Beyond This Love : The Rewrite
by TheHeartlessNukia
Summary: My name is SJ, I'm not genius or anything special. I ran away with a friend from an orphanage in England 2 years ago, we're living in a rundown apartment in L.A and I'm getting nervous. My friend Beyond Birthday is acting stranger than normal, I'm not sure what he's up to, but I'm going to trying and find out - Continued with Eva Birthday.
1. My Beginning

**So hello if you know me has Nukia or Nukian! This is my new profile and I'm now TheHeartlessLollie**

**This is the beginning of my rewrite of Beyond This Love, I'm not sure if many of my old readers will like the rewrite because there will be a lot of changes made throughout my fanfiction. I think some of my readers know the situation I'm in right now, so bear with me and be patient because I don't have a clue what I'm doing right now. I'm also trying out a new style of writing, I've turned SJ into an oc now and I hope you like her. Also if my old readers are reading this then I would like to say thank you for checking out my rewrite and The Wammy House Memories will be rewrite has a separate fanfiction. **

**I hope you guys like the first chapter of my rewrite of Beyond This Love, I know it will be different and I just hope I can rewrite it all over again! I'm pretty nervous right now, so be gently with me because my creativity is very low.**

****Chapter 1!****

* * *

><p>Once upon a time sounds too sweet to begin my story, but my story is far from a fairy tale. My real name is Elizabeth Mirabella Mayhem, but mostly these days I'm known as Lily Marie Tayler or SJ. I was born on the 5th of November 1984 in the town of Oxford, England. I ran away to Los Angeles from England with my friend nearly 2 years ago, well he's kind of my friend and I guess you could say our friendship grew into a strange relationship over the past year.<p>

I'm nothing special, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. I wouldn't call myself pretty, I'm more of a plain person than a bright and vibrant one. When I was little I always wanted to be a makeup artist for a big Hollywood Corporation, but that all changed after my Mother died not long after I turned 8 and I had to move to Winchester to live with my Great Aunt Thora in her medium sized cottage with her housekeeper Rose.

My Great Aunt Thora was a quite strict old woman, she always made me eat all of my vegetables and wash behind my ears. before bed. She wanted me to grow up to be a proper young lady, but there was no hope of me becoming a proper young lady because all I wanted to do was roll around in the mud and climb trees with a couple of orphans from a local orphanage where I lived. I guess you could say that's where I met two of my closest friends, A and Beyond Birthday.

You see, my Great Aunt Thora was an heiress to some well known engineering company back in the 1950's. I never asked what they engineered because everything that my Aunt spoke about was uninteresting and her breath smelt of oranges half the time so I never sat to close to her or listened to what she had to say when we had lunch together. Anyway, she put a lot of her fortune into local businesses and charities since the 1970's. I think that's how she became friends with Quillsh Wammy, she generously donated large amounts of her money to his many orphanages around the world and especially to one he founded after World War II which was located in Winchester.

I always liked Mr Wammy, he use sneak me lollipops when my Aunt wasn't looking and insisted that I called him Quilish or Watari even if my Aunt use to say " It's not appropriate for a young child to call their elders by their first name, it's bad form!" He often took afternoon tea with my Aunt at her cottage when he was in town, he use to bring A with him sometimes so I would have someone to play with and talk to while they spoke about businesses or their past.

This is how my life carried on for years, I guess you could say I had a happy childhood with comfortable home and a few good friends. But it all changed a few weeks after I turned 13, my Aunt got really sick and bedridden. I use to sit by her bedside sometimes and watch her sleep. On the rare occasions when she was conscious she would tell me many stories about the time she lived in Egypt in her twenties, she had a very full life when she was young. I would also sit and read some of her favorite childhood books to her while she had her afternoon tea, it was nice because I was learning more about her.

Sadly my Great Aunt passed away on the 2nd of December 1997, she had left me all of her estate and I inherited most of her fortune seeing as I was her only living relative. But I was only 13 with no legal guardian, that's when Watari stepped in and arranged for me to be placed at The Wammy House. The arrangement was that I would stay there until I turned 18, I would also participate in all of the classes and gain a good education while I stayed there.

The classes at The Wammy House were really hard at times, I struggled through most of them. The caretaker of The Wammy House had made it known on several occasions to Watari that I shouldn't be there, he was such horrible man. Roger Ruvie was a grumpy old man, he gave all the students a hard time and he was disliked by many of them. Especially by A and Beyond Birthday, I'm surprised that they could tolerate him sometimes. But I tried my best and gained high marks in art class, I was highly known around The Wammy House for my skills in facial prosthetics.

I was really happy there sometimes though, I always had A to fall back on if I needed help. Beyond helped me out with my forensics homework sometimes when he wasn't busy with his own creepy experiments, he was a very intelligent person. He was silent and still at times, but he use to creep around the orphanage's corridors in the early hours of the morning which got him into a lot of trouble. He had changed a lot of after A committed suicide, it shook us both up and it brought us closer together as friends. That's why we both decided to get out of that place before it got to us like it got to poor A, it took us about three weeks to sort everything out and get hold of some airline tickets to Los Angeles.

So here I am now sitting at the kitchen table in our run down apartment while I apply mascara to my eyelashes, it's not the best apartment in the world and I've slept in much worse places when I first arrived in Los Angeles. But it's home even if there's a damp patch on the bathroom's ceiling and one of the kitchen cupboard's doors is hanging off it's hinges, it's a roof over my head at the end of the day.


	2. Who?

**I hope you guys liked my first chapter of my rewrite of Beyond This Love, I know it's different from the first version and I just hope I can write it all over again! I wrote this chapter pretty fast, I think some parts in this chapter don't make sense and I'll elaborate on it more in my next chapter. I'm still nervous, so be gently with me because my creativity is still very low right now. But thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me!**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>I applied a bit more of my mascara to my eyelashes, this was my daily routine I had to go through everyday before I could leave the apartment to buy groceries or even just to visit the laundry room in the building's basement. I wasn't allowed to be myself and that was sometimes hard, my identity had to remain a secret from the world. I had to wear a long blonde wig and tightly fitting clothes which made me feel uncomfortable, I was known as Lily Tayler outside of the apartment. It was on the very rare occasions that I was allowed to leave the apartment dressed as myself, I guess it's the price I've got to pay to keep my freedom and safety.<p>

I placed my tube of mascara down on the kitchen table, I took my red tight fitting t-shirt and some grey short from the chair next to me. I quickly got changed into my clothes and looked over at the kitchen's clock above the stove while I carefully put my blonde wig on, it was nearly 11pm. Beyond should be back home soon, he always made sure he was back by 11pm. It wasn't long until I heard the jiggling of keys outside of apartment's door, he was right on queue. I picked my tube of mascara up from the table and sat back down on my chair, I then greeted him while he closed the door behind him.

I watched Beyond pull his hood down on his black hoody to reveal his dark messy unkempt shoulder length hair, he stared at me for a few moments with his dark coloured eyes and hung his set of apartment keys on the key holder by the door. He leaned back against the wall while he mumbled something to himself underneath is breath, he then took a strawberry jam sachet from his pocket and ripped it open with his teeth. I watched him suck the jam from the sachet, he then licked some left over jam from the packet and threw his empty sachet on the floor while he made eye contact with me.

" Where have you been tonight?" I asked while I turned my gaze away from him and looked at my reflection in my standing mirror. " Anywhere nice or exciting?"

" Nowhere important..." He replied.

" I'll make you some supper soon, just let me finish doing my makeup first..." I said. " I've got a lot of laundry I need to catch up on tonight, so I'll be down in the basement until it's all done. You could come and keep me company if you're not busy, we can then have a catch up about everything..."

" I'm not hungry!" He snapped.

" Didn't they have your favorite brand of strawberry jam at the convenience store down the street again?" I asked while I continued applying my makeup. " My poor Beyond, it's funny seeing you getting all grumpy over strawberry jam again. I'll go and buy you some more tomorrow from a different convenience store, I could even make you some homemade strawberry jam if you want for a change..."

" Please don't talk to me like I'm a child, it angers me slightly..." He replied.

" I'm sorry, it will not happen again..." I sighed.

I looked up from my mirror at him and watched him unzipping his hoody while he walked over to the kitchen table, he then threw it over the back of one of the chairs at the table. He gave me a cruel smirk before he slammed his hands down on the table top, the look on his face told me he wasn't happy. The angry glare he was giving me was telling me that I was going to hear all about it, I truly hated when he acted like this around me. I lowered my gaze while I screwed my mascara's brush back into its tube, I had no other choice but to wait for his backlash.

" Is there something wrong?" I asked.

" You're hiding something from me my dear, I want to know the truth..." He replied.

" What are you on about?" I asked while I got up from my chair and put my mascara back in my leather cosmetic box. " I don't have a clue what you're talking about right now, I would never hide anything from you..."

" Stop lying to me!" He said through his teeth as he slammed his hands down on the table again. " Tell me the truth!"

" I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" I frowned.

" Oh you do my dear, you've been a very naughty girl for keep this secret from me..." He smirked slightly while he turned his full gaze toward my cosmetic box. " You see my sweet Elizabeth, I don't like being lied to because lies tend to escalate and inspire into something deadly..."

" I don't understand, what are you talking about?" I asked.

" I'm talking about him!" He snapped.

" Who?" I asked.

" You know who!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes at him and made my way over to the kitchen counter, here we go again I thought to myself as I picked a bottle of washing detergent from the side. I placed the bottle into my laundry basket and blew my wig's fringe away from my eyes, I then gathered all of the dirty folded up clothes from the floor. I placed them in my basket and took a packet of cookies from the biscuit tin, I would need a snack while I was waiting for my laundry. I looked over my shoulder at Beyond while I picked my basket up from the floor, I then sighed to myself when I saw him rummaging around in my cosmetic box. I don't have clue what he's talking about this time unless he's on about our old departed friend again, I just wish he wouldn't take his rage out on me for once when he was in one of his funny moods.

" What are looking for?" I asked.

" Nothing that concerns you..." He replied.

" Then stop messing in my stuff!" I yelled with a frown. " You'll end up breaking something, half of the stuff in my cosmetic box has sentimental value to me!"

" Run my dear, please do as I ask before it's too late..." He said while he took something shiny from my cosmetic box." Do I have to repeat to myself to you? I don't like repeating myself as you very well know my dear, please leave the apartment before I do something I'll later regret..."

My eyes grew wide when I noticed my pair of silver scissors in his hand, I watched him hold them up towards the kitchen's light with a smirk on his face. I quickly grabbed my book from the counter and hurried to the apartment's door, I then slammed the door behind me. I leaned back against the door while I closed my eyes, I wonder what's wrong with him now? I'm not really sure what I've done wrong, but I'm not sticking around to find out either when he's in one of his foul moods. It's very rare that he would lose his temper with me, he was always so placid and emotionless around me.

I sighed to myself while I walked along the corridor towards the stairs, we lived on the third floor of the building in apartment 17c. I didn't really talk to any of the other residences who lived in the building with us because Beyond didn't like it, he also made sure I didn't socialize with anyone living outside of the building either. I made my way down the three flights of stairs to the building's hallway, I then checked our apartment's mailbox for post. I brew my wig's fringe away from my eyes while I closed our mailbox's door, I even made sure it was locked because people around here liked pinching mail. I put my keys in my short's pocket and made my way over to the door of the basement, but I had to wrinkle my nose when I opened the door because the smell of damp wafted up the staircase of the basement.

I flicked the light switch on for the basement and looked around the room while I carefully carried my laundry basket down the creaky wooden staircase. It was always empty at this hour, I liked it this way to be honest and it gave me a chance to catch up on some reading. I walked over to one of the washing machines, I placed my laundry basket down on top of the tumble dryer next to it and stuffed my book into the back of my short's waist band. I threw most our dirty laundry into the washing machine, but I left a few of Beyond's dark long sleeved-shirts and jeans in the baskets because I needed to soak them in coca cola before I washed them to get rid of some mystery blood stains.

" Stupid Beyond!" I said to myself while I turned the dial on the washing machine and looked over at a little brown teddy bear that had been sitting on top of one of the out-of-order washing machines for the past week. " I would love to know what his problem is sometimes, I mean why are men such awkward creatures?I mean look at me, I'm talking to a little cute teddy bear! Maybe I'm the one going insane here..."

I stared at the teddy bear's smiling face for a moment before I laughed at myself, I must be loosing my mind I thought to myself as I walked over to it. I picked the teddy bear up from the washing machine while smiled at it, I wonder who this teddy bear belongs to? I carried it over to my laundry basket and sat it down inside of my basket, I then patted the top of teddy's head before I pressed the button on the washing machine.

I placed all of my cleaning products back into my laundry basket and took my book from the back of my shorts, I then down on the basement's floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my back against tumble dryer before I began to read my book which was my happy time. It reminded me of the happier times when I use to read for my Great Aunt Thora on long hot Summer days in her beautiful garden when I was child, the birds would be singing in the trees and the smell of freshly homemade bread wafted through her cottage. I stopped reading after a while and wiped some tears away from my cheek, I missed being a child sometimes. My life was easier back then and I didn't have to deal with grownup issues. I quickly turned my gaze to the basement's door when I heard a creaking noise, I watched the door open and I rolled my eyes when I saw Beyond peeking his head around the door frame.

" You don't have to stop reading on my account..." He said.

"You're the bane of my life right now Backup, I don't want to speak with you at this very moment..." I said while I watched him walking down the basement's staircase. " Would you please go away and leave me alone..."

" What are you reading?" He asked.

" How to get rid of annoying partners in 10 minutes, so please go away please!" I replied.

" You're a terrible liar, you've always been that way since we were children..." He chuckled.

" Okay then, I'm reading Jane Eyre..." I said. " It wouldn't interest you, it's quite tragic and set in the early Victorian era. I think you'd get bored after the first few pages, I know you're not much of a classic novel fan unless there's murder involved in the story's plot..."

" I like tragic stories, maybe you could read some of it to me..." He said while he stopped in front of me. " If I fall asleep while you're reading it to me I'll let you jab my arm hard with your finger tip until it causes contusions, you've got my full permission to hurt me until you're feeling better..."

" Please go away, I just want you to leave me alone... " I said with sigh and got up from the floor. " I'm going back to the apartment, you can stay down here and wait until the laundry is finished. I'm going to get an early night, goodnight..."

" Please forgive me..." He pleaded while he gently took hold of my hand. " I won't lose my temper with you again, I promise..."

" Like I've never heard that line before..." I sighed.

" My night has been an unpleasant one, I've seen unnatural things while I was prowling the streets..." He said as he pulled me close towards him. " My mind is restless, my last ounce of sanity is leaving me..."

" You're always seeing unnatural things on the streets, but there is no reason for you to take it out on me..." I sighed while I shooed him away from me with my book. " I know about your eyes, I know you've seen many strange things when you leave the apartment at night. But your last ounce of sanity left you years ago, you're nothing but a monster! I just don't understand why you've got to take your frustration out on me sometimes, I'm really getting sick of your poop. You never use to be like this with me before we left England, why do you have to ruin everything?"

" I'm not frustrated!" He frowned.

" Then what's wrong with you?" I asked.

" I apologize for losing my temper with you, it will not happen again..." He replied with a sigh. " But I've had an unexpected shock when I was out this night, it shook me up terribly..."

" What do you mean by an unexpected shock?" I asked.

" I think I've seen my Alternative, his ghosts roams these streets when the daylight disappears..." He replied.

" You mean you've seen someone who looks like him again..." I sighed

" I know it was him!" He said.

" You know it can't be him, please stop torturing yourself over his death..." I said.

" And why couldn't it have been my Alternative?" He asked.

" Because he took his own life, you told me that you saw him lying in his own pool of blood on the bathroom floor..." I softly said while I brushed some of his shaggy fringe away from his eyes. " I know you miss him and I would give anything to have him back in our life's again, he was the love of my life. You really should stop blaming yourself over his death, it wasn't your fault or mine for that matter. I know you helped him as much as you could when he was fighting his depression, you should know better than anyone what it's like living with the stress of being a successor..."

" But his coffin was empty!" He frowned as he shooed my hand away from his hair." I took a peek inside of his coffin the night before his funeral, where was his body?!"

" Watari told me that A was going to be cremated for DNA and identity reasons, don't you remember?" I asked with a slight smile. " Even L made a speech over Watari's computer telling the whole orphanage about it, his ashes were going to be placed in his coffin before he was buried..."

" Never mention that letter in my presences again!" He snapped.

" Okay, I won't say that letter again..." I said. " Would you like me to read to you until our laundry is done?"

Beyond gave me a slight nod, we then both sat down on the floor together. I gave him a smile while I crossed my legs, but I could still tell that he had A on his mind. I watched him bring his finger tip to his lips, I could tell A's death still haunted him after all of these years. He had took it pretty hard after he found A lying on the bathroom floor of their shared room, he told me he would never forget what he saw that night and he blamed himself over A's suicide. It's happened on a few occasion when Beyond would come back to the apartment mentioning that he had seen A walking the streets of L.A, but I'll never understand why he always took it out on me after he thought he had seen him. Maybe it's because A was the love of my life, I sometimes put it down to jealously.

" What if my poor Alternative his haunting me because I couldn't save him, what if he his punishing me for my sins..." He said.

" Ghosts don't exist, I think we should start limiting your strawberry jam intake for the next few days..." I smiled slightly and nudged him with my elbow." Maybe you saw someone who reminded you of him or they shared the same name has him. These things can happen you know, I bet there is more than one Aiden Michael Tayler out there in this world. Don't you think?"

" But I swear it was I him, my poor Alternative is burning in hell because of me..." He replied.

" Please don't over think about it, you know you'll end up having sleepless nights if you over think..." I sighed while I rested my head on his shoulder and flicked through the pages of my book. " Come on now, I'll start reading Jane Eyre from the beginning. This way I won't have to confuse you by reading it from where I was up to, also I don't feel like explaining the whole story to you right now..."

" If you must..." He sighed.


	3. Pickpockets

**So, some people don't like my rewrite of Beyond This Love and I understand why because it's changed like I said at the beginning of my rewrite. It's dull apparently and doesn't have it's old spark I've been told by one anonymous reader. I bet it's mostly because it isn't a xreader fanfiction anymore. There is only a few of my old readers out there who know what's happened over the past year, it's hard starting again from the beginning and like I said my creative is very low right now. So if you don't like my rewrite, just don't read it.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thank you! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me after everything that as happened! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>I closed the double wooden doors of the apartment building's entrance hall behind me, it was nearly 10pm and the lowlife's of L.A were crawling out of their dark pits to continued with their illegal activities like they did most nights. I guess you could say me and Beyond were part of the lowlife scene, we picked pockets every Wednesday night for money. Well I didn't do it, I was more like the lookout side of it and Beyond was the pickpocket master. He really does have magic fingers has he puts it, he's really is cunning and swift when the occasion calls for it. He always chose three random people off the street to pickpocket which he called his victims, I never asked him why he called them his victims though.<p>

The street outside of the apartment building wasn't that busy tonight, sometimes I was kept awake for hours listening to the traffic or on the rare occasional gunshots. I smiled and hung my large white straw bag over my shoulder, it was quite hot tonight. So I had opted for black skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt with some black flat shoes to wear for my disguise. I didn't stand out which is a good thing, I didn't want to draw any attention to me or Beyond while we tended to our Wednesday night business. I blew my wig's fringe away from my eyes while I watched Beyond messing with his mobile phone again, he's been doing that a lot lately and then hiding his phone from me when I asked what he was doing.

" Hey Backup!" I yelled and jumped onto his back. " What are you up to?"

" My name is Braiden Tayler when we're out in public..." He said through gritted teeth while he put his phone away in his pocket. " Would you please remove yourself from my back, you're drawing unwanted attention to us. What's wrong with you?"

" Come on now, lighten up a little!" I smiled as I rested my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my legs around his waist. " I don't like calling you Braiden, that name doesn't suit you..."

" Then I suggest you take it up with my Alternative..." He grumbled.

" That's not even funny, you really know how to put a downer on everything..." I sighed. " I feel like doing something fun later, what do you say to having a little bit of fun for a change?"

" May I inquire what fun things you plan to do later?" He asked.

" I'm not to sure yet, but something enjoyable..." I replied with smile. " Maybe we could go to a few arcades or go to that corner café near the sea and buy some double chocolate chip ice cream with strawberry sauce all over it. We could watch the sunset, I'll even make you jam roly poly for dessert tomorrow. Doesn't that sound like fun to you?"

" You're a dreadful romantic, you make me want to be sick violently..." He smirked. " All of the arcades have closed for the night, the only places to get anything to eat at this hour are the local dive bars and the sun as already set..."

" Don't ruin my fun, I'm trying to pretend I'm not in some rundown street with a psychopathic grouch!" I smiled and jumped down from his back. " I've got a better idea! Let's go to that convenience store where they're open until 2am, we can buy cookies and strawberry jam for dipping! I've got a weird craving for that lately, I'm so hungry right now. Do you have any jam sachets in your pockets?"

" SJ, would you please mute yourself..." He sighed.

" I don't want to be muted right now, I'm in such a good mood!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. " I just feel cheery for some strange reason, I want to do something reckless, crazy and adventurous!"

" You've probably had a release of dopamine and endorphins in your bloodstream, it's causing you to have sugar high..." He smirked. " It should pass in the next hour, so until then I suggest you keep you hands of anything containing sugar..."

" Does that mean I've got to keep my hands off you?" I laughed and slipped my hands into his hoody pockets." Come on now, I know you've got some strawberry jam sachets in your pockets!"

" You're drawing too much attention to us with your childish behavior, we're meant to be indiscreet!" He replied while he roughly grabbed hold of my wrists. " I've spotted my first my victim for tonight, do you remember our meeting spot?"

" Yeah, the alleyway by Carl's convenience store..." I replied.

" Good, now let's take a little walk..." He smirked as he let go of my wrists and beckoned me to follow him. " Keep up my dear, you really don't want to be walking these streets alone at this hour..."

" I'm probably more safer walking the streets alone than with you..." I smiled while followed after him. " Can I asked you something?"

" What is it now?" He asked. " Can't you see my attention is being occupied by my victim, I must keep two eyes on him at all times in case I miss something..."

" About last night, where exactly did you think you saw A?" I asked.

" I don't want to talk about him right now, my mind is far too busy..." He replied as he stopped by a phone box and opened it's door. " Get inside, my victim has just gone into that Pawnbrokers across the street..."

I sighed to myself and stepped inside of the phone box, the things I've got to do for him I thought to myself as I flicked my wig's hair over my shoulder. I leaned back against the wall of the phone box and watched Beyond close the door behind him, the then took a white handkerchief from his jean pocket.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" Taking precautions, you never know what disgusting diseases you can catch from public phone receivers..." He replied and picked the phone's receiver up with his handkerchief while he gently pushed me to one side with his other hand. " You're obscuring my view, I need to see when he leaves the Pawnbrokers. Now act natural, we don't want to draw any more attention to us..."

" Okay, I'll just stand here and act like a corpse then..." I sighed.

" That's my girl, there is hope for you yet..." He chuckled.

" What do you fancy for supper tonight?" I asked while I crossed my arms across my chest. " Anything special? I'll cook anything you want, but it's got to be in our price budget though..."

" Just a jar of strawberry jam for me..." He replied.

" I fancy pasta with cheese, would you eat it if I cooked it?" I asked.

" I guess so..." He replied while he roughly took hold of my arm and quickly placed the phone receiver back on its holder. " He's moving again, come on!"

" Who exactly are we following?" I asked.

" No one important..." He replied as he led me out of the phone box and put his finger tip to his lips. " I don't really like telling you who my victims are until I'm ready to strike, I just need you to keep up with me and follow my lead. No falling behind, that is an order..."

" Aye aye captain!" I smiled and took hold of his hand. " You always make it sound like a military operation, if I ever fall behind remember to carry on without me!"

" That would be my plan my dear, I would leave you behind without a second thought..." He smirked.

I frowned slightly to myself and walked with him along the street, he really would leave me behind if it came to the worse. He once left me stuck up a tree for three hours when we were both students at The Wammy House, he told me he would go and get help. But he never came back, he just left me there freezing my backside off instead while he ate hot toast and strawberry jam.

" Braiden, will you teach me how to pickpocket someday?" I asked while I twirled a strand of my wig's hair around my finger has I swung our hands together in time. " I want to feel useful for a change, I'm always the passager and never the driver. What do you think about letting me have a try one time?"

" No..." He replied.

" And why not?" I asked.

" You're too short for a start, you're quite clumsy at times and you've got more chances of being caught than me..." He replied. " Didn't you once slip on a pencil?"

" You know I couldn't help that, you were the one who dropped that damn pencil in front of me while I was walking..." I said with a sigh. " It's in my genetic makeup from my Mum's side to be clumsy, so it's really not my fault. Did I ever tell you about the time she fused the street by accidentally knocking our Christmas tree over? I was only three when it happened, but I remember ev..."

" Interesting conversation as always my dear!" He interrupted. " But I've got more prior things to think about at this very moment, you can tell me the rest of your memory later..."

" So rude..." I muttered underneath my breath as I stopped by the pavement's kerb. " Thanks for damping my spirits, I sometimes forget why I care for you..."

" May I inquire what you mean by that?" He asked.

" I sometimes feel like you manipulated me into caring for you..." I replied. " You made a move on me while I was grieving for A, you know how I felt about him and you took advantage of me when I was at my weakest. Do you truly care for me or are you using me for your personal gain?"

" Are we having another domestic?" He asked.

" No, I'm just being curious..." I replied. " I just think you should stop being rude and listen to me sometimes. You always seem to interrupted me when I'm telling you about my childhood memories, don't you even care?"

" You know I care deeply about you, but now is not the time for memories..." He replied. " Do you want to know why I like you?"

" Tell me then, but don't say it's because of my frozen lifespan..." I sighed.

" Because you're the eyes in the back of my head, you're my backup if you remember correctly and my lookout. You gave me a chance when no one else would, you know what it's like to grieve for a loved one..." He smirked while he quickly kissed my cheek. " Don't move from this spot, I'll be making a drop off in a few moments..."

" Who are you targeting?" I asked.

" I've got my eye on that middle-aged plump man over there wearing the grey pullover, the imbecile just put his wallet in the back pocket of his trousers..." He replied and rested his hand on my shoulder. " Look at the man's posture, he's putting most of his weight on his right leg which could mean he may have some kind of weakness in his left leg causing him to need the aid of a walking stick. Judging from his size I'm guessing he maybe suffering from a leg condition, I believe it's most likely to be varicose veins or maybe deep vein thrombosis..."

" And how do you know that?" I asked.

" He's wearing cut off trousers, his calf is fairly swollen and the skin colour of his leg is quite red..." He replied. " My prognosis is that he as deep vein thrombosis, but I can't really be sure unless I was allowed to do a medical examination on his leg. It can led to complications if it's left untreated, do you know what pulmonary embolism means?"

" Of course I do, it's when a piece of blood clot breaks off into the bloodstream and blocks one of the blood vessels in the lungs..." I replied as I looked up at him. " Am I correct? It's been a while since I've read any of your human anatomy books out of boredom..."

" Yes, you're correct..." He replied. " It's potentially life threatening, I think that it will be the cause of his death. He has approximately 1 week, 3 days, 13 hours, 45 minutes and 53 seconds to live. Unless tonight his is unlucky night, anything can happen when your lifespan is coming to its last week..."

" The poor guy, I hope is death is painless and quick..." I said.

" That's life for you my dear, we're nothing but hands on a clock's face. We just tick away until it's our time to be still..." He chuckled and removed his hand from my shoulder. " The last chimes are the most unpleasant ones, so much sorrow for their loved ones left behind while the rest of the world doesn't give a damn that you're gone. We're all ants waiting to be squished by our cruel god, it's pitiful..."

I sighed and looked over at the middle-aged plump man looking at some items in the Pawnbroker's window. I hate when he tells me about people's lifespans coming to an end, he maybe a complete stranger but it makes me feel sad knowing that he doesn't have long left. I looked back up at Beyond and bit at my bottom lip, he had an unpleasant smirk painted across his face with a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. I know he's getting some kind of pleasure out of that poor man's suffering, but all I can feel is guilt right now knowing that Beyond was going to pickpocket him at any moment. I turned my gaze back over at the man and watched him walk to the other window of the Pawnbrokers.

" Beyond, may I ask for a favour?" I asked while I linked arms with him and rested my head on his upper part of his arm. " I don't think you'll agree with what I'm about to asking you though, but it's worth a shot..."

" It depends on what you're asking..." He replied. " It better be important, I don't have long until he moves again..."

" Please don't take that man's wallet, it doesn't feel right knowing his life will be coming to end soon..." I sighed while I looked up at him. " Can't you choose someone else? Someone who has many years left ahead of them, please leave that man alone..."

" You're such nuisance at times!" He frowned.

" Well pardon me for having a conscience!" I frowned as I pushed him away from me and crossed my arms. " You're such a horrible person sometimes, you treat me like I'm a pawn in one of your twisted games! Just choose someone else, do it for me!"

" Then who shall I choose?" He asked.

" Give me moment, let me see..." I replied.

I deeply sighed to myself and glanced around the street, who shall I choose? There wasn't many people out at this hour, it really was short pickings. I itched the back of my head as I stopped my gaze on a young-looking man wearing a bright yellow jacket, he wasn't that taller than Beyond and he was quite skinny. He was standing by a newspaper stand talking to the it's overweight owner, I bit at my bottom lip and pulled at Beyond's hoody sleeve, he seemed like the right choice instead of the other man.

" How about that guy wearing yellow jacket, he's standing at the newspaper stand..." I whispered while I quickly pointed over at the young man standing by the newspaper stand. " He's not much taller than you, will he do?"

" Alright, it's settled..." He replied.

" You're not going to argue with me about it?" I asked.

" No, he's perfect!" He replied while he gently stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and smiled down at me. " I do care for you sometimes even if I don't show it, you've chosen me the most perfect victim..."

" Wait, I don't like the sound of that..." I frowned.

" You never like the sound of anything I say..." He chuckled and took hold of my hand. "Now seeing that he's talking to the owner of the newspaper stand, I want you to go over there with me and buy a girly magazine. Call it a treat for choosing someone who's worthy of my attention this night, you must also distract the owner so I can put my magic fingers to work. That means you can lie or flirt with him, keep his attention on you has long as possible... "

" I don't really like girly magazines, can't I buy a paranormal magazine instead?" I asked.

" If you must..." He sighed.

" Thank you, so it's still Carl's convenience store for the meeting point?" I asked.

" Yes..." He replied.

" Okay..." I nodded.

" Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded my head again at him, we then hurried crossed the road together and let go of each others hands as we stepped onto the pavement on the other side of the street. I walked ahead of Beyond has I hummed a happy tune to myself, he then lingered back for a while as I walked over to the newspaper stand. I stopped in front of the newspaper stand and gave the owner of the stand a smile, I then browsed through the different reading materials while I chewed at my bottom lip. I've always hated newspaper stands, all the magazines were so trashy and top shelf reading material for creepy old men. I glanced at the young man wearing the yellow jacket standing next to me, he was too engrossed reading some magazine about guns to notice Beyond hovering behind him. I took a random paranormal magazine from the shelf and took my purse from my bag, it was now my turned to distract the owner.

" Just this one please!" I smiled while I showed him the magazine. " How much is it?"

" 5 dollars..." He replied.

" Can have it for 3 dollars?" I asked. " The back of this magazine is partly ripped, are you even allowed to sell magazines in this kind of condition?"

" The price is still 5 dollars lady, it's all money to me..." He replied. " Do you want it or not?"

" I'm not too sure now, let me think..." I replied as I looked back at the magazine. " Do you sell any crime magazines?"

" We're all out of crime magazines until I get a delivery tomorrow, would you like me to put one aside for you?" He asked and ran his fingers through his greasy short brown hair as he spoke quietly to me. " But if you leave me your name and number I could call you maybe, it could be our little secret. I do like blonde girls, they seem to know how to have real fun..."

" And who told you that?" I asked.

" No one, I've learnt it from experience..." He laughed while he crossed his arms. " Why don't you hang around for a while, I'll walk you home and you could offer me some coffee. What do you say?"

" I'll pass on that offer if you don't mind, I don't think my older brother would approve..." I said as I opened my purse. " I'll buy this one, 5 dollars wasn't it?"

" Suit you're self, you're the one missing out..." He replied with a horrible smirk. " Plenty more blondes in the sea, now if you don't mind paying for that magazine. I've got a lot of business to attend to before I close up, I've got a little blonde waiting for me at home..."

" You're a disgusting human being!" I yelled.

I threw some screwed up dollars at the owner of the newspaper stand and quickly walked off down the street towards Carl's convenience store. It wasn't that far from the newspaper stand, I just hope Beyond managed to get that guy's wallet while I had to put up with that creepy owner. I put my paranormal magazine in my bag and looked over my shoulder as I walked into the alleyway by the convenience store. The alleyway was empty for once, there was normally a homeless man sheltering in this alleyway sometimes and I always gave him a few dollars when I saw him so he could get something warm to eat. I never told Beyond about it, he would most probably kill me for giving our money away like it was nothing but sweets.

It wasn't long before Beyond entered the alleyway, I gave him a smile and walked over to him while he pulled his hood down on his hoody. I gave him a hug and breathed in his jammy scent, but he told me to stop it in an annoyed tone. I always loved the way he smelt though even if his clothes were sticky sometimes, I then pulled myself away from him and spoke quietly to him.

" The owner of the newspaper stand was disgusting, did you hear what he said to me?" I asked.

" I did, but you played your part has the decoy very well..." He replied while he brushed some of my wig's fringe away from my eyes. " I'll pay him a little visit later on and teach him some manners. No one talks to my backup like that, I'll make sure he goes out of business for the next few days..."

" No violence, we're meant to be indiscreet..." I smiled.

" How about decapitation?" He asked.

" A big no to that!" I laughed.

" Spoil sport..." He chuckled.

" Did you manage to get that man's wallet?" I asked.

" Yes, I managed to obtain his wallet..." He replied with a smirk. " He was too engrossed in his magazine to notice my sticky little fingers in his jacket's pocket, but I've got a surprise for you..."

" What kind of surprise?" I asked.

" A pleasant one, but I don't think you'd want to know about it..." He replied.

" Stop teasing me and tell me now!" I smiled.

" We've hit the jackpot this week!" He smirked while he handed me the man's wallet and glanced over his shoulder. " It seems that the victim you chose for me paid off, there is over 200 dollars in his wallet. I believe that will cover next weeks rent, we're also have some extra pocket change as well..."

" Really?!" I asked.

" Yes, you can count it if you don't believe me..." He replied.

" Why would anyone carry that amount of money on them?" I asked while I opened the wallet and bit at my bottom lip. " I bet it's something illegal, we should dump this wallet somewhere and forget we ever saw it..."

" Don't be silly my dear, nothing bad will come from that wallet..." He replied.

" I wish I had your positive attitude..." I sighed.

" You'll be fine, I need to go now..." He said quietly and kissed my cheek. " I'll see you back at our apartment in a few hours, don't wait up for me..."

" Okay, I'll go and buy the weekly groceries then before I go home..." I said while I put the wallet in my bag."I'll leave you some dinner in the oven, so don't be too late or it will get cold like before and I'm not getting out of bed to warm it up for you this time!"

" Alright, I won't be long..." He said.

" Do you need anything from the store?" I asked.

" A few newspapers would be nice, I would like to catch up on the local gossip..." He replied.

" Okay, I'll see you later on..." I smiled.

I watched Beyond put his hood back up on his hoody and leave the alleyway, I had no idea where he was planning go this evening. I tucked some of my wig's hair behind my ear while I left the alleyway not long after him, I looked both ways down the street and then walked through the entrance of the convenience store.


	4. Little Surprises

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.  
><strong>

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I've began to write The Wammy House memories as a separate fanfiction, I've done 2 chapters to it so far. It begins from when SJ is 8 and ends when she gets onto the plane to Los Angeles. **

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>I took a plastic shopping basket from a pile of them stacked by the convenience store's entrance door, I really enjoyed grocery shopping. It was one of the only times I got to spend some time by myself and experience a little bit of freedom without Beyond, it was heaven. Beyond did let me out by myself sometimes, but never too far away from our apartment. I flicked some of my wig's hair over my left shoulder while I looked over at the male checkout operator, I gave him a quick wave and walked down one of the store's aisles.<p>

I took a few packets of chicken flavoured noodles from one of the shelves, I always chose light food items when I was shopping by myself because I had to carry them all the way back to the apartment. I normally brought my shopping trolley bag with me, but seeing as it was Wednesday I would have stood out pulling a bright lime green trolley bag behind me and then Beyond would have complained about me walking to slow.

" I'll need some pasta sauce..." I said to myself while I placed a packet of spaghetti into my shopping basket. " Also cheese, maybe some yogurt and cereal..."

I always spoke my shopping list quietly to myself when I was out shopping, it was easier than carrying a shopping list with me because I normally ended up losing it on my way to the store anyway. I stopped by some newspaper racks and placed my shopping basket down on the floor by my feet. There were so many different types of newspapers from business to local news, I'm not really sure what types of newspapers Beyond wanted me to buy. I ended up chosing two random newspapers from one of the racks, I hope he likes my choices because I'm not coming back to change any of them.

I quickly browsed through the other newspapers on the other rack, I bit at my bottom lip when one certain headline caught my eye. Lately there had been a lot of young blonde haired girls going missing in downtown Los Angeles, the police still had no leads on the culprit and now they believed that they were dealing with a serial killer. I took a deep breath while I picked my shopping basket up from the floor, I just hope they find the culprit soon. It was even beginning to make me feel nervous like many other people in the neighborhood, I read that one of the young girls who went missing lived a few blocks away from my apartment building.

" Okay Elizabeth, keep it together..." I muttered to myself while I continued walking along the aisle. " We'll be home before we know it cooking pasta, then we'll snuggle up on the sofa until B gets home and eat pasta until we pop..."

I picked a few more items of food from the shelves and headed over to the checkout. I placed my shopping basket down on the counter, I then smiled at the male checkout operator and began to place my items of food onto the conveyor belt. I placed the shopping basket back on the pile of them stacked by the convenience store's entrance door, I took the stole wallet out of my bag and watched a female store assistant pack my grocery bags for me.

" So, what's the damaged?" I asked.

" That will be $65.65 please..." He replied. " Will you be paying by cash or card?"

" Cash..." I replied.

I paid for my groceries and put the stole wallet back into my bag, I picked my two grocery bags up from the counter and left the convenience store. At least I haven't got far to walk, my apartment building is only down the street and if I hurry it will only be a ten minute walk. But first I had to go to visit the all night pharmacy across the street from my apartment. I've been feeling a bit off lately and I needed to buy something to put my mind at ease. I've not mentioned anything to Beyond yet, but I think I maybe pregnant. I've only slept with him once or maybe twice since we came to Los Angeles, it just happened and I've felt so guilty because it feels like I've betrayed A's memory. But there is nothing I can do about it now, I guess I should just except that it's happened and carry on has normal.

* * *

><p>I yawned has I rolled onto my side, I've been drifting in and out of sleep for the past few hours now. I felt so unsettled for some reason, it didn't help much with the hot weather we'd been having lately in Los Angeles and the air conditioning for the apartment was broken again. I half opened my eyes and glanced over at the apartment's door, Beyond had still not returned home yet. I sighed to myself and pulled my blankets away my shoulder. I'm not really sure what time it is right now, but the apartment was dark and silent. I turned my bedside table's lamp on and sat up in my bed, I just want some fresh air right now.<p>

" Turn the lamp off my dear, the light is disturbing my concentration!" I heard a familiar male voice say from somewhere around the apartment. " I'm trying to think!"

" Backup, is that you?" I asked.

" Yes..." He replied.

" Where are you?" I asked while glanced around the apartment. " I'm really not in the mood for any of your games right now. So you may has well show yourself before I go to the bathroom, if this your version of hide and seek then I'm not playing because you never play fair!"

" It's a secret my dear..." He chuckled. " Why don't you go and use the bathroom first, I'll be in full sight when you return back to our bed..."

" Fine, play your childish games until I get back then!" I sighed.

I jumped out of my bed and headed to the bathroom, I then closed the bathroom's door behind me. I turned the bathroom's light on and locked the door for safety reasons. I really hate when Beyond is in one of his strange playful moods, it's even worse when he's hiding somewhere around the apartment and he won't tell you where he his hiding place is until he jumps out on you. I tended to my business and washed my hands in the sink. I dried my hands on a towel and bit my lip while I looked at down at the bathroom's basket bin, the three pregnant's tests I had brought from the pharmacy all said positive. I'm not really sure how long I can hide this news from Beyond though, but I'll have to say something soon because I must be nearly three months by now if I've got my menstruation cycle calculations right.

" Why do you build me up, buttercup, baby just to let me down and mess me around..." I sang quietly to myself while I looked down at my stomach and gently stroked it with my towel. " And then worst of all you never call, baby when you say you will but I love you still, I need you more than anyone darling..."

I threw my towel back over the side of bathtub and ran my fingers through my hair while I yawned. I looked up at the ceiling when the light bulb of the bathroom flickered, this is a normal occurrence that happens now and again in our apartment. The apartment building's wiring isn't brilliant, I know for a fact that our landlord Mr Porter is a skinflint. We've had so many power cuts since we moved into this place, Mr Porter won't even lift a finger or pay for repairs unless he's threatened in a violent manner or we offered to pay for the repairs our self.

" Backup! I think we're going to have power cut!" I yelled. " Light a few candle or something so I can find my way back to bed without tripping up on things!"

I watched the bathroom's light flicker out and groaned in frustration, I really hate power cuts. I ran my finger tips along the wall of the bathroom until I got to the door, I opened it partly and peeped my head around the door. I glanced around the dark apartment, I couldn't see a thing or Beyond for that matter. I stepped out of the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind me, I just hope I make it back to my bed before Beyond catches me.

" Beyond..." I whispered.

I held my hands out in front of me and slowly made my way over to the kitchen in the dark, all I needed to do was get to the cupboard above the sink where we kept the candles. I knew this apartment like the back of my hand after living here for the past three years, but it was a whole different story when I'm wandering around in the dark and Beyond wasn't helping much when he wouldn't even answer me back.

" Backup, this isn't funny..." I whispered again. " Where are you?"

I stopped dead when I heard a scraping noise coming from the other side of the apartment, I glanced over my left shoulder and gulped. I held my hands out in front of me and I continued walking towards the kitchen, I know what he's planning to do. But the problem is when his he planning to jump out and scare the living daylights out of me. I chewed at my bottom lip while I ran my finger tips over the kitchen's table, I was nearly at the cupboard now.

" Do you need a light?" I heard an eerie voice whisper in my right ear. " Let me help you..."

I gasped when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, I was about to let out a scream and was stopped by a hand covering up my mouth. I rolled my eyes as the scent of sweet strawberry jam hit my nostrils, it's a good job I knew who it was or I'd most probably be dead by now if it was a stranger.

" Hush, no screaming..." He whispered in my ear again while he removed his hand from my mouth. " We don't want to cause a disturbance and wake up our neighbors now, do we?"

" You nearly gave me a heart attack you idiot!" I frowned and pushed hims away from me. " What the hell do you think you're doing creeping around in the dark?!"

" I'm sorry if I frightened you my dear..." He said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. " You know me, I couldn't resist a frightened damsel in distress. Now stand still and I'll find those candles for you..."

I crossed my arms across my chest and listened to Beyond's footsteps shuffle across the floor, my heart was still beating fast. It wouldn't be surprised if he would be the cause of my death someday, but for now I had more important things to think about. I bit at my bottom lip and I walked over to Beyond, I saw a flicker of light as he began to light a few of the candles with his silver lighter.

" Are you hungry?" I asked while I picked two lit candles up from the counter side. " I can't really offer you anything hot to eat, but I could make you some strawberry jam sandwiches or a fruit mix if you like..."

" I'll eat the left over pasta, it should be fine cold..." He replied." Waste what, want not..."

" But it may not taste that good, it's been standing for a while now..." I said as I carried the candles over to the kitchen's table. " It will be all stuck together, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to eat it..."

I placed the two candles down on the table and watched Beyond perch himself on one of the chairs at the table. I gave him a smile as he picked his jar of strawberry jam up from the middle of the table, I then walked back over to the counter and picked my saucepan up from the stove. I took a bowl from the draining board and made my way back over to the table.

"Will you eat with me? " He asked while he opened his jar of strawberry jam. " There should be enough leftover pasta for the both of use, it's bad manners to let a dinner guest eat alone..."

" And who said you were my dinner guest?" I asked.

" I did..." He replied.

" I'm not really hungry at the moment, I actually had a lot of cheese with my pasta so I'm pretty full..."I replied while I placed the bowl down in front of him and spooned some of the cold pasta into his bowl. " I'm feeling quite queasy to be honest, so excuse me if I run to the bathroom unannounced. I think the cheese that I ate may have been off, so I'm apologizing now for my rude actions..."

" You're such a well mannered young lady at times..." He chuckled.

" I had a great teacher..." I smiled and placed my saucepan down on the table. " Do you want anything to go with it? I'm not sure what we've got in the cupboards to go with the pasta, but I could put some cold tomato soup on it. It would give it some flavour and I could add chopped ham to it, does that sound okay to you?"

" That sounds extremely unpleasant..." He replied.

" I'm trying my best, it's hard not having any electricity to warm up your food for you Backup!" I pouted slightly and slumped down on a chair at the table. " Add strawberry jam to it or something then, it could taste nice I guess or just plain disgusting!"

" You're moody, did you get out on the wrong side of the bed not long ago?" He asked.

" No..." I replied.

" Then may I inquire how long you've felt nauseous for?" He asked.

" Just for the last few hours, but I've not been sleeping well lately..." I replied. " It would help if the air conditioning was working, I'm roasting like a pig in here! I'll have to go and see Mr Porter in the morning about it, I'll have to put my sweet act on to see if I can persuade him into fixing it for free..."

" No need, I'll persuade him instead..." He smirked.

" I don't think he'll open his door to you after last time, I'm surprised he didn't call the police..." I sighed.

" I thought I spoke to him in a very polite manner last time..." He chuckled and placed his jam jar lid down on the table. " Don't you think?"

" Threatening people with pocketknives doesn't count as polite, that's just plain rude..." I smiled slightly. " Eat your pasta before it gets more sticky..."

I watched him spooning some strawberry jam over his cold pasta with his hand, something tells me I'll have extra sticky finger prints to clean up in the morning. It still amuses me though till this very day how much he loves his strawberry jam, I'm not really sure when his addiction began or why he loves it so much. I leaned on my hand and took a folk from the cutlery holder in the middle of the table, there is no way he his eating his pasta without a folk.

" Here..." I said while I held the folk towards him. " You're other hand will get messy if you eat your pasta with it, I've got enough trouble keeping the apartment clean without your sticky fingers touching everything. I think we also may have a mice in the apartment, I heard scratching noises when I was in bed a few hours ago..."

" Alright, I'll buy you some mouse traps tomorrow for a delightful gift of death for you..." He smirked and glanced at the folk in my hand. " I will use the folk just this once under the circumstance of my fingers causing a sticky mess around the apartment, but after tomorrow I'll go back to my old methods of eating my food. Do we have an agreement?"

" Agreed..." I replied.

Beyond took the folk from my hand and begin to eat his pasta. I laughed slightly at him and smiled when a piece of pasta fell from his folk, he even pulled a childish face over it. He really does eat like a child sometimes and he ends up with more food down his shirt than in his mouth, this is one of the reason why I'm always falling behind with our laundry.

" So, where else did you go last night?" I asked.

" Just a few places, I've got another two wallets in my hoody pocket..." He replied.

" Can take a look at them?" I asked.

" Maybe later, I'm busy right now with my food..." He chuckled and licked some jam from his hand. " You should eat an apple if you're feeling under the weather, it's full of vitamin C and gives your immune system a boost..."

" An apple a day doesn't keep the doctor away, it doesn't work like that..." I smiled and looked over at a pile of dirty dishes by the sink. " I need to wash those dishes, I think I'll wash them before I go back to bed..."

" Elizabeth, I think we need to have a little conversation..." I heard him say." I need to inquire about something and I want you to be honest with me, I believe this subject is quite important or just very fragile..."

" Stop calling me Elizabeth, you make me feel nervous every time you use my real name..." I sighed.

" Elizabeth..." I heard him say with a chuckle. " Elizabeth Mirabella Mayhem..."

" Shut up!" I frowned.

" But we need to talk..." I heard him say.

I turned my full attention back to him and watch him eat some of his strawberry jam covered pasta, he looked serious about whatever he wanted to talk to me about. I'm not sure what I've done wrong, I actually don't think I've done anything wrong for a while now and I know for a fact that I've not left the apartment without his permission.

" Are you expecting?" He asked.

" What!" I gasped and got up from my chair. " What makes you think that?!"

" Just a few observations I've made about you, you've not been yourself for the last months now..." He replied as he spooned some more of his pasta into his mouth. " You've been craving my strawberry jam lately which is unusual, you've been having mood swings and you've gained some weight. I also found some pregnancy tests in the bathroom's bin, so you can't deny any of my observations my dear..."

I slightly frowned to myself and walked over to the kitchen's stink, I knew he would find out sooner or later. I just wanted to hide it from him for a bit longer, I only found out that I was pregnant a few hours ago.

" Is it mine?" He asked.

" Of course it's yours!" I replied while I turned the sink's taps on. " What do you take me for?! I'm not sleeping around if that's what you're tying to say, I'm always with you anyway so you know I'm telling the truth!"

" Alright, you don't have to get worked up about it..." He chuckled.

" Okay then, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

" Hush my dear, I need a few moments to myself to gather my thoughts..." He replied.

I looked over my shoulder at him and watched him eat the rest of his pasta, I guess he's taken the news quiet well or I'm hoping he's taking the news well. It was sometimes hard to read him, but I bet he's probably playing every known scenario out in his head right now like I did when I found out myself that I was pregnant. I turned both of sink's taps off and picked a dirty saucepan up from the draining board, I just hope he says something soon because I hate awkward silences.

I washed all of the dishes and wiped down all of the kitchen counter's sides, he still hasn't said anything to my yet which worries me. I threw my dishcloth into the sink and blew out one of the candles by the stove. I looked back over at Beyond and watched while he stepped down from his chair, he then gave me a funny look.

" You're going to burn your hair if you're not careful my dear..." He smirked and picked his blow up from the table." I believe it would be an unpleasant experience, also it would stink our apartment out and we've got no vanilla scented candles to cover up the odor of burnt hair..."

I glanced at a lit candle near me and leaned back against the kitchen counter, I guess burning your hair would be an unpleasant experience. I watched Beyond walk over to the sink, he placed his bowl down on the side and looked over at me. His face was blank, I really have no idea what he his thinking or what he was about to say.

" Let's keep it..." He said.

" Are you serious?" I asked while I walked over to him. " You do know babies are a lot of hard work, they need feeding and changing. Then there's the crying part and the constant attention they crave, can we even afford to look after baby? What if there is more than one baby! What if I'm carrying twins!"

" Calm down, you're not carrying twins..." He smirked.

" And how do you know?" I asked.

" I have my ways of knowing, you should learn to trust me more often..." He replied.

I groaned loudly and covered my eyes up with my hands, this is crazy. I'm not sure if I could cope with baby, I don't even know how to look after one for a start. I always dreamed of having a family someday, but not in these kind of circumstances and especially not with Beyond. I know it sounds horrible, but I'm not sure what kind of Father he would be for a child and what if he walked out on me. How would I cope looking after a child all by myself?

" SJ, are you alright?" He asked.

" Yeah, I'm just trying to get my head around it all..." I replied and uncovered my eyes. " Are you sure about this? There is no turning back after making a big decision like this, children are for life..."

" And not just for Christmas, I know..." He chuckled.

" I'm being serious!" I frowned.

" Just think of it as an adventure, our adventure with a little person created in our own image..." He smirked while he wrapped his arms around me and hugged tightly. " A unique little life with my intellectual knowledge and your creativity, it would go far in life..."

" Or it could lead a normal life..." I said.

" I could have a little successor of my own, someone to carry on my name..." He whispered and snuggled his face into my hair. " My own little prodigy, I could teach it so many devilish and monstrous things. I'm beginning to like the idea of having a child around the apartment now, sweet untainted chaos..."

" Children aren't toys, they're little people with their own personalities..." I said quietly while I pulled myself away from him. " I'm going back to bed, I need to sleep on this baby idea..."

" Would you like me to buy you a doll to practice on?" He asked.

" Why do I need a doll when I've got you?" I asked and kissed his cheek. " Goodnight Backup, we'll talk more about it in the morning and I'll have to make a doctor's appointment. I want to make sure everything is okay with our baby first, then we'll go from there..."

" Alright, until the morning then my dear..." He smirked.


	5. Unwanted Visitor

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I've began to write The Wammy House memories as a separate fanfiction, I've done three chapters to it so far. It begins from when SJ is 8 and ends when she gets onto the plane to Los Angeles.**

**Sorry for the late update, my laptop has been broken and I had to rewrite all of chapter 5 again! I can't even remember what I wrote now, so it probably won't be the same as before. But now that I've got my laptop back I can get back to work!**

**Chapter 5! **

* * *

><p>I picked my last piece of my sandwich up from my plate as I swung my hips to some music playing on the radio, I'm in a really good mood this evening even if I wasn't allowed to leave the apartment by myself any more. It had been a week since Beyond had found out that I was pregnant with his child, he's become more over protected of me lately and won't take me out anywhere after dark. He watches over me like hawk most days when he his around, he makes sure I'm eating a healthy balanced diet each day and that I get enough exercise by taking me for short walks in the park near out apartment at least four times a week in the mornings.<p>

Everything seems to okay with our baby, we've been to the doctors and he his happy with the baby's development. I found out that I'm 3 months and 2 weeks pregnant, the baby is due around the 18th of January 2003. I've been booked in for a scan at the hospital on the 22nd of July, to be honest I'm kind of excited about it and even Beyond showed some slight interest in the scan even if he's been acting more stranger than normal lately.

I've been finding newspaper cuttings of fonts all around the apartment, I'm not sure what he's up to and I know for a fact it's probably not good. I've approached him several times and asked him what he's planning to do with the font cut outs, but he always tells me to mind my own business. So I've decided to leave him alone for now, but I'm not giving up until I find out what he's up to though. Beyond is out right now, today is Wednesday and that means he's out doing the weekly pick pocketing. He doesn't want me to go out with him any more as his lookout, he wants me to stay in the apartment and take it easy. It's hard to take it easy though when I've got loads of chores to catch up on, but he's gotten into the habit of buying me books now to pass the time when I'm stuck in the apartment. Don't get me wrong, it's nice that he's looking out for me and I appreciate it. But I've started to become a bit stir-crazy, I would like to go out by myself just the once even if it's to the local convenience store down the street.

I popped my last piece of my sandwich into my mouth and picked a pile of dirty laundry up from the kitchen counter, since I'm not allowed to leave the building by myself any more it gives me a chance to catch up on my chores. The apartment as become untidy in the last week with the font cut outs and Beyond's dirty clothes scattered all over the place, I'm normally pretty good at keeping on top of my chores and keeping the apartment clean. But lately it's becoming more of a challenge with the mystery blood stains on Beyond's clothes, it seems like I'm doing more laundry instead of cleaning these days. The first time he came home with blood stains on his clothes he had a nasty cut on his hand, he told me someone had tried to mug him and that he had cut his hand fighting the mugger off. But when it happened again he told me not to worry about it, but the problem is I do worry about it and it makes it worse when he won't tell me what he his up to.

I glanced at my wrist watch and saw that it had just turned 9pm, this was the only safe time do to the laundry without anyone seeing Beyond's blood stained clothes. I dropped the dirty clothes into my laundry basket and carried my basket over to my bed, I guess I should check for dirty clothes under my bed to. I placed my basket down on my bed, I got onto my knees and lifted the bed-sheet up from the floor.

" Let's see what surprises I'll find under the bed today..." I sighed.

Lately Beyond had gotten into the habit of sleeping under the bed, he would stay under there all night sometimes eating strawberry jam and cutting fonts from newspapers well chuckling to himself. On numerous of occasions I've had to bang on the mattress to tell him to keep his chuckling to limit, he just bangs back and tells me to keep my sound to a limit. I looked under my bed, it was a terrible mess under there with empty jam jars, stacks of old newspapers and a pile of empty wallets.

" It's been confirmed, Backup as defiantly become a hoarder..." I smiled, I continued to rummage around under the bed and pulled a face when I touched a sticky patch on the floor. " I'm going to have to talk to him about this mess, we'll end up with cockroaches at this rate!"

I took a few of the empty jam jars from under my bed and placed them by my bedside table. I took another look under the bed and noticed one of Beyond's black hoodys draped over a pile of red ring binders, I pulled the hoody away from them and threw it into my laundry basket. I bit at my bottom lip as I glanced around the apartment, I looked back under my bed and reached for one of the ring binders. I've never really noticed these ring binders before under the bed, I'm guessing they're new and belong to Beyond. I took one of the ring binders from the pile and leant back against my bed, I guess a little peep in one of them won't hurt.

" Let's see..." I said to myself and opened the ring binder.

I tilted my head as I scanned through what looked like notes in many plastic wallets, they were all written in Roman Numerals with newspaper cuttings and photographs attached to them. I placed the ring binder down in front of me, I carefully took some newspaper cuttings out of one of the wallets labelled The Malibu Axe Murders. I read through the newspaper cutting as I slightly frowned to myself, it was about a local serial killer who targeted young male college students and brutality murdered them with an axe before dumping their victims bodies in Malibu Lagoon near the ocean. When the police found the first victim's body they wrote it off as a random shark attack because the body was in tatters, but when another three male students bodies were found in the lagoon they turned the random theory of a shark attack into the notion that they were dealing with a serial killer.

" Why would Beyond be collecting things like this?" I asked myself.

I carefully put the newspaper cuttings back into the plastic wallet, I continued to flicked through the ring binder and stopped on a plastic wallet labelled The Limestone Beheader. I glanced over at the apartment door when I heard a knock, I quickly closed the ring binder and placed it back under the bed, I wonder who could be knocking at this hour? I know for a fact that it can't be Beyond because he won't be back until the early hours of the morning and he also as a key with him. I picked my laundry basket up from my bed, I carried it over to the apartment door and peeped through the door's peep-hole.

" Great!" I sighed to myself as I saw Mr Porter our landlord standing on the other side of the apartment door. " I wonder what he wants?"

I quickly placed my laundry basket down by the wall, I ran over to the kitchen table and picked my blond wig up from the table. Mr Porter as never seen me without my blonde wig on, so it was important that I kept it that way. I carefully put my wig on as I walked back over to the door, I took the chain off the door and unlocked it. I slowly opened the door and peeped my head around it, I just hope he's not had a complaint about Beyond chucking loudly again from one of our neighbors. I looked up at him, he was a very tall and stocky middle-aged man. He always wore baggy brown trousers, brightly coloured tightly fitting shirts and a pair of dirty blue bunny rabbit slippers. I gave him a weak smile as I itched my nose, he wasn't the most hygienic of people and smelt of tobacco mixed with the smell of sweat most of the time. I watched him quickly glance both ways down the corridor, he seemed agitated for some reason which is very rare from his normal laid back antisocial attitude.

" Is there a problem Mr Porter?" I asked.

"Miss Tayler, I'm here for your rent..." He replied and ran his fingers through his dark balding hair. " It's late!"

" But the rent is due today, how can it be late?" I asked.

" Don't be smart with me girl!" He frowned.

" I wasn't intending to be smart..." I smiled slightly and opened the apartment door wide. " I was just stating a fact, how can that be smart?"

" Do you have your rent or not?!" He said with a hit of anger in his voice as he rested his hand on the door frame. " I've got bills to pay myself you know! I'm in a hurry, so pay up now!"

" But my Brother was meant to be posting the rent money under your door before he left for work this evening, I even put the money in an envelope myself for him..." I said quietly. " He must have been running late for work or something, he'll probably post it when he gets back home..."

" Then it seems like we've got a problem, when is Brother due back from work?" He asked.

" Not until the early hours of the morning, he's doing a double shift this evening..." I answered.

" Damn it!" He frowned as he slammed his fist against the door frame. " What will I do now?!"

I chewed at my bottom lips as I watched Mr Porter run one of his hands over his face, he half groaned and took a handkerchief from his trouser pocket. He stepped away from the apartment's doorway, he looked so stressed and on edge. I'm not sure what personal problems he's having right now, but I hope he goes away soon because he's making me feel uneasy. He wiped some sweat away from his brow as he muttered something under his breath to himself, he quickly glanced at me and cleared his throat.

" Miss Tayler, do you have any money in your apartment to cover this weeks rent?" He asked calmly, he put his handkerchief back in his trouser's pocket and took a step towards me. " This way the problem will be solved, it's very urgent that your rent is paid on time this week. I'll knocked $20.00 of next weeks rent if you can pay it up front right now, it's a matter of life or death for me!"

" Well, I've got about $60.00 in my purse..." I replied. " Maybe I could owe you the rest until my Brother gets home, I'll make sure he posts the rest under your door the minute he gets back from work..."

" That's not good enough though, I need your rent money in full now!" He yelled.

" Please don't raise your voice at me, there is no need for you to talk to me in such an aggressive manner!" I frowned, I took hold of the door handle and blew my wig's fringe away from my eyes. " If you carry on shouting like this then the neighbours will hear, they may call the police!"

" Fine then! Give me half of your rent money now and bring the rest of it to my apartment in the morning..." He said in a more calmer tone. " But make sure the other half of the rent is paid by 7am, any later and your rent will be doubled next week. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head at Mr Porter, I told him to wait in the corridor well I went and got him half of the rent money. I sighed as I partly closed the apartment door behind me and walked over to the kitchen table. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but he's never spoken to me like that before. I took my purse from my bag and emptied my money onto the table. I glanced over my shoulder when I heard a creaking sound, I watched as Mr Porter walked into my apartment and I picked my bag up from the table.

" What do you think you're doing?" I asked, I put my purse back into my bag and zipped it up. " I told you to wait in the corridor for me, you can't just walk into people's homes uninvited!"

" I've changed my mind, I'll be needing an item of value to go with your half rent for insurance purposes..." He replied and smirked slightly as he walked over to the kitchen. " This way I'll know I'll receive your other half of your rent on time, I just need to take a quick look around your apartment to see what you own..."

" You can't just come barging into my home like this, we have tenant rights!" I frowned.

" Landlord rule 47!" He replied and picked one of my books up from the kitchen counter." If the tenant is late paying their rent, then an item of equal value will be taken from their apartment and will be held by the landlord until the rent is paid in full..."

" You're making that up, there are no set rules for the apartments!" I frowned.

" It's in the tenant agreement, haven't you read the updated tenant letters I send out to each of the apartments every three months?" He asked.

" I don't deal with the mail, my Brother always checks it and makes sure it's all kept in order..." I replied.

" Then there you go, it seems that you're in the wrong..." He sighed and threw my book on the floor. " There is nothing of value in your apartment, it's nothing but a trash pile..."

I placed my bag back down on the kitchen table as I watched Mr Porter walk into the living room area of our apartment, I quickly picked my money up from the table top and followed after him. He was eyeing up every single thing in our apartment that we owned, we didn't really keep any items of value on show and kept most things of importance hidden under the floorboards under the bed. I stopped dead when he stopped next to my bed, I watched him running his finger tips over the bed sheets with a smug look on his face. I cleared my throat and held my money out towards him.

" We don't own anything of value, so you may as well just take all the money that I've got on me and leave!" I said sternly.

" No yet, I know a lot of my tenants keep their values close by to them when they sleep..." He mumbled and looked over at my bedside table. " I've learned this little trick over the last 15 years of being a landlord, it's not the first time I've had to take drastic measures with my tenants. I know the most treasured of items are kept closest to their heart or their beds, it's how it works sometimes..."

" We really don't own anything of value, I'm not a lair..." I sighed.

I watched as Mr Porter opened my bedside table's draw, he gave me a sly smile and began to rummage around in the draw. I walked over to him and placed my money down on my bedside table, he was right about people keeping their most treasured items near them when they slept. I wasn't allowed to bring many of my belonging with me when I left England with Beyond, he told me to take a few little trinkets with me and a few photographs of my family which he kept in his memory box for me. I frowned to myself when he threw a few old bracelets that belong to my Great Aunt Thora on my bed, I tried to grab hold of his hand only to get it slapped away from him with a harsh glare and some verbal abuse.

" Mr Porter, will you please stop that!" I frowned as I rubbed at my hand. " You're going to break something!"

" Will you shut up, I'm almost finished here!" He yelled and continued to rummage around in my draw. " Ah, what do we have here then? This looks valuable, I think I've just hit the jackpot..."

I watched as Mr Porter took a little blue box from my draw, I slightly shook my head at him and picked my money back up from the bedside table. I held my hand and my money out towards him, there was no way I was going to let him leave the apartment with that little blue box. He shooed my hand away from him and snatched the money from my other hand. He stuffed the money in his trouser pocket, he opened the little blue box and smirked to himself.

" What a pretty little necklace, I bet you could get a nice little sum of money for this at the pawnbrokers down the street..." He said and snapped the little blue box shut. " Nice doing business with you Miss Tayler, I'll keep your necklace safe until I receive the rest of your rent in the morning. Try to have a good night, I hope to see you bright and early in the morning..."

I itched the back of my head as Mr Porter began walking over to the apartment door, I quickly followed after him and grabbed hold of his arm. I dragged my feet along the floor only to be shook off by him, I quickly grabbed hold of his arm again and let out a yelp as he roughly grabbed hold of my arm. He pulled me around to face him and glared down at me, I could tell he was now angry with me for my attempts of trying to stop him. I bit at my bottom lip as his grip on my arm tightened, I watched him look over at my laundry basket and groaned when he led me over towards it.

" I noticed some blood stained clothes in your laundry basket that belong to your Brother, where exactly does he work?" He asked.

" He works in a slaughterhouse, the company is called Yonekyu..." I answered.

" I see, does he ever bring any fresh meat home?" He asked.

" No never, we don't eat much meat..." I answered quietly. " Will you please give me my Mother's necklace back, I'll give you anything!"

" That's to bad, just be grateful that I'm letting you off more lightly than some of my tenants..." He mumbled.

Mr Porter stopped me by my laundry basket, he let go of my arm and put my little blue box in his pocket. I rubbed at my arm as I watched him take his handkerchief from his trouser pocket, he wiped some more sweat away from his brow again and itched the back of his neck. He put his handkerchief back in his pocket and rested his hand on my shoulder.

" I want you and not your Brother to deliver the other half of the rent money to me in the morning, I also think we should keep this little mishap we've had to ourselves..." He said quietly, he slowly ran his hand down my back and stopped at my hip. " I don't think it's wise that your Brother finds out about this, I don't think I want to deal with one of his violent outbursts again. Do we have an understanding?"

" But Mr Porter, you don't have to take my belongings..." I said quietly.

" I said do we have an understanding?!" He frowned.

I slightly nodded my head at him, he gently tapped my cheek and left the apartment. I touched my cheek and glanced around the apartment as I bit at my bottom lip, did Mr Porter just threaten me? I looked over at the apartment door, I quickly rushed over to it and locked it. I'm not leaving the apartment to do the laundry tonight, not after the way he just spoke and behaved towards me. I pulled my wig from my head, I dropped it into my laundry basket and headed towards the bathroom. I took my t-shirt off as I walked through the doorway of the bathroom, I threw it on the floor and locked the bathroom door behind me. I turned the bathroom light on and leant back against the bathroom door as I took a few deep breaths.

" What am I going to do?" I asked myself quietly, I walked over to the bathtub and ran my fingers through my hair. " Backup won't let me take the rent money by myself, how will I get my Mother's necklace back?"

I turned the shower on in the bathtub, I took off the rest of my clothes and folded them up. I placed my folded clothes on the floor with my t-shirt, I looked at my reflection in a bathroom cabinet's mirror and sighed to myself. My arm where Mr Porter had grabbed me was starting to bruise, I'm not sure how I'll hide the bruising from Beyond and I know he'll question me if he see's it. I got into the shower and let the hot water wash away the horrible grubby feeling of Mr Porter's touch away from my skin as I hummed along to the radio that I could heard playing from the kitchen. I quickly washed my hair with some vanilla scented shampoo, I grabbed my white towel from the towel rail and turned the shower off. I dried myself, got changed into a blue long-sleeved baggy top and towel dried my hair.

" SJ, I'm home! Where are you?!" I heard Beyond call with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. " Come out, come out wherever you are! I've brought you a bottle orange juice for your vitamin C intake!"

" I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a moment!" I replied.

I quickly picked my dirty clothes up from the floor, I threw them into straw laundry basket and grabbed my towel from the side of the bathtub. I unlocked the bathroom door and opened it wide as I took a deep breath, now I've got to pretend like everything is fine. I closed the bathroom door behind me, I looked over into the kitchen and saw Beyond standing on the kitchen counter. I continued to towel dry my hair as I watched him rummaging around in a cupboard above the stink, I cleared my throat and painted a fake smile on my face.

" You're back early, slim pickings?" I asked as I wrapped my towel around my head and walked over to the sofa. " Mr Porter as been around tonight, you must have forgotten to post the rent money under his door before you went out. It's not like you to forget something important like that, he wasn't in the best of moods over it and I ended up paying half of the rent money out of my purse..."

" It must have slipped my memory just this once, my mind as been else where of late ...'" He replied, he took a packet of biscuits from the cupboard and closed the door. " I shall go and pay it in the morning, I'll take half of the rent money out of the envelope for you and put it in your purse. Hopefully he wasn't to unpleasantly with you like he his with me sometimes, if so he'll be feeling the tickling end of my pocketknife..."

" N-n-no, no he was fine with me..." I mumbled.

" Then why did you stutter at the beginning of your sentence?" He asked.

" I'm just cold, I'll warm up in a while..." I replied and watched him jump down from the kitchen counter. " Why are you back so early?"

" I thought I'd come home early for once, my heart wasn't into it tonight..." He answered. " But fear not though my dear, I've had a very easy pickings this night. Someone had two wallets on them, so I've got four wallets instead of three..."

" That's good, we could do with the extra money now anyway I guess..." I smiled.

" Yes, we should begin a successor fund for my little junior in your womb..." He chuckled and unzipped his hoody as he smirked slightly at me. " You seem to have fallen behind with your chores, may I enquire why you've not done the laundry this night?"

" I felt a bit sick, so I went for long hot bubble bath instead..." I answered.

" Morning sickness?" He asked.

" It's nearly 10:45pm, how can it be morning sickness?" I asked, I sat down on sofa and wrapped a purple fleece around myself. " I just felt nauseous after I ate tonight, I think I just need a good nights sleep. I'll be right as rain in the morning, then I can finish off my chores and maybe go to the convenience store by myself in the day for once. You know, just for change..."

I watched him take his hoody off and throw it over the back of a chair at the table, he gave me a look that said no. He didn't even have to say any words, I know he'll never let me out of his sight well I'm carry his child or do what I want for that matter. He always called the baby his successor, I hated when he did it because it makes me think he's got a plan of some kind for an innocent unborn child who isn't even part of this world yet.

" Oh sweet Elizabeth, where do you get your preposterous ideas from?" He asked." You know I'll not allow you to leave the building by yourself, I'll escort you there myself with a shopping list in the morning..."

" Fine then..." I sighed.

" Have you ever wondered how rain can be right, it's nothing but a insignificance for me... " He replied as he looked at an empty jam jar on the kitchen table. " Unless you're plant of any form, then you've got a need for it. I dislike the rain for one, it makes mud when it mixes with dirt and makes the world look filthy. Do we have anymore strawberry jam?"

" There's half a jar in the fridge, we need to buy some more..." I answered.

" But still, you maybe taking on too much my dear. I could help you with the upkeep of the apartment if you like..." He yawned.

" It's okay, I'll manage somehow..." I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. " You do enough as it is, I'll get on top of everything tomorrow and write a shopping list. I only want a few things from the convenience store, just a few feminine items, some toiletries and your strawberry jam of course..."

" Alright..." He smirked.

I watched him get the jar of jam from the fridge, he walk from the kitchen and stepped up onto the sofa. He stared at his refection in a wall mirror above the sofa and chuckled to himself. I took my towel from my head as I watched him running one of his fingers under his eye, he then walked his finger tips down his right cheek and ran his tongue along his top lip. He dropped the packet of biscuits down on the sofa as he slightly lifted up his chin, he looked to left and then to right with a smirk on his face.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" I'm studying my facial features, not all of my features are similar to his..." He replied.

" Similar to whose features?" I asked.

" No one important, I'm taking mental notes..." He answered, he sat down in a perched position on the sofa and unscrewed his lid from the jam jar." Nothing for you to worry about, why don't you go to sleep. I need some quiet time to think and gather my thoughts, you're talking will only interrupt me..."

" Okay, would you like me to post the rent money under Mr Porter's door in the morning?" I asked quietly as I folded up my towel. " That way you could sleep in for once, I know you've had trouble sleeping lately..."

" I'll deal with the rent in the morning, now why don't you get some sleep and rest your tired eyes instead..." He smirked.

" But I could post it, I'll be walking right past his apartment in the morning on my way to the laundry room..." I sighed and placed my folded up towel down on the coffee table. " I really think you should have more than 5 hours of sleep a day, you're end up making yourself ill or even worse..."

" Hush Elizabeth, I'll deal with the rent in the morning..." He smirked. " Now go to sleep, I think my little successor needs it's rest to..."

" Okay then, but just remember to post it..." I sighed, I got up from the sofa and walked over to my bed. " Good night and try to get some sleep..."

" Goodnight..." He chuckled.


	6. Beyond Is Full of Surprises

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! I've began to slow down again, I blame video games and Attack on Titan lol But thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I've began to write The Wammy House memories as a separate fanfiction, I've done three chapters to it so far. It begins from when SJ is 8 and ends when she gets onto the plane to Los Angeles.**

**Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>I glanced at my alarm clock on my bedside table, it had just turned 6am and the apartment was still. I've not slept well through the night because of what happened last night with Mr Porter, I need to get the other half of the rent money and take it to his apartment to get my Mother's necklace back. But the problem is Beyond, if he finds out about what happened last night he won't be pleased and most probably would go around to visit our landlord with all guns blazing. I slowly sat up in my bed and looked over at Beyond snoring softly on the sofa, he must have fallen asleep on the sofa last night instead of sleeping under the bed for a change. I pulled my blankets away from me and swung my legs out of my bed. I placed my feet down on the floor and stopped dead when the bed creaked under my weight.<p>

" Go to sleep..." I heard Beyond mumble from the sofa. " It's not time to..."

I gasped as covered up my mouth, I watched him roll over onto his side and knock one of his empty jam jars off the sofa with his foot. I let out a sigh of relief as the jam jar fell onto a cushion on the floor, I slowly got up from my bed as I kept my eyes on him, I grabbed a pair of my jeans from the end of my bed and quickly put them on. I carefully crept over to the kitchen table, I took Beyond's hoody from the back of the chair and quickly picked my laundry basket up from by the door as I left the apartment.

I gently closed the apartment door behind me, it was pretty quiet at this hour in the morning and mostly all of the other tenants were asleep or at work. I put Beyond's hoody on and took the white envelope with the rent money in it from the hoody pocket, I just hope Mr Porter will keep his word. I walked down the corridor as I counted out half of the rent money that we owed our landlord, I put the envelope back into the hoody pocket and made my way down three flights of stairs. I jumped from the last step, I quickly nipped in the laundry room and put a wash on. I placed my laundry basket by the washing machine and made my way to Mr Porter's apartment.

I put the hood up on the hoody and quickly tucked loose strands of my hair inside of it, I nearly forgot that Mr Porter as never seem me without my blonde wig on. I stopped outside of a door labelled landlord, I cleared my throat and gently knocked on the door. I pulled the hood down to above my eyes, I glanced both ways down the corridor and bit at my bottom lip when I heard the door unlock. I watched the door open and slightly held my breath when Mr Porter appeared in the doorway, he seemed to be dressed in the same clothes from last night.

" Good morning, you're half an hour early..." He said in a smug manner, he buttoned up his shirt and stepped out of his apartment. " It seems like we'll be having some pleasant whether this morning it said on the news, are you going anywhere nice today with your Brother?"

" I'm here for my necklace and not pleasantries!" I replied and held the other half of the rent money out towards him. " Now I'm begging you please returned my Mother's necklace, I've got other things I need to do this morning!"

" There is no need to be rude, I was trying to make conversations you smug brat!" He smirked unpleasantly as he held his hand out towards me. " Do you fancy something to drink?"

" Mr Porter I want my necklace back now!" I yelled.

" Fine, wait here!" He sighed, he snatched the rent money from my hand and stuffed it into his trouser pocket. " Wait here!"

I watched Mr Porter half close his apartment door as he muttered something under his breath, I glanced down at my feet and softly itched my cheek. I had forgotten to put my shoes on well I was sneaking out of my apartment, I slowly looked up from the floor and looked through the gap of the half-open door. I slightly tilted my head when I noticed a few rag dolls sitting on a brown shabby arm-chair, I wonder why he keeps dolls in his apartment? I know Mr Porter doesn't have children, maybe he's got some relatives that have young children who visit him or maybe he just collects dolls. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the apartment door quickly opened, I looked up at him and chewed at my bottom lip.

" Take it then!" He snarled as he held my little blue box towards me. " I haven't got all day neither, just remember to pay your rent on time in the future!"

" Okay, I will remember that..." I said quietly and took my little blue box from his hand. " Mr Porter, didn't you mention something last night about getting some money knocked off our next rent payment?"

" I can't remember saying anything like that!" He replied.

" You said $20.00 would be knocked off our next rent payment, you can't go back on your word because I did as you asked!" I frowned.

" Did we draw out a contract and sign it?" He asked.

" No..." I answered.

" Then it's void!" He said with a hint of anger in his voice. " Now go away or I'll double your weekly rent!"

" That's not fair, you're a terrible landlord!" I yelled.

" Life's not fair Miss Tayler, get use to it!" He frowned and roughly grabbed hold of the door handle." Now if you would please go away!"

" No!" I frowned.

" Please yourself..." He mumbled.

I jumped slightly as Mr Porter slammed his apartment door shut, I covered up my face and let out a frustrated groan in my hands. I can't believe that he went back on his word, but then again Beyond always told me that Mr Porter is a dishonest landlord. At least I've got my Mother's necklace back, he could have easily kept it and just took the rent money.

" Jerk..." I muttered under my breath and quickly walked off down the corridor. " I hope karma bites him hard in the butt at some point, what gives him the right to treat people like that?"

I looked down at my little blue box in my hand, I opened it as I slowed down my walking pace, I smiled to myself and ran my finger tip over the little blue shiny butterfly connected to the silver chain. It's been very long time since I've stopped to admire at my Mother's necklace, it's such a pretty little thing. I always remembered her wearing it all the time when I was child, she hardly took it off unless she had to go to work or if she was going to take a bath.

I gently closed the lid on my little blue box as I turned a corner and pulled the hoody's hood away from my face. I blew my fringe away from my eyes, I turned into another corridor and stopped dead when I saw Beyond standing at the other end of the corridor with a smirk on his face. I watched him walking along the corridor towards me with his back slightly bent, I let my hands fall to my sides and dropped my little blue box on the floor. The way he was walking reminded me of someone from my past, I pushed all of my thoughts to the back of my mind and put my hands behind my back.

" Backup, what are you doing here?" I asked.

" Hello my dear..." He smirked as he straightened his back and walked in his normal walking manner. " I guess I could ask you the same thing, may I enquire what you're doing up so early?"

" I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a quick walk around the building..." I replied and glanced at my little blue box on the floor. " The excercise will do me good, I've got to keep active now I'm expecting. I've read that exercise improves your muscle tone, strength and endurance, which will make it easier for my body to adapt to the changes that pregnancy brings..."

" Alright, but where have you been around the building?" He asked.

" Nowhere important, just to the roof of the building and then to the laundry room. I put a wash on too, why do want to know where I've been?" I asked quietly as I watched him pick my little blue box up from the floor. " I've not left the building if that's what you're asking, you know I wouldn't disobey you..."

" Interesting, but I know you're lying to me..." He sighed.

" I'm not lying, why would I lie to you?" I asked. " You can check the laundry room if you want, our laundry is most probably on a spin cycle by now!"

" Because I know you went to pay the other half of the rent money, I saw you with my own two eyes..." He replied, he held the little blue box towards me with a smirk on his face and tilted his head slightly. " You can tell me the truth my dear, I'm not angry with you yet..."

" I'm sorry B, but I had no choice..." I replied.

" I see, but I know you're still hiding something from me..." He sighed. " Let me escort you back to our apartment, I believe we need to have a little conversation about why you thought you had the need to lie to me. Your behaviour is getting out of hand of late, you really need to learn to control yourself in different situations and stop lying to me..."

" My behaviour?" I asked.

" Yes, you've been disobeying me quite a lot lately..." He answered.

" I think sometimes you forget that I'm my own person..." I sighed and took my little blue box from his hand as I spoke quietly to him. " You know I wouldn't disobey you without a reason, but I had to take the rent money to him to get my Mother's necklace back. You see, Mr Porter had to take something of equal value from our apartment with him to cover the other half of the rent. He told me it was for insurance purposes until he received the other half of the rent, I had no choice..."

" Mr Porter was in our apartment?" He asked.

" Only for a moment, he just wanted to know why we hadn't paid out rent money yet this week..." I replied as I opened the blue box and took my Mother's necklace from it. " He did go through my personal belongings though, I just hope he didn't break anything that belonged to my Great Aunt Thora..."

" Did he hurt you?" He asked.

" No, he just took the other half of the rent money we owed him and slammed his apartment's door in my face..." I replied. " He was kind of rude though, but he was acting odd last night and seemed agitated. I think he his suffering with personal problems, what do you think?"

" I don't really give much thought about Mr Porter and his personal issues, he's our landlord after all..." He smirked and took a step closer towards me. " I wouldn't care if he dropped dead tomorrow, I've got more important matters on my mind right now..."

" I see..." I sighed.

" May I enquire why you never wear your Mother's necklace?" He asked.

" I don't want to lose it, it's the only thing I've got left of my Mother..." I answered, I carefully put my necklace back in it's little box and closed the lid. " Besides, the chain isn't that strong on it anymore. My Great Aunt Thora promised that she would buy me a replacement chain on for it, but she died not long after she said that..."

" That's to bad, maybe I could replace it for you instead as a favour for your companionship over the years..." He smirked.

" You'd do that for me?" I asked.

" Maybe, but you would owe me a favour in return when the time comes..." He replied

" What kind of favour?" I asked.

" I'm not really sure yet, but it wouldn't be nothing dangerous or deadly..." He chuckled.

" Okay, I should go and check on our laundry then..." I smiled slightly at him and put my little blue box in my jean pocket. " It should be ready for the dryer about now, I'll be back up to our apartment in a while and make you some breakfast. Will you put a saucepan of water on the strove for me please, I fancy some egg on toast for breakfast..."

" Alright, but I think we're out of bread..." He smirked. " After breakfast I shall escort you to the convenience store like we discussed last night, you will need to write a shopping list out and get dressed. May I remind you about your wig, you've forgotten to wear it outside of our apartment and could have been seen or may have already been seen by the wrong sort of people. Hopefully you kept the hood up on my hoody when you paid the other half of our rent to Mr Porter, he may have questioned why you're a brunette all of a sudden..."

" I don't think he noticed, he seemed more interested in the rent money..." I sighed, I put the hood back up on the hoody and tucked some loose strands of my hair inside of it. " But I wore the hood up to keep my hair hidden, so I'll be back in a while..."

" Alright, but please be careful and in the future I would like you to remember to leave the rent money payments to me... " He smirked and turned away from me. " And one more thing, I would like you to start taking vitamin supplements. I will write them down for you, all you've got do is buy them and I'll make sure you take them everyday. Do you understand?"

" Okay, I understand..." I replied.

" Now if you would excuse me, I've got a few things I need to attend to before we go out to the convenience store..." He said as he began to slowly walk down the corridor. " Goodbye for now my dear, be quick with the laundry..."

I slightly nodded my head as I watched Beyond turn right out of the corridor, why did he let me of so lightly about paying the other half of our rent to Mr Porter? I guess I should be grateful that he didn't get angry with me this time or lash out at me like before when he thought he saw A, but I'm nervous about owing him a favour. I sighed to myself and walked off down the other way of corridor, I guess I will have to behave myself from now on.

* * *

><p>I walked down the pharmaceutical aisle of the local convenience store that I shop at mostly every week, it made a changed going out in the afternoon instead of the evening for once. I had written a shopping list like Beyond had told me to before we left our apartment, but as normal I ended up dropping it between our apartment and the convenience store. It most probably fell out of my bag when I brought a sugared doughnut from the doughnut stand outside of store, but it doesn't matter because I remember what I needed to buy anyway. I had gotten four jars of strawberry jam, three packets of cookies and several packets of cheap chicken flavoured noodles so far.<p>

I stopped in front of a shelf full of different kinds of vitamin products, Beyond wanted me to start taking vitamin supplements to keep my body healthy for our baby. I don't really want to start taking them, I could easily just eat healthy and exercise like any other normal pregnant woman. But he insisted and I didn't want to argue with him about it, I guess he know what he his talking about since he studied Pharmacology as part of his successor studies.

" Vitamin E, vitamin E..." I muttered to myself as I scanned through the shelves for it and took a big bite of my doughnut. " Oh folic acid! I think that was on my shopping list..."

I took the vitamin supplements that I could remember from the shelf and put them in my shopping basket, all I needed to do now was find Beyond. I glanced both ways down the aisle, I began to make my way to the meat counter part of the store because that was the last place where I saw him. I think this is one of the reasons why I liked shopping alone, I didn't have to spend about 10 minutes of my shopping time looking for him around the store. I turned into the aisle where the magazine section was and saw him reading a newspaper, I should have known he would have been in this aisle reading about homicide or even cooking sometimes. I sighed to myself and walked down the aisle towards him.

" What are you reading about?" I asked, I placed the shopping basket down by the newspaper racks and popped the last bit of my doughnut into my mouth. " Whatever it is seems to be amusing you, kitten comic-strips again?"

" Oh you do amuse me with your childish mannerisms sometimes my dear, but kittens are not amusing me this afternoon. But alas I'm reading the Los Angeles Daily News, it seems that my investigation skills came in useful after all... " He smirked, he closed the newspaper and offered it to me with a chuckled. " It looks like our local newspaper stand owner as been a very naughty boy, I didn't know he had it in him until I solved the case..."

" What do you mean by that?" I asked.

" Take a little peep and you'll find out, it continues on page 2..." He replied.

I took the newspaper from his hand and scanned through the front page of the newspaper as I chewed at my bottom lip, I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. There was a mugshot of the newspaper stand owner on the front page of the Los Angeles Daily News, I raised one of my eyebrow as I read through the article. It turned out that he was the culprit the police had been looking for over the case of the missing blonde haired girls, apparently there had been an anonymous tip-off in the form of a case file folder being mailed to the Los Angeles Police Department filled with evidence linking him to each of the missing girls. I looked up from the newspaper at Beyond, I watched him rummaging around in the bargain basket next to a magazine rack and carefully folded the newspaper back up.

" You were the anonymous tip-off, weren't you?" I asked quietly.

" Hush my dear, it's not the right time or place to discuss matters of this kind of nature here. Especially not in this public establishment, I know for a fact that this store uses microphone security cameras..." He replied in a calm tone and took a jar of strawberry jam from the bargain basket. " Look what I just found, the expiry date is nearly up on it. But it will do for a snack on the walk back home, I would also like to purchase that newspaper you are holding..."

" I hate when you do things like this without telling me first, what if they trace it back to you?" I whispered, I placed the newspaper in the shopping basket and picked it up from the floor. " We could get found, I don't want to go back to the Wammy House or anywhere near him after the way he treated A!"

" I doubt they'll find out it was me, if you remember correctly I'm a genius with an in-depth knowledge of criminology and also forensic..." He replied. " You clearly worry too much, I doubt that he would have any interest in you anyway. You were nothing special in his eyes, nothing but an inconvenience in my dear A's life..."

" I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about Watari..." I sighed and took the jar of strawberry jam from his hand. " I'm still under the age of eighteen, I could get sent back to England and kept at that place until I turned the rightful age when I can..."

" Hush my dear, don't worry about it anymore..." He interrupted, he took the shopping basket from my hand and smirked as he rested his hand on my shoulder. " You're end up with high blood pressure if you continue with your mood swings, but then again women in your condition get hormonal I have read. Let's go and pay for our shopping items well there is no queue, have you gotten everything that you need?"

" Yes, I think I've got everything..." I replied as I placed the jam jar in the shopping basket. " I don't think I got all of the vitamin supplements though, I kind of mislaid my shopping list again on the way to store..."

" You're clumsy, I'll buy the rest of your vitamin supplements when I'm out later tonight..." He smirked, he gently ran his hand down my arm and raised one of his eyebrow at me. " You've got doughnut sugar under your bottom lip, such a messy eater..."

" Okay..." I sighed and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

I walked with Beyond over to the store's checkout, he told me to go and wait outside for him well he paid for the groceries. I did offered him my purse to pay for the groceries, but he refused to take any of my money and told me to save it. I did what he said and left the convenience store. I glanced down the street when I heard a police car's siren, I watched the police car drive past the convenience store and turn left out of the street. It creeps me out knowing someone like that newspaper stand owner was living on the same street as us, all those poor missing girls and even worse Beyond being the anonymous tip-off. I don't understand why he would take an interest in crime cases anymore, he use to tell me that he hated reading them and wanted to burn them all. But now I'm wondering what else he could be planning, he as been acting quite odd lately.

" Are you ready to go?" I heard Beyond ask from behind me. " I'm feeling quite hungry at this moment, my stomach is beginning to think that my throat as been cut..."

" Yeah, I'm ready to go home now..." I answered and turned around to face him as I took a lollipop from my jacket pocket. " What do you want for dinner?"

" Anything that is edible and not burnt..." He chuckled.

" That toast you burnt this morning had nothing to do with me, I told you to keep an eye on it well I went for a shower..." I smiled, I took the wrapper from my lollipop and looked across the street. " Oh look, it's Mr Porter. He seems to be in a hurry, I wonder where he's going?"

" Would you like me to ask him where he his going on your behalf?" I heard Beyond ask with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. " We could go one step further and follow him. An interesting game of follow the landlord, who knows where his body will end up..."

" I don't want to follow him or play any of your twisted games, especially with you saying body..." I answered. " I think we should go home now, I'm kind of getting hungry too..."

" I'm not going home just yet, it's seem like my evenings entertainment is going to be starting very soon..." I heard Beyond say. " I need to stay out and do an observation on our dearly departed landlord, it seems that his lifespan is telling me that he as 3 hours of his pitiful life left to live..."

I turned around to face Beyond and tapped my lollipop against my bottom lip, did I really just hear that Mr Porter was going to die in the next three hours? I looked back over at our landlord on the other side of the street, he looked more agitated than he did this morning. I turned my attention back to Beyond, I could tell he was getting excited by the glint in his dark eyes and the smirk that was slowly creeping across his face.

" Mr Porter's lifespan is very intriguing, I want to see his end..." He smirked.

" What are you planning to do?" I asked.

" Oh nothing for you to worry about my dear, why don't you head back home and make me some dinner..." He replied and handed me the grocery bag. " I'm not going to intervene in his death, I plan to watch his lifespan slip away from him. Will you be alright carrying the grocery bag back to our apartment?"

" Backup, please don't follow him..." I sighed.

" I give you my word that I will not take part in his death, I will be a silent bystander..." He sighed and took a jar of strawberry jam from the grocery bag I was holding. " I will see you later, leave the apartment door unbolted for the night..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

I watched Beyond put his hood up on his black hoody, he quickly crossed the road as he put his jar of jam in his hoody pocket and disappeared into an alleyway near a fruit store. I put my lollipop in my mouth and walked slowly along the street , I just hope he stays out of trouble.


	7. The Plan

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader version of my story, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! I've began to slow down again, I blame video games, Attack on Titan and the lack of reviews... where have my readers gone? o.o But thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I've began to write The Wammy House memories as a separate fanfiction, I've done four chapters to it so far. It begins from when SJ is 8 and ends when she gets onto the plane to Los Angeles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I sighed loudly and switched the old second-hand television set off that we brought the other week from the Pawnbrokers on our street, there was nothing interesting on TV tonight besides old cheesy horror films which I didn't fancy watching alone. I glanced over at the kitchen's wall clock and placed the tv remote down on the sofa, I wonder where Beyond as gotten to? It was just after 11pm, I know he said he was going to follow Mr Porter and do an observation on him before he passed away. But that was hours ago, I thought he would have been home by now seeing that our landlord only had three hours of life left to live. I really didn't feel any sympathy for Mr Porter at all, not since he threatened me and forced his way into my home in a disrupt manner. I don't know if it makes me a bad person for not caring at all that his time was up, but he was a terrible person and I guess karma wanted to take him sooner rather than later.

" I'm going bed..." I muttered.

I unwrapped my blanket from around me, I folded it up and hung it over the back of the sofa. I quickly put all the cushions back on the sofa, I grabbed my dirty plate from the coffee table and walked to the kitchen. I tutted to myself as I tripped up on an empty jam jar, Beyond really needs to take his empty jars to the recycling center down town for a few dollars before I end up breaking my neck or cutting my feet on them.

" I'm going to do the dishes tomorrow..." I yawned as I placed my dirty plate into the sink and turned the kitchen light off. " And sort out the cupboards, also do a top to bottom clean of the living room..."

I unclipped my hair as I made my way to the bathroom, I placed my hair clip down on a small end table with a spider plant on it by the bathroom door and went for a quick shower. I got dressed into my blue pajamas, brushed through my hair and cleaned my teeth. I threw my damp bath towels in the laundry basket, turned the bathroom light off and went to bed.

* * *

><p>I was awoken from my sleep when I heard the apartment door unlock, Beyond must be home. I sat up in my bed and ran my fingers through my hair as I watched the apartment door open. A dim light from the corridor partly filled the kitchen, I saw an outline of his figure enter the kitchen as he carried a large bag in his hand. I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table and saw that it was just after 1:30am. I pulled my covers away from me and swung my legs out of my bed as I heard him quietly close the apartment floor behind him, I wonder what's in the bag that he as brought home with him? I listened to his feet dragging across the apartment floor as he walked into the living room, he was muttering something under his breath to himself and stopped in the middle of the room when I cleared my throat.<p>

" You're awake!" He said with a hint of surprise in his voice. " I thought you would have been sleeping soundly by the time I got back, did you make me some dinner like I asked?"

" Of course! I made you some strawberry jam tarts for dessert and I've just got to boil some noodles to add to the chicken..." I replied quietly. " Would you like me to get your dinner ready for you and make you some tea?"

" Yes, that would be delightful my dear..." He answered. " But first I need to take a hot shower, I feel rather unsanitary right now. The alleyways of Los Angeles are vile places, all of them full of vermin and microorganism... "

" What's microorganism?" I asked.

" It's a form of bacteria, fungi and viruses..." He replied. " Too small to be seen by the human eye but visible under a microscope, I could smell it's odor throughout the alleyway..."

" Oh okay, would you like me to get you some fresh towels as well?" I asked, I got up from my bed and picked my empty glass up from the bedside table. " Why don't you go and get ready for your shower, I'll bring the towels into you after I've put the kettle on..."

" Alright..." He nodded.

I watched him walk to the bathroom and close the door behind him. I turned my bedside lamp on as I yawned loudly, I better get him those towels before I fall asleep standing up. I walked to the kitchen as I hummed to myself, I turned the kitchen light on and placed my glass down on the counter side. I quickly filled the kettle up with water, I took two blue mug from a cup holder and turned the kettle on. I got two clean towels from the laundry basket, I glanced over at the large bag that Beyond had brought home with him. I looked over at the bathroom door and heard the water running in the bathtub, I bit at my bottom lip and hung the towels over the back of a chair at the kitchen table.

" I wonder..." I muttered.

I glanced back over at the bathroom door again, I guess one little peep in side of his bag won't hurt. I walked over to the large bag, I knelt in front of it and wiped my hands on my pajama bottoms. I carefully unzipped one of the side pockets of the bag, I tilted my head when I saw many small medication boxes with different labels stuck on them, there was clomethiazole, diphenhydramine, diazepam and many others. I know diazepam is used for anxiety or psychosis, but I don't understand why Beyond as them in his possession.

" What at you doing?!" I heard Beyond say quietly from behind me with a tone of anger in his voice. " Get away from my bag right now Elizabeth, there is nothing of interest for your eyes in that bag of mine my dear..."

" I'm sorry!" I replied and quickly zipped the side pocket back up. " I didn't see anything, I won't do it again!"

" Good, then let's keep this brief. I never want you to open that bag, do you understand?" I heard him ask in a softer tone." There is nothing of importance in my bag, just a few items I needed to purchase in private for my personal needs..."

" I understand, I'm sorry Backup!" I replied.

" Now I suggest that you get up from the floor before you dirty your pajama bottoms..." He chuckled. " I may have brought half of the dirt from the alleyway in with me, so in the morning I would like you to mop the floor with beech and hot water. Do you understand?"

" Yes, I understand..." I nodded.

" Good, now get up from the floor and let me look at you..." He said.

I slowly looked over my shoulder at him as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear, I could tell he wasn't pleased with me by the look on his face. I quickly got up from floor and turned around to face him. He took a step towards me, I shook my head at him and back away from him. He titled his head as he held his hands up in surrender with a chuckle, he gave smirk before he turned his attention to the large bag on the floor and let his arms fall to his sides.

" I'm not going to harm you my dear, you surprised me with your curiosity..." He smirked as he gave me a sideways look. " You don't have to fear me, I came to collect those towels you promised you'd get me..."

" They're on the back of the chair at the table, they're clean like I said earlier..." I muttered, I walked over to a cupboard above the microwave and opened it's door." I'll put the noodles on now, It will be on the table for when you've finished in the bathroom..."

" Alright..." He said.

I took the packet of noodles from the cupboard and rested my hand on the kitchen counter, I shouldn't have looked in his bag. I'm lucky he didn't lose his temper with me this time, but it doesn't explain why he his getting all over protect about a bag. I sighed as I filled a glass bowl up with hot water, I added the noodle mix to it and placed the bowl in the microwave. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Beyond giving me a pleasant smile for once well he held a paper pharmacy bag towards me.

" What's this?" I asked.

" Your vitamin supplements, I got them for you like I said I would after I followed Mr Porter to his death..." He smirked and opened up the paper bag. " I've even brought you two weekly pill boxes, I will be able to set them out for you each week..."

" Thank you B, that's thoughtful of you..." I sighed and leaned back against the counter. "Can I asked how Mr Porter died?"

" Our dear Mr Porter had an appointment with a very sharp butterfly knife, it seems that he owed someone a large amount of money..." He answered, he placed the paper bag down on the kitchen table and chuckled. " He begged them not to kill him, but they would not listen to his screams or pitiful sobbing. They gave him a big grin across his throat, a beautiful clean laceration to his carotid artery. It was glorious sight to behold, his blood splatting the alleyway walls like sprinklers on the grass in the park. His gurgling was so delightful, but he suffered for over 5 minutes when the normal death time for a cut throat would be 2 to 4 minutes. He didn't even lose consciousness which surprised me, he was awake until the very end..."

" That sounds like a dreadful death, poor Mr Porter..." I said quietly." Were you seen by anyone?"

" No, I stayed my distance and watched from a far..." He replied as he gently took my hands and smirked. " They left his lifeless body behind a dumpster not far from Downtown Independent cinema, it gave me a brief moment to examine his corpse before a homeless person raised the alarm. But do not fret my dear, I disappeared quicker than I was seen..."

" Why did you want to examine Mr Porter's body?" I asked.

" I wanted to examine him for my own private purposes, I've never seen a wound made by a butterfly knife before at close range..." He replied as he glanced over at the microwave and closed it's door. " The laceration was quite jagged which surprised me, I thought with the smooth motion of the blade it would have been tidy. His wound wasn't even that deep across his carotid artery, I could fit my whole finger tip inside of his wound because it was such a little slit. It amuses me that something so small could cause his lifespan to fade away like it was nothing..."

" Backup, that's a stupid thing to do!" I frowned. " You shouldn't have examined his body without any rubber gloves on, what if you left something on him like a hair or even worse a finger print!"

" Hush my dear, after all of these years you still doubt my carefulness..." He smirked and took a pair of bloody rubber gloves from his jean pocket. " I always carry a pocket-sized forensic kits around with me, you never know when it will come in useful and I wore my hood up at all times. Will you dispose of these gloves for me? We can not leave any traces of blood behind, you will also need to soak my clothes in hydrogen peroxide and wash them after. We may get a visit from the police at some point, I believe there will be an investigation into Mr Porters death..."

I slightly nodded my head at him and sighed as I watched him throw his bloody gloves in the kitchen stink, his obsession with wounds were quite frightening at times. I don't have a clue why he wanted to examine Mr Porter's body, he must have followed our landlord's murderers to the Downtown Independent cinema because it's a few blocks away from our apartment. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Beyond's hand brush against my cheek, it felt rough for some reason. I took hold of his hand to see a bloody bandaged wrapped around it, I quickly looked up at him and gasped.

" What have you done to your hand?!" I asked.

" Nothing for you to worry about my dear, just a slight accident..." He replied, he pulled his hand away from me and sighed deeply to himself. " Two female individuals tried mug me well I was walking home, but alas they failed and didn't manage to get hold of my wallet..."

" Let me take a look at it, you may get an infection if you didn't clean it right!" I frowned and gently took hold of his hand. " What if you need stitches or a tetanus shot, there is a lot of blood on your bandage!"

" My hand will be fine, all you need to worry about is our unborn child..." He smirked.

" I'm allowed to worry about you too, you're my only friend I've got left since we left The Wammy House..." I sighed as I let go of his hand. " Sit down, I'll get the first aid kit out and you can eat your dinner well I tend to your hand..."

" I believe it's best if I take my shower first, my body will be more cleansed and I can rinse my hand under some hot water before you re-bandage it for me..." He said, he removed his long-sleeved black shirt and took the towels from the back of the chair as he placed his shirt down on the chair. " I will be back in a while, I also think you should change your clothes too. You've come in contact with me, you may have some of Mr Porter's blood on your clothes..."

" Okay, I'll get changed while you're taking a shower..." I nodded.

I watched Beyond take his jeans off, he hurried to the bathroom after well I got changed into some clean clothes from the laundry basket. I quickly grabbed a yellow bowl from under the sink and filled it with boiling hot water, I added some hydrogen peroxide to the water and put our clothes into the bowl. I took my first aid box from the cupboard, I placed it down on the table and continued to prepare his dinner.

It wasn't long before Beyond returned from the bathroom, he sat down at the kitchen table dressed in his grey bathrobe and rested his hand on the table top. I added the slices of chicken to the noodles, I grabbed a folk from the cutlery draw and placed his dinner down in front of him. I sat down at the table and stylized my hand with some hand sanitizing gel. I took a look at his cut on his hand, it was bruising already and looked pretty deep. I looked up at him from his hand, he wasn't wearing his contact lenses for once. His eyes were a bright crimson colour without his dark coloured contact lenses, he only wore them when he left our apartment so he could blend in with everyone else and not stand out.

" Are you ready?" I asked as I opened my first aid box and took a pair of rubber gloves from it. " I'm going to have to check the cut on your hand first before I clean it, I'm apologizing now in case I hurt your hand. But I'll try to be gentle, can I asked what you cut you hand on?"

" A pocket knife..." He answered.

" That sounds painful, does it hurt?" I asked.

" I've experienced much worse pain in my life time, so do not worry about hurting me..." He smirked.

" Okay then, let's get your hand cleaned up..." I sighed, I put the rubber gloves on and bit at my bottom lip as I wiggled my fingers. " Will you need any paracetamol for your hand? You may have trouble sleeping later on if it gets sore, I think you should sleep in the bed tonight so you will be more comfortable..."

" Maybe before I go to sleep, does that mean you'll be sharing the bed with me?" He asked.

" I'll sleep on the sofa, I don't want to roll over and hurt you in your sleep..." I replied.

" Pity, it's been a long time since we slept the same bed..." He chuckled as he leant forwards toward me and whispered. " I brought something odd when I was out this night, it's not something I wouldn't normally buy seeing as it's not my type of item I would purchase. But I inquired it when I was in the pharmacy, it's something little and quite sweet which caught my eye. It's inside the pharmacy bag if you want to see it, you will not be disappointed..."

" The last time we slept in the bed we created accident, a pleasant accident though..." I smiled. " So, what's the odd thing you've brought?"

" Why don't you find out my dear, it will be a delightful surprise..." He replied.

I took a peep inside the pharmacy bag, there was many boxes of vitamin supplements and the two plastic pill boxes Beyond said he had brought me. I titled my head as something colourful caught my eye, I carefully took the colourful item out of the bag and smiled. It was a little colourful plastic bracelet with all the colours of the rainbow on it, there were little yellow stars on it and red love hearts. It was very cute, but it seemed more of a gift for a child than an adult. I turned the over and saw three blue letters spelling out a name on it, I blew my fridge away from my eyes as I read the name out loud.

" Eva? I think you picked out the wrong name if it was meant for me..." I smiled, I put it on my wrist and took a closer look at the bracelet. " It's cute though, it's a thoughtful gift even if the name is wrong..."

" The name is right, it's just on the wrong person's wrist..." He chuckled.

" I don't understand, who is the bracelet for?" I asked.

" For her, my little successor..." He replied.

" It really is a thoughtful gift for the baby, but what if it's a boy?" I laughed as I took the bracelet off and placed it down on the table. " Oh B! You're so funny when you're not being all creepy and mysterious with your psychopathic tendencies. But I like the bracelet, it really is a sweet gift for a change instead of boxes of grapes or a can of soup..."

" It's not a boy, I can see her name as clear as the stars in the night sky..." He smirked.

" Stop pulling my leg! I know for a fact that your eyes don't work like that, I wasn't born yesterday like some people on this planet!" I smiled.

" And how do you know how my eyes really work?" He asked.

" You've told me all about them, you can only see physical being's lifespans..." I replied and took a packet of antiseptic wipes from my first aid box. " Unless you've been hiding a few secrets about your eyes from me, so my next question is are you keeping secrets from me?"

" Oh sweet Elizabeth, you really need to learn to trust me more..." He replied, he picked his folk up from the table with a smirk and began to twist some of his noodles on his folk. " To be honest, this new gift with my eyes is foreign to me. I've never experienced anything like this before which worries me, I believe there maybe something unusual about our child. My eyes and your frozen lifespan could create something greater than we could ever expected, a unique little girl with the ability to succeed into a perfect student for me to educate..."

" It's just baby B, nothing more or nothing less until it can choose who it wants to be when it's older..." I sighed.

" You refer to our child as an it, she as a name..." He smirked.

" Okay, so you can see her name!" I sighed as I took hold of his hand and gently ran my finger tip over his cut. " But it still doesn't mean you can corrupt an innocent child, now hold still..."

I carefully cleaned Beyond's cut on his hand with antiseptic wipes as he ate his chicken noodles, he was pretty lucky that he didn't need any stitches even is it was a deep cut and looked really sore. I applied some antiseptic cream and giggled slightly as he hissed a swear word under his breath, I guess he his human after all if he can feel pain. I bandaged his hand up, I threw what I had used from my first aid box away and made us both some tea. I took a plate of strawberry jam tarts from on top of the strove, I placed them down on the table and sat down on my chair again.

" I hope you like them, I've not made strawberry jam tarts for a very long time..." I smiled and cupped my hands around my mug of tea. " I'll replace your precious strawberry jam I used to make them, I promise!"

" Elizabeth, I need to call in the favour that we discuss not long ago..." He said as he took one of the strawberry jam tarts from the plate. " I will reveal my plan in more detail when the time comes. But I need you to promise me that you will go through with it, you'll not be place in danger's way and I will protect you if anything goes wrong..."

" Why can't you tell me what the favour is first?" I asked.

" You've got to agree first before I tell you anything..." He answered.

" Tell me!" I frowned.

" Hush my dear, I just need you to promise me that you will go through with it..." He replied, he placed his hand on my wrist and smirked at me. " What do you say my sweet Elizabeth? Me and you versus the world once more like we did as teenagers after we lost our poor Alternative to his depression, he would want us to do what I have planned in mind. He would be applauding us, do it for him if not for me..."

" I guess I've got no choice if I promised, you know I never break my promises..." I sighed.

" Good girl, now let me tell you what I need you to do for me..." He smirked.


	8. The Plan and The Envelope

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! I've began to slow down again, I blame Pietro Maximoff rping on twitter. Hopefully after this chapter I will be able to start redoing my old chapters from BTL, so there maybe faster updates. But thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I've began to write The Wammy House memories as a separate fanfiction, I've done seven chapters to it so far. It begins from when SJ is 8 and ends when she gets onto the plane to Los Angeles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Today is the 22nd of July, it was the day of our baby's scan. We left the apartment and caught a bus to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. The scan was straight forward with no problems, we didn't get asked any questions since all out medical records were really good fakes. We brought two copies of the baby's scan, one for me and the other one for Beyond. He still insists that the baby was girl, but we can't find out till I was 16 to 18 weeks. We left the ultrasound room and headed to the hospital's canteen, I decided to get something eat now instead of waiting until I got back to the apartment.

" Do you want anything?" I asked as I walked into the hospital's canteen with him and stopped by the metal tray rack. " Some tea or cake, you've not ate anything yet today which worries me. are you feeling ill?"

" Just some coffee for me, I'm trying to lose a few pounds..." He replied. " I'll find us somewhere to sit, I need to go through my plan once more with you before its set in motion. Did you bring those skin coloured rubber gloves with you like I asked?"

" Yes, they're in my bag with the envelope you gave me to post..." I replied, I took a red plastic tray from the metal tray rack and turned around to face him as I whispered to him. " Are you sure about this? I mean, this letter you've asked me to post for you is just odd. Why is it addressed to the LAPD? "

" Hush my dear, we'll discuss it more in private..." He smirked. " Go and get something to eat, I'll find us a quiet place to talk more. I need to go over my plan once more with you like I said, after this task is complete you'll not owe me anymore favors for a very long time. Doesn't that sound reassuring?"

" Very reassuring, just a coffee for you then?" I asked.

" Yeah..." He answered.

I gave him a nod and walked over to the canteen's deli, this plan of his was making me feel unsettled. His plan was still fresh in my mind, he really was treading on dangerous ground this time. He was putting himself and I in danger of being found by him, I don't want to go back to The Wammy House. I sighed as I pushed all of my thoughts to the back of my mind and turned my attention to the deli counter, there was so many different kinds of desert to choose from. I ended up settling for a piece of chocolate cake with whipped cream and strawberries, I took a few strawberry jam sachet for Beyond as well. I took a coffee cup from a tray and filled it with just plain black coffee, I'm not sure if he likes cappuccino. I moved the tray along the counter and stop where they kept all the teacups. I reached my hand out towards one of the teacup and accidentally brushed hands with someone. I bit at my bottom lip as I looked at the person standing next to me, the person turned out to be a very tall man wearing his hood up on his white hoody. I couldn't really see his face because of his blue and blond fringe covering up part of his face.

" Oh, I'm so sorry!" I smiled and quickly pulled my hand away from the teacup. " Please, take it..."

" It's alright sugar, it doesn't matter..." Said the hooded man quietly. " You can take the teacup, there is plenty of cups for all the visitors here..."

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" Yeah I'm sure, be my guest..." He replied with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. " It's really alright, I'll just choose another teacup..."

" Thank you, that's really sweet of you!" I smiled and took the teacup from the tray. " I'm glad to see there's some polite people left in this world still, have good day!"

" Don't forget to take a saucer, it's not proper tea without one so one of my old friend use to tell me from my childhood..." Said the hooded man as he took a saucer from a pile of them next to the teacups. " You don't want to split you tea now, do you?"

I watched him place the saucer down on my tray, I thanked him again and picked my tray up from the deli counter. I walked to the checkout and paid for my food. I picked up my tray again, I walked over to where they kept the sugar packets and cutlery. I grabbed a few packets of sugar as I hummed quietly to myself, I took two teaspoons from the cutlery tray with a few milk pot portions and then noticed a small piece of folded up paper sticking out from under the saucer. I placed the teaspoons down on my tray, I carefully pulled the piece of paper from under the saucer and opened it up.

" It will be okay, don't worry no more..." I read quietly to myself.

I looked around the canteen and noticed Beyond sitting in a corner of the canteen near a window, I wonder who this note is from? The only person who made any contact with me was the hooded man, but he doesn't seem to be in the canteen anymore. I took a deep breath and put the piece of paper in my jean pocket, I better not tell Beyond about this or he may get all obsessive over it. I picked the tray up from the counter and walked over to where Beyond was sitting, for some strange reason he had many sugar packets lined-out in front of him.

" Backup, do you really need that amount of sugar in for your coffee?" I asked, I placed the tray down on the table and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. " I took some strawberry jam sachets from the deli for you in case you fancied a snack, if not we can take them home with us for later..."

" Alright..." He replied.

I placed the coffee cup down in front of Beyond, I sat across from him and took my cake from the tray. I watched him counting the sugar packets before he emptied each one of them into his cup, I slightly smirked to myself as I picked my spoon up from my plate and cut my piece of cake in half. I spooned some of the cake into my mouth and turned my attention to him as he poured one of the milk pot portions into his cup.

" Do you want half of my cake?" I asked and licked some chocolate frosting away from my top lip. " I don't think I'll be able to eat it all, if not just help yourself to some of the strawberries..."

" Maybe later, but first we need to go over my plan once more..." He replied quietly. " I want you to go through each step of my plan for me, this way I'll know that you remembered what I told you..."

" I know your plan off by heart though! But just for you I'll tell you the steps again..." I sighed as I took a strawberry from my plate and dipped it into the whipped cream." Step 1, you want me to walk to US Post Office by El Rey Theatre. Step 2, once there I will go into the alleyway next to the building with you and take the pair of your skin coloured gloves from my bag. Step 3, I will carefully put them on and wear my brand new leather gloves I brought yesterday to hide the rubber gloves. Step 4, I walk into the post office in a casual manner to post the letter for you. Step 5, leave the building without drawing any attention to myself and walk back to our apartment..."

" Correct my dear, but you missed one step out..." He smirked.

" Wear my sunglasses to hide my face, I know..." I smiled and took a small bite of my strawberry. " I'm going to tie my hair back to, so I'll need to use the bathroom before we leave the hospital. But there is one more thing, where will you be well I'm posting this letter?"

" Just around, don't you worry about me..." He replied as he took a sip of his coffee. " I will meet you back at the apartment, I've got a few things I need to tend to before I go home..."

" Like what?" I asked.

" None of your business, it's private..." He answered. " Now eat your cake, you will need the sugar from that cake for your walk back to the apartment..."

" Can't I take the bus home instead?" I asked. " It's like an hours walk from the post office, I don't think no one would notice me on the bus..."

" You know I dislike you using public transport when I'm not with you, there is many strange individuals out there in this world..." He said with a slight frown. " To many ears twitching for unknown sources, no one can be trusted in the city of angels..."

" Please, my feet are killing me..." I sighed.

" Your feet hurt?" He asked.

" Yeah, my shoes are rubbing the heals of my feet..." I replied.

" Since when?" He asked.

" Since you brought me the wrong size shoes, you should really start letting me buy my own stuff..." I laughed.

" I see, maybe I will let you in the future..." He mumbled.

" So, can I catch the bus home?" I asked.

" Well I guess you can use the bus just this once under the circumstances, just remember not to talk to anyone on your way home..." He sighed and placed his cup down on the table. " We've got to be careful, you never know who is around. Do you understand?"

" Yes I understand, don't talk to anyone..." I nodded to him and continued to eat my strawberry.

* * *

><p>I stopped in an alleyway across from the US Post Office with Beyond, I took the large brown envelope from my bag and watched him put his pair of skin latex gloves on. I opened the envelope up for him, he took a smaller white envelope from inside of it and took the large envelope from my hand. I quickly put my pair of skin coloured latex gloves on, I took my new leather gloves from their plastic packaging and put them on over my rubber gloves. I took the smaller envelope from his hand as I bit at my bottom lip, I slowly walked back to the entrance of the alleyway and took a deep breath.<p>

" You can do this my dear, it's not really a hard task to complete..." I heard Beyond whisper into my ear as I felt him twirl my ponytail around his finger. " Think of it as a little game, your goal is to post the letter. Do you get the game's rules yet?"

" Of course I do, it's just a stupid letter right?" I asked and looked at him over my shoulder as I put my sunglasses on. " Nothing big, I can do this!"

" Go on then, I'll see you back at the apartment..." He smirked.

" What time do you think you'll be back at the apartment?" I asked, I watched him walk past me and stop at the entrance of the alleyway. " I just want to know in case you want me to leave you some dinner in the oven, I like knowing you've eaten before you go to sleep..."

" Not to late, I shouldn't be to long..." He replied.

" Okay, I'll go and post this letter then..." I sighed, I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. " I'll cook you something nice for when you get back home, just be careful and stay out of trouble..."

" Yes, I always make sure that I stay out of trouble on a daily bases on your behalf..."He chuckled and removed his rubber gloves. " Now I guess I should tell you to be careful and don't talk to anyone inside of the post office, have you got that?"

" Yeah I've got it already, don't talk to anyone..." I answered.

" Good, now remove yourself from my sight..." He smirked. "Plans cannot be completed if you're stand around talking all day, I'll see you back at the apartment..."

I gave him a smile before I left the alleyway, I looked both ways down the street and quickly crossed the road. I slowly walked up the stone steps of the post office, I gave a man a smile as he held the door open for me and quickly entered the building. The post office wasn't that crowded which was good a thing, I glanced around the room and spotted a post box near a postcard stand. I rushed over to the post box, I posted the letter and made my way back to the entrance of the post office. I left the building and hurried down the steps.I stopped at the bottom of them and glance both ways down the street. I removed my sunglasses as I walked with the rest of the public on the sidewalk, at least everything went to plan without a hitch I thought to myself as I walked to the bus stop.


	9. What Have You Done?

Hey** Nukia here!**

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, I need to get back into this story though. It's been a while since I wrote a chapter for this fanfic, but I hope I can get it finished and ****I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9!<strong>

I hummed to myself as I put the last of the dishes away into the cupboard above the bread bin, I closed the cupboard's door and picked my damp rag up from the counter. I wiped down all of the kitchen's counter tops and tidied the rest of the kitchen. Beyond was out right now on some business, that's what he told me he was doing unless he was up to no good as always. He's been going out a lot lately and returning back to our apartment with bottles of chemicals or boxes of different kinds of medications, I'm not sure why he's buying so many cleaning products either. I threw my rag into some hot water in the washing up bowl of the sink, then I gathered up a dirty pile of laundry from the floor and walked over to my plastic laundry basket. I placed our laundry into my basket, I wiped my hands on the back of my jeans as I looked at a kitten calendar Beyond had hung up on the wall yesterday. The 31st of July was circled on the calendar with black pen, I'm not sure why that date is circled to be honest or if anything specific was going to happen on that day.

I bit at my bottom lip as I lifted up the July page of the calendar and slightly tilted my head, there were another 3 days circled on the August page of the calendar. But the third circled day was circled in red pen, I wonder why these other days are circled on the calendar? I let go of the page of the calendar, I made myself a mug of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. I picked the Los Angeles Daily News up from the table top, I opened the newspaper up and began reading some of the news stories in it. I stopped on page 6 when I saw a photograph of Mr Porter, they still had not found his murderers yet and the Los Angeles police department had come to a dead end with his case. Since Mr Porter's death the apartment building had been taken over by his cousin, Mr Arthur James. He seems much nicer than Mr Porter, I've only spoken to him once when he gave me the new apartment's agreement and insisted that I called him Arthur. I think the best news I read in the new agreement was that he's planning to do up the building's apartments and fix the problems his cousin had avoided over the years, hopefully next summer I will not be roasting like a pig due to the broken air conditioning again in our apartment.

Underneath the article about Mr Porter was another article about a murder, two young girls had been found dead in an alleyway with multiple stab wounds to their upper torso and their bodies were doused in bleach a few moments after their deaths. I leant back on my chair as I closed my eyes for a moment, this town is just full of horror and death these days. I placed the newspaper down on the table when I heard the apartment's door open, I saw Beyond quickly slip into the apartment and quietly close the door behind him. I closed the newspaper and picked my mug of tea up from the table. He took off his hoody and hung it on a door peg on the back of the door, he kicked off his sneakers and then put his hands in his jean pockets as he looked over at me. He slowly walked over to the kitchen table, he pulled the chair opposite from me away from the table and perched himself on it. I glanced over at the kitchen's clock and took a sip of my tea as I sat up straight on my chair, I wonder if Beyond would tell me why there are specific dates circled on the calendar if I asked him? I placed my mug down on the table, I cleared my throat and got up from my chair at the table.

" Are you feeling well my dear?" He asked.

" I'm good thank you, how are you feeling?" I asked.

" I'm content with my life and I'm delighted with the outcome of my plans, why do inquire about my state of health?" He asked and took a strawberry jam sachet from his jean pocket with a chuckled. " Is there a problem you would like to discuss with me? Speak now or forever hold your peace until I have ate my sachet of strawberry jam..."

" I wanted to ask you about the calendar, what do those circled dates mean?" I asked.

" Those dates are circled for reasons my dear, I suggest that you ignore them and continued with your day to day chores..." He replied. " I would not want to burden you with my actions in the future, it would only higher your stress levels and affect your pregnancy. I know you're curious, but there are things you should never know or be part of for that matter..."

" I'm already part of your plan, I posted that letter for you a few days ago at the post office..." I sighed and picked my mug up from the table. " Don' t tell me you've forgotten that already, will you not give me a clue or a hint about why those days are circled on the calendar. Just a tiny little clue would cure my curiosity, I will not pester you about them again if you tell me one little clue..."

" Alright, I will give you one clue to keep you quiet..." He smirked.

I watched him rip the top of his jam sachet off, he sucked the jam from the sachet and placed it down on the table. He put his finger tip to his lips as he quickly glanced around the apartment, I cleared my throat again and took a sip of my tea. He turned his full attention towards me, he smirked slightly at me and stepped down from the chair. He walked over to the kitchen counter nearest to me, I turned around to watch what he was doing and saw him open the counter draw we never used because the bottom of the draw was missing. He took a pair of blue latex gloves from a small cardboard box and told me to take a look in the draw. I walked over to him and peeped into the draw, to my surprise there was now a bottom to the draw. It was filled with several bunches of straw, a roll of string and a pair of craft scissors.

" When did you fix the draw?" I asked. " More to the point, why is there several bunches of straw in the counter draw? Surely that cannot be hygienic, what if there's bugs or germs crawling all over them?"

" I brought the straw from a arts and crafts store, I assure you that it's safe..." He replied.

" So Beyond, you told me you would give me a clue..." I smiled slightly and took a strand of straw from one of the straw bunches as I leaned my hip against the kitchen counter. " What is all of this straw for anyway? Oh let me guess, you're going for the scarecrow look this year!"

" Your humor amuses me as always my dear, but I will give you a clue by saying three words to you..." He replied with a chuckle. " The clue will be simple, I believe you will not understand my plan from just three words. The words I am about to tell you is unknown to most people, but I plan to make Wara Ningyo dolls..."

" What's a Wara Ningyo doll?" I asked.

" Wara Ningyo or straw dolls are a type of doll common in Japan, they represent people or the aspects of people in much the same way as voodoo dolls. It is believed that you can curse someone by nailing a Wara Ningyo representing them to a sacred tree or a wall..." He replied as he took two bunches of straw from the counter draw. " I plan to use them in my perfect plan of vengeance, I cannot wait for it to begin!"

"Beyond, if you're planning to get revenge for A then I suggest you stop before you begin something you will regret. You very well know A would not want any of this, if he was here right now he would be telling you to focus on something that would inspire your mind and stop being an idiot before you damage your creativity..." I sighed with a slight laugh. " But I know you will not listen to me, so I'm going to ask you what do you need those dolls for anyway?"

" That my dear is a private matter, you should learn to keep your nose out of my business..." He replied.

" I thought you would say that to me, would you like me to help you make some of those straw dolls?" I asked, I put the strand of straw between my lips and watched him cut the ends of the straw bunches with his craft scissors as I chewed at the strand of straw. " You can draw me a diagram and then I could help you make those straw doll thingies, it will be fun..."

" No, I will be fine making them alone. I need to be careful, I cannot leave any of my finger prints or any forms of DNA behind..." He replied. " But may I inquire if you took your vitamin supplements today?"

" Yes, I took them after my lunch and dinner..." I replied with a sigh. " Like I do every other day after my meals, I've even been eating three apples a day and drinking at least one mug of hot milk before bed too..."

" That pleases my ears deeply that you look after her with your kindness, but for now I need you to go and get some rest for a while..." He said as he took some more bunches of straw from the draw. " I need silence while I work on my Wara Ningyo dolls, your presence would only distract me when I need to concentrate on my task at hand..."

" Okay, I'll go and watch television for a while then..." I sighed.

I took a sip of my tea as I walked over to the sofa, I grabbed the television remote from the top of a pile of old newspapers and turned the television-set on. I sat down on the sofa, I curled my legs under myself and snuggled up close to a cushion on the sofa. I glanced a few times at Beyond in the kitchen, he was now perched on a chair at the kitchen table while he continued making his Wara Ningyo dolls. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my mug on my right knee, I wish I knew more about this plan of his I thought to myself as I turned my full attention to the television-set.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I partly opened my eyes and rolled over onto my side, what's that dripping sound? I could hear a dripping sound coming from somewhere around the apartment, I sat up in my bed and pulled my blankets away from myself. I swung my legs out of my bed, I switched the bedside table's lamp on and rubbed at my left eye as I looked around the dimly lit apartment. Beyond had gone out for the evening, he told me that he had something important he needed to attend tonight. I'm guessing it's got something to do with the circled dates on the calendar, it was the 31st of July after all when he left the apartment. I took my red fleece from the end of my bed, I wrapped it around myself and put my blue slippers on. I looked at my alarm clock next to lamp, it was just after 3:38am.<p>

I yawned as I got up from my bed and walked to the kitchen, maybe there's a leak somewhere in the kitchen or I could have left the tap dripping. I checked both of the sink's taps and took a quick look at the plumbing installation in the cupboard under the sink, I couldn't see any signs of dipping water. I sighed to myself as I closed the cupboard's door, I checked the kitchen's window next and then I took a look behind the fridge. I couldn't find any leaks anywhere in the kitchen, maybe I'm imagining things. I bit at my bottom lip as I looked over at the bathroom, there was a light coming from underneath the door. I wrapped my fleece tightly around myself as I made my way over to the bathroom, I noticed Beyond's sports bag leaning against a end table we kept a house plant on. I stopped in front of the door, I knocked three times on the door and crossed my arms when I noticed the light switch off inside of the bathroom.

" Beyond, what are you doing in the bathroom?" I asked

" The bathroom is engaged at this very moment my dear, I'm in the middle of bathing the filth of the city from my skin..." I heard him reply from the bathroom. " I will not be out for a while yet, I suggest you go back to sleep or use the bedpan if you need to relieve yourself..."

" I don't need to use the bathroom or relieve myself right now, I'm trying to find out if we have a leak in the apartment..." I said as I curled my hand around the door-handle of the door and kicked my slippers off. " Can I come in and check the taps? It won't take me a moment to check them and the plumbing installation under the sink, I swear I won't look at you either! You can close the shower curtain, I will keep my eyes to the floor this time and we will not have any awkwardness like before... I promise!"

" I would advice you not to come in the bathroom right now, I'm in the middle of bathing the filth of the city from my skin like I said to you not long ago..." He replied. " There are some things your innocent eyes should never see, I'm not my usual self and I would advice you to keep your distance from me until the dawn. Do you understand?"

" Okay B, you're really starting to worry me now..." I replied as I partly opened the door and watched some stream escape from the gap in the doorway. " I'm coming in if you like it or not, so cover yourself up before I see what your mother gave you again! I'm giving you 10 seconds to cover yourself up and how much hot water have you used? We're not made of money you know! "

I quickly counted to 10 in my head, I opened the door wide as I let out a giggle and walked into the dark bathroom. I heard the bathtub's shower curtain quickly being drawn, I closed the bathroom door behind me as I told him I would be quick. I quickly looked over my shoulder when I heard a match being lit, I saw the outline of Beyond sitting in the bathtub and I watched him lighting some of my vanilla scented candles I kept in the bathroom. I slightly laughed as I wrapped my fleece around myself and stepped away from the door, I never knew he liked hot baths by candle light. I began to walk over to the sink and stopped dead when I stepped into something wet on the floor. I looked down at the floor and saw Beyond's black long-sleeved shirt on the floor, I wish he would tidy up after himself sometimes. I sighed to myself as I picked his shirt up from the floor, I carried it over to the sink and threw it in a plastic circle laundry basket I kept under the sink.

I checked both of the taps of sink, they both seemed fine. I sighed to myself as I ran my fingers through my fringe, maybe I am hearing things. I switched a little light on above the mirror of the sink, I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I rubbed my cheeks with my hands and gasped loudly when I saw red smudges on my cheeks. I quickly turned the cold water tap on and washed my face with some soap. I spat some water into the sink when I tasted iron in my mouth, I looked down at my hands and shook my head slightly in disbelief. I smelt my finger tips and gagged as I fell to my knees, I recognized the strong scent of iron on my hands. I heard the shower curtain of the bathtub draw back, I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Beyond sitting in the bathtub with a amused smirk on his face.

" Oh Beyond, what have you done?" I asked quietly.


	10. Giant Mess

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, I need to get back into this story though. It's been a while since I wrote a chapter for this fanfic, but I hope I can get it finished and my old readers will follow me again.**

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10!<strong>

I watched Beyond slowly get out of the bathtub, I quickly turned my gaze away from him and wrapped my fleece tightly around myself. I can't believe what he as done, but to be honest I'm not sure what he's done . What if this blood on my hands is his blood, what if I'm blowing anything out of proportion and he's hurt himself while he was out last night. I heard Beyond telling me to look at him in a low voice, but I could only answer him with a shake of my head. I heard him mumbling something as the lights of the bathroom were switched on, I looked up at the bowl of the sink and saw bloody finger prints smudged around the rim of it. I got up from the floor and looked into the sink as I turned the cold water tap off, there were blood stains in the sink too.

" Beyond, can I ask if you have hurt yourself while you were out?" I asked.

" Your concern for me is very touching, but the blood in the sink and on my clothes does not belong to me..." He replied." I am appropriately dressed my dear, you can look at me and I will explain everything to you. But first you must promise me that you'll remain calm, I don't want you to fear me or resent me for my actions for my nightly activities..."

" Then who does this blood belong to?" I asked quietly.

" A victim of my plan, my game as begun and I will not be caught..." He replied with a chuckle. " I have made my first move with my pawn in this chess game I am creating, now I have to make another two more moves until my opponent notices me. Then I will checkmate him with my final move, he will not see it coming until it's to late..."

" A victim?" I asked as I looked at him over my shoulder and spoke to him in a low toned voice. " Are you trying to say you have took an innocent person's life and you're asking me to keep calm over something like this? What have you done?! How could you have been so stupid?!"

" You should not fear my dear, his lifespan was coming to an end anyway..." He replied, he slowly walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. " He did not suffer in the end, I made sure he was at peace before I even harm a single strand of hair on his head. You could say I was his savoir or his angel of mercy, I put him out of his pain before death even took him..."

" Beyond, it makes you a murderer!" I frowned and turned around to face him. " Don't you understand what you have done? You have committed a crime, what's happened to you to make you want to kill a innocent person? Not long ago you helped solve a crime for the Los Angeles police department as the anonymous tip-off with that case file you sent them, you gave them proof to put that slimy owner of the newspaper stand behind bars and helped those poor murdered girls to get some kind of justice!"

" You clearly do not understand the depth of my plan, I shall put it into simple terms if it will cure your curiosity and help you understand my plan better..." He replied. " In order to flush out the white king, the black king must send his pawns out to battle. I'm leaving a trail of bread crumbs like Hansel and Gretel did when their Father led them to their abandonment in the middle of the enchanted forest, don't you understand me clearly yet? I'm calling out to my mentor, I'm going to puzzle him and give him a case he will never solve. It's all planned out, my plan is foolproof!"

" Then why did you need me to be part of your plan if you had it all planned out already?" I asked.

" For personal reasons, you're my rock while the eyes of a betrayer watches us both from the shadows..." He replied with a smirk as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders this time." Now hush my dear, you may cause yourself some harm with the emotions you are experiencing right now. But you must forgive me for my crimes against justice, stay close to me and do not stray far from home..."

" Why are you not taking what I'm saying to you seriously?" I asked.

" I'm listening if that will please you..." He smirked.

" Beyond, this is one giant mess!" I sighed. " I can't be part of your plan because what you're doing is wrong, what if it gets worse and you get caught by the police! How am I going to live with what you did to that poor person? I don't think I can forgive you or trust you for that matter anymore, why did you have to do this and ruin everything for us both?!"

I watched Beyond turn his gaze away from me as he sighed deeply to himself, he took a look around the bathroom and then walked over to the bathroom's door. I quickly followed after him, I took hold of his right arm and stopped him from opening the bathroom's door. He gently shook my hand from his arm as he chuckled, he cupped my face with his hands and softly kissed my forehead as he told me it would be alright. I sighed to myself as I took hold of his hands and removed them from my face, I can't seem to get through to him over this serious matter. He told me he would clean the bathroom and that I didn't need to lift a finger from now on, apparently I was going to be a lady of leisure from now on. He told me to go and get back into bed while he finished getting cleaned up, maybe I will be able to get through to him in the morning when he his fully rested.

* * *

><p>Four days had passed since I found out about Beyond's true plan, I actually don't know what to think about it still. I mean how can he do all of those horrible things to a innocent person without feeling any guilt? I know he said he chose his victim because his lifespans was coming to an end, but how is that fair or right? I would have rather he died from natural causes than Beyond stepping in and taking his last moments of his life away so cruelty. This is one giant mess, I don't know why I'm even still in this apartment with him. But I have nowhere to go, I don't really know anyone in Los Angeles besides Beyond. I looked over at him perched on a chair at the kitchen table while he ate his strawberry jam from a jar, he was going through newspapers he had brought in the last few days. He was obsessed with finding articles about his victim, he told me he wanted to put them in his newspaper collection folders. I just gave him a nod and let him carry on with his article searching, I'm not sure if he knows that I already knew about his newspaper cut-outs in his folders under the bed.<p>

I sighed to myself as I sat up on the sofa, I placed my feet down on the floor and picked my empty mug up from the coffee table as I cleared my throat. Beyond looked up at me from his newspapers, he licked some strawberry jam away from his finger tips and stepped down from the chair. I watched him walk over to me, he took my mug from my hand and told me to make myself comfy on the sofa again while he cooked me some eggs for my lunch. I gave him nod and lay back down on the sofa, he was keeping his word about me taking it easy from now on. I covered myself up with my red fleece, I switched the television-set on and plumped up my pillow. I turned my full attention to television when I heard the theme music to the news, I looked over at Beyond in the kitchen and quickly changed the channel.

I've been trying to avoid the news lately, I just don't want to know about anything happening in the world right now. I placed the remote down on the arm of the sofa, I rested my hands on my stomach and ruffled my nose as I watched Beyond cooking the eggs in the microwave. I have no idea where he learned to cook, his cooking was rather creative and unpleasant at times. He took a wooden tray from one of the cupboards, he then plated up the microwaved eggs and took a fork from the cutlery draw. He poured a some milk into a glass, he placed everything onto the tray and put my vitamin supplements in a little pill pot. He placed the little pill pot on the tray and then picked it up from the counter. He slowly walked over to the sofa, he told me to remove my hands from my stomach and sit up straight on the sofa. I did what he said, I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

" Eat all of your food like a good girl and remember to take your vitamin supplements after you have finished your lunch, I want you to stay healthy until my successor is born..." He said as he placed the tray down on my lap. " I will also be going out this evening, do you require anything personal from the local convenience store?"

" I don't think I need anything for myself right now, but if you could buy me some double chocolate cake and whipped cream with a box of strawberries I would be eternally grateful for that treat..." I replied. " I could do with the sugar rush, I need to the laundry this evening when you're out..."

" Alright, but there is no need for you to do anything physical right now..." He smirked.

" The laundry as to be done B, there is no such thing as the laundry fairy you know..." I sighed and picked my fork up from the tray. " I'll go to the basement after I have ate my lunch, I'll do the laundry and then I'll be back in the apartment before you can say strawberry jam on toast!"

" If you must my dear, but you should let me escort you to the basement and carry your basket for you. It would be ungentlemanly if I let a lady in your condition carry a laundry basket to the dark damp basement..." He said as he put his hands in his jean pockets. " So I suggest you to eat quickly or at a speed that will not cause indigestion, I need to leave the apartment by 5pm and no later. Do you understand?"

" It's only 1pm, we'll have plenty of time before then..." I replied.

" I see, then I shall resume what I was doing before until you need my services again..." He smirked." I have found several articles about my first victim, it turns our he was a aspiring freelance writer. They have been calling him Believe Bridesmaid, it's quite obscure when that was not his true name. I for one know his real name and his darkest secrets, would you like me to share them with you?"

" I'm not listening! Keep your plans and your poor victim's name to yourself, I don't even want to know where he lived. I don't want to know anything about the inhumane methods you used either to end his life, I just don't want to be part of your plan or know anything about it..." I replied quietly and cut my eggs up with my fork as I licked my lips. " I'm going to eat my lunch now in peace and fill my head with trash television programmes, I'll try to be as quick as I can. But I promise you nothing, I've been getting heartburn lately as well which is quite painful when I rush my food..."

" I see, then I recommend you do not rush ahead like the hare once did..." He chuckled. " I will buy you some mint herbs, I heard it soothes heartburn in pregnant women if you mix it with hot water..."

" Can't you just buy me mint ice cream or normal mints instead?" I asked.

" No, the affects would not be the same..." He replied.

I looked up at Beyond from my plate, he was kind of staring at me with a amused smile on his face. He lowered his gaze from mine and mumbled something under his breath as he turned his back to me. I watched him walk back over to the kitchen table, he perched himself back on his chair and continued going through his newspapers. I chewed some of my microwaved egg as I watched him at the table, he glanced at me a few times while he was cutting newspaper articles out from his newspapers. I licked my top lip as I looked down at my plate, I poked at the eggs with my fork and took a sip of my milk. I ate some more of my eggs and put my fork back down on my plate as I swallowed it, this egg tastes kind of weird. It tastes a bit like herbs have been added to it, I looked back over at Beyond and saw him staring at him.

" Beyond, these egg taste funny..." I said." Are you sure they were not out of date or have you put some herbs in them? I can taste rosemary for some reason, you really need to learn how to balance your herbs out in food..."

Beyond shrugged his shoulders at me and turned his attention back to his newspapers. I picked my glass of milk up from my tray, I gulped most of it down and wiped some milk droplets from my chin with my hand after. I popped my vitamin supplements into my mouth, I took a sip of my milk and swallowed them. I placed my tray down on the coffee table and asked Beyond if he would make me a cup of tea before I went to do the laundry. He gave me a nod and stepped down from his chair at the table. I lay back down on the sofa, I covered myself back up with my fleece and rolled onto my side so I could watch the television better. I yawned slightly as I watched some show about clothes and makeovers, I looked over at Beyond standing in the kitchen. He was staring at the calendar on the wall as he waited for the kettle to boil, I wonder what he's thinking about right now? I felt my eyelids getting heavy, I rubbed at my left eye as I sat up on the sofa and shook my head slightly as my vision began to blur. I called to Beyond in the kitchen and asked him to put extra sugar in my tea, but he didn't even bother looking at me as he poured some hot water into a blue mug. He told me that I looked tired and that I should have a afternoon nap, he said he would wake me up in 30 minutes time. I lay back down on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling as I covered myself up with my fleece, I guess a 30 minute nap wouldn't hurt.


	11. A Day Out

I'm** not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, I need to get back into this story though. It's been a while since I wrote a chapter for this fanfic, but I hope I can get it finished and my old readers will follow me again. I'm not sure about this chapter, it's going to be a random chapter. I know questions will be asked about this chapter, it's confusing and it will be explained in the next 2 chapters...please trust me!**

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11!<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes as I groaned and pulled my blankets away from myself, my head was killing me. I got onto my knees and looked around the dimly lit apartment as I massaged my forehead with my finger tips. I heard the new's theme tune playing, I looked over at the television and saw the morning news was on. I climbed off the sofa, I put my slippers on and walked over to the kitchen. I drew back the kitchen's curtains and took a look out of the window, it was now morning. I don't understand, did I sleep through the whole of yesterday? I turned around and leaned back on the window sill, the laundry had been done too. To my surprise the whole of the kitchen was tidy, I looked over at the apartment's door when I heard keys unlocking the door and quickly walked over to the kettle. I switched the kettle on as Beyond quietly closed the door behind him, he was carrying a bag of groceries and a little pot of pink flowers. I took two mugs from the mug stand, I placed them down on the kitchen counter and gave him a small smile as he placed the bag of groceries down on the table.

" Good morning Elizabeth, are you fully rested?" He asked.

" I guess I'm fully rested, what happened yesterday?" I asked as I walked over to the kitchen table and took a look in the grocery bag. " Did I sleep through yesterday?"

" Yes, I tried to wake you up on several occasions. But you refused to acknowledge me and told me to leave you alone, you must have been really sleepy..." He replied with a smirk and placed the little pot of pink flowers down on the table top. " So I left you to rest for the night, but I cleaned the apartment and did our laundry before I went out for the evening. I've done the grocery shopping for you too which will save you walking to the convenience store this morning, I even treated you out to a little pot of Bellis flowers to brighten up the apartment. Do they humour you?"

" Oh, I guess I must have been tired then if I told you to leave me alone..." I replied. " But the flowers are pretty, they will look nice on the kitchen table. Would you mind getting a saucer to put under the flower pot for me when you've got a free moment. I don't want water running everywhere when it needs watering..."

" Of course, why don't you take a seat at the table and I'll make you some breakfast for a change..." He said with a chuckle. " I hope you like double chocolate cake with whipped cream and fresh strawberries for you breakfast, I thought you deserved a little treat for keeping my secret..."

" You're allowing me to have dessert for breakfast?" I asked.

" Yes, you need to keep your sugar levels up because I'm planning to take you out this morning to that little cafe you liked at Redondo Beach pier..." He replied. " I forget what the cafe is named, but I remember you eating seafood pasta there when we first went to exploring the sights of Los Angeles..."

" You mean The Terrace Cafe, what's put you in this generous mood?" I asked as I looked up at him from the grocery bag. " Surely you must be feeling flush with money or you've woken up on the right side of the bed this morning for a change, where did you go last night anyway?"

" It's Wednesday, don't you remember what happens on Wednesday nights?" He asked. " Your head must be in bed still or in the dream realm, I would advise you to take a shower after breakfast to wake yourself up. Today will be a long day, we have many sights to see and eyes to confuse..."

" I think you're right about my head being in bed still, who's eyes are you trying to confuse?" I asked and took a newspaper out of the grocery bag." Unless I misheard you, but you did say that right?"

" It doesn't matter, I was merely thinking my thoughts out loud..." He replied. " Please take a seat and let me take care of you for a while, I will begin to serve you breakfast in a few moments..."

I gave him a slight nod and sat down at the table, he was very confusing at times or he's just hiding things from me again. I watched him pick the grocery bag up from the table, he walked over to the kitchen counter and began to unpack the bag. I turned my attention to the plant on the table as I placed the newspaper down on the table, I smiled to myself and gently touched one of the flower's petals with my finger tip. I ran my finger tip down the plant's stem, then the plant pot and rested my hand on one of Beyond's folders. I saw a ripped piece of paper jutting out from the folder, I quickly glanced over at Beyond and slowly pulled the piece of paper from it. I quickly read what it said on the ripped piece of paper, it was an apartment address and telephone number for the Los Angeles area. I frowned to myself slightly, why does this address sound so familiar? I swear I've seen it somewhere before, but where? I quickly memorized the telephone number, I pushed the paper back into the folder and leaned back on my chair.

" Bon appetit mon cher, vous prendre le petit déjeuner..." I heard him say as he placed my plate of chocolate cake down in front of me. " I will chop the strawberries and get you the whipped cream in a moment, I need to make a phone call first..."

" Okay, take your time..." I smiled.

I watched Beyond leave the apartment, I quickly grabbed a pen from a pencil pot and ripped a sheet of paper out from a small notepad. I quickly jotted the telephone number down, I checked the ripped piece of paper again and wrote the address down too. I folded the note paper up and put it in my sock, I need to find out why this address sounds so familiar.

* * *

><p>We had left our apartment just after 9:30am, it felt good being able to go to the beach for a few hours to relax and have some fun. The sun was shining and it was getting hot, but it didn't matter to me. I had packed my straw beach bag with sun lotion, two bottles of water, a beach towel and some apples in case we got hungry later on, but something tells me today will be a nice day even if I had to wear my blonde wig. We caught the bus to West Washington Boulevard and decided to take a slow walk along the seafront to The Terrace Cafe because it wasn't even lunch time yet. Beyond thought it would be a good idea for us to sit on one of benches along the boardwalk, I thought it was a great idea too because the bench over looked the sea and I'd be able to get plenty of sea air as well.<p>

I sat down on the bench and placed my bag down next to me, it was a beautiful view of the beach. It's very rare I get to go to the seafront anymore, we use to come here a lot when we first moved to Los Angeles. Beyond perched himself next to me on the bench, he put his finger tip to his lips and mumbled things to himself as he watched people getting on with their day to day activities. I asked him if he would like a bottle of water from my bag, but he said no and asked if I had packed any strawberry jam sachets for him in my bag. I rolled my eyes and opened my bag, only Beyond would prefer strawberry jam instead of water on a hot day. I took a jam sachet from my bag, I offered him the sachet and heard him mumble something about 9 days time. He took the jam sachet from my hand and gave me a sideways glance with a smirk on his face.

" Are you going to tell me why you're in sure a good mood today?" I asked.

" It's a private matter my dear, why don't we have a few minutes of no conversations and just enjoy the natural noise of the world..." He replied and peeled the lid of his sachet packet off." From tomorrow things will change, only small changes that you will not even notice. You will be given days of freedom for excise purposes and will be entrusted to go out alone, but you must be wary still on your travels. So I suggest you act normal and don't draw any attention to yourself from now on, do we have an agreement?"

" I will agree to anything you say if you allow me to have some freedom!" I replied with a smile. " But I'm guess you won't tell me what the other changes will be if I asked you, right?"

" Indeed you're correct, there are some matters that are not meant for innocent ears..." He replied with smirk. " So no more conversation for about 10 minutes, I need to gather my thoughts and ponder memories from my past until I find the answers I am looking for to help me solve this dilemma that as risen in my path. Do you understand?"

" I understand, I'll keep quiet and enjoy the view..." I replied.

I tilted my head slightly as I watched him licking strawberry jam from his sachet packet, he licked his lips and told me to stop watching him. I gave him an amused smile, I looked away from him and watched people enjoying the beach. There were many children playing in the sand and building sandcastles with their parents, it's making me think if we'll do stuff like that with Eva one day. But I don't think Beyond would do anything like that with a child, I remember him telling children to remove themselves from his presents when we lived at the orphanage. I placed my hand on my stomach, I gently patted it and got up from the bench. I told Beyond I needed to use the bathroom, he gave me a nod and continued to stare into thin air. I told him I was going to use one of the portable toilets near a giant plastic ice cream cone statue, he mumbled something to himself and stepped down from the bench. He told me we should make our way to The Terrace Cafe, he didn't want me to use portable toilets because he thought they were unhygienic. I picked my bag up from the bench and walked with him along the seafront.

It wasn't long until we got to The Terrace Cafe, we entered the cafe and Beyond told me he would find us a table while I used the restroom. I gave him my bag, I hurried to the restroom and tended to my business. I quickly washed my hands, I left the restroom and walked over to the table he had chosen for us. I sat down across from him and took a look around the cafe. I've always liked this place, the atmosphere was always calm and you got a good view of the beach if you got a table next to the window. There were different shaped paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling, also many hanging baskets and pretty patterns painted on the ceiling's wooden beams. I picked the menu up from the table and opened it up, I'm not really sure what I want for my lunch.

" What would you like to order from the menu?" He asked.

" I'm not sure yet, give me one moment please..." I replied.

" You should hurry my dear, the waitress will be over at any moment..." He chuckled and took a jam sachet from a little basket on the table. " You can order anything you want expect for seafood or any other foods that will be damaging to my successor's health, why don't you choose something with vegetables in it..."

" I know, I will order carefully..." I smiled.

I ended up ordering the homemade Broccoli soup with a side of cottage cheese on freshly made sliced bread with a glass of water, Beyond didn't want any food which concerned me and he just order a black coffee with several packets of sugar. He had been off his food lately and had become quite slim, I've not really asked him about his weight lose because he still eats a lot of strawberry jam. It wasn't long until our orders arrived, I stirred my spoon around in my soup as I watched Beyond emptying the sugar packets into his coffee. I spooned some of my soup into mouth, I took a slice of bread from my plate and dip it into my soup. I took a bite out of my bread as I looked up from my bowl at him, he was staring with a slight smirk on his face. But he wasn't staring at me, I wonder what as caught his eye? I looked over my shoulder as I placed my bread down on my plate and took a quick look around the cafe. There wasn't many people in the cafe, there was an old couple sitting near the window, two little boys play with napkins under a table and the cafe's staff servicing customers.

My eyes stopped on a man and a woman sitting in a far corner of the cafe, they seemed to be in deep conversation. The man had his hood up on his blue coloured hoody, the woman was dressed in black and had long dark hair. She was quite pretty, she was jotting things down in her notepad. I looked back at Beyond and raised both of my eyebrow at him, does he know this woman or has he took a fancy to her? I slightly smile to myself and picked my spoon up from my bowl, now I'm curious. I spooned some of my soup into my mouth, I dabbed my mouth with my napkin and cleared my throat.

" Would you like me to move to a different table so you can get a better look at that woman sitting over there?" I asked with a slightly laugh. " You look starstruck, do you know her?"

Beyond didn't answer me, he continued to stare at the woman for a few more moments until he turned his full attention to me. He told me it was nothing and took a sip of his coffee, he's hiding something from me as normal. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and ate the rest of my lunch. I wiped my mouth on my napkin and told Beyond I needed to use the restroom again before we left the cafe, he told me to hurry because the bus that stopped outside of our apartment was due at the bus stop in an hours time. I gave him a nod as I got up from the table, I quickly made my way to the cafe's restroom and ran into the nearest empty toilet cubicle. I tended to my business, I flushed the toilet's chain and left the cubical. I washed my hands and dried them, I also checked my reflection in the mirror. I threw my used paper hand towel into a pedal bin and walked over to the restroom's door.

I opened the door to be greeted by the dark-haired woman Beyond had been staring at on the other table, she gave me a smile and apologized as she stepped out of my way. I told her it was fine, I walked past her and slowly made my way back to the table where Beyond was waiting for me. I saw the hooded man walking away from our table, I wonder what he wanted? I gave Beyond a smile as I stopped next to the table, I picked my bag up from the floor and told him I would pay for our lunch. He gave nod and stepped down from the chair, he told me he would wait outside for me. I watched him walk out of the cafe as he took his mobile phone from his jean pocket, I wonder who he keeps calling? I sighed to myself and took my purse out of my bag as I walked over to the cafe's checkout, so much for a relaxing day at the beach.


	12. The Hooded Man

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, I need to get back into this story though. It's been a while since I wrote a chapter for this fanfic, but I hope I can get it finished and my old readers will follow me again. Again this chapter will confuse you, it confused me and I'm the one who wrote it. But hopefully it will work out and questions will be answered very soon in the next few chapters. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12!<strong>

It had been 3 days since I went to the beach with Beyond and I can say he's been keeping his word about me being allow to have more freedom. He let me go on the bus yesterday by myself to buy some new clothes from the mall, I think I'm going to enjoy my odd days out by myself from now on. But today I wasn't allowed to leave the apartment, Beyond wanted me to stay in while he went out for the evening to pick something up from a store on the other side of town. I didn't argue with him or ask him any questions about where he was going this time, I just told him it was fine. He left the apartment around 7:30pm, he said he may not be back until the early hours of the morning. I didn't mind though, I had enough chores to keep me busy until it was time for me to go to bed.

I got the laundry basket from the bathroom, I sat on the kitchen floor as I went through our dirty clothes and placed them in my other laundry basket I kept in the kitchen. I placed a few of Beyond's shirt in a bucket, it's become a habit of mine now to soak all of his clothes in bleach and coke cola before I washed them with the rest of our laundry. While his clothes were soaking in the bucket I quickly cleaned all of the kitchen and tidied the rest of the apartment. I walked back into the kitchen, I opened the cupboard door under the sink and took my washing detergents from the cupboard. I shook the bottle of softener, it was nearly empty and so was my box of washing powder.

" This is not going to be enough for a load of washing, I'll need to buy some more tomorrow..." I said to myself and placed them down on the kitchen table as I looked over at the window. " It's not dark yet though, I could go to the convenience store and be back in 15 minutes. Beyond wouldn't even have to know, it's not like he tracks me when he's not around..."

I grabbed my blue baggy jumper from the back of a chair at the kitchen table, I put it on and wiped my hands on the back of my blue jeans. I walked over to my bed, I put my black slip on shoes on and took my blond wig from it's styrofoam wig head holder. I carefully put my wig on, I sprayed some vanilla scented body spray on my clothes and checked my reflection in my little handheld mirror I kept next to my bed. I applied a bit of chapstick to my lips as I walked back to the kitchen, I wasn't going to both with makeup today because it would take to long. I placed my handheld mirror and chapstick down on the table, I took a quick looked around the kitchen to see if I needed anything else from the convenience store.

I grabbed my handbag from the kitchen table, I took my set of keys from the key rack and left the apartment. I hurried along the corridor and quickly made my way down the three flights of stairs. I opened the main entrance's door to the apartment building, I hung my bag over my shoulder and looked both ways down the street. I walked through the doorway of the entrance, I closed the door behind me and began walking along the street. It wasn't long until I was at the convenience store, I took a shopping basket from the shopping basket holder and walked down aisle three where all the cleaning products were kept. I took a box of washing powder and placed it into my basket, now I've just got to get a bottle of softener. I carried on walking along the aisle, I found the softener at the end of the aisle and made my way to the checkout.

I gave the male checkout operator a smile as I placed my items on the counter, I placed the basket back in it's holder with the rest of the shopping baskets and took my purse out of my bag as I walked back over to the checkout. I paid for my washing detergents, I picked my grocery bag up from the counter and left the convenience store. I stopped outside of the store and put my purse away as I looked along the street, it was getting darker now. I began to walk back along the street to the apartment building, I slightly shivered as I watched a silver car with blacked out windows slowly drive past me. I quickened my walking pace as I crossed the road and took my apartment keys from my bag.

" Nearly there, act normal..." I muttered.

I hurried along the street until I got to the apartment building, I let out a sigh of relief as I looked up at the building. I've never been so pleased to see this building in all of my life, I'm never leaving the apartment again when it's getting dark outside without Beyond to hold my hand. I opened the door to the building, I walked through it's doorway and checked our apartment's mailbox slot for mail. I glanced over my shoulder when I heard the build's entrance door slam shut, but no one was there. I shrugged my shoulders as I picked my grocery bag up from the floor, I began to walk towards the stairs and stopped when I heard a rustling sound.

I looked over my shoulder again and this time I was greeted by a tall man wearing a black woolen face mask. I quickly hit him with my grocery bag and tried to run up the stairs, but it was to late. He grabbed me around my waist and lifted me up from the stairs as he covered up my mouth with his hand. I felt my wig fall from my head as I struggled in his arms, he quickly walked towards the door of the building and kicked the door open with his foot. He carried me through doorway as I tried to kick him, he told me stop it before he carried me into an alleyway next to the apartment building. He quickly turned my around him his arms, he pushed me hard against the wall and put a pocketknife to my throat. I tightly closed my eyes as I felt the cold metal of the blade against my throat, he told me to open my eyes and not to scream or he'd slit my throat. I did what he said, I opened my eyes and trembled as he tightly grabbed hold of my right arm.

" I won't hurt you girl, I just want you bag..." He said in a low voice. " Drop your bag to the ground, all I want is your bag!"

" Okay, you can take it..." I said with panic in my voice." Just let me go, I wouldn't tell anyone. I promise, please..."

" Drop the bag now!" He yelled.

I let out a low sob as I shook my handbag free from my shoulder, I heard my bag hit the ground and the masked man told me to keep still while he picked my bag up from the ground. I did what he said, but he didn't move and just stared at me with his dark eyes. He was frozen to the spot and breathing heavily, then I noticed something shiny from the corner of my eye. There was a barrel of a handgun being pointed at the masked man's head, I couldn't really see who was holding the gun because of the knife being against my throat.

" Let her go before I pull the trigger, I'm not messing around here kiddo!" I heard a muffled male's voice say. " I mean it, I'm not a bluffer. But I'm gambler and I set your chances around 30%, but you should never gamble with an experienced gunman. So I suggest you let her go before you have a bullet where you brain use to be, that's a direct order from Akira!"

I felt the masked man loosen his grip on my arm, he glared at the gunman and removed his pocketknife from my throat. I got my first look at the gunman, he was really tall and had his hood up on his leather jacket. I couldn't see his face properly either because he had a red bandana covering up his mouth, but I could see blonde and blue hair peeking from under his hood. The hooded man told him to slowly to step away from me, he did what the man said and then he quickly ran off down the alleyway. I took a few deep breaths and let myself slide down the wall, I think I'm going to vomit. I felt my backside meet the ground, I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs as I looked up at the hooded man.

" Are you alright?" He asked.

" I'm okay, I think..." I replied.

" Do you have name?" He asked.

" M-m-my name is Lily, Lily Tayler..." I stuttered.

" Nice to meet you Lily Tayler, my name is Akira and I'm here to help you..." He said. " Do you need me to take you to the Accident and Emergency department?"

" No, I just need to get back to my apartment..." I replied.

The hooded man gave me a nod as he put his gun inside of his leather jacket, he zipped his jacket up and held his hand towards me. I bit at my bottom lip and hesitated before I took hold of his hand. He helped me up from the ground, he asked me if I was alright again. I told him I was fine, I picked my handbag up from the ground and hung it over my shoulder. I gave him a small smile and thanked him for rescuing me, but he just made a joke about having a weakness for helping damsel in distress. I could help but laugh slightly at what he said and thanked him again, all I wanted to right now is get back to the safety of my apartment. I looked both ways down the alleyway, I chewed at my bottom lip and glanced at the hooded man before I began walking towards the entrance of the alleyway.

" Elizabeth, don't leave me yet..." I heard him say.

I stopped dead and quickly turned around to face the hooded man, how did he know my real name? I watched him take a few steps towards me, I tightened my grip on my bag's strap and shook my head at him as I back away from him. He told me not to be scared, he pulled down his hood to reveal spiky blonde and blue streaked hair. I took a step closer towards him as he removed his red bandana from his mouth, I recognized his face. It's him, but how can it be him if he died years ago? I slowly walked over to him and stopped in front of him, it was A.

" You're meant to be dead, I must be seeing things..." I said quietly as I stared at him. " Did I bang my head when I was attacked or am I in the afterlife?"

" I'm afraid to say you're not seeing things sweetheart, I'm not dead and very much alive..." He replied. " Come on, let's get you out of this alleyway before that thug comes back with some other lowlifes. I've been tracking a gang in this area for the last two weeks on the behalf of the Los Angeles police department. That little ray of sunshine you had the pleasure of meeting a few moments ago is part of that gang, so you better shake a leg and let me take you somewhere safe before he comes back. Do you understand?"

" I can't go with you, you're just a figment of my imagination..." I replied.

" I'm not figment of your imagination, I'm a real boy..." He chuckled as he placed his hands on my arms. " See, if I was part of your imagination you wouldn't be able to feel my hands on your arms. You've just got to trust me, I'll explain everything to you when I get you somewhere safe. Please Elizabeth, trust me for a little while..."

I lower my gaze as I looked down at the ground, I must be losing my mind. I gave him nod and told him to follow me to my apartment. He put his hood back up on his jacket and covered up his mouth with his bandana, he told me he would follow me a few steps behind in case we're being watched. I left the alleyway with A following me, I entered my apartment building and hurried up the three flights of stairs to the floor my apartment was on. I stopped outside of my apartment's door and sighed as I leant my shoulder against the door, I don't have my keys anymore. I must have dropped them when I was attacked I thought to myself as I saw A walking along the corridor towards me with my grocery bag, Beyond is going to kill me. A stopped in front of me, he took a set of keys from his jacket pocket and jingled them in front of my face.

" I believe these belong to you, I don't think Backup is the kind of guy who would have a pretty fluffy cat key ring on his set of keys. Do you?" He asked. " But hey, he owned a kitten calender once..."

" He still owns a kitten calendar, he likes kittens for some reason..." I replied.

I took my keys from his hand, I unlocked my apartment's door and opened it. I walked through the doorway, I hung my keys back on the key rack and closed the door behind A. I took my grocery bag from him, I put my washing detergents away in the cupboard under the sink and threw my grocery bag in the bin. I turned around and leant back against the kitchen counter as I looked over at A. He was leaning back against the apartment's door as he looked around the apartment, he seemed very inquisitive about my home. I cleared my throat and he immediately made eye contact with me. He took down his hood on his jacket and pulled his bandana away from his mouth, he looked so different. He was no longer the teenage boy I use to know and date at The Wammy House, he had grown up into handsome man. He gave me a smile as he walked over to me, he stopped in front of me and crossed his arms as he looked down at me.

" You're not a figment of my imagination, are you?" I asked.

" Nope, I'm the real deal sweetheart..." He replied. " I'm actually surprised how well you're taking the news that I'm alive, I mean most people would be screaming and hanging from a chandelier by now. But this isn't Scooby Doo, life's no cartoon I'm afraid to say..."

" I've learned to expect the unexpected over the years while living with Beyond, but my mind is trying to process that you're still alive. I don't know if I'm dreaming right now or I've ate a dodgy chocolate cake which is making me hallucinate you, I know sometimes the cake tastes funny from the convenience store down the street from my apartment..." I said as I bit at my bottom lip. " I don't know what to think, I'm not making much sense. I'm feeling many emotions right now, I'm scared and confused. I think I may have concussion, are you sure I didn't bang my head?"

" I guess none of this makes any sense, it's a lot for anyone to take in. But I think you're in shock, you just need to take some deep breath and eat something sweet before you sleep..." He replied as he glanced at the kitchen's wall clock. " Listen, I know I said I would explain everything to you and believe me I want to tell you everything. But I need to be somewhere right now, I've got a connection I need to meet in Westchester. But is it possible that we'd be able to meet up at some point this week? I know it's a lot to ask from you, but I need to ask you a few questions about Backup..."

" What kind of questions?" I asked.

" It's so hard to explain to you right now, but all I can say is that I know what he's been doing..." He replied. " I know about the petty crimes he's committed on the streets at night, I've seen the way he stalks people and I know he's been involved in things that are way over his head. But his criminal patterns have been noticed by my employer, I need to stop him before he goes to far and keep him hidden from the world. I've lost track of him several times in the last two weeks which is concerning me, I need to learn more about him from you..."

" I don't understand, have you been following him?" I asked.

" I've been following you both since you left the orphanage, there's been times when I've been in view of you both..." He replied. " I was in the cafe you ate at a few days ago with a connection of my employer, I was in the hospital canteen when you ordered chocolate cake and I know you're expecting his child. That part actually surprised me, I wasn't expecting that news. But is everything alright with your health and your little one's health in your tummy oven?"

" My what?" I asked.

" Your tummy oven, the places where babies grown..." He replied as he put his finger tip to his lips and looked at my stomach. " Your womb, is the little on alright?"

" Oh we're both fine, she's fine!" I replied.

" You're having a girl?" He asked with a small smile. " A little you?"

" She could be a little Beyond, I just don't know yet..." I replied.

" Nah, I bet you a dollar she's be a little you..." He smiled.

I shyly lowered my gaze as I smiled slightly to myself and placed my hands on my stomach, I had forgotten how sweet he could be. But he must know everything if he's been following Beyond, but it's making me think how much he really knows about him. I felt his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him and he told me everything was going to be okay. He gave me his card with his telephone number on it, he told me to ring him when I could meet up with him. I gave him a nod as I took his card from his hand, I told him I maybe free tomorrow. He just gave me smile and said he would let himself out of the apartment, but I told him no. He laughed when I told him I wanted to walk to the door, it's seems like he's forgotten all the managers I taught him long ago when we were young. We said our goodbyes, I locked the door behind him and leant back against the door as I sighed to myself. Something tells me my life is going to get more completed from now on, but how will I keep that A is alive from Beyond?


	13. Unwanted Information

I'm** not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, I need to get back into this story though. It's been a while since I wrote a chapter for this fanfic, but I hope I can get it finished and my old readers will follow me again. The next 6 months are going to busy for me, but I'm going to try my best to update. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13!<strong>

I sighed as I rolled over onto my back, I can't stop thinking about yesterday. I've got so many thoughts and unanswered questions in my head, I'm so confused. A is alive and Beyond doesn't know anything about it or maybe he does know that A is alive, he seems to keep a lot of secrets from me sometimes. All I can do is act like my normal self around him and pretend that everything is okay, I can't let him find out about A. I don't know what he would do to him or what he would do to me for that matter, I've just got to keep things as normal as possible and put a brave face on. I glanced at my alarm clock on my bedside table, it was nearly 7:57am. I wish my brain would switch off for a few hours so I could sleep some more, I don't want to think about anything right now. I looked over at Beyond sleeping on the sofa, he was hugging a jar of strawberry jam and snoring softly. He had gotten home a few hours ago, I pretended I was asleep so I didn't have to face him. I heard him talking to himself about medical mixtures of drugs and therapeutics, he also repeatedly said the word zolpidem. I'm not sure what zolpidem is exactly, but I'm guessing it's nothing good when he's talking about it.

I sat up in my bed and switched my bedside table's lamp on, I may as well get up if I'm not going to be able to sleep for a few more hours. I pulled my blankets off myself and swung my legs out of my bed. I put my slippers on, I got up from my bed and headed to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, I switched the shower on and got undressed. I put my shower cap on, I got into the bathtub and took my bottle of vanilla scented body wash from a little metal basket connected to the wall. I squirted some of my body wash on my sponge, I put my bottle of body wash back in the basket and quickly washed myself. I stopped when I ran my sponge over my right arm, I had bruises where the masked man had grabbed my arm. I sighed to myself as I let the hot water of the shower wash away the soap from my skin, I'm going to have to wear long sleeved clothes until my bruises fade.

I switched the shower off after a while, I got out of the bathtub and quickly dried myself. I put my pink bathrobe on and took my shower cap from my head as I placed my wet towel in the laundry basket. I hung the shower cap over the shower head, I unlocked the door and left the bathroom. I looked over at Beyond as I closed the door quietly, he was still asleep. I walked to the kitchen, I quickly make myself a mug of tea and put some bread in the toaster. I got some butter from the fridge and took a plate from the cupboard, I'm going to go out when I've had my breakfast I thought to myself as I took a knife from the cutlery draw.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard Beyond talking in his sleep, I wonder what he's dreaming about? I watched him sleeping for a while, he always looked so peaceful when he slept. I heard the toaster pop, I turned my attention to it and took my toast from the toaster. I lightly butter both of my slices of toast, I licked my finger tips as I picked the tub of butter up from the counter and put it back in the fridge. I looked over my shoulder when I heard a chair being pulled away from the kitchen table, I saw Beyond perch himself on the chair and open one of his folders. I walked back over to the kitchen counter, I picked mug of tea and plate of toast up from the counter. I made my way over to the table, I placed them both down on the table top and gave him a smile.

" Good morning, would you like me to make you some breakfast?" I asked.

" I'm not hungry at this very moment my dear, but a fresh jar of strawberry jam would not go a miss at this hour..." He replied as he put his finger tip to his lips. " May I inquire why I found your wig on the ground floor's staircase this morning in the hallway? It's peculiar of you to leave your wig lying around like it was nothing, how uncaring and reckless of you. Don't you agree?"

I quickly turned away from him and bit at my bottom lip, I forgot about my wig. I told him I must have dropped it when I was carrying my laundry basket back to the apartment, he said alright and then asked me again to get him a jar of strawberry jam. I walked over to the cupboard where he kept his jam, I took a jar from the cupboard and returned back to the table. I undid the lid for him, I placed them both down on the kitchen table next to his folder and sat down across the table from him. I watched him going through his folders as I picked a slice of my toast up from my plate in front of me, I took a bite out of my toast and drank some of my tea.

" Beyond, do you think it would be okay if I went out this morning?" I asked. " Seeing as it's a nice day I was wondering if I would be allowed to go to the park for an hour or two, I fancy stretching my legs and eating ice cream by the pond. The normal boring safe routine in the park, I also may eat well I'm out. So can I go out please? "

" I don't see the harm of you taking a walk in the park, but I have a dilemma I think you may help me solve first..." He replied as he looked up at me from his folder. " If I sketched you a portrait of a person from our past would you be able to make facial latex prosthetic features for me from the sketch?"

" I think I could, but you'll have to go into more detail with your sketch and make sure you had a skin colour chart for the person's complexion. It would be very hard and time consuming though, it's been years since I made any form of prosthetic facial features... " I replied. " You would also need facial measurements and molds I could alter to make the facial parts for you. But I would have to ask you first which parts of the face do you want me to alter and who this person is you plan to sketch?"

" The identity of the person does not concern you just yet, I will gather the information you desire and purchase the ingredients you will need this evening..." He replied. " I will reveal my sketch to you when the time is right, but for now I will allow you to take your walk. I have things I need to do, the silence would be beneficial for my research and sketching..."

" Okay, how long am I allowed to be out for today?" I asked.

" It depends, how long do you plan to walk?" He asked.

" I don't know, I was thinking about maybe 4 hours..." I replied and took a sip of my tea. " I need to go shopping as well, we're out of shampoo and apples. I probably won't even be 4 hours, so is that okay with you?"

" Alright, that sounds reasonable enough to me..." He replied with a smirk. " If you're going to the convenience store then may I ask you if you would purchase some newspapers for me, I need new reading material. Do you require any spending money for your purchases this morning?"

" No, I've got some leftover money from my weekly allowance..." I replied.

" Very well then, now if you would mind excusing yourself from my presence for a while then my dear..." He said as he turned a page in his folder. " The day waits for no one, you shoulder enjoy the sunlight well it lasts. I hear there is a storm coming, you should take your walk well you have the chance..."

" Okay, I'll eat my breakfast and be out of your way before you know it..." I sighed.

I quickly ate the rest of my toast and drank my tea, I told Beyond I would wash my dishes when I got back home. I left the kitchen and walked over to the dresser. I took a plan blue dress from it's draw, I grabbed my white cardigan from the end of my bed and hurried to the bathroom. I quickly got changed into my clothes, did my makeup and clipped my hair up with hair pins. I left the bathroom and walked over to my bed. I sat down on my bed, I picked my handbag up from the floor and opened it. I put my perfume and a few other things in my bag from my bedside table, I also need that card A gave me last night so I can ring him from the phone box on the corner near the convenience store.

I glanced over at Beyond sitting at the kitchen table, he was still looking through his folder and eating strawberry jam with his hand. I opened my bedside table's draw, I took the card from the draw and quickly put it in my bag. I closed the draw as I slipped my shoes on, I zipped my bag up and got up from my bed. I put my wig on and styled it as best as I could without a mirror. I took my bag from my bed and hung it over my shoulder as I walked to the kitchen. I said goodbye to Beyond as I took my apartment keys from the key rack, he didn't answer me and continued to look through his folder. I sighed to myself and opened the apartment's door, he mustn't have heard me I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me.

I left the apartment building and headed to the convenience store I always used on at the end of the street. I brought what I needed from the store and hurried to the phone box on the street corner. I took the card and a few coins from my bag as I entered the phone box. I picked the receiver from it's holder, I dialed the number and twirled the telephone's wire around my finger as I listened to it ringing out. I heard it pick up at the other end of the telephone, I cleared my throat and heard A say hello.

" Hello, this is Akira..." He said. " Please state your name and business..."

" Hello, it's me. Elizabeth..." I said quietly. " I'm free if you want to talk, but I only have 4 hours. Will that be enough time to talk to you and answer your questions?"

" I know who it is sweetheart, I can see you from the alleyway across the street..." He replied. " Alright, 4 hours will be enough I guess. But come across the street and meet me in the alleyway, it's best if I am not seen on this street in case I'm being watched..."

" Okay..." I said.

I placed the the receiver back on it's holder, I left the phone box and put the card back in my bag. I looked both ways down the street and I quickly crossed the road, I wonder which alleyway A is in? I stopped next to a newspaper stand as I looked both ways along the street, there were two alleyways across from the phone box. I bit at my bottom lip and decided to check the nearest alleyway first. I walked to the alleyway and stopped at it's entrance, I guess he must be in the other alleyway. I was about to check the other alleyway when I heard someone say my name. I saw A appear from behind a dumpster, he beckoned to me with his hand and I quickly entered the alleyway. He removed his hood and pulled his red bandanna from his mouth as I stopped in front of him, he quickly pulled me behind the dumpster and put his finger tip to my lips.

" Don't say anything yet, I need to take you somewhere private first before you say anything to me about Backup..." He said quietly and removed his finger tip from my lips. " I was thinking maybe my apartment in Westchester, it's not far here and it's secure. I will drive you there and drop you back here when we're done, is that alright with you?"

" I guess, but can you drop me near the park's back entrance when we're finished?" I asked. " I told Beyond I was going to the park, he maybe looking out for me when it's time for me to return back home..."

" That's fine, I'll make sure I have you back in time then..." He replied as he looked down the alleyway. " Let's get going then, we don't have much time. Just follow me down the alleyway, there is another way out of here..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

I quickly glanced back down the alleyway before I followed after him, he led me to the end of the alleyway and opened a side door to a building. He told me to stay close to him, I followed him through the doorway and to my surprise found myself in a busy kitchen. I watched A walk past me, I saw him give a man wearing a chef's hat a roll of banknote and the man gave him a nod. I heard A tell me to follow him, I did what he said and followed him out of the kitchen. We ended up in a busy restaurant, the female hostess at the counter gave A a smile and said hello to him. He said hello back to her as he gently took hold of my arm, he led me out of the restaurant and stopped me in front of a silver car with blacked out windows. He unlocked the passager side to his car, he gave me a smile as he asked me to get into his car. I did what he asked and got in his car, I hope I'm doing the right thing. He closed the car door, he hurried around to the other side of the car and got in. He started up his car's engine, I quickly put my seat-belt on and watched him turn the car's radio on.

" My apartment is only a 10 minutes drive away, so just relax and enjoy the ride..." He said as he pushed the car's handbrake down before he placed his hands on the steering wheel. " There is some toffee in the glove-box if you're feeling peckish, I've also got some left over Doritos in the back if your interested..."

" I'm okay, but thank you for the offer..." I said with slight smile.

" You're welcome, right let's get going then!" He said.

* * *

><p>We pulled up outside of his apartment building in Westchester, I have never been to this part of Los Angeles before and from what I've seen on the car journey here it was a very pretty area. There were palm trees on the grassy plot areas on the sidewalk, the streets was tidy and the houses were so fancy. I undid my seat-belt and watched A turned his car's ignition off, he told me to be careful getting out of his car. I gave him a nod and opened the car's door. I carefully got out of the car, I closed the door behind me and looked both ways down the street as I hung my handbag over my shoulder. I heard A telling me his apartment number was 14c as he came to join me on the sidewalk, he placed his hand on the lower part of my back and told me I would be fine. I gave him a small smile and watched him walk over to some stone steps that lead to his apartment door as he took his apartment keys from his jean pocket, I guess there is no turning back now.<p>

I quickly followed after him and walked up the stones steps to his apartment. I stopped behind him as he unlocked his apartment's door, I looked at some of the greeny outside of his apartment and sighed deeply to myself. I wonder how he can afford a place like this? I turned my attention back to A and saw him watching me over his shoulder. I gave him a smile and told him I liked the flower beds outside of his apartment. He just gave a smile as he opened his apartment's door and invited me into his home. I followed him into his apartment, I stopped near a black leather sofa chair and looked around the room. His apartment was kind of messy, but it was quite nice and airy. The kitchen and the living room were connected. All the walls were a pale blue colour, the furniture in the room looked quiet expensive and there were piles of case file folders stacked up against the wall in one corner of the room.

" Take a seat, I'll put the kettle on and then we can talk..." I heard him say as he walked past me. " The bathroom is just over there if you need to use it, other than that make yourself and get comfy!"

" Okay, thank you..." I nodded.

I watched him walk over to the kitchen area, I walked over to a black three seater leather sofa and sat down on it. I placed my bag down on the floor, I looked at a few books on a coffee table and took one of the books from the table. I opened it up and read a few lines on the first page of the book, it seemed to be about hacking tactics. I heard A ask how many sugars I had in my tea from the kitchen, I told him two sugars and a half. I closed the book and placed it back down on the coffee table. It wasn't long until A returned, he placed a silver tray with two mugs of tea and a plate of chocolate biscuits down on the coffee table. He picked one of the mugs up from tray, he apologized about having no teacups and saucers. I told him it was fine, he held the mug of tea towards me and I took the mug from his hand.

" Thank you..." I said as I wrapped my hands around the mug. " You have a very interesting apartment, it's very modern and spacious. How long have you lived here for?"

" You're very welcome sugar, I should have mentioned that my apartment is a bit mess right now..." He replied and sat down next to me on the sofa. " I don't get many visitors, so I kind of forget about the tidying part sometimes. I've lived in this apartment for over 2 years now, the area is pretty nice and the neighbours are tolerable. But it's a roof over my head at the end of the day and a place for me to work, it's home..."

" I see, that's nice I guess..." I smiled.

" I guess you're right, but for now I think we such ease with the small talk and get down to the real reason why you're here..." He said. " But help yourself to biscuits, you're need a little bit of sugar to help you get through these questions I plan to ask you..."

I gave him a nod and he got up from the sofa, he told me he would be back in a few minutes. I watched him walk over to an end table near a bookcase, he opened the draw to it and took a case file folder from the draw. He placed it down on the end table, he took his jacket off and hung it on a wooden coat stand next to the end table. He took his folder from the end table, he walked back over to me and sat back down next to me on the sofa. I took a sip of my tea as he opened his folder, he told me he needed to show me something important. I watched go through his folder, there were many newspaper cutouts and police reports. He stopped when he got to a photograph of a grey-haired man, he took the photograph from his folder and told me to take a look at it.

I placed my mug down on the coffee table, I took the photograph from his hand and chewed at my bottom lips as I took a look at the photograph. A told me that the man in the photograph's name was Brain Buckle, he was 44 years old and a freelance writer from La Mirada, Los Angeles. He told me that Brain Buckle was found dead in his apartment on the 31st of July, he was drugged and then choking with a rope. My eyes grew wide, I remember Beyond mentioning something to me about his first victim being a freelance writer. I looked up at A from the photograph, he was watching me with a blank expression on his face. I gave him a small smile, I placed the photograph back in his folder and got up from the sofa. I asked him if I could use his bathroom, he gave me nod and pointed over to a door on the other side of the room. I made my way over to the bathroom, I locked the door behind me and switched the bathroom's light on.

" He knows..." I muttered.

I walked over to the toilet, I put the lid down on the toilet and sat down on it. I covered up my face with my hands as I let out a loud frustrated sound, what am I going to do? I'm guessing all of the questions that A wants to ask be about Beyond are related to the terrible thing he did last month, I guess he really does know everything after all. The problem is do I protect Beyond and just lie to A about everything or do I tell him the truth? I heard someone gently knock on the bathroom's door, I quickly removed my hands from my face and heard A ask if I was alright. I told him was okay as I got up from the toilet, I flushed the toilet's chain and quickly washed my hands. I dried them on a little hand towel, I hurried over to the bathroom's door and opened it. I gave him a smile as I closed the door behind me, I apologized to him for taking so long and told him I was feeling a little bit nauseous.

" Oh right, are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

" I'll be fine in a while, I just need to sit back down and finish my tea..." I replied. " Maybe a biscuit or two would help, I'm feeling a little hungry to..."

" I forget my manners sometimes, do you want me to get you some lunch?" He asked.

" Biscuits are fine, you don't have to go to any trouble..." I replied.

" Are you sure?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. " I've got some left over pizza in the fridge, pop it in the microwave for 40 seconds and it's good to go!"

" It's fine, I can eat when I go back home..." I replied.

" Alright, just let me know if you change your mind about that pizza..." He smiled.

I walked back over to the sofa, I sat back down on it and picked my mug of tea up from the coffee table. I took a chocolate biscuit from the plate on the tray as A sat back down next to me on the sofa, he picked his folder up from the arm of the chair and closed it. I took a bite of my biscuit and looked at A sitting next to me, he was watching me again. He didn't even look away from me when I made eye contact with him, I dipped my biscuit into my tea and took another bite out of it.

" Is there something wrong?" I asked.

" No, I'm just thinking about something..." He replied with a smile. " So about those questions I wanted to ask you, are you ready for them? I'm just going to cut to the chase and fire away, is that alright with you?"

" I guess so, I'm ready..." I replied.

" Alright sugar, here we go..." He said as he cupped his hands together on top of his folder. " Have you ever noticed anything odd lately about Backup's behavior? I mean sometimes it can be the most smallest of changes in their personality that you notice first, the way he acts or if he's picked up a new habit or he's collecting thing which he never use to have any interest in before. Does anything just stand out to you that makes you think he's not the same guy anymore, do you get what I'm saying?"

" I understand what you mean, well he likes collecting newspaper cutouts now..." I replied.

" Anything else?" He asked.

" Erm he sometimes sleeps under my bed, that's pretty weird..." I replied.

" Alright, but I need more than that Elizabeth..." He said softly as he placed his hand on my arm. " Listen, I know you're covering up for him. I can tell that you're lying by the way you're acting, there was a time in my life when I knew every one of your little ways. You could never hide anything from me, so please tell me the truth before anyone else get's killed..."

" But I'm telling the truth, he does sleep under my bed sometimes..." I said.

" Alright, but I know you know about what he's been up to. Your reaction after seeing Brain Buckles photograph told me you knew, you don't have to cover for him anymore..." He sighed. " Why won't you tell me the truth?"

" I'm scared, okay! I'm to scared to tell you everything, you don't know him like I do..." I replied quietly." What if he finds out I've been talking to you? He would hurt me or even worse, he would hurt you. I can't take those kind of chances, he would know it was me... "

" You're not in any trouble, I promise nothing will happen to you..." He smiled. " Come on, you can tell me anything. I can protect you and your daughter, you just have to trust me. I need to stop Backup before he strikes again, I will not allow anymore innocent people to be murdered by him. I've tried my best to keep him hidden from my employer over the years, but he's gone to far this time. He needs to be stop, you do understand that right? "

" I understand, I don't want anyone else to die either..." I replied.

" Alright, I just want you take your time and tell me everything you can remember..." He said. " I'm not pressuring you, I'm just here to help..."

" Well I heard him talking to himself this morning when he got back to my apartment, I pretended to be asleep and I heard him repeatedly use the word zolpidem..." I said quietly and took a sip of my tea. " I'm not sure what zolpidem is though, he also mentioned something about medical mixtures of drugs. I know he's also as bag full of different kinds of medications, I often wondered why he had so many. But with his recent activities I kind of worked it out for myself now, I've tried not to think about it and pretended what he did was not happening..."

" Zopidem?" He asked.

" Yes, do you know what it is?" I asked.

" Zolpidem is a sedative, it's also called a hypnotic. It affects chemicals in your brain that may become unbalanced and cause sleeping problems. It also can used for the short-term treatment for insomnia, but if it's mixed with other medications the side effects could cause memory loss or even death if the dose is not measured properly..." He replied and placed his folder down on the coffee table. " Elizabeth, have you ever thought of leaving him? I mean your life surely as to be in danger while you're living with him, he's not the same strange guy we knew from the orphanage. The crimes he's committed are twisted and vile, I mean how can you live with someone who's murdered an innocent child when you're expecting a child of your own?"

I quickly looked at A sitting next to me and stared at him, what is he talking about? Beyond couldn't have murdered a child, I would have known if he had done something terrible like that. I placed my mug down on the coffee table and picked my bag up from the floor, I need to get out of here. I got up from the sofa and asked him if he would drive me to the park now. He sighed as he got up from the sofa and told me to give him one more moment of my time, he said he wanted to show me something else before I left. I watched him walk back over to the end table and take another case file folder from it's draw. He walked back over to me, he opened the folder up and took a photograph from it.

" On the 4th of August another body was found, her name was Quinton Queens. She was 13 years old and from Culver City, Los Angeles. Her mother found her after she returned home from work, I don't want to tell you how she died. But I'm grateful she was drugged before her death, what Backup did to her unsettles me..." He frowned slightly as he held the photograph towards me. " I just want you to take a look at a photograph of her, then I'll drive you to the park..."

I hesitated before I took the photograph from his hand, I took a look at the photograph and bit at my bottom lip. Quinton Queens was a pretty young girl, she had long blonde wavy hair and pale green eyes. She looked so happy in her photograph, how could Beyond hurt somebody so innocent? I placed my hand on my stomach as I let out a low sob, this is horrible. If Beyond could murder an innocent girl he didn't even know, then what would he do to his own flesh and blood? I gave the photograph back to A, I sat back down on the sofa and wiped some tears away from my cheek with my cardigan's sleeve. How will I be able to face him now? I can't go back home, not after what he did to that poor little girl. I looked up at A and watched him placed his case file folder down on top of his other folder, he sat now next to me on the sofa and took a box of tissues from underneath the coffee table. He offered me a tissue, I took one from the box and wiped my nose with it.

" What am going to do now?" I asked. " I can't go back to him, not after what he did to that poor little girl..."

" Then don't go back to him, you can stay here with me..." He replied. " I have a spare room, just give me a few hours and I'll make it shipshape..."

I looked at him sitting next to me for a moment, the look on his face told me he was serious about what he just said to me. I gave him a slight nod and thanked him for his kind offer, but the problem is going to be Beyond now. What will he do when I don't return home? Will he come looking for me? This is one giant mess, what have I gotten myself into now? I heard A reassure me, he told me he would keep me safe and out of harms way. If it was only that easy, he doesn't know Beyond like I do.


	14. Don't Worry

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, I need to get back into this story though. It's going to be slow updates from now on, I'm going to be busy until August. I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense because I've not had time to give my fanfics 100% of my attention, it's changed a lot since my first Beyond This Love fanfiction. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14!<strong>

I had been at A's apartment for over 18 hours now, it felt really strange being here instead of my own apartment. He had kept his promise and sorted out his spare room for me, it very cosy. I have to admit the room wasn't very big though, it only had enough room for a single bed and dresser. But I liked it, it was nice and he made sure the room was secure. He had put a lock on the room's window for me, his apartment was on the ground floor and he wanted me to feel safe while I was staying with him. He's been really nice to me as well, the only way I could think of thanking him was to clean and tidy his apartment for him. He told me it was fine at first, but after a while he agreed because I told him it would take my mind of things and he showed me where he kept his cleaning products.

It took me over 3 hours to clean his kitchen and living room, I found things that made me pitch my nose in disgust in his kitchen. I'm surprised how he managed to stay alive since he faked his death, it really is a mystery to me. Most of the foods he ate were unhealthy, out of date and takeaways. He told me it wasn't his food and blamed it on a few of his work connections, he said they used his apartment sometimes when they were pasting through Los Angeles. I didn't believe him though, I knew he was lying about it. I told him I would clean his bathroom and sort through his laundry in the morning, but he told to me I didn't need to do chores for him. He said I needed to take it easy in case I tire myself out, I agreed with him and decided to turn in for the night.

But that was 7 hours ago, I had slept for about 4 hours and then woke up after a nightmare. I had been dreaming about Beyond, I felt so guilty just leaving him without a word. He had done so much for me over the years, I just wish my mind would switch off so I could sleep. I looked over at the partly opened room's door when I saw a light switch on in the living room, A must be awake still. I sat up in my bed and switched a little blue lamp on that was on the floor, I looked around the room and pulled my knees to my chest. I looked over at the room's door when I heard a gently knocking on it, I saw A peep his head around the door frame. I wrapped my arms around my legs as I gave him a small smile, he opened the door wide and walked into the room.

" Hey, I was just checking up on you..." He smiled as he partly closed the door behind him. " I heard you groaning and talking in your sleep a few hours back, were you having bad dreams?"

I gave him a slightly nod and watched him walk over to the window. He peeped through a gap in the green coloured curtains, he asked me if I would like something to eat and drink. I told him I was not hungry yet, but I asked him if I could have a hot milk. He said sure and left the room. It wasn't long until he returned with a mug of hot milk, he told me it was hot before I took it from his hand. I brew on my milk, I took a sip of it and watched him sit down on the end of the bed. He took a white paper bag from his jean pocket, he took a toffee from the bag and held the paper bag towards me with a smile on his face.

" Would you like a toffee?" He asked. " It will make feel better, it will take your mind off your bad dreams and they go very well with hot milk. Trust me, it's a favorite of mine..."

" I'm okay thank you, I'm trying to cut back on sweet stuff..." I replied.

" It's alright, just let me know if you change your mind..." He smiled.

I watched him place his bag of toffee down on my bed, he got up from the bed and walked back over to the window. He peeped through the gap of the curtains again and rested his hand against the wall as he popped a toffee into his mouth. I took a sip of my milk as I watched him, he seemed on edge. I pulled the blankets away from myself, I swung my legs out of the bed and pulled the black t shirt A had borrowed me to sleep in over my knees. I got up from the bed and joined him at the window, I peeped through the gap too in the curtains. It was dark still outside, I could see purple lights in the distance and the moon was high in the sky. The view from A's apartment window was better than the view from my apartment's window, that's if I could call it my apartment anymore.

" Pretty isn't it?" I heard A ask from next to me. " Sometimes I stand here and watch the lights of the city, it brings me peace and helps me think. But now it feels like I need to watch my back, something tells me a storm is coming..."

" It doesn't look like it's going to rain, it probably will be sunny tomorrow.." I replied.

I heard A chuckle softy as he stepped away from the window, he leant back against the wall and crossed his arms. He gave me a smile and told me he was not talking about the weather. I asked him what he was talking about then, he told me it didn't matter and looked back over at the window. I sat back down on the bed, I curled my legs under myself and covered myself up with the blankets. I drank the rest of my milk, I placed the mug down on the floor and lay back on the bed. I rested one of my hands on my stomach, I gently stroked my stomach with my finger tips and smiled when I felt a little fluttering sensation in my stomach. I was nearly 4 months pregnant now, I read that you can sometimes feel the baby kicking at 16 weeks.

" When are you due?" I heard A ask.

" The 18th of January 2003, it just depends when she wants to come out..." I replied and looked over at A. " But don't worry, I'll be out of your hair by then. I will be able to claim my inheritance when I turn 18, that's if I'm allowed after running away from the orphanage..."

" Don't worry about your inheritance sweetheart, I'll make sure you get it..." He said, he walked over to the bed and crouched in front of it. " I'll contact Watari in a few weeks and tell him I found you, I won't say anything about Backup though. I'll keep him a secret from my employer until the time is right, I'll just say I randomly bumped into you and you've not seen Backup for years..."

" That's lying though, would Watari believe you?" I asked.

" Of course, I've got that guy wrapped around my little finger!" He replied with a slight smirk. " He's been looking out for me since I moved here, he calls me once a week to check up on me like a doting grandfather. He basically is my employer, I work cases for him and a few of his connections..."

" So you're a investigator?" I asked.

" Yeah I guess I am, but I'm not a freelance investigator just yet. I work closely with the Los Angeles police department sometimes, I've even worked with reformed criminals..." He replied. " I'm working up to freelance though, I plan to be self-employed one day. But for now I'm working under Watari, he's teaching me everything I need to know and with the skills I already possess then you'll know I'll be the best!"

" You're still full of yourself after all of these years, you've not changed at all..." I laughed slightly as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear. " Well you've changed a bit with your sweethearts and sugar nicknames, also what did you do to your hair?"

" It's my disguise, I needed to change my appearance and the way I spoke when I moved to Los Angeles for safety reasons..." He replied. " Don't you like it? I think I look rather dashing, but you've got rude talk. What's with the blonde wig you constantly wore?"

" That was my disguise, it was Beyond's idea..." I replied.

" So you and Backup, I can't seem to get my head around that one still. I mean how did that actually happen?" He asked with a sigh." I didn't even think Backup had any kind of attraction to girls, he always told me they were the inferior species and didn't deserve his attention. I never thought that about girls though, I'm not sexist as you very well know. Some of the greatest women I know are geniuses, criminals, detectives and inventors..."

" It just kind of happened, it wasn't planned and took me by surprise too..." I replied and pulled my blankets to my chin as I closed my eyes. " Maybe it wouldn't have happened if things had been different, but I can't change the past even if I wanted to..."

" I'm truly sorry for all I've put you through Elizabeth, but I had to leave for my own sanity..." I heard him say softly. " If I could go back and change everything for you then I would do it without hesitation. You'll never know how hard it was to leave you behind, it was like the worse form of torture I've ever had to endure. I watched you leave with Backup from the attic window, it broke my heart watching you leave with him of all people..."

" Then why didn't you come with us?" I asked as I opened my eyes. " Maybe if you came with us none of this would have happened, maybe things would have been different and we wouldn't be in the situations we are in now..."

" Technically I did come with you both, I planted a tracker pin inside the padding of Backup's sports bag and monitored you both until you got to the airport..." He replied with a slight laugh. " I remember hot wiring Roger's car and driving it the airport, you wouldn't believe how much trouble I got into over that little incident..."

" You stole Mr Ruvie's car?" I asked.

" Yeah, he never forgave me for that one..." He replied. " But listen, I'm going to make it up to you. I promise I'm not going to disappear on you this time, you've got my word. I'll make things right, I'll even babysit for you if you need help. I know what we had long ago can not be renewed after everything I put you through, but I going to be here for you or shall I say the both of you from now..."

" Do you really mean that?" I asked.

" Of course I do, but for now I want you to try and get some sleep..." He replied and switched the lamp off on the floor. " Later on today I plan to get your clothes and belongings from your apartment, you can't wear my t shirts forever princess. So you'll have to give me your apartment's keys, also make a list of your belongings and tell me where they're located in your apartment. You can trust with this task, I'll make sure I get everyone of your belongings back for you..."

" But Beyond might be there, won't that be dangerous?" I asked.

" Don't worry, I'll take someone with me..." He replied.

" Does that mean I'll have to stay in your apartment all by myself?" I asked.

" Nope, I'll call in a few favours and get you a babysitter..." He replied.

I watched him get up from the floor, he said goodnight to me as he picked my empty mug up from the floor and then left the room. I slightly frowned to myself as I rolled over onto my side, I wonder who this babysitter person is he plans to call? I sighed to myself as I closed my eyes and tired to drift off to sleep again.

* * *

><p>It was now 10pm, I had been sitting in the living room with the babysitter A had arranged to take care of me while he was gone. The babysitter's name was Aiber, he told me he was a professional con-man and he'd worked with A on a few cases over the past 2 years. It kind of surprised me when he told me he was a con-man, I didn't think A would socialize or even work with criminals because he was meant to be putting criminals behind bars. But Aiber didn't look like a criminal at all, he was dressed very professionally and had shoulder-length blond-hair. He seemed really nice though, he even made me some tea and made small talk with me while we watched a wildlife documentary about elephants. I heard Aiber clear his throat, I looked over at him and watched him place his mug of coffee down on the coffee table.<p>

" So Elizabeth, you and Akira..." He said. " What's actually going on between you both? I'm not prying or anything, but I always take interest when young girls magical appear in his apartment unannounced. I'm not saying this is the first time it's happened, but I'm just looking out for the guy..."

" Nothing is going on between us, we're just very old friends..." I replied.

" I highly doubt that darling, you must mean something to him if he rings me up telling me it's an emergency when I'm working a case. He sounded very concerned over the phone, that's a tone he's rarely uses with anyone..." He said with slight smirk. " I've known Akira for over two years now, he's a good kid and too intelligent for his own good. He's never steered me wrong since I've known him though, you don't know how lucky you are to have a guy like him watching your back..."

" I guess, would you like some more coffee?" I asked.

" Sure, fill it up for me!" He replied.

I got up from the sofa and picked his mug up from the coffee table. I quickly walked to the kitchen, I placed the mug down on the counter and took the coffee pot from the coffee machine. I began to pour some coffee into the mug, I heard a knock on the apartment's door and quickly looked over at the door. I placed the coffee pot down on the counter, I wiped my hands on the back of my dress and joined Aiber in the living room area. He got up from the sofa chair as he told me to stay where I was standing, he walked over to the apartment's door and unlocked it. He opened the door wide as he grabbed a baseball bat from the end table near the door, he was greeted by A and a attractive blonde-haired woman. They both walked into the apartment, I heard the blonde-haired woman telling Aiber to put down the baseball bat and lock the door behind them. I watched A carry a cardboard box into the living room area, the woman was carrying my suitcase not far behind him.

A gave me a smile as he placed the cardboard box down on the coffee table, he introduced me to the blonde-haired woman and told me her name was Wedy. I said hello to her and watched her place my suitcase down on the floor by the coffee table, she didn't say hello back though. She placed her hand on her hip as she looked me up and down. She was dressed in a black suit and had her hair tied up, she looked like a supermodel. She was wearing sunglasses which was pretty odd to me seeing as it was night, she opened her red handbag and took a silver cigarette case from it.

" So this is the little girl you're protecting, she seems to be in more trouble than you let on..." She said as she took a cigarette from it's holder and put the cigarette to her lips. " You kept that news quiet Akira, you should learn to be more careful in the future..."

" Wait, it's not like that!" A frowned slightly and took the cigarette from Wedy's lips. " She's a very old friend of mine, I'm looking after her for a while. She's having some family issues at home right now, I haven't got her into any kind of trouble!"

" There is no need to get serious over a little misunderstanding, your reaction makes me wonder if there is more to this young lady than meets the eye..." Said Wedy with smile. " My dear Akira, you seem to be blushing. Is there something wrong?"

" Come on Wedy, you're embarrassing the kid!" Laughed Aiber.

I watched Aiber put his arm around A and ruffle up his hair, I laughed slightly to myself when I heard A telling him to get off him. Something tells me A had made some good friends while he's been living in Los Angeles, he told Aiber and Wedy that they could leave now. He told them he would contact them tomorrow to discuss a few things with them, he also mentioned something about keeping quiet about tonight. I watched Aiber put his jacket on, he said goodbye to me and told me to keep an eye on Akira for him while he was gone. I gave him a nod and thanked him for sitting with me, he told me anytime with a quick wink.

" You be good now Akira, I'll be waiting for your call..." Said Wedy.

I watched her kiss his cheek, she wiped some red lipstick away from his cheek with her thumb as she took her cigarette from his hand and told him to behave himself while she was gone. She gave me a small smile as she put her cigarette to lips, I watched A walk them both to his apartment's door and open the door for them. I walked over to the door as the both left the apartment, I stopped next to A and watched them getting into a black car. I crossed my arms as I watched their car pull away from A's apartment and drive off down the road.

" They seem delightful, have you known them for long?" I asked.

" They're alright in small doses, I've known them both since I moved to Los Angeles..." He replied as he closed the apartment's door and locked it. " They're kind of like my parental guardians until I turn 18, but I call them my personal pain in the ass though. But they've been there for me when I've needed help or I've got a problem I can't solve, they've saved my bacon more times than I've had hot dinners..."

" Oh I see, that's nice though..." I smiled.

" You're right, I don't know what I would have done without them both over the years..." He smiled and walked back over to the coffee table. " Come on sugar, let's get your belongings unpacked in your room and then I'll rustle us something up in the kitchen. I'm not the worlds greatest cook, but I know how to use a microwave!"

I walked over to the coffee table as A picked the cardboard box up from the table, I picked my suitcase up from the floor and followed him to my room. I placed my suitcase down on the bed and A placed the box down next to it. I opened my suitcase and to my surprise my clothes were folded up, at least I don't have to iron them now. I took some of my folded up clothes from my suitcase, I walked over to the dresser and opened the top draw. I placed my pile of clothes into the top draw and continued to unpack my suitcase while A unpacked the cardboard box for me. He asked me a few times where I would like some of my belongings to be placed, I told him to put them on top of the dresser and I would sort them out when I had finished putting my clothes away.

" Hey Elizabeth, I'm going to apologize now if Wedy or Aiber said anything out of line..." I heard A say. " I didn't know if they would notice you were expecting a baby, you're not really showing much yet. But I just wanted to apologize on their behalf, I'll make sure they know what your real situation is when I call them tomorrow..."

" It's okay, I guess it can't be helped if they didn't know all of my predicament..." I said as I closed the dresser's draws. " I don't think Aiber noticed though, if he did he didn't say anything to me about it. He was quite the gentleman, very chatty and polite for a professional con-man..."

" So he told you about his colourful past, huh?" He asked.

" Not all of it, I really didn't want to pry. It's bad manners to question someone's past without any reason for it, I'm not a detective after all..." I replied and turned around to face him. " Did you see Beyond when you went to collect my belongings?"

" I saw him leave your apartment building around 8pm, that's when me and Wedy went to collect your belongings from your apartment..." He replied. " I bumped into your new land lord, Mr James. He said that a Braidan Tayler and his sister had given in their apartment's agreement along with their keys into him this evening. Apparently they've moving to the upper part of Los Angeles, that would explain why Backup had his sports bag and duffel bag with him when he left the apartment building. All of his belongings were gone, but then again I'm not sure what he owned to begin with though..."

" Do you know where Beyond is right now?" I asked.

" No idea, but I'll try and reconnect with the tracker inside the lining of his sports bag in a few hours time..." He replied. " I know it's not been active for the last 2 years because I knew your location and you were both easy to track so I deactivate it, but since he's on the move I'll have to go through a number of coded locks to restart the tracker's system on my computer once again..."

" I see, so he could be anywhere right now..." I sighed.

" You're correct, he could be anywhere in Los Angeles..." He said as he crossed his arms. " But you don't have worry, you're safe here with me. Backup doesn't know your location, but if it makes you feel better I'll sit outside of your room all night or call in a favour with the Los Angeles police department and get undercover cops to watch my apartment. Just tell me what it takes to make you feel safe and I'll do it, you have my word..."

I bit at my bottom lip as I walked back over to my bed, I took my jewellery box from the cardboard box and sat down on the bed. I opened up my box, I took the little plastic yellow stars and red love heart bracelet from my box which Beyond had brought for Eva. I wonder where Beyond is right now? I just find it so strange that he's packed all of his belongings and handed the apartment's keys in to Mr James, what is he up to? I felt A sit down next to me on the bed, I looked up at him from the bracelet and gave him a small smile. He placed his hand on my shoulder and told me everything was going to be alright, but I know for a fact it's not going to be alright. He doesn't know Beyond like I do, he as changed so much over the years and now he's out there somewhere in Los Angeles. It scares me more not knowing where he his right now, he could be watching me or plotting some other horrible crime.

" Take your time unpacking the rest of your belongings, I'm going to cook us both something to eat..." He smiled. " It won't be anything special, just something basic and random thrown together. You don't have to lift a finger while you're staying here, I'll be your personal slave until further notice..."

" Okay, but you don't have to be my personal slave..." I said as I placed the bracelet back in my jewellery box. " I'll help out around your apartment, I'll cook, do your laundry and clean for you. I'll repay you handsomely when I get my inheritance, I promise I'll pull my weight well I'm living here..."

" Don't be daft sweetheart, you don't have to do that..." He smiled.

" But I want to, it would only be fair because you're being so nice to me..." I said with a slight smile and got up from the bed. " Come on, let me help you cook something. You know I can cook, don't you remember all of those toffee cheesecakes I once made for you?"

" I don't exactly have much food in at the moment, I was planning to cook you something microwavable from the cupboard..." He replied with a chuckle. " But if you want to make me some toffee cheesecake one time while you're staying with me then I approve, but for now I want you to settle into your room..."

" It's no trouble, I don't mind helping!" I said.

I watched him get up from the bed, he told me he would call me when the food was ready. He left the room and closed the door behind him. I unpacked the rest of my belongings, I placed my jewellery box on the dresser along with my little standing mirror and cosmetic box. I placed the empty cardboard box and my suitcase at the end of my bed, the room was beginning to feel much more homely now. I heard A call me from the other room, I told him I'd be out in a moment. I quickly got changed into one of the new dresses I had brought when I was living with Beyond, I zipped my dress up and ran my fingers through my hairs as I walked over to the door. I left the room and closed the door behind me as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

I heard A curse as something clanged in the kitchen, I put my hands behind my back and made my way to the kitchen. I slightly laughed when I saw him sitting on the kitchen floor with a saucepan on his head, he wiped some red sauce away from his cheek with his hand and removed the saucepan from his head. I took a tea towel from the kitchen counter as I knelt next to him on the floor, there was red sauce spattered across the floor with kidney beans and bits of rice in it. I wiped some red sauce from his cheek as I laughed again, he took the tea towel from my hand and told me to shut up with a slight chuckle.

" What happened?" I asked as I picked a opened bag of tangy cheese doritos up from the floor. " More to the point, what were you trying to make with doritos as an ingredient?"

" I don't know what happened, one minute I was opening a can of chilli and the next minute I was sitting on the floor with a saucepan on my head. But I've never been graceful in the kitchen, you should know that from past experience..." He replied. " I was going to make you chilli and doritos, but I think the menu just changed..."

" Chilli and doritos?" I asked.

" Yeah, it's my specialty!" He replied with a smile. " I'll get some proper food in tomorrow, I could take you for a drive to the supermarket a few blocks from here. It will give me a chance to show you around the neighbourhood, it's best for you to learn your surroundings in case of an emergency..."

" Okay, but from now why don't you let me be in charge of the kitchen while I'm staying with you..." I smiled and got up from the floor. " Go and get cleaned up, I'll clean up this mess. Then I'll cook you something to eat, do we have a deal?"

I watched him get up from the floor, he held his hand towards me and told me to shake on it. I shook his hand and told him to be quick. He handed me the tea towel back and hurried to the bathroom, now I'm really wondering how he's managed to look after himself over the years. I cleaned all the chilli up from the floor with the tea towel, I placed the saucepan in the sink and took a look in the kitchen's cupboards. There was three cans of baked beans, half a loaf of bread and a can of apples in the cupboard.

" Beans on toast it is then..." I muttered.

I took what I needed from the cupboard, I sliced four slices from the loaf of bread and opened the can of baked beans. I switched the stove on and emptied the beans into a saucepan. I placed the saucepan down on a hob on the stove, I switched the hob on and put two of the slices of bread in the toaster. I took two plates from the draining board, I placed them down on the counter and looked over at my handbag hanging on the back of one of the breakfast stool chairs. I walked over to my bag, I opened it up and took three small tablet bottles from my bag. I placed them down next to the stove, I got myself a glass of water and took one tablet from each of the bottles. I popped them into my mouth, I took a sip of the water and swallowed them.

I placed the glass down on the counter side and took a wooden spoon from the cutlery draw as I heard the beans bubbling in the saucepan. It wasn't long until A reappeared from the bathroom, he had changed into a black t shirt and some grey jogging bottoms. I gave him smile as he leaned back against the counter next to the stove, he picked two of my tablet bottles up from the counter and took a look at them.

" What do these tablet bottles contain?" He asked.

" Vitamin tablets, I started taking them since Beyond found out I was pregnant..." I replied as I stirred the beans in the saucepan with the wooden spoon. " He use to give them to me to have with my food, he wanted to make sure me and my baby were healthy. Why do you ask?"

" Elizabeth, one of these tablet bottles doesn't contain vitamin tablets..." He replied and showed me one of the bottles. " This is diphenhydramine hydrochloride, it's a strong sleeping aid. How many have you taken?"

" What?!" I gasped as I switched the stove off and quickly took the tablet bottle from his hand. " I thought they were all vitamin tablets, he told me they were vitamin tablets. This means he was drugging me, why would he do this to me?!"

" I don't know, just calm down for a moment..." He replied. " The only person who would be able to answer that question for you is Backup, but seeing as none of us know is location right now it would be hard to ask him..."

" I can't calm down, what if these sleeping aids have harmed my baby!" I frowned.

" It's alright sweetheart, but it's important for me to know right now how many you have taken..." He said and removed the saucepan from the stove's hob. " This sleeping aid is fine to be used through pregnancy, no harm will come to your little girl. If you have concerns then I will take you to the hospital in the morning, but for now just tell me how many you have taken..."

" I just took one from this tablet bottle, that's what Beyond always told me to take..." I replied.

" Then that dosage is fine, you don't have to worry..." He said softly and placed his hand on my shoulder. " I'll take you to see someone in the morning, I know a doctor at Mission Hospital Regional Medical Center who will not asks any questions about the patients she's seeing without an appointment. She'll take your bloods, give you a ultrasound and anything else you want to put your mind at ease..."

" But what if the damage as already been done?" I asked.

" Positive thoughts, that's all we've got right now..." He replied.

I placed my hands on my stomach and looked down at my little pregnancy bump, I hope she's okay in there. I felt A pull me into a hug, he reassured me some more and told me everything would be fine with my little girl. I hope he's right, she's just an innocent little baby after all. A said he would finish cooking the rest of the food for me, I gave him a nod and went to sit on the sofa in the living room area.


	15. Surprise Visit From The Past

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, I need to get back into this story though. It's going to be slow updates from now on, I'm going to be busy until August. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15!<strong>

I rested my hands on my stomach as I looked up at the medical room's ceiling, I hope I'm not going to be here for to long. I've never liked hospitals, the smell of disinfectant and the beeping sounds of the machines always made me feel nervous since I was a child. I was at Mission Hospital Regional Medical Center with A, he had brought me here like he had promised me yesterday. I have had my bloods done, my blood pressure taken and I had an ultrasound done over an hour ago. I was now waiting to see this Doctor A had arranged for me to see, I actually have no idea where A is either right now. He told me he was going to nip out for a moment and get us both some tea from the vending machine in the corridor, but that was over 20 minutes ago.

I sighed to myself as I sat up on the examination bed, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and jumped down from it. I walked over to the window and took a look out of it, all I could see was the hospital's car park. I heard the medical room's door open, I looked over at the door and saw A walk in the room with a brown-haired female doctor. The doctor introduced herself a Doctor Melissa Grey, she told me to take a seat on the examination bed. I did what she asked and sat on the edge of the bed. I gave A smile as he handed me a plastic cup filled with tea, I watched him walk over to the other side of the room and lean back against the wall. He crossed his arms across his chest and flicked his fringe away from his eyes as he watched the doctor.

I took a sip of my tea, I wrapped my hands around the plastic cup and watched the doctor going through her medical notes. She gave me a smile and told me she knew my real identity, I'm guessing A told her everything. She explained to me that she use to be a student at The Wammy House, she was known as G when she attended the orphanage. But now she was one of the best medical professions in the Los Angeles area, she went on to tell me she normally dealt with virus related patients. But today she was doing a favour for A by giving me a medical checkup, she said she owed him more than one favour. I gave her small smile as she took her pen from her white jacket's pocket, she told me to relax and not to look so nervous.

" So Elizabeth, just to be on the safe side I would like to ask you a few question. Nothing to personal or complicated, I don't want to pry to much into your past..." She smiled. " Just simple questions and your details, is that fine with you? I also need to check your memory, one of the side effects from diphenhydramine hydrochloride is memory loss, have you ever experience anything along those lines?"

" No, but I slept through a whole day once..." I replied. " I'm not really sure if that irrelevant to your questions, but I thought I'd mention it. It's never really happened before to me, I'm normally a early bird..."

" It's fine, every little bit of information from you counts..." She smiled as she jotted down some notes in her medical notes. " Can you tell me your full name and date of birth?"

" My name is Elizabeth Mirabella Mayhem, I was born on the 5th of November 1984 and I believe the day of my birth would have been a Monday..." I replied.

I quickly looked over at A when I heard him let out a muffled laugh, I gave him a slight frown and took a sip of my tea when he laughed again. I remember when he first learnt my middle name when he was young, he thought it was funny for some reason. He use to tease me about it and call me Elizabeth Mirabella Umbrella Mayhem, I never found it funny though. He was still childish after all of these years, I often think he's 17 years going on 17 months. I heard the doctor clear her throat, I turned my full attention back to her and watched her lift a sheet of paper up on her clipboard.

" Also can I ask you the town you were born in, the country and who is the most childish person in the room right now?" She asked as she glanced over at A. " You get an extra tick for the childish question, it's a bonus point..."

" I was born in Oxford, England..." I replied and looked over at A with a smirk. " And the most childish person in the room is Akira, is that correct?"

" You're correct, I'm glad someone noticed..." She smiled.

" Hey!" He frowned.

" Also can you tell me the date, the day and the year?" She asked.

" It's the 13th of August, the day is Tuesday and the year is 2002..." I replied.

" What's your favorite eye colour?" She asked.

" I like blue coloured eyes, I always wanted blue eyes as a child..." I replied with a smile. " Blue symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth and haven. I once read a symbolism colour book I found in my Aunt's study when I was young, I like reading random books..."

" That's good, also who is the smartest person in the room?" She asked.

" I'm going to say you, is that correct too?" I asked.

" Hey, I'm in the room still you know..." Sighed A.

" Very good, it seems that your memory as not been affected by the course of diphenhydramine hydrochloride you took over the last month..." She smiled and placed her clipboard down on the medical bed. " Your general health seem perfectly fine to me, but your iron levels are quite low. I will prescribe you a course of iron tablets for the next 4 weeks to see if that's boosts them up a little bit, but other than that you're free to go..."

" And what about the ultrasound?" I asked. " Is everything okay with my baby?"

" Your baby is fine, it's heartbeat is strong and normal. It seems like you've got a little fighter on your hands, very wiggly and active..." She replied as she looked over her shoulder at A. " Maybe that would put daddy's mind at ease, he's been rather frantic and pushy trying to get me to forward your blood tests to the pathological lab. I think he needs to learn that being bossy gets you nowhere in life, I don't work miracles..."

" Don't look at me, I'm just the innocent bystander here!" He said and held his hands up in surrender with a chuckle. " If that's everything for now I'll get Miss Mayhem back to the comfort of the sofa in my apartment, but I'll be in contact in the next few days about the rest of Elizabeth's blood results..."

" That's fine by me, just remember to pick Elizabeth's iron tablets up from the reception desk on the way out..." She smiled, she turned her full attention back to me and picked her medical notes up from the bed. " Remember to get plenty of fresh fruit and drink loads of water, if you have anymore concerns then get Akira to ring me. Also stay of diphenhydramine hydrochloride, I suggest you eat fruit in the future instead of taking unknown vitamin tablets..."

" Thank you, I'll remember that bit of information..." I smiled.

I slid from the medical bed and picked my handbag up from the floor. I said goodbye to the doctor and left the room with A, he told me that G would keep my appointment a secret from Watari. I gave him a nod and walked with him to the reception area of the ward I had my appointment on. I got my iron tablets along with a copy of my ultrasound scan from the receptionist, we left the ward and walked along the corridor to the main entrance of the hospital. I took a sip of my tea as I was stopped by A near a row seats, he took his mobile phone from his jean pocket and frowned slightly to himself. I watched him reject the call, he put his mobile phone back in his pocket and told me it wasn't important.

" Who was calling you?" I asked.

" Just a unknown number, I get them a lot sometimes..." He replied as he gently took hold of my arm and began leading me along the corridor. " Come on sweetheart, let's get you back home. We'll also call in at the local supermarket and buy some groceries as well, I don't really buy much fruit for myself which I guess I should start doing from now on. But I hope you're still a fan of chocolate cake with whipped cream topping and chopped strawberries, it's not going to be like the cake Rose use to make for you though when you were a kid. I myself could go for a big slice of cake right now, something tells me today is going to be one of those days..."

" Is there a problem?" I asked.

" I don't want to worry you with my problems, you've got enough problems of your own right now..." He replied. " I've got idea that will benefit us both, why don't we have one of those movie nights we use to have as kids. What do you say to that idea?"

" That idea sounds fine to me, it would be nice to try and take our minds off everything for a little while..." I replied with a smile. " But no cheesy horror movies, okay? I never use to be able to sleep properly after all of those cheesy horror movies we use to watch when we were young, especially that movie about the killer clowns from outer space..."

" Sure thing, but I'm not watching anything romantic or clown related either..." He replied with a chuckle. " I'm afraid to say we're stuck with adventure, action and comedy. But I'm definitely not in the mood for horror, I've had a belly full of horror to last me a life time..."

" Got it, no love or horror movies!" I smiled.

* * *

><p>We pulled up outside of A's apartment 2 hours later, we had spent longer than we thought we would in the supermarket. A had decided we needed loads of vegetables, corn chips and different kinds of meats. He told me that we're both going to eat a healthy balanced diet from now on, he also mentioned that he wouldn't mind some home cooked meals for a change instead of microwaveable meals. I told him it was fine, I didn't mind cooking for him while I was staying with him. But he still put microwaveable meals and junk food in the shopping trolley, so much for his healthy diet.<p>

I undid my seat-belt as the car's ignition was switched off, I looked over at A's apartment and noticed a fancy black coloured car parked outside of his apartment. I heard A curse slightly as he undid his seat-belt and took his car keys from car's ignition. I quickly looked at him sitting in the driver's seat, he muttered something under his breath as he put his car keys in his leather jacket pocket. He opened the car's door on his side of the car, he looked back at me with a slightly frown on his face and closed the car's door as he deeply sighed to himself. He placed his hands on the car's steering-wheel and mumbled something under his breath to himself again, I wonder what's wrong with him?

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" This is all I need!" He replied with a sigh. " Elizabeth, I want you to wait in the car for me. I've got unwanted guests, just stay here until I come and get you from my car. I'll get rid of them, I can't let them know you're staying with me yet..."

" Who is in your apartment?" I asked.

" No one important, just don't get out of my car until I return for you..." He replied. " No one will see you in my car, blackout windows have there advantages after all. I'll be back in a while, whatever you see I don't want you to panic. You'll be fine, alright?"

" Okay, I'll keep quiet too if that helps..." I nodded.

I watched him get out of the car, he told me to stay in his car again and then slammed the car's door shut. I watched him get the grocery bags from the car's boot, he also slammed the boot shut and quickly walk to his apartment. He hurried up his apartment's stone steps and opened the apartment door. He left the door wide open behind him, I undid my seat-belt and picked my handbag up from the floor. I placed my bag down on my lap, I looked through the driver's sides window at the sky and blew my fringe away from my eyes. It was sunny today, but mostly every day in Los Angeles in the summer was beautiful and hot.

I looked back over at A's apartment and saw an early gentleman walking down the steps of the apartment. I quickly placed my handbag down on the floor, I got onto my knees and rested my hands on the dashboard. My eyes grew wide as I recognized the early gentleman, it was Watari. I wonder what he's doing in Los Angeles? I turned my full attention back to apartment when I heard A yelling, I saw him hurry through the apartment's doorway and stop on the stone steps as he pointed towards the fancy car. He yelled some more and told someone to get out of his apartment right now before he throws him out.

" Get out now!" He yelled.

I bit at my bottom lip as I saw a tall thin man walk out of A's apartment, he stopped on the top stone step and put his thumb to his lips. He reminded me a lot of Beyond in appearance, but he was paler and his hair was much darker than Beyond's hair. His standing posture was terrible and his hair was messy. I knew who it was though, I remember meeting him long ago when I was little girl. His name was L and Watari was his keeper, I always felt sorry for Watari because he was more like his servant than his keeper. I watched them talking to each other for a while on the steps, I couldn't really hear what they were saying to each other from the car.

A yelled at L again, but L didn't seem to care and continued to just stare at him. After a while he slowly walked down the steps of the apartment, he was met by Watari at the bottom of the steps. Watari opened the fancy car's back door for him, he got into the car and Watari closed it for him. Watari got into the car, he started the car up and I crawled onto the driver's seat. I watched the car drive past A's car, I rested my hands on the seat and watched the car stop at the end of the road. I leaned forward on the seat to get a better look at the car, I heard a creaking sound and let out a squeal as the driver's seat moved backwards. I quickly covered up my mouth and looked back at the apartment, A was still standing on the steps.

He looked really angry, I wonder what L said to him to make him lose his temper? I looked back at the car Watari was driving, the car turned out of the street and I grabbed my handbag from the car's floor as I climbed back onto the passager side. I partly opened the car's door and watched A hurry along the sidewalk to his car. He gave me a smile as he opened the car's door for me, I got out of the car and waited for him to lock his car. He placed his hand on the lower part of my back and began leading me along the sidewalk towards his apartment.

" What were Watari and L doing in your apartment?" I asked.

" You recognized the panda detective then, huh?" He asked. " I'm surprised you even remembered him after all of these years, you've only meet him once or maybe twice as a kid from what I can remember..."

" Oh course I recognized him, from what I remember about him he was rude and stubborn!" I replied. " He took my jelly pot off me you know when he was questioning me about The Midnight Slasher, I never forgot about that after all of these years. But you didn't answer by question, why were they in your apartment?"

" It was surprise visit, it was nothing serious..." He replied.

" I see, but why were you yelling at L?" I asked and stopped him at the bottom of the steps. " I heard you telling him to get out of your apartment, it sounded very serious to me. It's not like you to lose your temper so easily, he must have said something to you to provoke you. What did he actually say to you?"

A rolled his eyes at me while he sighed, he told me that L was after Beyond. All I said to him was I see and walked up the stone steps of the apartment. I sighed to myself as I walked through the doorway, I knew this would happen at some point. I had told Beyond before that he would get noticed or even caught if he didn't stop what he was doing. I know he picked pockets for us both to survive and rent an apartment in Los Angeles, but now it's even worse with L in the picture. I sat down on the sofa and placed my handbag down on the coffee table. I heard he apartment's door close, I looked over at A as he sat down on the sofa chair and put his feet up on the coffee table.

" Does L know where Beyond is right now?" I asked.

" Nope, he doesn't know Backup's whereabouts at this very moment..." He replied.

" Then why did you lose your temper with him?" I asked.

I watched A get up from the sofa chair, he told me it didn't matter and said he was going to put the groceries away. I got up from the sofa and followed him into the kitchen, he's hiding something from me. I watched him putting some of the cans of food away in the cupboard, I learned back against the counter and took a packet of cheese flavoured crisps from the grocery bag. I opened the packet of crisps and began eating some of them while I watched him putting the groceries away, something tells me I'm not going to get all of what L said to him out of him at this very moment. He glanced at me a few times over his shoulder, I just stared at him and continued eating my crisps.

" You're going to ruin your dinner you know, that's what you use to say to me when I snacked between meals..." He said and turned around to face me. " You should save some of those crisps for later on, they'll be no snacks left for movie night at this rate..."

" I'm eating for two, it's allowed..." I said.

" Alright sugar, so what do you fancy for dinner?" He asked.

" How about the truth, why did you lose your temper with L?" I asked.

" I'm not going to hear the end of this, am I?" He asked as he crossed his arms with a sigh. " Alright then, I lost my temper because L said something about you. Apparently he's going to take out a warrant for your arrest, he thinks threatening me with your arrest will make me help track Backup down for him. I refused naturally and told him where to go, I'm not going to be blackmailed into something I don't want to do. I should mention he knows you're in Los Angeles, he hired someone else to help him catch Backup. I've met with her once this week and spoke to her a few times over the phone in the last few months, she's seen your photograph too. L thinks if he can track you down, then he'll find Backup..."

" But I've done nothing wrong!" I frowned. " Well, maybe I took part in Beyond's pick pocketing Wednesdays. But other than that I've never hurt anyone, I swear! I didn't even think I was even important to L or Watari, why would they think I was with Beyond? Technicality I was with him for over 2 years and we disappeared around the same time from the orphanage, but I thought they wouldn't have even notice I was missing. They couldn't have even known we planned to runaway together, we weren't even good friends at The Wammy House..."

" You're important to Watari, he was worried after you disappeared. He really did try to find you, but you changed your name and wore a disguise at the airport. He didn't have a clue where you were, but I knew where you were all along..." He replied with a slight smile. " But now you're not with Backup, so he can't find him because you're staying with me. His threat was basically empty, so you don't have to worry about him..."

" But what would happen if he finds out I'm with you?" I asked. " What if someone informs him that I'm staying in your apartment? Would Wedy or Aiber say anything about me to him or Watari? I can't be kept hidden forever, one day soon I'll be bigger than house and I won't be so easy to hide!"

" Relax, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it..." He replied and walked over to me. " Wedy and Aiber won't say anything to him, I promise your location will be kept secret for as long as possible from him. You've got my word, if it comes to the worse then I'll move you to a new location. I can relocate us to any part of Los Angeles in moments, you have my word..."

" Relax?" I asked. " How am I meant to relax after you've just told me that L is putting a warrant out for my arrest?!"

" Hush sugar, don't worry about it..." He replied as he placed his hand on my left shoulder and took a crisp from my packet of crisps. " I've got your back, you're innocent in my eyes and I'll make sure that damn panda detective knows it. Watari would even vouch for you, you're a good kid and he did promise your Aunt Thora he would keep you safe until you turned 18. Also you're a minor in the eyes of the American law, L can't charge you with anything unless your legal guardian in present and you have no criminal record to date. We can just say your got mislead and manipulated, trust me it would work... "

" I don't think my Aunt Thora would be very proud of me right now, do you?" I asked with a sigh. " I'm 17, I'm pregnant with a villein's child and I've got a warrant out for my arrest by one of the greatest detectives that's ever lived. I'm involved in something that is just to horrible to imagine, I can't just relax Akira..."

" Well you can try and relax for a few hours at least, I've got a entertaining evening awaiting for us both..." He smiled. " What do you say to Moulin Rouge, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Bridget Jones's Diary, Spirited Away and Hannibal?"

" I'd say I thought you didn't want to watch love related films, I for one don't want to watch Hannibal..." I replied. " I went to see that film with Beyond at the cinema, it wasn't my cup of tea. But Beyond loved it, he thought it was funny and he decided to chuckle all the way through the film. I was mostly hiding behind my box of popcorn, I don't want to watch that film ever again..."

" Alright then, it's going to be a Spirited Away and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone movie night. I'll get the dinner started while you put your feet up and take it easy, I'll even make you some tea..." He said softy with a smile. " Plenty of rest, that's what the doctor ordered..."

" Doctor Grey prescribed me iron tablets, she said nothing to me about rest..." I said.

" I know, the rest part was prescribed by Doctor Akira..." He chuckled. " Go on now, do as you told for once. I'm you're guardian angel after all, you've got to do what I say from now on..."

" Okay Doctor Akira, but if you need any help in the kitchen all you need to do it shout me..." I smiled. " Just stay away from chili and doritos, I don't think that mixture was meant to be..."

" Hey! Don't you bad mouth my food concoctions, it's delicious just like peanut butter and tomato sauce of toast!" He laughed. " But from now on you can just call me Aiden, we may as well use our birth given names from now on. When you say Akira it makes me think you're one of my clients, I don't what to think of you as one of my clients. You're my childhood friend, my best childhood friend I might add. I would like that back at some point, I did value your friendship..."

" Okay, then I'll call you Aiden from now on..." I smiled.

" And you shall be known as Lizzy Bee, got that?" He chuckled.

I told him no as I laughed and playfully pushed him away from me, I always hated when he called me Lizzy Bee. Apparently I use to make buzzing noises in my sleep when I was young, I'm surprised he even remembered that from so long ago. But sometimes I forgot how close we were when we were young, I have to remind myself now and again that we're not the same people anymore. He told me to go and sit down again while he popped the crisp into his mouth, he said he had it all under control in the kitchen. I gave him a nod and made my way over to the sofa. I sat down on the sofa, I curled my legs underneath myself and leaned my elbow on the arm of the sofa while I listened to many clanging sounds coming from the kitchen.


	16. Unexpected Guest

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, I need to get back into this story though. It's going to be slow updates from now on, I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16!<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned as I glanced over at the television-set, I must have fallen asleep while watching movies with A. I partly turned my head so I could looked at A sitting next to me, I smiled at him when I saw him sleeping soundly next to me. I closed my eyes again, I snuggled up next to him and wiped some drool away from my chin as I yawned again. I quickly snapped my eyes wide open when I realized what I was doing, I quickly sat up on the sofa and shuffled away from him. I cleared my throat as I pulled some blue fleeces away from me and got up from the sofa, I think I should get ready for bed now. I switched the television off, I hurried to my bedroom and got changed into my pink nightie. I put my white housecoat on as I hummed to myself, I checked the locks on the window and drew the window's curtains. I lit a little vanilla scented candle on my dresser, I blew out the match and placed it in a little pot of water near my jewelry box.

I switched my bedroom's light off as I left my room, I walked back over to the sofa and covered A up with some fleeces. He looked so tired, I'm not surprised though with all the worry and work he as been dealing with lately. I brushed his fringe away from his closed eyes, I slightly smiled at him and took an empty mug from his hand. I placed it down on a wooden tray on the coffee table, I placed two plates and a bowl of half eaten crisps down on the tray. I picked the tray up from the coffee table and carried it to the kitchen, I may as well wash the dishes before I go to bed. I switched both of the stink's taps on and placed the dirty plates into the stink's bowl. I switched the taps off and walked over to the kitchen's window, I also checked the locks on that window too. I pulled down the window's white blinds and put a opened can of peaches away in the fridge.

I walked back over to the stink, I quickly washed the dishes and mugs we had used for dinner. I put the wooden tray back by the side of the microwave and checked that all the plugs were switched off in the kitchen. I yawned loudly as I folded up a tea towel and placed it down on the side, I'm really ready for my bed right now. I walked around the apartment and checked if all the lights where switched off, I even locked the bathroom's window to be on the safe side. I closed the bathroom door behind me, I checked on A again before I left the living room area and headed back to my room. I stopped in my bedroom's doorway when I felt a draft of cool air coming from behind me, I frowned slightly and looked over my shoulder and saw the apartment's door slightly open.

I looked around the room and saw no one besides A sleeping on the sofa, I wonder if A forgot to lock the door after he took the garbage out. I chewed at my bottom lip as I slowly walked over to the apartment's door, I opened it wide and looked both ways down the street. The street was empty and all the streetlights were on, I could see the purple lights in the distance from the freeway. It was the early hours of the morning and the street was quiet, it must have been A not locking the door properly. I shrugged my shoulders and closed the apartment's door. I locked the door and put the chain on it, I'll have to have word with him in the morning about closing the door properly at night.

I glanced over at A once again before I made my way to my bedroom, I closed my room's door behind me and stopped when I noticed a single red rose on the floor near my bed. I walked over to it and picked the rose up from the floor, I wonder how this got in here? I smiled to myself as I held it towards my nose, I smelt the rose and breathed in it's sweet scent. It smelt beautiful, it's been a very long time since I've stop to smell any kind of flower. I placed the rose down on my dresser, I brushed my hair with my hair brush and looked at my reflection in my standing mirror. I Immediately stopped brushing my hair when noticed an outline of a hooded figure crouched in the corner of my room, I quickly turned around and dropped my hair brush to the floor.

I quickly glanced over at the room's door, I rushed over to it and was stopped by the hooded figure. I was pulled away from the door by my arm, I tried to scream but I was stopped by a hand covering up my mouth. I heard a low eerie voice whisper into my ear, I was told to keep calm and not to scream as my room's light was switched off. I was lead over to my dresser, the hooded figure let go of my arm and then I heard a familiar chuckle in my ear. I removed the hand from my mouth, I quickly turned around and pulled down the figure's hood. It was him, it was Beyond. His face was pale, his hair was messy and his red eyes looked like they were glowing in the candlelight. He gave me a smirk as he cupped my cheek with his hand, he softy kissed my other cheek and then pulled me into a hug.

My nose twitched as I smelt something odd on his clothes, his clothes felt damp and some of his hair was sticking to the side of my face. He gently pulled me away from him, he tucked some of my hair behind my ear and told me he wasn't going to hurt me. I stepped away from him as he let go of my arm, he looked over his shoulder at the door and told me in a low voice to keep quiet. He said he didn't want A to know he was here, I wrapped my arms around myself and whined when I found out that my housecoat was now damp from Beyond hugging me. He turned his full attention back to me and stepped closer towards me. He slowly ran his hand down my left arm, I shivered slightly and watched him place his hand on my stomach. I took a few deep breath as I tried to remain calm, but it was so hard to remain calm and act normal with him in the same room as me. He had done so many horrible things and took many innocent life's since we moved to Los Angeles, I'm surprised he's even had the courage to turn up at A's apartment uninvited. I watched him for a moment as he gently stroked my stomach, he was talking to my baby bump until I stepped away from him.

" Hello my dear, long time no see..." He whispered. " How have you been keeping?"

" What do want?" I asked quietly. " How did you find me?"

" I wanted to see you Elizabeth, you left so rudely without even a goodbye..." He replied with a smirk. " I've missed your company, but it seems that you prefer the company of the dead to the living these days. My dear Alternative back from the dead, hopefully he his treating you and my little successor well. Maybe I should go and greet my dearly departed friend, so many years have past since we last communicated... "

" No, leave Aiden alone!" I said quiet and grabbed hold of his sleeve. " You shouldn't be here, do you release how much trouble you're in right now? L is after you, do you want to get caught? I think you should leave right away, please go before it's to late. I'll scream blue murder if you don't leave right away, I mean it..."

" Hush my love, I'm not going to hurt you or my Alternative..." He whispered and gently cupped my face with his hands. " I'm here to say farewell to you, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of my Alternative. He seems to have your best interests at heart, I am entrusting my successors safety into his hands. Make sure she is raised with the knowledge that her father did take interest in her little life, her life depends on my future..."

" Where are you going?" I asked.

" Far far far away to place unknown, I will never be seen or heard from until I am needed once again..." He replied. " The end game is near, my plan is nearly complete and I've archived all I have wanted so far. You don't have to fear me no more, I'll be out of your hair soon enough. 9 more days and your life will be normal once again, do those words please your ears?"

" What is going happen in 9 days time?" I asked.

" None of your business, it does not concern you..." He replied. " But now I have to leave you, goodbye my dear. May you enjoy your life well it lasts, you should treasure each day you live until we meet again..."

Beyond pulled himself away from me and told me he had something for me. I watched him take an envelope from his pocket, he held it towards me and told me the contents of the envelope would please me. I took it from his hand as he told me to keep it safe and only open it when I was alone. I gave him a slight nod and watched him walk over to my window. He opened it wide and climbed through the window, but he leaned back through my bedroom's window with a smirk on his face. He put his hood back up as he stared at me, he told me now I have his permission to scream before he disappeared into the night.

I rushed over to my window and quickly closed it. I drew the window's curtains, I quickly put the envelope in my makeup bag and threw it onto my bed. I took a few deeps breath as I dropped to my knees, thank god he's gone. I switched the bedside lamp on which was now sitting on top of a pile of books A had borrowed me, I leaned against my bed and looked around my dimly lit room. My room smelt strange, the smell from Beyond's clothes was still lingering in the air. I looked down at my housecoat and gasped loudly when I saw red stains down the front of it. I quickly looked around my room and noticed that there were red patches on the carpet in front on me, the worse part of my bedroom was the corner Beyond had been crouching in. Now I recognized the smell in my room, it was blood.

I let out a scream as I looked at my hands, I was covered in blood. I quickly checked myself in case the blood belonged to me, but it wasn't my blood. I looked over at my bedroom's door when the door quickly opened, I saw A standing in the room's doorway. His face dropped as he looked around my room, he switched my room's light on and turned his full attention to me as he itched the back of his head with a concerned look on his face.

" Holy shit!" He yelled. " What's happened in here?!"

" I need to take a bath, please Aiden..." I said quietly as my bottom lip began to tremble. " I don't like the smell of blood, there is to much blood in my room. Beyond was here you see, he came to say goodbye to me. But he left so much blood behind, it's not my blood!"

" Did Backup hurt you?" He asked with a frown on his face. " I'll hunt that son of a bitch down and kill him if he's harmed one single hair on your head, I swear to god I'll..."

" He didn't hurt me!" I interrupted.

" It's alright sugar, just remain calm and I'll call an ambulance..." He said.

" No, I don't need an ambulance!" I yelled.

" Alright, just keep calm..." He said.

I watched A walked over to me, he helped me up from the floor and asked me if I was bleeding from my private lady area. I frowned slightly and slapped him hard across his face as I yelled no at him. I burst out crying after I realized what I had done and told him I was sorry, he told me it was alright as he helped me to sit down on my bed. He sat down next to me on my bed, he put his arm around me and asked me what happened. I told him mostly everything Beyond had said to me, but I didn't tell him about the envelope and left out the part about him leaving for good. I felt myself shiver, I asked him if he could take me to the bathroom. He told me alright, he got up from my bed and held his hands towards me. I took hold of his hands as I got up from my bed, he led me to the bathroom by my hand and told me he would wait outside of the bathroom for me.

I gave him a nod as I walked into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and told him I wasn't going to lock the door. I switched both of the bathtub's taps on and took my housecoat off, I let the taps run for a while before I got into the bathtub with my nightie on. I switched both of the taps off, I scooped some water up in my hands and quickly washed my face. I washed myself with my hands, I dipped my head under the water and coughed as I sat up in the bathtub. I spat water out of my mouth as I ran my fingers through my hair, I heard A ask if I was alright. I told him I was fine and continued to wash myself with water. But after awhile my legs began to feel weak, I sighed to myself and placed my hands on the bathtub's rim.

" Aiden, I can't get out of the bathtub!" I yelled.

" What do you mean you can't get out of the bathtub?" He asked. " Did you get toe stuck in the tap's nozzle or something?"

" No, my legs don't want to work right now..." I replied.

" It sounds like you have delayed shock to me, but I can't help you because you're naked..." He said. " It's not gentlemanly to help a pregnant naked woman out of a bathtub, it's like a scandal!"

" Aiden, it's not the 1900 anymore!" I yelled.

" I know, but it's awkward!" He said.

" I'm not naked though, I'm bathing in my nightie!" I said as shivered. " I need help getting out of my wet clothes too, my body doesn't want to work for me right now. Please Aiden, the water is getting cold!"

I looked over at the bathroom's door and watched it slowly open. I saw A awkwardly peep his head around the door, he stepped into the bathroom and walked over to the bathtub. He lifted me out of the bathtub, he placed me down on the floor and grabbed a towel from the straw basket near the stink. He told me he was going to have to remove my nightie so he could wrap the towel around me, I gave him a slight nod and raised my arms above my head. He awkwardly pulled my night to my waist, he wrapped the towel around my torso under my nightie and pulled my nightie over my head. He placed it on the floor next to my housecoat, he wrapped another towel around my shoulders and put his arms around me as he hugged me tightly. He reassured me and told me I was safe now as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

" Aiden, you're hugging me to tightly..." I said quietly.

" I'm sorry, I was trying to keep you warm..." He said said softy and pulled himself away from me." The key to treating shock is warmth, keeping the patient comfortable and loosening any tightly fitting clothes. Are you experiencing any lightheartedness, confusion or anxiety?"

" I was feeling weak, but it seems to be subsiding now..." I replied.

" I think I'm going to call you a doctor anyway, you should at least get checked out..." He said. " There was a lot of blood on your housecoat, are you sure none of the blood was yours?"

" I'm positive, it was from Beyond's clothes..." I replied. " But I don't need to see a doctor, I'll be okay after I've warmed up and had something hot to drink..."

" Then may I get your permission to sent your housecoat to one of my connection's forensics laboratory?" He asked. " They would be able to take blood samples from your housecoat and identify who's DNA it is from the blood, but they would have to access your blood samples so they would be able to make sure the blood isn't yours first..."

" But what if they find any traces of Beyond's DNA on my clothes?" I asked.

" You shouldn't worry about Backup, knowing him he took very special precautions to make sure he left no DNA behind. Knowing him he probably used the plastic under his clothes technique, he would have bleached his clothes and put sellotape around his wrists too while wearing gloves..." He replied. " We were both taught by the best scientists, criminologist and detectives known to man. I doubt they would even find any of his hair strands or skin samples on your housecoat, but I should warn you this information cannot be withheld from L this time. I shouldn't have even let you get washed, you could have washed important evidence away from skin..."

" Okay, but I want to get dried now..." I sighed.

A told me sure and helped me up from the bathroom floor, he even offered to carry me to my bedroom. I told him no and thanked him for his kind offer, I don't want to be treated like a frail little girl anymore. But I agreed when he said he would check my room first before I got some clean night clothes, he said he would make up the sofa for me to for the night. I followed him back to my bedroom, he told me to wait in the doorway while he checked the window and made sure Beyond left nothing behind. I leant on the door frame as I watched him checking the locks on the window, he told me he would have to replace the lock because a hinged was broken on it. I gave him a nod and watched him check the rest of my room, he said it was clear and he told me he would clean the blood stains from my room in the morning as I walked into my room. I gathered the items I would need for the night and blew my vanilla scented candle out on my dresser. I heard A tell me he was going make the sofa up for me now while I used his room to get changed in, he also mentioned something about staying in the living room with me for the night.

I told him okay as I looked down at the floor, I picked my hair brush up from the floor and looked at the single red rose on my dresser. I sighed to myself as I picked it up from the dresser, I'm not sure what I'm meant to do with this rose. I guess I could put it in some water, it's a flower after all. I switched my room's light off, I closed the door behind me and hurried to A's room. I quickly got changed into my clean nightie, I folded up one of the towels and wrapped the other towel around my head. I sat down on the bed and glanced over at the room's door as I took the envelope from my makeup bag. I looked at the bloody finger prints on the envelope, I bit at my bottom lip as I began to open the envelope. But I was interrupted by A telling me that the sofa was ready for me, he also said he would make me a hot drink and something to eat. I put my envelope back in my makeup bag as I told him okay, I guess I'll have to open the envelope tomorrow when I'm alone.

I got up from the bed, I gathered my belongings from the bed and placed them on a sofa chair near the door. I looked at my makeup bag for a moment and decided to take it with me before I walked over to the room's door. I opened the door wide and quickly made my way over to the sofa. I placed my makeup bag down by the coffee table, I gave A a small smile as he placed a mug of tea and a plate of sandwiches down on the coffee table. I told him thank you as I picked my mug of tea up from the table, I took a sip of my tea and watched him switch the television on. He told me he was going to get changed into something more comfortable, I gave him a nod and watched him disappear into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>It had been 2 days since Beyond had sneaked into the apartment, it still feels like some strange dream. I'm confused about everything he said to me, the way he spoke to me makes me wonder what's going on in his head. I wish I knew where he was right now, not knowing his location makes me feel unsettled. I've not be able to relax or sleep probably since he somehow managed sneak into the apartment unnoticed, I have even refused to sleep in my room alone. He's like a shadow and I'm scared he may turn up again someday after what he said about Eva's life depends on his future. I'm not sure what he meant by that which worries me even more, what if he comes back after she is born and tries to take her away from me.<p>

My thoughts where interrupted when I heard the telephone ring from the other side of the room, I heard A yell to me from his bedroom. He told me not to answer the telephone in case it was L, he had been avoiding L and Watari's calls lately because they were always about Beyond. I sighed to myself and kicked one of the cushions off the sofa, he wouldn't allow me to do anything right now in his apartment. He even rang Doctor Grey without my knowledge a few hours ago for advice, she just told him to stop worrying about me and let me carry on as normal. But he wasn't having any of it, he was beginning to act like an anxious mother which was annoying at times. I know he was trying to look after me, but I can do some things for myself around the apartment.

I sat up on the sofa and looked over at A's bedroom as I took the envelope from my makeup bag. I quickly opened it as I crossed my legs and tipped the contents of the envelope onto my fleece. I slightly tilted my head when I saw a golden chain with a small note attached to it and an old photograph, I can't believe he kept this photograph after all of these years. It was the photograph we had taken in the hotel in London we stayed in before we got the flight to Los Angeles, we looked so young and happy back them. I read the note attached to the chain, it said it was a replacement chain for my mother's necklace. I looked over my shoulder when I heard someone clear their throat, A was standing by the sofa with his arms crossed across his chest. He raised his eyebrow at me when I placed a cushion on top of the chain, I gave him a big smile and hid the photograph with the envelope behind me back.

" And what have you got there then?" He asked.

" Erm nothing, just some of my private belongings!" I replied. " It's just a chain replacement for my mother's necklace, I forgot that I put it in my makeup bag ages ago!"

" Oh really?" He asked. " Then why are you hiding that envelope with dry bloody finger prints on it behind you back?"

" That's not blood, it's dried strawberry jam..." I replied.

" Come on Elizabeth, I know when you're lying to me..." He said with a smile and held his hand towards me. " You do that lip biting thing when you're lying or you're nervous, so confess already! Can I take a look at the envelope please?"

" Doctor Grey was right, you have gotten bossy..." I replied with a sigh. " Beyond gave it to me, okay? I've only just opened it, there's nothing important in it like I just told you. It's just a new chain for my mother's necklace and an old photograph, it's really not important..."

" I see, but I would still like to examine the envelope..." He replied. " You can have it back when I've finished with it, I promise..."

I took the envelope and photograph from behind my back. I took a look at the photograph in my hand, I bit at my bottom lip as I got onto my knees and turned around to face A. I gave him the envelope, I watched him hold the corner of the envelope between his finger and thumb. He examined it for a moment until he took a little roll of tape from his jean pocket, he careful pulled some tape from the roll and place it over one of the finger prints on the envelope. I asked him what he was doing, he told me he was going to remove one of the fingerprints with fingerprint lifting tape and do a search on this computer's criminal data base to see if it matches any of the fingerprints on his records.

He handed me the envelope back and walked back to his room as he put his fingerprint lifting tape back in his jean pocket. I climbed over the arm of the sofa and followed him into his room. I stopped in the doorway and watched him removing some computer covers from his computer equipment, I've never really had a good look at his room before since I've been staying with him. He never really likes me cleaning or tidying his room, he told me he's got a place for everything and he doesn't want me to mix up his case files. I watched him switch his computer's monitor on, all the back wall of his room lit up as many computer screens turned on. I saw a gothic styled white A appear on all of the screens, I have to admit it was a very impressive sight and it looked so professional. He sat down at his desk and began typing something on his keyboard, he also placed the fingerprint lifting tape into a little scanner machine. I walked over to his desk and took a peek at his computer screen, there was nothing but a flashing coded messages on the screen.

" That looks advanced, what do the coded messages say?" I asked.

" I actually don't have clue what the codes say, it's the scanner's system reading the fingerprint strip for me..." He replied as he looked at the wall monitors with a smirk on his face. " I'm a genius, not a systematic person. The identity of the person will be revealed to us in a few minutes, but the problem is I don't have Backup's fingerprints on my data base. So this is basically a random lucky fingerprint dip, I've got no idea what will come out..."

" Then why are you scanning those fingerprints from my envelope?" I asked.

" I'm just curious, that's all..." He replied.

" I see, I'm going to make some tea then..." I sighed." Would you like some tea as well? I'll get lunch started in a while to, I've also got to do my laundry. Would you like me to put some of your clothes in the washing machine with mine?"

" Sure, just leave my underwear to one side though..." He replied.

I placed my photograph and envelope down on his desk. I picked a few empty mugs up from around his room before I made my way to the bedroom's door. But I stopped when I heard A curse loudly, I turned around to see him fanatically typing away on his keyboard. A photograph of a curly red-haired woman appeared on the wall monitors, she had dark brown eyes and was wearing a smart black suit. The words deceased flashed up on one of the monitor screens in white letters, I walked back over to the desk and placed the mugs down on it. I watched him bring the woman's details up on his computer screen, he told me not to look at his computer while he got up from his chair and hurried over to the printer.

I ignored what he said and took a quick look at the computer screen. Her name was Bethany Bridges, she was a 28 year old bank worker from Inglewood, Los Angeles. I put my finger tip to my lips as I glanced over my shoulder at A, Inglewood wasn't far from Westchester. I heard A telling me to get away from his computer again as he placed his hand on my shoulder and gently pulled me away from his desk. He sat back down at his desk as he went through his printouts, he looked back at his computer and muttered something to himself while he pressed the enter button on his keyboard. His computer made a beeping sound as a little box popped up on his screen, he leant forward and blew his fringe away from his eyes. I looked over his shoulder to get a better look at the box on the screen, but he took a deep breath and held his printouts in front of my face.

" Why won't you let me see what's on your computer screen?" I asked. " I'm curious, who is Bethany Bridges?"

" It's confidential information, the system on my computer is linked directly to The Wammy House's data base. The file that just popped up is a recent highlighted case which my employer is working on, it's known as a red whammy..." He replied. " I don't want you to see my computer screen right now, I'm receiving crime scene and autopsy photographs which will not be pleasant. So I would like you to leave my room, I don't want the images to disturb or upset you..."

" Okay, I'll go start lunch then..." I sighed.

I picked the mugs up from the desk and left his room. I closed his door quietly behind me, I walked over to the kitchen and placed the mugs down in the stink. I hummed to myself as I walked over to the vegetable basket, I took a few potatoes from the middle basket and placed them down kitchen counter. I took the chopping board from the cupboard and got a knife from the cutlery draw, I think I'm going to make tartiflette for A's lunch today. I began to chop up the potatoes, I stopped half way through chopping them and took a few onions from the vegetable basket. I heard A's bedroom door open as I placed the onions down on the counter, I saw him hurry out of his room and grab his leather jacket from the back of the sofa. He walked over to the apartment's door and opened it wide, I wonder where he's going? I quickly walked over to him, I took hold of his arm and stopped him before he began walking down the steps of the apartment. He turned around to face me as I removed my hand from his arm, he gave me a smile and put his jacket on.

" And where do you think you're going?" I asked.

" I'll be back in an hour, I need to go and see somebody..." He replied. " I want you to lock the door behind me, I'll ring you once when I get back to the apartment and knock on the door three times so you'll know it's me. It's important that you remember the method I will use to let you know I'm back home, did you get all of that?"

" Yes, but I want to know where are you going?" I asked as I crossed my arms." Your lunch will be ready in the next hour and a half, I want it to be hot for when you get back. I want to calculate a time for my tartiflette, I want it to be cooked perfectly for you..."

" It's a secret, I can't really tell you until I'm sure of something first..." He replied and took his car keys from his jacket pocket. " But I'll try to be quick, I don't like leaving you alone knowing what Backup is capable of doing. I know he wouldn't harm you, but sometimes chances can't be taken..."

" And what's that meant to mean?" I asked. " It's about that Bethany Bridges, is it not?"

" Have you ever thought about being a detective?" He asked with a chuckle. " You sure have the curiosity for it, but I can't tell you where I'm going right now..."

" Come on Aiden, I won't tell anyone..." I replied.

" It's nothing for you to worry about sweetheart, you just continue cooking your tartiflette thingy..." He said with smile. " I bet it will be delicious whatever you're cooking, I'll be back in an hour..."

" It's a French dish with potatoes and cheese, it's nothing special..." I smiled as I leaned my shoulder against the door and watched him walking down the stop steps of the apartment. " Don't be long, Okay?! I'll even make you some pudding with custard, be quick or it may not be here when you get back because I'm really hungry right now!"

I watched him walk along the sidewalk to his car, he unlocked his car and quickly got into it. He started his car up and he opened the driver side's window. He peeped his car's horn and drove off down the street as I gave him wave. I looked both ways down the street before I closed the apartment's door and locked it. I walked back to the kitchen, I switched the radio on and continued chopping my potatoes into slices. I chopped the rest of my vegetables up and placed them in a bowl as I glanced several times over at A's bedroom door, I wonder if I could take a quick look at those printouts while he is out. I don't think he would even notice if I was in his room, it wouldn't take me long just to have a quick look at those papers.

I wiped my hands on my jeans as I walked over to A's bedroom door, I placed my hand on the door handle and frowned when it didn't open. I push my shoulder against the door as I tried to open the door again, but it wouldn't budge. How strange, it seems to be locked from the inside I thought to myself as I let go of the door handle. I placed both of my hands on the door and tried to push it open, but it still wouldn't budge. I sighed to myself and walked back to the kitchen, now I'm really curious about those papers.


	17. It's All Coming Together

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, I need to get back into this story though. It's going to be slow updates from now on, I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since I wrote my first Beyond This Love fanficiton. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17!<strong>

A few hours had passed since A had gone out, I wonder where he as gotten to? It was just coming up to 5pm, he had been gone longer than an hour. I had decided to wait a while before I continued making lunch, but the hunger got the better of me and I decided just to finish making the tartiflette. I heard the oven beeping from the living room area, I quickly got up from the sofa and hurried to the kitchen. I grabbed a tea towel from the counter, I opened the oven's door and took the tartiflette out of it. I gently kicked the oven's door shut as I placed the tartiflette on a cooling tray, I hung the tea towel over my shoulder and walked over to the fridge. I took some lettuce and cucumber along with some other vegetables from the fridge, I'm going to make a side salad to go with the tartiflette.

I closed the fridge's door and heard the telephone ring from the living room area, that must be A ringing me unless it's a cold caller again. I placed the vegetables down on the counter, I listened to the telephone ringing until it stopped. I looked over at the apartment's door, I heard three knocks on the door and hurried over to open it. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it wide to be greeted by A. But he wasn't alone, there was a dark-haired woman with him. She was dressed in leather jacket and blue jeans, but for some reason she looked very familiar. I stepped away from the doorway and watched them walk into the apartment, I wonder who this woman is I thought to myself as I closed the apartment's door.

A told me he had to grab a few files from his room for his associate, he asked me to make her a cup of coffee while he was gone. I gave him a nod and watched him walk to his room. His bedroom's door opened with ease which confused me, why wouldn't it open for me a few hours ago? I hurried over to the sofa and grabbed my housecoat from the back of the sofa. I quickly put it on and told the woman to take a seat while I got her some coffee, but she asked if she could just have a glass of water instead. I walked to the kitchen, I took a glass from the cupboard and got her some ice cold water from the fridge. I walked back to the living room area, I placed the glass of water down on the coffee table and made my way back to the kitchen.

I took the chopping board from the side, I turned it over and began chopping my lettuce on it. I heard A talking to the woman in the living room area, I looked over at them and watched him give her a case file folder. They were talking quietly to each other, I couldn't really hear what they were talking about from the kitchen. I sighed to myself and chopped the vegetables. I took a glass bowl from the cupboard, I scooped the chopped vegetables up from the board and placed them in the bowl. I added a bit of sugar, pepper and salad dressing to the salad. I took a pair of pylones from the cutlery draw, I quickly tossed the salad and placed the pylones on the side as I picked the bowl up from the counter. I looked back over at the sofa and to my surprise the woman had gone, I didn't even hear her leave the apartment. I walked over to the sofa, I sat down on the sofa's arm and placed my hand softly on A's shoulder as he quickly closed his case file folder. He looked up at me and gave me a smile as he took a slice of cucumber from the bowl.

" Something smells nice, what are you cooking?" He asked.

" Tartiflette, did you forget that already?" I asked with a smile. " I told you before you went out, silly Aiden must have to much on his mind again..."

" Oh yeah, I'm sorry..." He replied as he ate the slice of cucumber and took another slice of cucumber from the bowl. " I shall apologize now if I kept you waiting, I kind of lost track of the time and I also had trouble finding my associate, she's hard to locate sometimes when she's in Los Angeles. But I'm home for the evening now, so you have my undivided attention until I fall asleep or until you're asleep. It depends on who falls asleep first, but it's normally you..."

" I see, who was that woman?" I asked, I got up from the sofa and carried the bowl of salad over to the dinning table. " This may sound weird, but I swear I have seen her somewhere before while I was out with Beyond. I can't put my finger on where though, maybe she's got a lookalike or family in Los Angeles..."

" You've had an encounter with her in The Terrace Cafe, don't you remember?" He asked. " I asked her to follow you to the cafe's restroom while I asked Backup for a light, you didn't know this but she's been employed by L to track Backup down..."

" Of course I remember her now, she was the woman who apologized to me because we nearly walked into each other when I was leaving the restroom..." I replied and placed the bowl of salad down on the table as I looked over at him. " Also Beyond was watching her, I'm not sure why he was watching her though. I thought he may have known her or he'd took a fancy to her, but now I'm wondering if he knew about her after all. I mean the way he acted when he was watching her, he seemed to have some kind of interest in her..."

" Really?" He asked. " I actually didn't notice him watching her, but I had my back to you both in the cafe. Maybe I should contact her and warn her about Backup, but then again L would find out about you staying in my apartment and she doesn't know who Backup is exactly. It's a tricky situation, either way it may end badly. I don't really know her that well either, all I know about her is that she's a FBI agent working for L and her name is Naomi Misora. I guess I could hack into the FBI's data base and see if I could pull up her details, but I'm not sure if her personal files have been deleted or blocked by L yet for protection reasons. That's normally what happens when FBI agents work under L, their files get deleted or changed into false profiles... "

" She's an FBI agent?" I asked." How do you know you can trust her?"

" I don't know if I can trust her, I didn't mention anything about Backup to her or give her any kind of clues about the murders she's investigating..." He replied. " The only people who suspect him are L, Watari and of course me. But I know the truth already, it's getting harder to hide the truth from L though. He's beginning to suspect me of withholding information from him which is not a lie, I don't know how long I can hide it from him now..."

" I see, but can I ask you why you asked her to follow me to the restroom?" I asked.

" No reason, it doesn't matter to much. I just told her I thought I knew you from a case I worked on years ago, I just asked her to see if you were alright for me..." He replied as he got up from the sofa and took his leather jacket off. " I'm going to get cleaned up before dinner, have you eaten yet?"

" No, I decided to wait for you instead..." I replied.

" I thought you were really hungry when I left, have you been snacking between meals?" He asked with a chuckle. " I'll be back in a moment, don't eat everything while I'm gone..."

" I'm promising you nothing, be quick this time..." I replied.

I gave him a smile as he walked past me and headed to the bathroom, he told me he maybe longer than a moment. I went back to the kitchen, I got two plates and some cutlery from the cutlery draw. I set the table and got my tartiflette from the kitchen counter, I glanced over at the coffee table as I placed the tartiflette down on the table. The file A had been showing this Naomi woman was still on the coffee table, it looked like one of his private case file folders he uses for crime cases. I looked over at the bathroom's door as I bit at my bottom lip, if I was quick I would be able to take quick peek in that file and find out what's in it. I hurried over to the coffee table, I sat down on the sofa and opened the case file folder.

I began reading through the first page in the file, it was a list of names with the title victims of the LA BB murder case. I recognized some of the names in the list, three of the names I recognized were highlighted in yellow highlighter. Brain Buckle, Quinton Queens and Bethany Bridges. Two photographs of Beyond's victims were clipped onto the side of the folder with a paperclip, but they were a few photographs A hadn't shown me with those photographs. They looked like autopsy mugshots to me, I remember seeing some long ago when I was studying criminology at the orphanage. I took one of the photographs from the folder and took a look at it, it was a photograph of Quinton Queens. I covered up my mouth as I looked at the photograph, she had surgical pads covering up her eyes. I could see purple and yellow bruises peeping from underneath the pads, what had Beyond done to this poor young girl? I heard the toilet flush from the bathroom, I quickly put the photo back in the folder and closed it.

I got up from the sofa and hurried back to the kitchen. I grabbed two glasses from the draining board, I placed them both down on the counter and quickly took a bottle of milk from the fridge. I glanced over at A as he left the bathroom, I poured some milk into both of the glasses and put the bottle of milk back into the fridge. I heard A ask if I needed any help him the kitchen, I told him I was fine and said he could help himself to the dinner while I put the last of the left over ingredients back in the cupboard. I heard him telling me to be quick then because he was starving, I just nodded and quickly put everything I had used to make dinner back into the cupboard.

I picked the two glasses of milk up from the counter, I walked over to the dinning table and placed one of the glasses of milk down near A's plate. He told me thank you as he plated up some of the salad and tartiflette onto his plate. I told him he was welcome as I sat down at the table, I watched him place the spoon back into the dish the tartiflette was in and he pick his fork up from the table. He began to eat his food as I plated up some tartiflette onto my plate with a bit of salad, but I don't think I'm going to be able to eat my dinner after seeing that photograph of Quinton Queens. The poor girl's face looked a mess, I bet it's heart breaking for her poor mother as well. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be going through right now, it's all just cruel and unjustifiable.

I picked my fork and knife up from the table as I looked down at my plate of food, I guess I'm going to have to try and eat something so A doesn't suspect anything. I cut a slice of potato in half, I stabbed it with my fork and quickly put it into my mouth. I slowly chewed it and looked over at the folder on the coffee table, I need to get a better look at the contents of that file. I sighed to myself as I placed my cutlery down on my plate, I picked my glasses of milk up from the table and took a sip of it.

" Do you know what would go really well with this tartiflette? A bit of tomato sauce and toasted bread, it would be delicious!" I heard him say. " You could make toasted sandwiches with this food, I may go and get some bread from the kitchen in a while for dipping..."

" I don't think the French would appreciate you ruining their cuisine..." I replied.

" I guess you're right, I don't to start cuisine wars..." He chuckled. " I've been to France before you know, I was only 12 at the time. But I remember the town very well, I think it was called Nantes. There was this little bakery Watari use to drive me to each day to collect some strawberry short cake for L and a toffee cream cheesecake with a chocolate flake in it for me, the name of the bakery slips my mind though... "

" That's nice, how interesting..." I said.

" Are you feeling alright?" He asked. " You're normally quite chatty when we're sitting at the dinning table, did anything happen while I was out?"

" Yeah, I'm okay..." I replied as I continued staring at the case file folder. " Nothing happened while you were out, I just watched television and made some muffins with vanilla cream. Just a quiet afternoon in front of the television, nothing exciting happened today..."

" Then why are you being quiet and not eating your dinner?" He asked.

" I'm just not that hungry right now, I'm feeling a little bit nauseous to be honest..." I replied and turned my full attention to him. " May pass on dinner and watched some television? I'll warm my food up later if I get hungry, I think my afternoon sickness is coming back again..."

" I hear peppermint tea is good for nausea, do you want me to nip out to the convenience store for you later on and buy you some?" He asked as he ate some more of his food. " I've got some mint flavoured toffee in my bedroom if you're interested, it's up to you sweetheart..."

" I don't like peppermint tea, it tastes like someone put a peppermint sweet into hot water and left it there to soak over night..." I replied with slight smile. " My great Aunt Thora use to make me drink peppermint tea when I had colds or tummy upsets when I was child, it was horrible and I use to tip it out of my bedroom's window when she left the room. But I thank you for your kind offer, I know you're only trying to help me and I appreciate everything you're doing for me when you basically don't have to look after me. You have a lot to be getting on with already without worrying about me, I'll be fine after a bit of television and a little lie down on the sofa..."

" It's alright, I just feel I owe you many favours after everything that's happened to you since you moved to LA..." He smiled. " I meant everything that I've said to you since I made contact with you again, I'm going to be here for you until you've had enough of me..."

" Then if you feel you owe me many favours would you mind telling me about Bethany Bridges, I know she's one of Beyond's victims..." I sighed. " I don't know if you'll be cross with me, but I took a quick look in that folder on the coffee table you were showing to that Naomi Misora. I saw that photograph of Quinton Queens in your folder, I saw her autopsy mugshot..."

" I knew his would happen at some point, your curiosity got the best of you once again..." He said with a sigh. " I guess I should come clean and tell you what I know, but there will be somethings I'll be keeping from you. I don't want to go into much depth with each of the victims, I'll just give you the guidelines and my theories behind why Backup as decided to go on this murder spree..."

" You have theories?" I asked.

" Yeah, I've got several theories why he's murdering people..." He replied as he rested his fork against his bottom lip. " My first theory is that he's a violent lunatic with sociopathic tendencies, but my second theory is he maybe trying to get back at certain someone from our past. His suspicions of me being alive were right all along and he did find my apartment really easily without any help, I've even pondered if he's trying to get back at me for faking my death. There's many people he could choose from who attended the orphanage, he could even be trying to get one over on L for all I know or maybe Watari or even you. But the way he chose to murder those poor people, it was inhumane ..."

" Why would he want to get back at me?" I asked. " I've never really wronged him, I've always been there for him and looked after him over the years. I've done everything he ever asked of me and I kept most of his secrets, I even considered him as my close friend. I'm pregnant with his child for god sake, he said he wouldn't hurt me. Why would you even think that he would try and get back at me after all of these years?"

" I don't know, it was just a random idea I was thinking..." He replied.

I listened to him as he began to tell me about his other theories he had about why Beyond was murdering people, he even said it his behavior could be linked to his relationship with his parents. He told me about the three victims Beyond had murdered inhumanely, he even mentioned that the police found straw dolls at each of the crime scenes nailed to the walls of the victim's homes. I remember when he was making those straw dolls at my apartment, I'm not sure why he nailed them to the walls of his victims though. He went on to tell me about Beyond's other victims that were not related to the case, he said that they were most probably murdered as a practice run before he targeted his first true victim.

I pushed my plate of food away from myself as A told me he didn't want to tell me anything else about the case, I agreed with him and ask to be excused from the table. I left the dinning table and walked over to the sofa. I lay down on the sofa, I switched the television on as rolled over onto my side and leaned on my hand. Everything that A had been telling me was starting to make some kind of strange sense, I was beginning to piece everything together like Beyond's blood stained clothes and the times I had to tend to his wounds. I tired to push all of my thoughts to the back of mind, but it was going to be hard to forget about everything that's happened in the last few weeks.

* * *

><p>I opened the lid from the can of paint A had brought me to paint my bedroom, I couldn't wait to get rid of those red stains in the corner of my room. We had both tried to scrub the blood stains from the wall, but it just made them worse and it smudged the stains more over the wallpaper. I got the blood stains out of the carpet though with coke cola and baking soda, but A brought me a dark blue rug to cover over it. I had chosen a light purple colour, it would make my room feel light and airy. It was also my favorite colour and the same colour I had painted my bedroom back at my Aunt's cottage when I was a child. I promised him that I would pay for the paint and everything he had brought me when I get my Aunt's inheritance money, but he told me it didn't matter.<p>

I took a medium paint brush from a packet and dipped it into the can of paint, hopefully I would be able to get my whole room painted by the evening. A was planning to help me paint my bedroom to after he had finished doing some important paper work, he told me not to use the ladders and just paint to where I could reach on the walls. I agreed with him, I don't want to endanger my little girls life by using the ladders. I began to paint my room as I hummed quietly to myself, it had been a very long time since I had painted anything. It felt really good though being able to make my own mark in a room, I had not been able to paint the apartment I had been living in with Beyond because it was in the apartment's agreement not to decorate the apartment.

It wasn't long until I had painted half of the bedroom, I looked over my shoulder when I heard a knock at the door and saw A standing the doorway holding two mugs of tea. I gave him a smile as I placed my paint brush down on the paint can's lid, I wiped my hands on the back of my old blue denim dungarees I was wearing and watched him walk into the room. He held a mug towards me, I took it from his hand and thanked him as I sat down on my bed. I took a sip of my tea while he took a look around my room, he told me I had missed a few spots and that I had paint in my hair. But he said he would continue painting my room while I took a break and got myself something to eat, I couldn't agree more with the break idea. My back was killing me and my ankles were beginning to feel a little bit puffy, I think I've been over doing it again.

" Would you like any lunch?" I asked as I placed my mug down on the floor and took my shoes off. " I may as well cook something for the both of us, it won't be anything fancy though. I may just make us some sandwiches, I don't feel like anything to heavy for lunch especially if I'll be painting my room all day..."

" I'm good sweetheart, I'm not hungry right now..." He replied.

" Are you sure?" I asked. " It's no trouble, I don't mind cooking for you. It makes me feel useful, it's not like I have anything else to do with my time. Unless you need a receptionist to take your calls for you, I could do that easily without even doing anything strenuous or I could do some gardening outside of your apartment..."

" You know you're meant to be hidden and not seen in or outside of my apartment, I can't allow you to answer the phone or even do the gardening..." He replied and picked the paint brush up from the paint can's lid. " Why don't you make some cakes or take up knitting, you know mum stuff. I'm not being sexist in any kind of form towards women, but you've not even brought any baby stuff for your little girl yet. Do you plan to let her sleep in a dresser draw and dress her in potato sacks or something?"

" I can't afford baby stuff, I can't even afford shampoo or underwear right now..." I sighed.

" Then I'll borrow you a few thousand, you can pay be back when you get your inheritance money in November..." He said with a slight chuckle. " If I knew you were struggling with the underwear thing I'd have offered it to you sooner, why don't you go and make a few sandwiches. We can have a picnic on the bed like the old times, we can discuses your financial situation and maybe I could start paying you a wage for the housework you do for me..."

" You don't have to pay me, I don't mind cleaning for you..." I said.

" Call it a housekeeper job, you'll be able to buy stuff for yourself then..." He smiled and placed his mug of tea down on the ladder. " I could do with a housekeeper, it's not easy being a bachelor and a housekeeper at the same time. I also trust you and I know from past experience that you're responsible, you're more grown up than I am..."

" Okay then, I accept your job offer!" I smiled. " But I don't think paint flumes are good for you while you're eating, so we'll have lunch in the living room and talk things over like adults. I will need a contact though if I am going to be your employee, there will have to be terms and conditions too..."

" What kind of terms and conditions?" He asked.

" Oh nothing to formal, just a few little things I would have to run by you first before you employ me..." I replied. " I think it's normally what people do before they get a job, but I've never had a job before so I don't know much about it..."

" Don't worry to much about it sweetheart, I'll be lenient with you..." He smiled.

" That's good to know, I'll go and get lunch started then..." I smiled.

I picked my mug of tea up from the floor and got up from my bed. I put my shoes back on as I asked him what he would like on his sandwiches, he said anything edible. I walked out of my bedroom and made my way to the kitchen as I drank some more of my tea. I placed my mug down on the kitchen counter, I quickly made some cheese and ham sandwiches. I also made some tea in a china teapot I had found on the top shelf in the cupboard above the stove a few days ago, I had asked him if I would be allowed use it because it kept the tea warmer for longer. He was fine with it, but he told me I had to be very carefully with it because it wasn't his teapot.

I placed everything we would need on a wooden tray, I grabbed a packet of strawberry jam filled biscuits from the biscuit tin and carried the tray over to the coffee table. I called to A and told him lunch was ready, but all I got was I will be there in a moment. I use to say that a lot when I was child, so it could mean minutes or hours. But I'm use to it now, he sometimes leaves his food on the dinning table for hours until he's finished his work or whatever he was doing in his room. I sat down on the sofa and switched the television on, I had gotten into the habit of watching cheesy soap operas in the afternoon now.

It wasn't long until A joined me in the living room area, he sat down next to me on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table. I frowned slightly at him as I took a sandwich from the tray, his manners were terrible. I gently tapped my hand on his foot and told him not to put his feet on the coffee table while we were eating, he said sorry as he placed his feet down on the floor. He took a few sandwiches from the tray, he stuffed a whole sandwich into his mouth and poured us both some tea. I raised my eyebrow at him as he slouched back on the sofa and took a big bite out of his sandwich, I'm surprised he hasn't choked yet with the way he eats his food.

" So what are your terms and condition then?" He asked.

" Well I would like Sundays off for a start, I would also like set cooking times and a chore roster to be drawn up. It would be easier for me to know what days different tasks will be set on, I could have one day for washing and another day for hoovering the apartment..." I replied and took a little bite of my sandwich. " I would also need to discuss maternity leave with you as well, I wouldn't take much time off though and I would work around my baby's schedule anyway. I think I'm asking for to much though, maybe I should just stick to my normal routine around your apartment..."

" That sounds reasonable enough to me, I'll write a contact up for you tomorrow and we'll both sign it..." He said. " But if you think of anything else you want to add to it later on, then just let me know. I plan to a be understanding and caring boss, nothing like my employers. I'm not saying Watari is a bad boss, it's the other one I disagree with most of the time..."

" Okay, I will keep that in my mind..." I smiled.

We both ate our sandwiches while we watch the cheesy soap operas together, I looked at A a few times when I heard him laughing quietly to himself over silly little scene in the shows. I think he enjoyed watching these soap operas more than I did sometimes, but it was nice to take our minds of everything that was going on right now. I looked over at the apartment's door when I heard someone knocking on it, but A told me to ignore it. I did what he said and turned my attention back to the television, but the next knock on the door was louder. I looked back over at the door and told him I would get it, but he told me to ignore and that they would go away eventually. I sighed to myself as the knocking continued, I gently poked his arm with my finger tip and told him to answer the door now before it get's knocked off it's hinges.

" It better not be that window salesman again or I'll throw him down the steps this time, I swear to god..." He sighed and got up from the sofa. " Keep my space warm, I'll back in a moment..."

I watched him walk over to the apartment's door and unlock it. He ran his fingers through his hairs as he opened the door wide, he started to say hello and stopped half way through his greeting. His face dropped, he quickly glanced over at me and diverted his gaze to the floor. I quickly got up from the sofa and hurried over to him as I asked him who was at the door. I stopped next to him and took a look at the person standing on the doorstep, my eyes grew wide when I recognized the person. It was Nonie, she had changed a lot since I last saw her. She had bright red hair now, she had even gotten taller and she didn't look very pleased either. I hope she's not planning to throw a tantrum or hit anyone for that matter like she use to do when she was young. She crossed her arms as she glared at us both, I looked up at A standing next to me and heard him say hello to her in a low voice. She just grunted at him and flicked her red fringe away from her dark brown eyes, she wasn't pleased at all.

" Hello?!" She asked with a hint of angry in her voice. " Is that all you've got to say to me after all of these years?! How can you be so selfish and basically an asshole with such a simple greeting to your own sister?! And here you are in Los Angeles living the good life, it seems very good with the stick in the mud by your side. To good looking at her stomach, don't impregnate your ex's you dumb shit!"

" Get inside, now!" He frowned.

I watched A quickly grab hold of her arm, he partly dragged her into his apartment and led her over to the sofa. I quickly closed the apartment's door, I saw him sit her down on the sofa and then switch the television off. He crossed his arms as he looked down at her with a frown on his face, I heard him ask me to make some coffee for out guest while they had a little sibling chat. I gave him a nod and hurried to the kitchen, something tells me there's going to be an agreement.


	18. New Information

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, I need to get back into this story though. It's going to be slow updates from now on, I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18!<strong>

I watched A and Nonie talking quietly to each other from the kitchen as I made her some coffee, I'm surprised she hasn't raised her voice at him yet. She seem very calm which is a bad sign, I know very well from the orphanage that her temper was temperamental. I remember her once punching A in the face when they were young, he only pushed her playfully away from him after she was annoying him and she took it the wrong way. I made her some coffee as quickly as I could and put 5 sugars into her mug of coffee, hopefully a bit of sugar will keep her calm. I picked the mug up from the counter, I walked over to the living room area and placed the mug of coffee down on the coffee table. I sat down on the sofa chair's arm near the coffee table, I cupped my hands together and watched them staring at each other for a moment before they began talking to each other again.

" What the hell Alternative, you're meant to be dead!" She said with a hint of anger in her voice as she got up from the sofa. " But no, you had to go and fake your own death! Do you have any idea what you've put us all through?! You upset a lot of students at the orphanage after you faked death, did you even think about what your faked death would do to your friends and family? I bet you just thought about yourself as always, it's just a selfish and cruel thing you've done to everyone that cared about you from the orphanage!"

" I can explain Nonie, just give me a moment to explain myself to you..." He replied.

" You better have one hell of an excuse or I'll slap you silly, do you have any idea what it's been like for me since I found out that you faked your death?" She asked. " I've been on edge and feeling anxious for days now, I've been on the phone to Watari constantly since I found out your were alive. I begged him for your location in Los Angeles, he was reluctant at first until L made a deal with him on my behalf!"

" What kind of deal did you make with L?" He asked.

" It's not important right now, stop changing the subject!" She replied and crossed her arms as she glared at him. " You've been living in Los Angeles since you were 16 years old, that's like 2 years and so many months. Why the hell didn't you make contact with me in secret? You could have let me know you were alive still and I would have kept quiet about it, we've both been living in Los Angeles for near enough the same amount of time for god sake!"

" It wasn't that easy, I made a promise to L that I would remain unknown from the world and my family!" He partly yelled. " I swore that I wouldn't make contact with you, Elizabeth and Backup. But I broke my promise to save Elizabeth from a thug I had been tailing for the last few days, you've got to promise me that you won't tell L that she's living in my apartment with me. It's important that her location is kept a secret for a little while longer until this LA BB murder case he's working on is solved, he even threatened to take a warrant out for her arrest. He basically tried to blackmail me, will you please keep her location a secret from him for me just until the time is right?"

" And what's in it for me?" She asked.

" Nothing is in it for you, I thought I could trust you like I once did when we were kids..." He replied.

" I think all of the trust between us died the minute you faked your death!" She frowned.

" Do you really want me to beg?" He asked.

" It would be amusing to watch you squirm for a little while longer, but even I'm not even that heartless..." She replied with smirk. " I'll make a deal with you, I'll keep Miss Muffet location a secret from L and Watari for now. But you've got to let me work on this LA BB murder case with you, I know Backup is behind the murders..."

" And how do you know it's Backup?" He asked as he raised one of his eyebrows at her. " Don't tell me, the damn panda detective as told you and he's also put you up to spying on me to gather more information on the case. I'm not stupid Nonie, I know he's been suspecting me of lying to him for the past few weeks..."

" It's not like that at all, I knew it was him since he killed Quinton Queens!" She replied with a frown. " Have you ever questioned how I've supported myself over the years while I was studying at University of Southern California? I've been homeschooling students in mathematics and art in the evenings for the last year, I've even worked as a lounge singer at Onyx Lounge at weekends. What Backup did to Quinton was monstrous, he needs to be put behind bars or even executed for his crimes against justice!"

" Does L or Watari know about you tutored Quinton Queens?" He asked.

" No, she was my student and I could even say friend. Whatever I did in my free time as nothing to do with them, it's my business after all..." She replied and sat down on the sofa with a sigh. " Quinton was a lovely girl, she was so bright and full of life. She wanted to be a art teacher when she grew up you know, how can life be so unfair? I knew her life was going to come to an end though because I could see her lifespan ticking down each time I tutored her, but the way he murdered her. How could anyone be so cruel and twisted to do what he did to an innocent girl?"

" I honestly don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out myself..." He replied. " Listen, I'll allow you to work along side of me on the case, but you've got to promise me you'll not tell L about Elizabeth. It's important, she's a victim in all of his too..."

" And how is she a victim?" She asked as she turned her full attention to me and gave me a slight smirk. " He didn't murder her in cold blood or drive her insane, she seem to be in very good health to me unless she's gained some weight. It seems like you've scored a home run, well done Alternative. I believe L would be very proud of you, you broke every rule as his successor..."

" Nonie, that's enough!" He frowned. " I will not allow you to speak to Elizabeth like that and for your information I've only been in contact with her for nearly a week now, people really need to stop presuming her baby is mine! And as for that successor remark, how dare even suggest that I would put myself through all of that again! "

" Stop whining, I'm talking to SJ and not you..." She replied as she kept her eyes on me. " Have you forgiven Aiden after everything he's put you through? The times you cried yourself to sleep after his funeral, I stood outside of your room many times at night and listened to you crying you heart out for him. But looking at you now it seems that you've forgiven him for everything, you've let him impregnate you for a start. Such a silly girl, you're to young and naive to understand what's going on in the world right now..."

" Elizabeth's baby is not mine, she's having Backup's kid..." He sighed.

" What?!" She frowned and turned her attention back to A. " How is that even possible? He never even showed anything interest in girls, he use to say they were the inferior species which I still don't agree with to this very day. Surely there as to be a motive behind him getting her pregnant, it's just a preposterous idea!"

" Well kiddo it's happened, what do you want me to do about it?!" He asked.

" Call a priest maybe, you know no good will come from the spawn of Backup!" She replied.

I listened to them arguing for a while longer until I decided to leave the living room area and head back to my room. Nonie had been talking like my baby was a bad omen, I think it's the shock though about her finding out that I'm having Beyond's child. I always use to think she had a crush on Beyond when we lived at the orphanage, but they seemed to distance themselves from each other after a while which always confused to me because I thought they were good friends and they both had the special eyes. I closed my bedroom's door behind me, I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I looked over at my bedroom's window and itched my cheek as I listened to some birds chipping outside of the window. I sighed to myself when I heard a knock on the room's door, I heard A ask if I was alright and if he could come into my room. I told him I was getting changed and that I'd be out in about 10 minutes, but he insisted that I should let him in my room. I told him fine and he quickly opened the bedroom's door wide. I watched him lean his shoulder against the door frame as he crossed his arms and blew his fringe away from his eyes.

" Can I help you?" I asked.

" Nonie just left, but she wants me to call her later on my private line after midnight to discuss a few more little odds and ends with her... " He replied. " She also said she would keep your location a secret for a while longer, but it turns out she's only been in contact with L for the last three weeks. Before that she was only in contact with Watari and Mr Ruvie's niece at the orphanage, so we don't have to worry to much about him for now..."

" I see, so when are you planning to see Nonie again?" I asked.

" No idea, we didn't arrange to meet anytime soon..." He replied with a sigh. " I think it's best if Nonie kept her distants from the both of us for the next a few day, I think there was to much information for her brain to process. I mean the way she acted when she found out about you having Backup's kid, she took it quite badly if you ask me..."

" I know, that's one of the reasons why I went to my room..." I sighed.

" I'm going to apologize on Nonie's behalf if she spoke out of line or made you feel uncomfortable, we both know she's very outspoken in certain situations..." He said with a slight smile. " Why don't you come out of your room now and finish your lunch, I'll even make us both a fresh pot tea. We could also go out later and grab some fresh cream cakes from a really good bakery I know not far from here, have you ever heard of Kawaii Bakery?"

" It's okay, I guess she'll come round to the idea of me having Beyond's child at some point..." I replied as I got up from my bed. " This may sound strange, but I always thought she may have had a crush on him when we lived at the orphanage. She seemed to spend a lot of time with him when you use to go on cases with L and Watari, what do you think?"

" Over my dead body comes to my mind, but who knows what happened when we weren't around them..." He replied. " Me, Nonie and Backup use to spend a lot of lessons together in Watari's office. I never noticed anything when I was with them both, they seemed to have a hate for each other sometimes in lessons. They would pull petty little tricks on each other like hiding each other's notes or moving the chair before one of them sat down and throwing paper balls at each other. There was this one time when Backup tried to throw a paper ball at Nonie, but she ducked and it hit Roger hard in the face. It was hilarious, I even swear that Roger turned red with anger and drooled a little bit because of pent up rage... "

" I think you just lost the meaning of the question I just asked you, but I've never seen them in lessons with Watari and L before because I wasn't smart enough to be in those private lessons..." I sighed and walked over to him. " Come on, let's eat the rest of lunch and then we can finish painting my bedroom. Then we can go out for dessert, we could talk some more about the old times before they turned sour and work out why Nonie acted the way she did about my news..."

" I'm sorry, I sometimes get lost in my memories when I'm reminiscing about my past..." He said as he stood up straight and put his hands in his jean pockets. " But sure, let's get everything finished with in your bedroom and then we'll go out for a few hours. We'll buy some cake and then visit somewhere leafy or maybe a sandy environment, I don't really know many nature places in Los Angeles besides the beach when they have beached human whales lying all over it in the summertime..."

" I thought I wasn't meant to leave your apartment, what's with the change of mind?" I asked.

" I don't fancy being cooked up in my apartment today, I think the fresh air and sunshine would do us both some good..." He replied with a smile. " So let's be quick before anyone else turns up at my apartment unannounced, I don't fancy answering the door again today..."

" Okay, that sounds like a really nice plan you are forming for today..." I smiled and squeezed past him. " Let's get going then, I'm getting hungry now for cake!"

* * *

><p>Nonie didn't visit A's apartment until a day later, but for the next 2 days after that she randomly turned up at 7am in the morning and didn't leave until after midnight unless she decided to sleep on the sofa for a few hours before she went back to her own apartment. She knew about L investigating the murders Beyond had committed, she seemed to know more about the case than A did which was daunting for us both. She had brought a box of case file folders she had been collecting over the past year with her today, she said some of them maybe unknown victims of Backups. She even dropped the bombshell that she had run into Beyond a few times over the last year and even made contact with him by mobile phone. But I had no clue that they were in contact, but it made some sense since Beyond sometimes took secret phone calls and told me it was a wrong number or one of his connections. He must have been talking to her all along, he did keep a lot of secrets from me after all.<p>

After a few hours when A had gone through the box of case file folder, he took me to one side and told me in confidence that he thinks Nonie may have hacked into The Wammy House's crime system or maybe the FBI's data base. He even thought she maybe in league with L because she seemed to know much more about the case then he did, but I told him not to be silly and just act normal around her before she notices. She was his half sister after all and I don't think she would chose L over him or I hoped she wouldn't chose L over him.

I placed a mug of coffee down in front of Nonie, she looked up at me from her case file folder and gave me a mean glare. I gave her a weak smile and hurried back to the kitchen to finish the rest of my chores, she wouldn't stop giving me funny looks today. After I had finished my chores in the kitchen and the apartment, I asked them both if they wanted any lunch. They both gave me a nod and a grunt as they continued going through some case file folders together, they were more alike than they realized sometimes. I prepared a few cheese sandwiches, a bowl of pizza flavoured crisps and made a fresh mug of tea for A. I placed everything on a tray and carried it over to the dinning table. I placed the plate of sandwiches and the bowl of crisps down in the middle of the table, I placed the mug of tea next to A's writing pad. I sat down on at the table, I placed the tray down on the floor near my chair and leaned my elbow on a folder as I curled a piece of my hair around my finger. I haven't really looked at any of the folders, but to be honest I didn't want to know about any of the people in the case files. I mean what if Beyond had murdered some of them? It would make me feel bad after learning about their families or backgrounds, it's such a messy subject. I felt the folder move under my elbow, I quickly turned my attention to Nonie and saw her frowning at me as she pulled the folder from underneath my elbow.

" You're in the way, can't you sit on the sofa or something away from the folders?" She asked. " You're nothing but bothersome, you're not even working on the case with us. You're just my brother's housekeeper after all, not a detective..."

" Nonie leave Elizabeth alone, she's not hurting anyone..." I heard A say with deep sigh. " If you're not happy you know where the door is kiddo, it's your choice..."

" I thought you'd take her side, she's like a teacher's pet!" She frowned.

" Don't make me repeat myself again, I'm not in the mood for your petty little tantrums..." He sighed and looked up from his folder as he picked his mug of tea up from the table. " We're all nearly adults here, do you really want to act like a 12 year old? Elizabeth hasn't done anything wrong, you're acting like the spoilt child you use to be at the orphanage. Do you hate her that much or are you getting jealous that I'm in her company again?"

" I'm just saying she's in the way that's all, I'm not hating on her or anything just yet..." She replied with a slight smirk and placed the folder from underneath my elbow down in front of her. " She could be doing something more useful with her time, you know scrubbing the kitchen's floor or maybe baking some muffin for us to eat or taking a nap in her room far away from me. I just find her presents pointless, she's not even involved with the case after all..."

" Enough Nonie, you're giving me a headache!" He sighed.

I turned my attention to A and watched him gently rubbing his temples with his finger tips, he looked so stressed. I'm not surprised though with everything that is going on right now, he's taking on too much again which is worrying me. He's been skipping meals and staying in his room for hours on end working on this case, he's even getting more anxious than normal. Even more anxious since Nonie turned up out of the blue, she been annoying him none stop and on the odd occasion she's even hidden important case file folders from him.

I excused myself from the dinning table, I took the tray back to the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. I partly closed the door behind me, I walked over to the bathroom's cabinet and took a box of paracetamol from the cabinet. I read the back of the paracetamol box as I walked back to the bathroom's door, I opened the door wide and saw A hurrying into his bedroom on his mobile phone. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the dinning table. I sat down on the chair A had been sitting on, I placed the box of paracetamol down on the table and closed the case file folder in front of me. I heard Nonie clear her throat, I looked over at her and watched her cross her arms as she leant back on her chair.

" I think it's about time we spoke in private, don't you think?" She asked.

" About what?" I asked.

" Oh you know about what or shall I say whom, it's about my brother..." She replied. " What exactly is your intentions with him? If you're planning to lead him on and ruin his life again then I suggest you stop right now, I don't want you to make him suffer again..."

" I don't understand, I've never made him suffer..." I quietly said as I glanced over at his room's door and turned my attention back to her. " I would never hurt him, I still care for him if that counts for anything. He's been nothing but supportive since he made contact with me again, he's been very kind and nothing but a true gentlemen while I have been staying with him. If you are referring to past idle gossip from the orphanage then you are wrong, I didn't cause his suicide. I have no idea who started that rumour, it was nothing but make believe... "

" I see, but I've never actually ever heard of that rumour since you mentioned it to me..." She said with a sigh. " It was most probably started by some of those blonde-haired short skirted bimbos that use to pester him in the dinner hall, my brother was quite popular with the girls due to his status. Have you ever thought the rumour could have been started by a friend, the possibilities of somebody close to you starting the rumour could be true..."

" You mean like yourself?" I asked.

" Don't be ridiculous, I would never interfere in my brother's happiness!" She replied with a frown. " You can be so simple at times, I'm surprised you've even made it this far. I was talking about Backup, have you ever thought he could have started that rumour? It makes sense to me, he would have been able to manipulate your mind easily and made you think that you were hated by the rest of the students. With this idea firmly planted in your head he would have been able to use you as his tool, I believe this was his motive from the moment he met you. Also your lifespan is very interesting, I bet it gave that extra boost of determination to get you to go with him to Los Angeles..."

I stared at Nonie as her words began to stink in, she could be right. Beyond was a good liar after all, he could have started that rumour at the orphanage without me knowing. Nonie quickly mouthed to me that A was back, I looked over my shoulder at him and watched him close his bedroom's door behind him. He joined us at the dinning table, he sat down where I had been sitting and placed his mobile phone down on the table. He sighed deeply to himself as he leaned back in his chair, he glanced at us both and put his finger tip to his lips. He began to tell us that Watari had just called him with some important information from L, he said it could turn the whole case upside down or just baffle us even more. He told us that Naomi Misora had met a private investigator going by the name of Rue Ryuzaki at Brain Buckle's apartment a few days ago. He went on to tell us that this private investigator apparently looked very much like L from the description Naomi had given L over the telephone. A told us this could only mean one thing which was confusing him, it meant Beyond was imitating L.


	19. Bad News

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, I need to get back into this story though. It's going to be slow updates from now on, I'm going to be busy until August. I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, I think I rushed it because I got into one of those writing modes where the chapter flows from your mind. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19!<strong>

The next day A left me with Nonie at his apartment, he had to go and secretly meet up with Watari at Marina Del Rey which wasn't that far from A's apartment in Westchester. He said Watari had some case files for him which may help him with another case he was working on, he promised he would be as quick as he could because he didn't like leaving me with his sister after the way she's been treating me since she came back into our life's again. That was about an hour ago though, but at the moment Nonie was calm and watching some criminal documentaries on the television. I on the other hand was reading some trashy fashion magazines A had brought me yesterday from the convenience store, they were terrible and I was only reading them so I didn't have to talk to Nonie.

I heard Nonie laugh quietly from the sofa chair, I looked over at the television-set and pulled a face when I saw an autopsy being performed on the television. I pulled my knees to my chest as I continued staring at the television, I have no idea why she likes watching these kinds of shows. I heard Nonie say my name, I looked over at her and saw her holding her empty mug towards me. She asked me if I would make her some more coffee, I gave her a nod and placed my magazine down on a cushion as I sighed. I got up from the sofa, I took the mug from her hand and walked to the kitchen.

I placed the mug down on the kitchen counter, I took the coffee pot from it's holder and poured some coffee into the mug. I placed the coffee pot back on it's holder, I picked the mug up from the counter and walked back to living room area. I placed the mug down on the coffee table, I sat back down on the sofa and picked my magazine up from the cushion. I watched Nonie pick her mug of coffee up from the table, she said thank you to me and switched the television off. She took a sip of her coffee as she turned around on the sofa chair to face me and rested her mug on the arm of the sofa chair. She stared at me as she took another sip of her coffee, I gave her a quick smile and looked down at my magazine in my hands.

" What are you reading?" She asked.

" A fashion magazine, your brother brought me a couple of them to read while he was out..." I replied.

" How boring, he doesn't have a clue when it comes to women..." She chuckled. " Why didn't you tell him that you don't like fashion magazines? I know you don't like them for a start, I remember you reading many supernatural magazines at the orphanage about ghost and mythical creatures. Unless you count those sloppy love novels you use to read that belonged to your Aunt, you were quite cultured as a child..."

" And what makes you think I hate fashion magazines?" I asked.

" The timing of each page you turn in the magazine shows that you're only skimming the pages and not giving them your full attention, your page turning speed would be slower if you were enjoying your reading material..." She replied. " The expression on your face shows that you're not interested in the latest fashion trends and basically you're just bored, also your clothes are quite outdated. You should come shopping with me in down town Los Angeles one time, I know many cheap clothes outlets if you're short on cash..."

" You're right about the magazines, I didn't want to hurt Aiden's feelings after he went to the trouble of buying them for me..." I smiled slightly as I placed the magazine back down on the cushion. " But I wouldn't mind buying some new clothes though, that's if you meant what you just said or you're just trying to be polite to me for your brother's sake. I heard you both talking last night about me when I was in my bedroom, you don't have to be nice to me when Aiden is not around..."

" I actually meant it, I'm trying to make an effort on my brother's behalf..." She said with a slight smile. " We were kind of friends once when we lived at the orphanage, I remember us spending a lot of time together at one point when my brother was away on cases with Watari. I think it would be nice if we tried to start our friendship again, it would be great maybe to have at least one female friend or some friends in Los Angeles..."

" Okay, I guess that would be nice..." I smiled.

" Great! Now that we've got that sorted I would like to ask you some female advise, it may confuse you though because I can't go into much detail about it right now with you..." She sighed and took another sip of her coffee. " If you were offered a large amount of money to do a life changing task for someone, would you do it?"

" Well it depends on what the life changing task was for a start, how life changing would it be for you?" I asked.

" Very life changing for me, I would have responsibilities for a start and require help sometimes with certain duties..." She replied. " I've not decided yet if I will accept this task, but it would involve me going to England for the next year and a half which is daunting seeing that I would be staying at the orphanage..."

" Nonie, what exactly is this task you are contemplating ?" I asked.

Nonie opened her mouth to answer me, but she hesitated and took another sip of her coffee. I heard the apartment's door unlock, I turned my attention to the door and watched A walk into the apartment. He gave me a smile as he closed the door behind him, he placed his set of apartment keys in a blue bowl on a end table near the door and made his way over to the living room area. He placed a pile of case file folders down on the coffee table, he took his leather jacket off and threw it over the back of the sofa before he sat down on the edge of the sofa. He opened the coffee table's draw, he took a paper bag of his favorite toffee from the draw and placed them down on the arm of the sofa as he muttered something under his breath to himself. He closed the coffee table's draw, he sat back on the sofa and put his feet up on the table as he took a toffee from the bag. I looked over at Nonie as he quietly continued talking to himself, she shrugged her shoulders at me and drank some more of her coffee.

" So Elizabeth is in one piece, that's a surprise..." He said quietly as he unwrapped his toffee. " Maybe I can trust Nonie staying with you from now on while I'm out, I think some female company would do you both the world of good..."

" Aidy, what are talking about?" Asked Nonie. " Is there something wrong or did you just start a conversation without us when you were in your car? You do realize talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity, I think I should be allowed to purchase you a straight jacket for your 18th birthday in October..."

" Oh sorry, I was thinking out loud to myself..." He replied as he popped his toffee into his mouth and put his hands behind his head. " I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind right now, so did anything interesting happen while I was out?"

" Nope, it's been quiet and dull without your presence as normal..." She replied with a chuckle. " SJ doesn't like fashion magazine by the way, she finds them boring and would prefer something more supernatural or cultured in the future when it comes to her reading materiel. I was also thinking if I could bring a box of my belongings to your apartment, seeing as I'll be spending more time with stick in the mud over there I thought you wouldn't mind. It would actually be more productive too, I could spend more time working on cases with you like the old days..."

" Sure, I don't see a problem with that at all..." He sighed.

" Great, I'll go and collect some of my belongings now then!" She smiled as she quickly got up from the sofa chair and placed her mug of coffee down on the coffee table. " I'll be back by 7pm, I need to sort a few things out first before I go back to my apartment and pack a overnight bag..."

" Alright, you can take you time kiddo..." He said with a sniffle. " Dinner will be on the table around 6:30pm if you fancy something to eat, it's my turn to cook tonight. I hope you like microwaveable meals, that's all I can cook without supervision..."

" I'll pass, the thought of your cooking makes my stomach feel nauseous..." She chuckled.

" Would you like me to make you some dinner and leave it in the oven for you?" I asked.

" I'll be fine, I'll eat when I get back to my apartment..." She replied.

I watched Nonie grab her bag from the floor, she hurried over to the apartment's door and told us not to wait up before she left the apartment. I picked my magazine up from the cushion, I opened it up and pulled my knees to my chest. I began to read a article about shoes, but I stopped half way through a paragraph when I heard A quietly talking to himself again. I looked at him sitting on the other end of the sofa, he was looking up at the ceiling with a grumpy expression on his face. He continued talking himself as he took another toffee from the paper bag on the arm of the sofa, he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth as he deeply sighed to himself. I gently poked at his arm with my finger tip, I gave him a smile as he looked at me and I closed my magazine.

" What's wrong grumpy face?" I asked. " I'll cook dinner if you like and I'll let you take the credit for it, no one would ever have know besides us. Unless you are annoyed over the fashion magazines, I'm sorry if that's the case. I shall read them though, I'm not being ungrateful or anything for hospitality or your choice in magazines. You have been nothing but nice to me, I appreciate everything you have done for me..."

"It's nothing to do with you sweetheart, I've just got a lot on my mind right now..." He replied with a slight smile. " I'll get dinner started, what do you fancy? Microwavable macaroni and cheese or microwavable lasagna? I feel like having chicken nuggets for some reason though, something simple without effort being involved in the cooking process..."

" I didn't really want to eat anything microwaveable for the next few weeks, I'm trying to be healthy and stick to vegetables..." I smiled and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. " I need to start eating a healthy balanced diet from now on, I have eaten enough chocolate cream cakes to last me a lifetime since yesterday..."

" Come on Elizabeth, live dangerously for once!" He chuckled.

" You know Aiden, you can talk to me if anything is bothering you..." I smiled.

" I know, but there are some things that you should never know or learn about for that matter..." He said as he got up from the sofa. " Put your feet up for a bit sugar, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. If you smell anything burning or hear an explosion just call 911, but if you're feeling brave come running with a bucket of water..."

I watched him leave the living room area, I got onto my knees and watched him open the fridge's door in the kitchen as I leaned my arms on the back of the sofa. He took two frozen meals out of the fridge, he closed the fridge's door behind him and walked over to the kitchen counter. He opened both of the frozen meals, he took a knife from the cutlery draw and began to pierce the films of the microwaveable packaging. I sat back down on the sofa and pulled my knees to my chest, I may as well read some more of my magazine while I wait for an unhealthy dinner.

I opened up the magazine and began to read an article about face creams. I stopped half way through the article though when I heard A swear loudly from the kitchen, I quickly got up from the sofa and hurried to the kitchen. I saw him running his hand under the cold water tap, there was a lot of blood in the kitchen's sink. I quickly grabbed a tea towel from the counter and joined him at the sink. I asked him if he was okay as I gently cupped his hand under the tap and pressed the tea towel on the palm of his hand. He hissed at me slightly as he switched the tap off, I told him he would be fine and lead him away from the sink by his hand. I stopped him near the microwave, I took a clean tea towel from the counter side and heard him loudly curse as I removed the wet tea towel from his hand. I took a quick look at the cut on his hand and bit at my bottom lip, it wasn't that deep.

" Ah shit, it's sore!" He frowned.

" It's okay, it's only a little skin cut..." I said softly as I placed the clean tea towel on the palm of his hand. " It will stop bleeding in a few minutes, then I'll clean the cut for you and put a band aid on it. You have just got to be brave until then, do you think you can do that for me?"

" I guess, does it mean I'll be getting a lollipop for being a brave boy?" He asked.

" If I had some lollipops I would give you one, but all I have is strawberry jam and cookies..." I replied and looked up at him with a smile. " I could raid Nonie's lollipop stash for you, I know she keeps a bag of toffee flavoured lollipops in her suitcase. I saw her hiding them in her suitcase yesterday when I was doing my laundry, she doesn't know that I saw her hiding them. I don't think she would notice if I stole one for you, she eats several of them a day and I don't think she would notice if one was missing..."

" Look at you getting all cunning over lollipops, I forgot about your devious streak..." He smiled with a chuckle. " But I don't want you to get in trouble with Nonie over lollipops, I'll be fine without one..."

" Okay, but the offer still stands if you change your mind..." I giggled.

I looked back down at his hand and removed the tea towel from his hand, the cut had stopped bleeding now. I placed the tea towel down on the counter and asked him if he had a first aid box, he told me he kept one in the cupboard under the sink. I walked over to the sink, I opened the cupboard's door under the sink and took a little green coloured first aid box from the cupboard. I closed the cupboard's door, I walked back over to him and placed the box down on the counter. I opened up the box, I took a packet of antiseptic wipes from the box along with a box of band aids. I opened the packet of antiseptic wipes, I took the wipe from the packet and cleaned the cut on his hand.

I laughed slightly when I heard him swearing under his breath as I cleaned the cut, I told him I was nearly done and that I would make him some sweet tea when I had finished. I placed the used antiseptic wipe down on the counter, I took a band aid from it's box and placed it over his cut on his hand. I told him I was done, he said thank you to me as he put one of the microwaveable meals in the microwave. I told him he was welcome and threw away the used antiseptic wipe. I closed the lid of the first aid box and told him I was going to put it away, but he told me to wait for a moment as he placed his hand on my arm. I looked up at him standing next to me, he gently brushed some of my fringe away from my eyes and leaned his face closer to mine. He cupped the side of my cheek with his hand and softly kissed my lips. I quickly pulled away from him, I stared up at him and raised my eyebrows at him. He quickly removed his hand from my cheek, he stepped away from me and cleared his throat as he put his hands in his jeans pockets. I felt myself blush slightly and tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I chewed at my bottom lip, I have no idea what to say to him right now. I looked up at him and saw him looking down at the floor, he looked so nervous. I sighed to myself and softly touched his arm with my finger tips, I guess I should say something before it turns into one of those awkward silent moments.

" Aiden, can I ask you what is going on in your mind right now?" I asked.

" There is a lot of things going on in my mind right now, would you like some tea?" He asked.

" Maybe later, but for now I would like to know why you just kissed me..." I replied.

" I'm so sorry Elizabeth, I don't know what came over me..." He sighed. " Forgive me, it was stupid romantic notion of rekindling a old lost love. I know we can't go back to the way we were when we were dating, too much as changed between us for a start since we were companions. Just forget about it, let's pretend none of this ever happened..."

" It wasn't a stupid notion though, I thought your notion was quite sweet..." I smiled slightly and pulled him closer towards me. " It's just now is not the right time, I mean I'm pregnant for a start with Beyond's child. It would be awkward between us and Nonie may kill you if she knew about the kiss you just gave me, but I still care for you if that counts. I value you more than any other person in the world, I don't want to hurt you..."

" You're right, Nonie would kill me if she knew about that kiss..." He sighed with a smile. " My mind is unclear and it's wanting things that are out of my reach right now, but I'm willing to wait until the time is right for the both of us. I don't actually care if you're having Backup's kid, I would accept her because she's part of you and I really do mean it when I say I would take care of you both. I'm not good at stuff like this if you remember correctly from the orphanage, but my feelings haven't changed for you since then..."

" You are a good man Aiden, anyone would be lucky to have you in their life..." I smiled. " Come on, let's get our dinners cooked and then we'll talk about everything in more detail before Nonie gets back. We have a lot to talk about for a start, this is not going to be easy after all for the both of us. I mean we have Watari and L to cope with yet which is kind of worrying me, they will not be pleased that I'm in your life again. Especially since I'm pregnant, they would probably despise me... "

" I know, but I'm willing to cooperate with you and stand by you till the very end..." He said softly. " I actually don't care what they think, it's none of their business what I choose to do with my life. All we need to do right now is live and do what we please with the time we have left together, we can worry about the aftermath later. I'll make sure you're kept safe from them both, you have my word..."

I gave him a smile and told him thank you, he really was a good man. But I didn't want to rush into anything romantic right now, I'm pregnant after all with other man's child. I let go of his arm and stepped away from him as I pressed the start switch on the microwave. He cleared his throat and told me he would clean the kitchen's sink, he also said he would sort out the laundry for me. I gave him a nod and picked the first aid box up from the counter. I put the first aid box back in the cupboard under the sink, I closed the cupboard's door and walked back over to the microwave.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by quickly, the environment of the apartment was quite chaotic since Nonie began staying over for the odd night. It felt like Nonie had technically moved in with us because a lot of her belongs were in my bedroom, she was always around though which was awkward for me and A. We hadn't really had a chance to talk properly about the kiss we shared a few days ago, it felt so strange since all of my old feelings for him had began to return after all of these years. But it was hard to get a private moment with him just to talk, Nonie normally stayed up until one of us went to bed or she tagged along with us when we visited the local convenience store. The only good thing about her being around was that I had female company, it was nice just being able to talk about girl subjects for a change. She even helped me pick out a few baby clothes from a magazine, she seemed very interested when it came to the subject of babies and healthcare for your body during pregnancy. I can even say I'm beginning enjoying her company sometimes, but 10 or maybe 20 minutes alone with A would be nice too someitmes.<p>

Today was one of those days, A and Nonie were going through the case file folders that Watari had given him a few days ago. A had told me he needed a break from LA BB murder case, so he was going through a old human trafficking case he had been working on for the last few years until the case went cold a few months ago. I had listened to them talking now and again about witness or locations where children had been abducted by thugs, but after a while I let my mind wonder. It wasn't nice listening about innocent children being abducted from their schools or homes, so I decided to clean up the mess they had made around the living room area.

They were sitting on the floor near the coffee table looking through case files, there was a pile of case file folders piled up against one of the sofa chairs and empty junk food wrappers all over the coffee table. It was disgusting, the apartment had gotten more hard to keep clean since Nonie had been staying over. I sighed to myself as I got up from the sofa, I made my way to the kitchen and got a roll of black bin bags from the cupboard under the sink. I made my way back to the sofa, I pulled one of the black bags from the rolled and opened it up. I began to put some of the junk food wrappers into the bag, I heard Nonie moaning as I picked a box of twinkies up from the floor near her. She snatched the box from my hand and told me not to touch her food. I frowned slightly to myself as I sat down on the arm of the sofa chair near A, so much for trying to keep the apartment tidy.

" Nonie don't be rude, also don't snatch..." Said A as he looked up at her from the case file he was reading. " It's bad manners after all, isn't that right Elizabeth?"

" You're right, it's bad manners..." I replied.

" God Aiden! Stop trying to score brownie points with her all the time, you're like a puppy dog trying to butt kiss it's master..." She chucked.

" I'm not butt kissing anyone, I'm just pointing out that you're being rude to Elizabeth when there is no need for it..." He sighed. " I'm just trying to say as long as you're staying at my apartment would you please just be more polite instead of being a rude grumpy shit all the time, do you understand what I'm trying to say or would you like me to write it down for you?"

" I wasn't being rude, I had unopened twinkies in that box still!" She replied with a frown. " Do you want me to apologies to her? I'll say sorry if that would shut you up for a moment, you're getting more up tight with old age!"

" Nonie, what's with the old age comment?" He asked and closed his case file folder with a chuckle. " I'm only a year older than you, I can't believe you just called me old..."

I rolled my eyes as Nonie started yelling at A, she really needs to learn to control her temper. I got up from the arm of the sofa chair with a sigh and picked some empty chocolate bar wrappers up from the floor. I tidied the rest of the living room area and emptied the garbage from the kitchen's bin. I told A I was going to take the garbage out, he just gave me a nod and put his hands behind his head as looked up at the ceiling while Nonie continued raging at him. I hummed to myself as I carried the bag of garage to the apartment's door, I unlocked the door and opened it wide. I stepped through the apartment's doorway and tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I breathed in the scent of the flowers under the apartment's windows, it was such a nice day.

I made my way down the stone steps of the apartment, I stopped next to the silver coloured trash can and removed it's lid. I placed the garage bag inside of the bin, I put the lid back on the trash can and looked along the street when I heard a car's door shut. I saw a elderly gentleman locking a car's door, my eyes grew wide when I recognized him. It was Watari, he was here at A's apartment and I had nowhere to hide. I panicked slightly and walked up a few of the apartment's steps, but I stopped dead when I realized what I was doing. I sighed to myself and walked back down the steps to the trash can, I don't want to look suspicious in front of Watari. I looked back along the street at Watari and noticed that he was watching me. He gave me a smile as he began walking along the street towards me. I bit at my bottom lip as he stopped in front of me, he hadn't really changed much at all since I was a child.

" Mr Wammy, how are you?" I asked with a hint of surprise in my voice. " I can explain why I am here, please don't take it out on Aiden. He was going to tell you I was staying with him eventually, we bumped into each other over a week ago in Santa Monica and I have become his housekeeper until I find new accommodations in Los Angeles!"

" Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise to see you again after all of these years..." He replied with smile as he took hold of my hand. " I'm glad to see you are well my dear, but you do not have worry. Akira is not in any kind of trouble, I am here to deliver a urgent message to him and Nonie on the behalf of L. I'm afraid to say this message may affect you too my dear, it's not good news at all..."

" I see, then please come inside and I will get Akira for you..." I said quietly.

Watari let go of my hand, he gave me a smile and I told him to follow me. I walked back up the steps of the apartment with him, I bit at my bottom lip and walked through the doorway of the apartment. I cupped my hands together behind my back as I stopped by the door, I looked at Watari over my shoulder and watched him close the door behind him. I loudly cleared my throat as I looked over at A, he was still ignoring Nonie while she was raging at him over silly little things. They both looked over at me with blank expressions on their faces, I told them that Mr Wammy was here to see them. A quickly got up from the floor, he wiped his hands on the back of his jeans and walked over to us. He stopped in front of Watari as he gave me a quick glance, they both greeted each other and shook hands.

" Watari, I can explain why Elizabeth is here..." Said A as he crossed his arms. " We randomly bumped into each other at Santa Monica beech about a week ago, she was struggling with her apartment bills and I decided to employ her as my housekeeper until she's old enough to receive her Aunt's inheritance money. She'll be staying here with me until she gets back on her feet again, isn't that right sugar?"

" Akira is right Mr Wammy, he's been nothing but supportive with my little predicament..." I replied.

" I see, but I am not here about Elizabeth even though I am very interested in learning about her whereabouts for the last 2 years..." Said Watari as he removed his black hat from his head. " But I am here to deliver a urgent message on the behalf of L, I suggest we should all be seated while I tell this urgent message to you all. It's quite grave and unsettling, it will affect you all..."

A gave Watari a nod and told him to take a seat on the sofa. I watched Watari walking over to the living room area, I heard A tell me in a whisper to keep calm and just follow his lead. I gave a him slight nod and walked with him over to the sofa. We both sat down on the sofa while Watari sat down on one of the sofa chairs, Nonie got up from the floor and sat next to me on the sofa. We watched Watari place his black hat down on his lap, he cupped his hands together and cleared his throat as he looked over at us.

" I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's my duty to deliver this urgent message to you as your past guardian, teacher and mentor from The Wammy House..." Said Watari as his face began to sadden. " I am afraid to say that there was an incident that happened in the early hours of this morning involving a past student of mine and a childhood friend of yours, I am going to be direct with my message from L. But I will deliver his message with sympathy and kindness for the sake of your past friendship with him, this message involves Beyond Birthday..."

" What's Backup done now?" Asked A.

" I am afraid to say that Beyond Birthday tried to commit suicide early this morning in an apartment in the town of Inglewood, Los Angeles. But he was saved and arrested by Naomi Misora, he will be charged with three accounts of murder after he's recovered from his severe injuries..." Replied Watari with a hint of sadness in his voice. " At this very moment he's under the guard of the Los Angeles police department at LAC+USC Medical Center, his health is critical..."


	20. Unsure Times

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it or just do slow updates from now on, I actually wrote this chapter about 3 weeks ago. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20!<strong>

After Watari delivered the message about Beyond we were all in the state of shock, it was hard to even believe that he would try to take his own life. But knowing Beyond he would have a reason behind it, no one would know why he attempted to commit suicide until they were able to question him. Watari stayed with us for over an hour until he had to leave to collect L from a hotel in down town Los Angeles, apparently they were going to the hospital to speak to a consultant about Beyond's condition. A had ask Watari about Beyond's injuries and full details about is attempted suicide, but he was told it was confidential information until L said he was allowed to release the information to him.

Just before Watari left the apartment Nonie asked if she could go with him, he was hesitant at first but after a while he agreed that she could go with him on the behalf of A. She told us that she would keep us updated over the next few hours by mobile phone, she quickly packed some of her belongings in her bag and left the apartment with Watari. I was surprised how Watari gave into her so quickly, she basically as him wrapped around her little finger. After they had gone A left me in the living room area by myself, he told me he had to get his head together and make a few telephone calls. He was in his room for over 3 hours, I have no idea what he had been doing for those hours. But when he came out of his room he was sniffly and quiet, I think he may have been crying over his old friend. It was understandable though, they basically grew up together and shared a room at the orphanage for years as children.

I on the other hand didn't know how to act or feel, the news about Beyond felt so unreal. I'm not sure if I'm meant to be angry or crying about what he had done to himself, I felt so numb inside and just confused about his actions. Then I remembered Eva, the little life that was growing inside of me. She was half of him after all, why would he try to commit suicide if he told me he had an interest in her? I rested my hand on my stomach and sighed to myself as I looked down at my baby bump, at least she'll have me to care for her.

It was now 1:30am, I couldn't sleep or even keep still. A had fallen asleep in front of his computer at his desk in his bedroom, so I had decided to clean the living room area. But I ended up cleaning all of the apartment instead, the apartment was spotless and tidy. Now I had nothing else to do but sit on the sofa and drink loads of tea while I watched night time television, but there wasn't anything interesting on the television. I looked over at A's bedroom door when I heard his mobile phone ringing, I wonder if that's Nonie ringing him with some news about Beyond. I heard him answer his mobile phone and listened to him talking to whoever it was on the other end of his phone, I didn't hear Beyond's name being mentioned throughout the phone call.

I sighed to myself as I heard my stomach grumble loudly, I got up from the sofa and stretched my hands above my head. I haven't really eaten much today and neither as A, I'm going to see if he wants anything to eat yet. I walked over to his bedroom's door, I peeked around the door frame and watched him talking on his mobile phone. He was sitting on the edge of his desk as he ran his fingers through his hair, he seemed to be in a deep conversation with the person on the other end of his mobile phone. It wasn't long until he hung up on the caller, I knocked on his bedroom's door and walked into his room. He looked up at me from his mobile phone, he quickly put his phone down on his desk and gave me a smile as he slid from his desk.

" Hey Elizabeth, what are doing up so early?" He asked.

" I've not even been to sleep yet, I can't sleep with everything that is going on right now with Beyond..." I replied and stopped in front of him. " I was wondering if you would like something to eat, I've not eaten much today and I thought I would do us both some toast or some sandwiches. That's if you're hungry, I can wait till the morning if that's the case..."

" I see, but I'll eat if you're going to eat..." He smiled.

" Okay, I'll go and put some bread in the toaster then..." I smiled.

I grabbed a few empty mugs from his desk, I looked down at his mobile phone on his desk as it rang. I watched him pick his mobile phone up from his desk, he stared at his phone for a moment before he rejected the call. I asked him who was the caller he had just rejected, he said it was no one and left his bedroom. I sighed to myself as I followed after him, he's getting more secretive than Beyond was with me. I walked over to the sink, I placed the mugs down in the washing up bowl and took a bag of bread from the side. I took two slices of bread from the bag, I put them in the toaster and looked over at A as I pushed the toaster's button down. He was sitting at the dinning table and going through some case file folders. I heard his mobile phone ringing again, he took his phone from his jacket pocket and rejected the call again.

" Why do you keep rejecting your calls?" I asked.

" It's just an unknown number, it's not saved on my mobile's phone book so it must be a phone company or something..." He replied as he placed his mobile phone down on the table. " I've heard nothing from Nonie yet if that's what you want to know, we may not know anything about Backup's condition for a few more hours yet. But the moment I hear anything about him, I will let you know immanently..."

" Okay, why don't you go and get comfy on the sofa..." I said and turned my attention back to the toaster as I bit at my bottom lip. " Your toast will be ready soon, we can both curl up on the sofa together and try to get some sleep. That's if you are not busy with your other case, but I think you could do with the rest. You are over doing it again, you really should try and get some sleep even if it's just nap..."

" I'll be fine, just line up the coffee for me like vodka shots and I'll be awake for hours..." He said.

" You don't like coffee and I hope you don't drink vodka either, you're under aged for a start..." I sighed and took a plate from the cupboard above the toaster. " So what would you like on your toast? Butter, peanut butter or chocolate spread or strawberry jam?"

" Peanut butter and tomato sauce, but not to much tomato sauce on my toast or it will go soggy..." He replied with a yawn. " Also put a bit of butter on the toast before you spread the peanut butter on it, it's extra delicious that way..."

" That's disgusting, why can't you eat normal stuff on your toast like everyone else?" I asked.

" I don't know, my mum use to do my toast for me like that when I was a kid..." He replied in a sleep tone. " Every Saturday morning me and my sister use to cuddle up together on the sofa. We would have toast with peanut butter and tomato sauce, then we would watch morning cartoons until the afternoon..."

" That sounds lovely, I use to watch Rainbow Brite with my mum on Saturday mornings..." I smiled.

I looked over my shoulder at A when I heard a dull thud, he was resting his head on his folded arms and snoring softy. I smiled slightly to myself as I walked over to him, I softly placed my hand on his shoulder and removed an open case file folder from underneath his arm. He stirred in his sleep and muttered something about a girl. I sat down on one of the chairs at the dinning table, I placed the case file folder down in front of me and took a look at it. There was a photograph of blonde-haired girl with dark brown eyes, she looked very familiar to me. I read through the first page of the case file folder and found out that the girl's name was Elèanore Barret, now I remember her. She was the girl who got abducted by a group of thugs from a university campus in Los Angeles when I was a student at the orphanage, I guess they still had not found her yet which saddens me.

I sighed to myself as I closed the folder, I looked back over at A and leaned on my hand as I watched him sleeping for a few minutes in silence. He stirred in his sleep as his mobile phone began to ring again, I quickly got up from my chair and grabbed his mobile phone from the table top. I took a look at the caller's ID and sighed to myself when I saw the caller's name, it was L. I pressed the reject button on the phone and placed it down on the table, I see why A's being ignoring his calls now. I know for a fact that he doesn't like talking to L, I've seen it with my very own eyes a few days ago outside of his apartment.

I heard the toast pop from the toaster, I walked back to the kitchen and took the two slices of toast from the toaster. I placed them down on the plate as I heard A's mobile phone ringing once again from the dinning table, I looked back over at the table and saw him quickly sit up on his chair. He grabbed his mobile phone from the table, he looked at the caller's ID and answered his phone right away. It mustn't have been L calling him this time, I listened to him talking on his mobile phone as I prepared his toast for him. I put some more bread in the toaster, I picked the plate up from the kitchen counter and walked back over to the dinning table.

" Thank you Watari, I'll call you in a few hours time..." He said and then ended the phone call. " Get dressed, we're going to the hospital in an hours time to try and see Backup before anyone questions him. That's if you want to come with me, it's up to you. But I'll be meeting up with Nonie and Watari later on for a conference in the hotel Watari is staying in, you are most welcome to come with me though..."

" Will L be at the hotel?" I asked.

" Most probably, but you don't have to see him..." He replied as he got up from his chair. " You can come to the hotel with me and wait in the restaurant area for me until it's over, it shouldn't be a long conference anyway..."

" I see, I will have a think about it..." I said.

" Alright, I'm going to take a quick shower before we leave then..." He said.

" Okay, but what about your toast?" I asked and held the plate towards him. " Also did Watari say anything to you about Beyond?"

" Watari was in hurry, he didn't have time to inform me about Backup..." He replied with a sigh. " I'll eat my toast on the way to my room, I'll see you in a bit..."

I gave him a small smile while he took his plate of toast from my hand, he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and walked to his bedroom as he stuffed a whole slice of toast into his mouth. I pulled a face of disgust at him as he closed his room's door behind him, he still eats like messy child. I went back to the kitchen and made myself some toast, I also put everything I had used to make the toast back into the cupboard. I quickly ate my toast, I made two mugs of tea and left one of the mugs on the kitchen counter for A. I took a sip of my tea as I walked over to my bedroom, I guess I should get my clothes ready for when the bathroom is free.

* * *

><p>We had been sitting in the waiting room at the hospital for over 7 hours now, but we were not allowed to see Beyond without permission from Watari. Apparently it wouldn't be the right time to see him yet, he was sedated and no one was allowed in the room he was being kept in without a police officer. There was about four or five armed police officers guarding his room, I found it quite amusing that they needed so many police officers when he was heavily sedated. It's not like he was going anywhere, but I guess they had their reasons for the high security. He was a very dangerous and disturbed man after all, his life would be in danger too if the victims families knew his location right now.<p>

I looked at A sitting next to me as I heard the chair he was sitting on creek under his weight, he had fallen asleep about two hour ago. He was exhausted, he had been pacing around the waiting room area for the last few hours. He had so much on his mind right now, but I know how he feels seeing as we both are worrying about Beyond. I sighed to myself as I got up from the chair I had been sitting on for the last few hours, I need to stretch my legs and maybe get something to eat. I picked my handbag up from the floor, I hung it over my shoulder and left the waiting room area. I walked along the corridor and stopped when I saw a sign for the hospital's gift shop, I guess I could take a quick look around the shop to pass a bit of time.

I continued walking along the corridor until I got to the gift shop, I walked through the shop's doorway and walked down one of the shop's aisle. I looked at a few of the colourful get well soon balloons and teddy bears until I got to a card stand. I browsed through the cards and took a get well soon card from the stand, maybe I should buy one for Beyond. I opened the card up and read the message inside of the card, I guess this card will do. I walked back along the shop's aisle, I took a few chocolate bars from a shelf and paid for my items at the shop's checkout counter. I said thank you to the store clerk, I left the gift shop and headed back to the waiting room area.

I stopped at the door of the hospital room Beyond was being kept in on my way back to the waiting room, I took a quick peek through the door's window while one of the police officers wasn't looking and I couldn't see him. There was a blue curtain drawn around a hospital bed, I saw many machines and hospital equipment on a trolley with packets of dressings. There was also a dark-haired nurse sitting on a chair near the door, she was reading a magazine about catering. I jumped slightly when the nurse looked up at me from her magazine, she got up from her chair and walked over to the door with a smile on her face. I stepped away from the door as she pulled a white blind down on the door's window, I sighed to myself and looked down the corridor. I heard a male's voice telling me to get away from the door, I quickly turned around and saw a male police officer walking towards me. I gave him a small smile as I nervously said sorry to him before I hurried along the corridor toward the waiting room area, I better get back to A before I get into trouble.

When I got back to the waiting room it was empty, A must have woken up while I was gone. I walked over to the chair I had been sitting on, I placed my handbag down on the floor and sat back down on my chair. I placed the chocolate bars I had brought down on the empty chair next to me, I took a pen from my bag and opened up the get well soon card I had brought for Beyond. I put my pen to my lips as I thought for a moment, I guess I should keep my get well soon message simple and friendly with a hint of concern. I began writing in my card as I chewed at my bottom lip, I looked up from my card when I heard footsteps outside of the room and I saw A talking to two male police officers near the waiting room's doorway. He shook both of the police officer's hands and gave them a smile, they seemed to be on friendly terms with each other. I guess A may know some of the police officers from the Los Angeles police department, he did mention to me once that he works with the LA police department sometimes on cases. I quickly turned my attention back to my card before A entered the room, I continued writing in my card and felt A sit down on the chair next to me.

" Where have you been?" He asked. " I've just been looking for you, I got worried when I woke up and found you gone..."

" I went for a walk to the gift shop, I felt hungry and decided to buy some chocolate..." I replied quietly. " I apologize if I worried you, I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful and I thought you needed the sleep. But help yourself to the chocolate bars, I brought plenty of them..."

" I see, but what are you doing?" He asked.

" I am writing a get well soon card out for Beyond, would you like me to put your name in it or would you like to sign it yourself?" I asked and continued to write the card out. " I thought it would be nice if he woke up to something colourful, also he would know we were thinking of him. Maybe I should have gotten him a balloon or a jar of strawberry jam, he will need something sweet to eat when he wakes up because he needs to keep his strenght up for when Eva is born. I think she's going to be very active, she seems to like wiggling around a lot in my stomach when I'm trying to sleep at night..."

" Elizabeth, I don't think that's a very good idea..." He sighed as he gently placed his hand on top of my hand and stopped me from writing in the card. " I don't know what's going on in your head right now sugar, but you've got to remember he's a murderer and not the guy we use to know from the orphanage. He'll be going to prison for a lifetime for what he's done, that's if he pulls through..."

" I know, I just don't know what else to do right now..." I sighed.

" It's alright sweetheart, I know that feeling very well..." He said with a sympathetic smile. " But if you want to write him a card, then so be it. I'm not going to stop you or throw the card away when you're done, it's up to you even if I disagree with your card idea..."

" Okay, I will just mine and Eva's names in the card then..." I said.

I watched him remove his hand from my hand, I wrote the rest of my card out and put it in the card's envelope. I placed the card down on the chair next to me, I put my pen away in my handbag and picked two chocolate bars up from the chair next to me. I offered one of the chocolate bars to A, he said he was fine and crossed his arms as he looked over at the waiting room's clock above the doorway. I looked over at the room's clock, it was nearly 11am. I opened my chocolate bar, I took a small bite of it and picked a magazine from a coffee table in the middle of the room. I flicked through the magazine's pages as I took another bite of my chocolate bar, I looked at a few articles about home care and property development until I heard a door slam from the corridor. I looked over at the waiting room's doorway and saw Nonie barged past some police officers as she entered the room, she looked displeased. She slumped herself down on one of the chairs across from us with a loud groan, she stared at us both for a moment before she took a lollipop from her hoody's pocket.

" Nonie, what's wrong?" Asked A as he quickly got up from his chair. " Where have you been? You didn't keep me informed like you promised, what's going on?"

" It's Backup, he was asking to see Elizabeth before they sedated him a few hours ago..." She replied with a frown." I don't think it's a good idea though, he's a mess right now and not so pleasing to the eye anymore. I've seen him with my own two eyes, we went into see him a few hours ago and he refused to talk to anyone until he's seen Miss Mayhem over there first. I don't know why he wants to see her, a certain someone wasn't pleased when he refused to answer any of his questions..."

" And who is this we you just mentioned?" He asked.

" Me, Watari and L..." She replied as she unwrapped her lollipop. " They're speaking with a burns specialist at the moment about skin grafts, but Backup's condition is stabilizing and for some reason his burns are not as bad as the doctors first told us. They're partly healing which is odd, maybe it's got something to do with his unnatural sight..."

" Burns specialist?" I asked. " Why are they speaking with a burns specialist?"

" God, you're such a simpleton!" She replied and looked over at A with a slight smirk on her face. " Haven't you told her yet about the way Backup tried to kill himself?"

" Nonie, keep your mouth shut!" He snapped.

" Oh that's right, my brother hasn't told you yet about Backup's injuries..." She smirked. " He tried to burn himself to death, but his suicide attempt was unsuccessful. The FBI agent which L hired to help him track down Backup saved him, he was quite lucky that she managed to figure out that Backup planned to be his 4th victim. The nurses will be bringing Backup around in a while from his sedation, that's basically why I'm here to see you both. I'm here to ask if Elizabeth if she will go and speak with him on the behalf Watari, we need answers to why he's done these horrible crimes against justice..."

" Naomi Misora, is she still in Los Angeles?" He asked.

" I don't know, do I look like L's personal secretary?!" She asked.

" Alright, there is no reason for you to get sarcastic about it..." He replied with a sigh and crossed his arms across his chest. " So what's Backup's medical condition right now? I would like an in depth medical review and detailed injury report, do you think you could do that for me without any sarcasm being involved in your sentences?"

" I'll try, but I promise you nothing..." She sighed.

I listened to A and Nonie talking to each other for a while about Beyond, I'm not sure if I wanted to see him after the way Nonie descripted his injuries to us. She told us that he had third degree burns on his legs and upper torso. His arms had only second degree burns on them and his face was partly burnt on the left side which could be fixed permanently with skin grafts, she even mentioned that most of his hair had been singed. Then she went on about the odor of burnt flesh, she said the hospital room Beyond was staying in smelt like a decaying skunk and that his finger tips were black. I bit at my bottom lip as I felt my stomach flip, I think I'm going to vomit. I quickly placed my magazine down on the coffee table as I got up from my chair, I hurried out of the waiting room area and headed to the ladies toilets. I covered up my mouth with one of my hands and threw my chocolate bar in a bin as I passed by it, I could feel the vomit coming up my throat. I heard A call my name as I entered the ladies bathroom, I rushed into one of the toilet's cubicles and locked the door behind me. I knelt in front of the toilet and took a few deep breath as I rested my hands on the toilet seat, I don't think I can face Beyond just yet.


	21. Untold Reasons

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21!<strong>

I looked over my shoulder when I heard the bathroom's door open, I took a few deep breaths before I got up from the floor. I unlocked the cubical's door, I slowly opened the door and saw Nonie sitting on the sink's counter. She had her lollipop stick poking from her mouth, she was swinging her legs as she stared at me with a blank expression on her face. She asked me if I was feeling okay, I told her I was fine as I itched my cheek. I slowly walked out of the cubical, I partly closed the door behind me and walked over to the sink. I switched the hot water tap on, I squirted some soap from a soap dispenser onto my hands and washed them under the tap. I switched the tap off after I had washed my hands, I walked over to the paper towel dispenser and took a few towels from it. I turned around to face Nonie as I dried my hands with the paper towels, she was still staring at me which was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

" My brother told me that I should apologize to you for my behave in the waiting room, apparently I shouldn't have described Backup's injuries to you in so much detail because you're in a sensitive and emotional state..." She said as she slid from the counter with sigh. " But my mind doesn't work like my brother's mind, just because you're pregnant doesn't make you an invalid. I was merely preparing you for your meeting with Backup, but my brother doesn't know that just yet. But you'll have to see him soon, you'll be helping us out with our investigation because he will not say a word to us until he's seen you..."

" I see, but I don't think I'm ready to see him right now..." I said.

" Why not?" She asked.

" I don't want to see him in the state he's in right now, it's not even been a day since he tried to commit suicide..." I replied as I continued to dry my hands on the paper towels. " Why does L want him to answer his questions right away? Doesn't he understand that he's lying in a hospital bed with awful injuries, he needs to rest for at least a week or two before they even question him..."

" It's important that we get the answers we need from him right away while they're still fresh in his mind, we cannot delay it for another week or two because that's not L's style..." She replied. " Look, I understand that you must care for him and you probably have some kind of interest in finding out why he's committed these unforgivable crimes. But unlike you I knew one of his victims, I want justice for her and her mother. Please SJ, do you really want to see me beg like my brother does when he gets desperate?"

" Okay, I'll do it then..." I replied quietly and threw my paper towels into the bathroom's bin. " I'll do it for your friend and Beyond's other victims, but I can't promise you that he will talk to me. We parted on strange terms, the last time I saw him was at Aiden's apartment. He sneaked into the apartment and spoke to me about disappearing for good, but then I found out that he had murdered a woman from inglewood before he visited me..."

" You mean Backyard Bottomslash?" She asked.

" Yes, but I believe her name was Bethany Bridges. I don't know why those poor people were given such nicknames, it's disrespectful to them and their families..." I replied with a sigh. " I would like to see Beyond now, I just want to get it over and done with so I can go home..."

" Great, I'll go and inform Watari then!" She said.

I watched Nonie quickly left the bathroom, I sighed to myself and walked over to the bathroom's door. I opened the door to be greeted by A leaning against the wall across from the bathroom, he had my handbag hanging over his shoulder and my chocolate bars in his hand. I noticed that he also had the card I had written out for Beyond poking out of his jacket's pocket, he gave me a smile as he stood up straight and asked me if I was alright. I gave him a small nod as I closed the bathroom's door behind me, he offered me my handbag and chocolate bars. I took my bag from him and told him that he could keep the rest of my chocolate bars, but I asked him for my card. He gave me a nod, he took my card from his pocket and handed it to me. I thanked him and told him that I was going to see Beyond now. He stared at me for a moment with a look of surprise on his face before he took hold of my hand, he told me it was fine and that he would wait outside of hospital room for me while I visited Beyond.

We walked together down the corridor towards the hospital room Beyond was staying in, but I stopped him when I saw Watari leaving a room with Nonie and L. I heard A muttered something under his breath, he let go of my hand and told me to wait here for him while he had a quick word with them. I watched him walk along the corridor toward them, he grabbed hold of L's arm and led him back into the room they had just left. I watched Nonie close the room's door behind them, she gave Watari a nod and hurried along the corridor towards me. She grabbed hold of my arm, she led me to a little side room along the corridor and grabbed some blue medical scrubs from basket.

" Change into these scrubs, you'll not be able to wear your normal clothes while you're in the same room as Backup..." She said as she held the medical scrubs towards me. " It's for his protection reasons, his body's immune system will be low and he will be prone to infections. I will also get you a face mask, the smell of burnt flesh to the human nostrils is never pleasant..."

" Am I allowed to wear my normal clothes under them?" I asked.

" I guess you can if you want, the choice is yours..." She replied.

I gave her a nod and took the scrubs from her hand, she told me to get changed behind the medical ward's folding screen. I walked behind the screen, I quickly got changed into the scrubs and tied my hair up into a messy bun as I listened Nonie telling me that she had mask for me. I walked from behind the screen, she took my handbag from me and handed me the face mask. She told me to follow her as she walked over to a door on the other side of the room, she knocked on the door and it was opened by the dark-haired nurse I had seen sitting in Beyond's hospital room earlier. She gave us a smile and told us that her patient would be ready for my visit in another 5 minutes. She gave me a pair of plastic shoe covers, she left the room and I carefully put the plastic shoe covers over my shoes.

" How are you feeling?" Asked Nonie.

" I'm feeling kind of nauseous and nervous right now, I am dreading seeing him in his presence condition..." I replied. " I have never been a fan of hospitals, the smells and the beeping sounds of the machines always made me feel unsettled since I was child. I have so many memories of my Mother in the hospital from when I was young, they became my second home at one point when she got really ill... "

" I know, but it's not as bad as you think..." She said. " He basically looks like a mummy, he's wrapped up in bandages at the moment. Yes what I told you before in the waiting room is true, but you can't see his injuries and I'll even give you a mint to suck while you're wearing your mask. You're get the minty fresh smell to soften the odor of his damaged body, it may also help with your nausea... "

" I see, but it doesn't help me feeling nervous about seeing him still..." I sighed.

Nonie told me I'd be fine, she promised me that she would be waiting for me in this side room when I got back and she then gave me a mint to suck. We then stood in silence until the nurse reappeared, she told me to follow her. I popped the mint into my mouth and put the face mask on as I followed the nurse into another room. She closed the door behind me, she told me she would be sitting on the other side of the room while I spoke to her patient. I gave her a nod as I turned my attention to the drawn blue curtains around the hospital bed, I slowly walked over to the curtain and slipped through a gap in the curtains.

I gasped slightly when I saw Beyond lying on the hospital bed, he was wrapped in bandages like Nonie had told me in the side room. He was connected to may machines and hooked up to three IV drips. But I couldn't smell anything foul, all I could smell was bleach and the familiar scent of blood. I took a few deep breaths as I walked over to the bed, I stopped next to a metal bedside cabinet and took a look at his face. The left side of his face was quite red, it looked so sore and it was blistering. I carefully placed my hand on his shoulder as I said his name, his eyes snapped wide open and he stared at me for a moment before he gave me slight smirk.

" I knew you would come to see me in time, your curiosity got the best of you..." He said in a low raspy voice. " You look well even if I cannot see your face or lifespan while your face is hidden, my predictions were right about my Alternative. I knew he would take you under his wing the minute you needed his services, he his very predictable and soft when it comes to you my dear..."

" I'm here because you asked to see me, why do you want to see me anyway?" I asked.

" I desired your presence for a few moments for old times sake, I sometimes like human company when the world goes quiet..." He replied as his gaze fell to the card I was holding in my hand. " May I inquire what you have in your hand? My eyesight as been temporary affected by my injuries, it will return in time but for now you will have to be my eyes for me..."

" I see, it's a get well soon card for you from me and Eva..." I replied.

" Your kind gesture touches me, so thoughtful in the most difficult of circumstances..." He smirked as he turned his gaze to the ceiling. " Tell me, how is my successor's development going on in your womb?"

" Everything is fine with her, she was not harmed by the drugs you were giving me without my knowledge if that's what you meant..." I replied with a slight frown. " I know about mostly everything now about what you did to all of those innocent people, are you going to tell me why you did it? I've seen photographs of the 3 poor people you murdered so cruelly in their apartments, I don't understand why you did it still..."

" My dear Elizabeth, why do you question the past?" He asked.

" I just want to understand why you did it, can't you at least tell me some of the reasons why you did it..." I replied and placed the card down on the bedside cabinet. " One of your victims was a 13 year old girl, why did you murder a child? Nonie knew her you know, she told me that she was a student of hers. She taught her art and mathematics, she had a bright future ahead of her until you murdered her. Do you know how it makes me feel knowing that you took someone's child away from them? It makes me feel sick and heartbroken for her Mother, how would you feel if someone did it to our child? Would you even feel any kind of emotions for her?"

"Ah Nonie, she is back in the picture once again after all of these years. I'm surprised she's returned to her brother's side after he faked his death, the things she use to say about you use to amuse me for hours..." He replied. " But I've told you many times before about my plan, I had to be the best to beat my old mentor to surpass him and make him fail at one of his investigations just the once was a delightful thought. Your presence is now annoying me, I need to sleep to heal my wounds and mind..."

" You're making no sense, please tell me why you did it..." I said quietly as I gently took hold of his hand. " You owe me an explanation after everything we've been through together. Can't you at least say one reason why you did it, just a word or a sentence will cure my curiosity..."

" My word will be conqueror, you now have one reason..." He replied in a sleepy tone. " I would now like you to remove yourself from my presence, but before you leave I have a parting gift for you. The nurse will be entering the cubicle at any moment, I pressed the nurse button on the bed's call pad not long ago..."

" What kind of gift?" I asked.

" Just something for my little successor, I would like you to keep it for her until she is older enough to own it herself..." He replied with a slight smirk as his eyes began to close. " My little Eva, my successor and my future..."

" Don't go to sleep Beyond, I haven't finished talking to you yet!" I said.

I heard the curtain of the cubicle get drawn back, I looked over my shoulder and watched the nurse walk over to the bed. She placed a small cardboard box down on the bed, she then told me that I had to leave now as she walked around to the other side of the bed. I let go of his hand as he drifted off to sleep, I kind of pitted him because of the state he was now in. He was not the strong person I once knew, he was now weak and vulnerable. But I knew deep down inside he was the same old intelligent and cunning Beyond Birthday, he would take most of the reasons why he murdered those innocent people to the grave with him. I heard the nurse tell me that I had to be quiet on my way out, I gave her a slight nod and said goodbye to him as I picked the little cardboard box up from the bed. I was escorted back over to the side door by the nurse, she opened the door for me and I left the hospital room.

The nurse closed the door behind me and I looked around the room for Nonie, but she was gone. I saw my handbag hanging from a grey plastic chair near a sink, I sighed to myself as I removed my face mask and walked over to the chair. I heard someone clear their throat from the other side of the room, I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw A sitting behind the medical screen. He got up from the chair he had been sitting on, he ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped from behind the screen and said hello to me with a slight smile.

" What are doing behind there?" I asked.

" I was waiting for you..." He replied.

" I see, but where is Nonie?" I asked.

" She's left with Watari and L, they've gone to the hotel I was telling you about earlier for that conference..." He replied." I managed to get out of it though, I basically had a quick conference with L while you were visiting Backup. We discussed a few issues and a deal was made on your behalf by me, he won't be harassing you anytime soon..."

" What kind of deal?" I asked.

" Basically L wanted to arrested you for aiding and abetting a criminal, but I know for a fact that you haven't done anything wrong..." He replied. " You didn't take part in his crimes, maybe I did tell a few white lies and bent the truth just a little to clear your name. But I know you're not a bad person, you're innocent in my eyes. Backup manipulated you while you were grieving for me, he led you down his twisted path like an innocent lamb going to the slaughter house..."

" Aiden, you shouldn't have lied to him..." I sighed and walked over to him. " Do you realize how much trouble you could get into if he found out? You silly man, you're meant to be fighting crimes in the name of justice!"

" I'm fighting for your justice sweetheart, I'm trying to make things right for you..." He replied. " I still feel guilty about everything you've been through, I want your future to be bright and good. That's why I told L you'll be living with me from now on, you're under my care and that goes for your kid too. But there is one rule you have to obey to keep your freedom, you'll be having visits from L and Watari from time to time at my apartment. It's like a progress report on you and your kid, they've got your best interests at heart or shall I say Watari does anyway. You're safe and free now, you don't have to worry anymore..."

" I see, but I still don't agree with the lies you told to L..." I said.

" It's water under the bridge now sugar, let's not talk about it anymore and get you back home..." He smiled as he looked down at the box in my hands. " What's in the box?"

" It's a gift from Beyond for Eva, I'm not sure what's in the box though..." I replied. " Would you mind watching my handbag for me while I get changed out of these scrubs? I promise I will be quick, I want to get out of this place as soon as possible. I am beginning to feel nauseous again, I just want to go home and get some sleep..."

" Sure, I'll take you home when you're ready..." He replied.

" Thank you..." I said.

* * *

><p>The next 10 months had past by so quickly, I haven't really had any contact with Beyond since the hospital. But Nonie kept me informed now and again by telephone about his health. Apparently he was getting stronger and his skin grafts had been successful on parts of his body, but he had been sentenced to life imprisonment. I kind of felt bad for him at times because he was going to miss out on so many wonderful things, but then I remembered what he had done and my sympathy faded for him. All of those innocent people he had murdered, I don't think he will ever tell anyone why he truly did it. At the moment he was in a prison medical centre in Los Angeles, he would begin his sentence when he was fully healed and healthy.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a whimper coming from the living room area, I think that's someone asking for their lunch feed. I wiped my hands on the back of my jeans as I walked over to the stove, I filled a saucepan with warm water from the kettle and placed a bottle of baby formula I had prepared for Eva earlier in the saucepan. I switched one of the hobs of the stove on low heat, I placed the saucepan down on the hob and looked over at the apartment's door when I heard it unlock. I watched the door open wide, I saw Nonie walk into the apartment with A following behind her. They said hello in time together which was amusing, I greeted them both and turned my attention back to the baby bottle in the saucepan.

I listened to them talking for a while about some case they were working on, they had become quite the brother and sister team over the last few months. It was nice seeing them getting a long for a change though, but they still had the odd argument now and again. I looked over at them when I heard Eva whimpering from her moses basket again, she wasn't the most patient of babies when it came to waiting for her feeds. I watched A walk over to her moses basket, he threw his leather jacket over the back of the sofa and carefully lifted Eva out of her basket. He cradled her in his arms and cooed over her as he begin to gently rock her in his arms, he was so good with her. He had taken to Eva right away, he thought she was cute and called her his short stuff. He told me not long after she was born that she had short legs, but it wasn't her fault that she was born little.

Eva was born on the 21st of January 2003 which was a week earlier than I had expected, she weighted 5 pounds and 9 ounces when she was born. She must take after my family's side for her height, my Mother and Grandmother were not that tall either. She had thick black hair like Beyond, but her eyes were the most brightest blue colour that I have even seen. I see a lot of Beyond in her when she cries or frowns, but A tells me she looks a lot like me when she smiles. To be honest I don't care who she looks like because she's perfect to me, she's my little ray of sunshine in this dark world. I smiled to myself as I watched A talking to Eva, she let out a little oh sound and kicked her legs with excitement.

" And how's my favorite my short stuff doing?" He smiled. " Oooh someone stinks of poop poop, have you had a little accident in your nappy again? That's not very lady like of you sweetheart, you're meant to smell like baby shampoo and bananas..."

" God, she does stink!" Said Nonie with a chuckle as she took a look at Eva in A's arms. " What are feeding her? I swear that odor is not natural, it's unearthly..."

" She's as baby formula and mashed vegetables mainly, but I will be trying her on some baby rice very soon ..." I replied and took the saucepan from the hob. " So Nonie, are you still going to England tomorrow evening like you planned?"

" Yeah, I'm still booked on the 8pm flight to London..." She replied. " I can't wait to see a few of my old friends from the orphanage, I still think you and A should come with me. I know a certain someone who would love to see you again, I hear Rose is still living in Winchester..."

" I don't think it's a good idea at the moment, Eva is only 5 months and I don't think she would behave on a 10 hour flight to London... " I replied as I looked over at Nonie. " I would love to see Rose again someday and apologize to her for my disappearance, maybe I will visit England when Eva is older. I would love to show her my Great Aunt Thora's cottage and introduce her to Rose, but for now it's not the right time for visits..."

" Okay, but if I see Rose at any point I will mention you to her..." She smiled and then took Eva from A's arms. " But for now I would like to spend some time with my little niece before I leave Los Angeles, I mean I'll be gone for over a year and I'll miss her 1st birthday. Would it be okay if I feed her this once?"

" Sure, I'll change her nappy for you in a moment..." I replied. " Then she will be all yours for an hour while I sort out the laundry, I have fallen behind again with the housework because a certain someone wants all of my attention..."

" Alternative, stop taking up all of SJ's time..." She chuckled and playful pushed her brother away from her. " She's got a little baby to look after now, if she wanted a big baby she would just fatten up Eva..."

" Hey, it's not like that at all!" He frowned.

" That's not what I've heard, you big mardy ass..." She smirked.

" What have heard?" He asked with a hint of panic in his voice as he looked over at me. " I swear whatever you have heard is a fucking lie, I've said nothing to no one about anything!"

" God you're so easy to annoy, I was pulling your leg..." She laughed.

" Okay you pair, no swearing in front of my little girl..." I sighed and rolled my eyes when I heard Eva let out a loud giggle. " Nonie, I was wondering if you would like to come for dinner tonight. It could be your farewell meal with us, that's if you're not busy this evening..."

" That sounds great, I'm in no rush to get back to my apartment..." She said.

I watched Nonie sit down on the sofa with my daughter, I'm glad she's taken to Eva now. At first she use to glare at Eva all the time and didn't even want to hold her, I'm not sure why she use to be like that with her. But after a while she seemed to soften and accepted her presence, she even began calling her niece lately which was sweet. I turned my attention back to the saucepan, I took the bottle from the saucepan and switched the stove off. I walked over to the sofa, I placed the bottle down on the coffee table and smiled as I took Eva from Nonie. I carried my baby to the A's bedroom, I placed her down on her changing mat on the bed and took one of her nappies from her baby bag.

I began to sing Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations to her while I changed her nappy, she let out a giggle and tried to grab hold of my hair. But I told her no with a smile as I fastened her nappy, I took a plastic nappy bag from the baby bag and put her dirty nappy into the bag. I carefully picked Eva up from the bed, I softy kissed her forehead and told her that her Auntie Nonie is going to feed her. She gave me a smile and bounced in my arms, sometimes I thought she may understand what I was saying to her because of the way she would react when I spoke to her. But then I remembered she was a 5 month old baby, all she cared about were her feeds and mashed bananas. I looked over at the door when I heard someone knock on it, I saw A standing in the doorway with a medium sized envelope in his hand.

" I've got something for you, it came this morning by courier..." He said. " It came all the way from England, it also as The Wammy House's stamp on it. I'm guessing it's from Watari, he did tell me over the phone a few days ago that he had something important for you..."

" What is it?" I asked.

" No idea, why don't you open it and then your curiosity would be cured..." He replied as he walked into the room. " I'll hold Eva for you while you open it, I'm quite curious myself about the contents of that envelope. It's not every day that you get mail from Watari, also I like how he refers to you as Miss Elizabeth Tayler on the envelope's address..."

" Don't get ahead of yourself Aiden, I took your surname for safety reasons..." I smiled and looked at Eva as she rested her head on my shoulder. " It's not nap time yet sweetie, you need your lunch before your nap..."

" Let's be quick then before she falls asleep on you, give her to me..." He said.

I gave him a nod and walked over to him as I told Eva that her Uncle A was going to hold her for awhile, but she didn't seem that bothered though. She was to busy messing with flower shaped button on her blue dress, I gave her to A and took the envelope from him. I took a quick look at the address on the envelope before I opened it, I took two sheets of paper from the envelope and read through them both. One was a letter from Watari and the other was a signed copy of my inheritance contract with a bank card stuck to it. There was also some bank details written on the back of the letter from Watari, basically I was now older enough to claim my inheritance money from my Aunt's will. Also her cottage and her all of her land estate, I'm actually surprised how much she left me. I looked up at A from the envelope, he gave me a smile and took a peek at the letters in my hand.

" What's it says?" He asked.

" It's about my inheritance from my Aunt Thora, it's a contract saying I can now claim my inheritance money and her cottage. It even says that she owned some land estate, I didn't know she even owned any land..." I replied and looked back down at the letters. " It also says that many of the charities she owned are still being run on her behalf by Watari, I will be able to take control of them and run them in her name if I choose to take that task on..."

" Wow, that's amazing news!" He smiled.

" I know, I didn't even dream that she would leave me all of worldly goods..." I said with a smile as I looked up at him from the letters. " This could be a new start for me and Eva, we could live anywhere in the world. We could move back to England and do up my Aunt's cottage, I could even use it as my summer home! I am very excited right now, I think I'm going to explode with joy!"

" I'm glad that you're happy sweetheart, but if you're going to explode will you do it in your own bedroom..." He chuckled. " But before you make any decisions about your future, I think you should feed short stuff first. She's getting kind of restless and she just drool down the back of my shirt, it's not one of the most pleasant feelings in the world..."

" I'm sorry, I got to carried away with the good news... " I smiled and put the letters back into the envelope. " Aiden, do you think it would be possible if I got in touch with Watari? I would very much like to talk with him about my inheritance, I need to discuss a few things with him in more detail and I would also like to know how much money my Aunt left me..."

" Sure, I could arrange a face to face meeting with him for you instead if you want..." He replied. " I know Watari plans to visit you soon anyway with L, it's part of the deal that was made with L for your freedom after all. But if you want to talk with Watari over the telephone then so be it, it's up you..."

" I forgot about their visit, when exactly are they planning to visit us?" I asked.

" Next week sometime in the afternoon, I'll tell you a few days before it happens..." He replied with a smile and took the envelope from my hand. " You better take Eva from me before I drown in her drool, she's getting ravenous now for her lunch..."

I told him okay and took Eva from him, I had almost forgotten about the deal A had made with L for my freedom. I gave my daughter a smile as I carried her over to the doorway of the room, I heard A say something about looking through my inheritance contract for me before I spoke to Watari while he walked past me. I followed him out of his bedroom and then walked over to the sofa to Nonie, she was now reading one of my baby magazines. I apologized to her and explained why I had taken so long, she told me it was fine as she took Eva from me. I left Nonie to feed Eva in the living room area, I walked back to the kitchen and I asked A if he could move his case file folders from the dinning table as I took one of my cooks book from on top of the microwave. I opened up my cook book, I placed it down on the counter side and began to look through it's recipes as I decided what I should cook for Nonie's farewell dinner.


	22. The Visit

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22!<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard my alarm clock peeping from my bedside table, is it morning already? I sat up in my bed, I switched my alarm clock off as I yawned and pulled my blankets away from myself with sigh. I looked over at Eva's cot and saw her leaning back on her pillow while she sucked at her finger tip as she stared at me, she was already awake which wasn't unusual for her at this hour. She gave me a smile as she slowly got up onto her knees and she then pulled herself up onto her feet by holding on the cot's wooden bars. I told her well done as I got up from my bed, I heard her laughing while I drew back my bedroom's curtains and looked at her over my shoulder. It's Eva's first birthday today, but I'm not sure what we will plan to do for her birthday though. Watari and L were coming to A's apartment for one of their visits this afternoon, so all of her birthday plans were on hold until tomorrow. I smiled at her when she began to bounce in her cot, I walked over to her cot and rested my hands on the rim of the cot. She grabbed hold of my hands and laughed as she continued to bounce, she was such a happy baby.

" Good morning sweetie, who's a big girl today?" I asked.

" Ah balls!" She replied with a giggle. " Balls!"

" No sweetie, say good morning Mummy..." I smiled. " Can you say good morning? I know you can do it, why don't you try and say something nice like hello or flowers. Can you say birdies?"

" Ah balls!" She giggled.

" You cheeky little monkey, I know you can understand what I am saying to you..." I smiled with a laugh. " Can you say bananas? I'm going to chop up some bananas and make you some strawberry jam toasted solders for your breakfast today sweetie, would you like that for your special birthday treat?"

" No!" She laughed. " Ah balls!"

I rolled my eyes as I lifted her out of her cot, she wouldn't stop saying ah balls lately. They were basically her first words, she had heard A say ah balls when he trapped his fingers in one of her toys and ever since then she wouldn't stop saying those words. I carried Eva out of my bedroom and we were greeted by A sitting at the dining table, I bet he was working on some of his private special cases again for the LA police department. I didn't mind him working with the police though, but he did over do it sometime because he would stay up all night writing police reports or spend hours walking the streets of Los Angeles spying on local criminals. He wouldn't come back sometimes until 3am which made me worry about his safety, but he always told me not to worry about him because he had been doing it for years.

I carried Eva over to the dining table, I sat her down in her high chair and quickly kissed the top of her head as I told her to be good for me while I got her breakfast ready. I said good morning to A as I picked his empty mug up from the table, I asked him if he would like any breakfast and if he would keep an eye on Eva for me while I was in kitchen. He told me alright as he typed away on his laptop and asked me if I would mind doing him some buttered toast for his breakfast. I told him it was fine as I picked a few empty toffee wrappers up from the table top and then walked over to the kitchen. I threw the toffee wrappers away, I switched the kettle on and prepared their breakfast. I looked over at the dining table when I heard Eva giggling, she was playing with one of A's toffees. I watched A look up from his laptop at her, he gave her smile and walked his finger tips across the dining table towards her high chair.

" And what have you got there short stuff?" He asked and took the toffee from her hand with a smile. " You're to little eat any of my toffee yet, you're better off sticking to your mashed bananas and yogurts until you're 5 years old. But one day when you're old enough to have one of my toffees, I'll let you choose any flavoured toffee you want from my toffee bag. Do we have deal?"

" No!" She frowned.

" Eva, don't be a grumpy bum for your Uncle A..." I smiled and picked both of their breakfasts up from the kitchen counter. " Aiden, have you been up all night again? I have told you before about working all night, you'll end up making yourself ill if you don't sleep properly and that goes for your eating habits to. Don't think I haven't noticed your untouched meals in your bedroom, you really need to start looking after yourself for mine and Eva's sake..."

" I got up about 7am because I got a phone call from Watari about today's visit, but you really need to stop worrying about me. I'm a grown up now, I can look after myself..." He replied as he closed his laptop's lid with a yawn. " I'm just finishing a police report I was working on from yesterday, it's important that I finish it before L get's here. It's about that human trafficking case I've been working on for the last few years, I've got a few new leads and that basically means I've got to nip out this evening to question a few of my contacts about some guy who works for the government called Michael Rackets. I'm not sure how long I'll be though, so don't wait up for me..."

" I think I have heard of him, does he run a charity called Dream's for Orphans?" I asked and walked over to the dining table with their breakfast. " I swear I read about him in a newspaper a few days ago, he seems like a well spoken man and very respected in government circles with all the work he does for children around the world. I'll try and find the newspaper for you later on, I think I put it under the sink for recycling..."

" Thanks sugar, so what are you planning to do for short stuff's birthday today?" He asked.

" I am not sure yet, I was thinking we could do something tomorrow for her birthday instead because Watari and L are coming for there visit today..." I replied and placed his breakfast down in front of him. " I may take her for a walk to the convenience store later and buy her some white chocolate buttons for a treat, but it depends on her mood. She's been grumpy and whiny lately, I think she's teething again..."

" Well that's a shame, I could try and rearrange their visit for you..." He smiled.

" It's okay, I don't mind going somewhere tomorrow instead..." I said and placed Eva's breakfast down on her high chair's table. " That way we will have the whole day to do many fun things, I was thinking of taking her to the beach and then out for lunch somewhere along the Redondo Beach pier. I have not been there for a very long time, it should be a fun day out..."

" I guess you're right, it doesn't seem right though that short stuff is missing out on her birthday because of the damn panda detective..." He sighed. " I'll nip out after breakfast and buy her something special from Angel Maid Bakery, I've got to go there anyway to pick some strawberry shortcake up for afternoon tea for his royal pain in the butt's visit. So you know the drill sweetheart, we need to get the best bone china tea set out and I'll also need to buy some more earl grey for Watari..."

" Also the silverware, the cotton napkins and the silver cake-stand..." I smiled. " I know the afternoon tea drill fairly well by now, but don't forget to buy some french fancies or any kind of shortbread for Watari. It's his favorite after all, also one french cream horn for me please..."

" I'll make a list in my head then, a cake for Eva and an array of fancy cakes for Watari. One french cream horn for you and a whole toffee cheesecake for me, I've got to keep my strength up for this afternoon..." He said and picked a slice of his toast up from his plate. " Also can you make sure the silverware is polished this time, I know it's a lot to ask for an hours visit..."

" It's fine, but instead of cake for Eva can you get her some vanilla ice cream cake with no chocolate sauce and no rainbow sprinkles?" I asked as I placed my hand on top of Eva's head with a smile and watched her licking some strawberry jam from her toasted soldiers. " I think she would like a drizzling of strawberry juice on her ice cream cake, it's just a wild guess of mine that she would enjoy it more. She seems to have developed a taste for strawberry jam lately, I guess I will have a strawberry jam lover on my hands in the future..."

" Well let's hope she doesn't eat it by the jar full like Backup use to do as a kid, he once ate so much strawberry jam he suffered with a mild case of Hyperglycaemia..." He replied with a smile. " Not many people knew this but he use to eat a low sugar homemade strawberry jam, I remember him once telling me that he couldn't even tell the difference because the natural sugars from the strawberries made it more sweeter than factory made strawberry jam. But the only downfall with homemade strawberry jam is that it gets more addictive over time, I'm now wondering if it's the same with homemade toffee cheesecake..."

" I see, then I will start making homemade strawberry jam for my little sweetie..." I smiled and glanced over at A. " Also a toffee cheesecake to see if your Uncle A's theory about homemade goods is true, I think he would enjoy that little experiment. What do think sweetie?"

Eva looked up at me with a big grin on her face, she looked so funny because she only had her two front teeth. I softy kissed her forehead and told her that she was a good girl. She let out a giggle as she held some of toast towards my mouth, I shook my head at her and told her that the toast was her breakfast. She licked some strawberry jam away from her top lip with her tongue and turned her attention back to her breakfast, she's such a funny little girl.

* * *

><p>Everything had been prepared for their visit, I just had to put the cakes out on the cake-stand and make sure the bone china tea set was laid out properly on the coffee table for afternoon tea. It was now 12:30pm, I had about 30 minutes to get Eva dressed and make sure the apartment was tidy. But Eva wouldn't cooperate with me, she had other ideas. She didn't want to wear her hair up in ponytails and she refused to let me dress her in her clothes, all she wanted to do was play with her toys. I sighed to myself as I placed her down on my bedroom's floor, I watched her quickly crawl over to my bed and disappeared under it. I heard her laughing from underneath my bed, I smiled to myself as I walked over to my bed and knelt on my knees. I pulled the bed-sheet up from the floor, I took a peak under my bed and saw her messing with a little cardboard box.<p>

" What have you got there sweetie?" I asked.

Eva looked over at me with a smile on her face, I took the little cardboard box from underneath my bed and I heard her giggling as she quickly crawled back from underneath my bed. I took a look at the box and bit at my bottom lip as sighed, it was the box Beyond had given me at the hospital. I had actually forgotten about it, I felt Eva grab hold of my hand and I gave her a smile as I told her it was a present for her. She seemed to show some interest in the box, I opened the lid on the box and took a little soft toy doll from it. I looked at the doll and raised my eyebrows at it, it looked just like Beyond. It had a little black jumper on it and some blue trousers, it even had sticking up woolen black hair on it's head. I looked up from the doll at Eva, I held the doll towards her and she took it from hands. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the doll in her hands, she let out squeal and held it above her head with a giggle. She seemed to like the doll, but now I am wondering where Beyond had gotten the doll from. Maybe he had brought it or made it before he tried to commit suicide, I guess that's a mystery I'll need to solve for myself at some point.

" Come on sweetie, it's time for you to get dressed for your special treat from your Uncle A..." I smiled.

I picked her up from the floor and sat her down on my knee. I quickly got her dressed into a pair of blue trouser and a pink top with a cat's face on it, she even let me tie up her hair into a ponytail which was rare. I quickly put her white socks on, I got up from the floor with Eva in my arms and carried her out of my bedroom. I placed Eva in her high chair, I opened a box of cakes on the dining table and I began to place them on the silver cake-stand. I glanced over my shoulder when I heard A talking on his mobile phone as he walked from the kitchen, he stopped next to the high chair and rested his hand on the back of Eva's head while he ended the phone call. He slightly crouched down next to her high chair, he gave her a smile as he touched the doll's face with his finger tips and chuckled when she quickly pulled it away from his hand.

" And what have you got there short stuff?" He asked.

" It's a doll from that box Beyond gave me at the hospital before Eva was born, I am not sure why he wanted to give her something like that for a gift..." I replied. " But she seems to like it, so I guess it's okay for now..."

" It's weird though, you do release it looks like Backup right?" He asked.

" I know, I did notice that too..." I replied.

" Was there anything else in the box?" He asked.

" No, just the doll..." I replied and carefully picked the cake-stand up from the dining table. " Aiden, would you be a dear and boil some water for me? I need to let the Earl Grey for Watari to stew in the teapot for at least 5 minutes before he arrives, apparently the tea tastes better that way..."

" Sure, I'll get right on it..." He replied.

I carried the cake-stand over to the coffee table, I placed it in the middle of the table and made sure everything was perfect. I made my way over to the kitchen and chatted to A for awhile well we waited for the kettle to boil about Eva's birthday plans for tomorrow, we had decided to take Eva to the zoo instead of the beach in case it was to hot for her. It wasn't long until we heard a knock at the apartment's door, A told me he would go and answer the door. I gave him a nod and quickly made a teapot full of Earl Grey for our guests while he went to unlock the apartment's door.

I watched Watari and L walk into the apartment, this is going to be a long hour. I gave Watari a smile as I carried the teapot over to the coffee table, I placed the teapot down on the table and walked over to Eva. I sat down on the chair nearest to her high chair, I opened a little white cardboard cake box and took a look at Eva's little ice cream cake. The ice cream cake was pink and white with candy letters spelling out her name on the cake, there was also whipped cream spread across the top of the cake with strawberry juice drizzled over it. It looked delicious and too pretty to eat, Eva was such a lucky little girl. I looked over at the living room area when I heard A say my name, he told me I could feed Eva her cake while he spoke with L and Watari about the case he was working on.

I gave him a nod, I turned my attention to Eva and smiled at her when I saw drool dripping down her chin. Her gaze was set on the ice cream cake, she looked up at me from the cake and gave a big grin. I took a plastic spoon from the box, I spooned some of the whipped cream onto the spoon and fed it to my daughter. She made a yum yum sound as she ate the cream, I spooned some more of the cake onto her spoon and fed her some more of the cake. I looked over at Watari and L a few times as I listened to them talking about the case A had been working on for the last few years, it must be frustrating not being able to solve a case that involved a childhood friend.

" So what's my next move?" Asked A. " I mean these new leads are worth a follow up, I'm planning to go out this evening and do a bit of research on this Michael Rackets fella. I know it's a long shot, but it's worth a go..."

" Then I suggest you will need assistance, I will call a client of mine whom is in the Los Angeles area at this very moment..." Said L as he dropped a few sugar cubes into his teacup and then stirred the tea with a silver teaspoon." I believe you have made her acquaintance once before, she goes by the name of Wedy..."

" Ah yeah Wedy, I forgot she was in town this month..." He said.

" I will arrange for you both to meet at the Figueroa Hotel in 8 hours time, I've had confirmation from a reliable source that a man going under the name of Paul who is the personal assistant of Michael Rackets is staying at that hotel for the next three days on business on the behalf of Michael Rackets..." Said L. " I believe this maybe a dropping off point for a large amount of ransom money or maybe a human trafficking arrangement will be made on this night, I am only 78% sure that a missing person maybe found at the hotel..."

" Ransom money?" Asked A. " Have I missed something or have you forgotten to mention something important to me again? Who is the missing person you just mentioned? I need more details before I meet Wedy at the hotel because something tells me it's not going to be that straight forward, do you have a case file I could study beforehand?"

" Three weeks ago a 17 year old female student was abducted from Drum Barracks Civil War Museum in Wilmington, she was visiting the Museum with her university history class..." Replied L as he looked over at Watari. " Has you are well aware from the past Watari sometimes sends children from The Wammy House to schools and universities across the world to encourage their future career skills. But this time a ransom letter addressed to Watari was sent to the American Government from the kidnappers which was rather peculiar, do you recognize the name Autumn?"

" If you're talking about a student from The Wammy House, then yes I recognize the name..." Replied A with a sigh. " I've memorized every student's name who is still attending The Wammy House since I left it, that even includes new students and teachers. I know the newest student that arrived at the orphanage a few months ago goes under the name of Blaze, I also know that you have two new successors lined up to be your next lapdogs. But I'm surprised that I didn't even know about Autumn, I thought Watari stopped these oversea studies since Elèanore got abducted back in 1999..."

" I see..." Muttered L.

" What do you mean by I see?" Asked A as he got up from the sofa and raised his voice slightly at L." Is that all you've got to say about another student getting abducted from this damn study program the orphanage runs?! I swear to god that you treat everyone of the students from the orphanage like cattle, you send us all around the world to be slaughtered and maimed by criminals! Do I even have to remind you what happened to me the first time I got signed up to a case in Los Angeles, I got stabbed in the abdomen. I was a 16 year old boy in a unfamiliar town, I had to walk 6 blocks to get to the nearest hospital and when they rang your to inform you that I was injured you sent two strangers to watch over me!"

" Akira, would you please control your temper and remain calm until I've finished my cake..." Said L.

" I am calm, I just don't agree with your methods anymore..." Sighed A while he sat back down on the sofa. " Alright, just go back to the beginning and give me a step by step account of Autumns last movements before her abduction. I want witness statements, her class schedule and the name of the university she was attending. I will need to learn every little detail about her abduction before I meet Wedy at the hotel, also did anyone give any descriptions about the abductors?"

I listened to them discussing the case amongst each other, but without warning A raised his voice again at L. Eva jumped this time when A raised his voice, I quickly got up from my chair and lifted her out of her high chair. I picked her cake box up from the table, I hurried over to the apartment's door and unlocked the door as my daughter squealed about dropping her doll on the floor. I opened the door and carried her through the doorway, I hate when A argues with L. It's not the first time it's happened when L comes to visit us with Watari, they don't see eye to eye sometimes when it comes to criminal cases. I quietly closed the door behind me, I walked over to a grassy area in front of the apartment and placed Eva down on the grass. I sat down next to her and opened up her cake box, at least it's not raining I thought to myself as I took her spoon from the box.

I gave Eva a smile as I spooned some of the ice cream cake onto the spoon, she opened her mouth wide and I fed her some of the cake. She bounced on her bottom and giggled while she ate her ice cream cake, something tells me she really likes this cake. But then I noticed something strange about her when I continued feeding her, she kept looking above my head while she chewed her cake. I looked over my shoulder and looked up at the sky in case she was looking at some birds or airplanes, but there was nothing there. I looked back at Eva and saw her hold her hands towards me. She was wiggling her fingers and laughing loudly as she fidgeted on the grass, I wonder what she is doing? She then pointed over at the apartment with a smile on her face, I looked over to where she was pointing and I saw L watching us from the apartment's window. The expression on his face was blank and emotionless, it creeped me out sometimes how much of a resemblance there was between Beyond and L. I know Beyond wore makeup and a prosthetic nose so he could look like L, but their cheek features were uncanny.

I bit at my bottom lip as he continued to stare at us, the way he was watching me and Eva made me feel uncomfortable. He put his finger tip to his lips as he gaze dropped to Eva, I turned my attention back to my daughter and saw her quickly crawling over to one of the flowerbeds underneath the apartment's window. I got up from the grass, I hurried over to her and scooped her up in my arms. She gave me a smile when I told her no playing in the dirt without her gardening spade, she just laughed and pointed back over at the window again. I looked back over at the window and no one was there now, he must have gone back to join the others.

" Okay sweetie, let's eat the rest of your ice cream cake before the fluffy bumblebees come and eat the rest of your cake for you..." I smiled and carried her over to the cake box on the grass. " Then we'll go for a little walk along the street until your Uncle A get rid of all of his grumpiness, we can take a look at the neighbour's flowers and get some fresh air before we go back inside, what do you say to that idea?"

" Yes!" She smiled.


	23. Hard Decisions

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23! <strong>

I carried Eva back along the street towards A's apartment, hopefully A had calmed down and our guests had left the apartment. I gently rubbed my daughter's back as I walked and hummed softly to her, she had fallen asleep while looking at some flowers. I kind of felt sorry for her, it was her birthday and she hasn't had time to open her birthday cards yet or play with any of her new toys. All she's heard is arguments and no happy birthday songs for her first birthday, but I don't think she minds that much because she got a ice cream cake out of it. I stopped at our neighbour's post box when I saw Watari's car drive past us, I watched his car turn out of the street and I quickly turned my attention to the apartment. I saw A standing on the apartment's doorstep, he was leaning his shoulder against the door frame as he stared into outterspace. He looked so stressed and anxious, it must be hard for him working for Watari after all of these years.

I sighed to myself and began to walk back along the sidewalk towards the apartment. I gave A a smile as I walked along the pathway towards him, he ran his fingers through his hair and stood up straight when I stopped in front of him. He held Eva's doll towards me with a slight smirk on his face, I took the doll from his hand and sat down on the apartment's steps. He sat down next to me and asked me if I was alright, I told him I was fine as I rested my chin on the top of Eva's head. I heard A clear his throat, I looked at him sitting next to me and laughed slightly when I saw him holding a toffee towards me. He always offered me one of his toffees when he was trying apologize to me, I remember him doing the same thing to me when we were children.

" You are forgiven, so put your toffee away... " I smiled and gently nudged him with my arm. " We are grown ups now, you don't have to give me sweets anymore when you're trying to apologize to me. Just say sorry or make me a cup of tea for apology, we're not children anymore as you very well know..."

" I'm sorry, I forget sometimes how to act normal around people..." He chuckled. " So where did you just go? I forgot about Eva being in the same room with us when I lost my temper not long ago, she's normally taking her afternoon nap when they visit us..."

" I took Eva for a little walk, you made her jump when you raised your voice at L... " I replied. " I don't think it fazed her though, I just don't want her to be around arguments in case she gets upset. I know she is only little still, but I want her upbringing to be a happy one and full of fun. I know our childhoods were not that great, but don't get me wrong I loved living with my Aunt Thora and Rose in the cottage when I was growing up. I just want her to have a better childhood than mine, she deserve a happy home and loving family..."

" I'm sorry sugar, he just get's on my nerves sometimes when he shows no concerns about the orphanage's student's welfare..." He sighed. " But on another note, I've got something for you in the apartment. Well it's not from me exactly, it's a birthday card from Nonie and there is something more formal for you from L..."

" What is it?" I asked.

" I'm not sure if you're going to like what I'm about to say, but it's a visiting order from Backup..." He replied and got up from the doorstep. " He wants to start seeing Eva, but the visiting date isn't until next week. It's up to you if you want him to have any kind of contact with Eva, whatever your decision is I'll stand by your side and give you the support you need..."

" I don't know what to say, I am not even sure if it's a good idea for him to have contact with her after everything he's done to us..." I said as I bit at my bottom lip. " What would you do if you were in my shoes? Would you allow him to see his child?"

" I don't know, I guess he's got the right to meet his kid..." He replied. " But on the other hand he's a murderer, you've got to put Eva first and think of her safety. I know the prison he his staying in is the best in Los Angeles, it's highly secure and they have the best police guards in this area guarding the inmates. You don't have to make your decision just yet though, if you want I'll contact Watari and get some more information for you. Then we'll sit down and discussion it together, we'll do the pros and cons of Eva seeing Backup..."

" I see, it's going to be a hard decision to make though..." I sighed.

" I know, why don't I go and put Eva down for her nap while you get yourself something sweet to eat..." He smiled and carefully took Eva from my arms. " Your french cream horn is still waiting for you on the cake-stand, I'm surprised it's still there with the panda detective's sticky fingers and big eyes devouring everything in sight. Also I'm going to be at the hotel all night with Wedy, I'll try to be back by the morning though..."

" Okay, I'll go and make us a fresh pot of tea while you're putting her down for her nap. Then I will take a look at that visiting order from Beyond, I'm going to try and make a decision about it today..." I said as I got up from the doorstep. " You can be my adviser until you call Watari for me because I will need all the advise I can get right now over this matter, I just want to know why he want's to see her all of a sudden. I mean what if he's planning to do something to her, he did once tell me that her life depends on his future... "

" I don't know sugar, but we'll get to the bottom of it..." He smiled and took hold of my hand. " You don't have to worry about thing, I'll be your security guard or anything else you desire if you choose to visit him. But until then I want you to go and eat your french cream horn, a little bit of sugar in your system will do you the world of good..."

I gave him smile as he let go of my hand, I watched him carry Eva into the apartment and I picked the empty cake box up from the grass. I walked back into the apartment, I closed the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen. I placed the cake box down on the kitchen counter, I looked over at the living room area and sighed to myself as I walked over to the coffee table. I picked the tray up from the coffee table with the teapot and the rest of the tea set on it, I carried the tray to the kitchen and made a fresh pot of tea. I took two mugs from the draining board, I placed all the used teacups on the counter side and placed the mugs on the tray along with the teapot.

I picked the tray up from the counter, I carried it back over to the living room area and placed it down on the coffee table. I poured some tea in both of the mugs, I used the milk and sugar that was left over from their visit. I looked over at my bedroom's door when I heard it creak, I saw A place his finger on his lips as he partly closed the door behind him. I turned my attention back to the mugs of tea, I picked one of the mugs up from the tray and sat down on the sofa. I watched A sit down next to me on the sofa, he took a little notepad and a red pencil from his jacket pocket. He told me he would write the pros and cons down for me, he said this way we would be able to make a decision about taking Eva to visit Beyond.

" That's a good idea, did Eva go down okay?" I asked.

" Yeah, she's good as gold when it comes to her afternoon nap..." He replied as he jointed something down in his notepad with a chuckle. " She must take after you when it comes to sleep, I don't even think a fire alarm would wake her from her afternoon nap. Do you remember when you slept through the orphanage's early morning fire drill? All the student's were lined up outside of the building and you were in your bed snoring away through the alarm. Then one of the teachers had to go to your room and wake you up, but you had no time to get dressed into your normal clothes. So the teacher forced you to go outside in your nightie, but you didn't release you had the back of your nightie tucked into your underwear and all the students laughed over it..."

" Thank you for reminding me about that embarrassing moment from my past, but now is not the time for childhood stories..." I sighed and playfully slapped his arm with my hand. " So let's begin the pros and cons for Eva's sake before I slap you silly, are you ready for my first pro?"

"Alright, shoot me a pro then and I'll think of some cons..." He replied.

" Okay, here is my first pro. He's Eva's biological Father, so I guess that gives him the right to see his daughter..." I said and took a sip of my tea. " If I ever had the opportunity to meet my Father when I was a child I would have jumped at the chance, it wouldn't be right to keep her from him..."

" Con, he's a serial killer..." He said.

" Pro, it would be nice for him to see her in person instead of in a photograph..." I said.

" Con, he's a serial killer..." He said and wrote something down in his notepad. " Also he's a violent lunatic with sociopathic tendencies, he murdered his victims in inhumane ways and he's highly dangerous to the public..."

" Aiden!" I sighed.

" It's not a lie, you know those cons are true..." He said.

" I know, but you did have to list them all at once..." I sighed and placed my mug of tea down on the coffee table as I sniffled. " Pro, I can tell Eva when she is older that she did meet her Father even if it's just the once. She can never say that I kept him away from her, but I would never tell her the truth about what he did until she was old enough to understand the situation herself. I guess the right age would be around 16 or maybe 18 to tell her the truth about her Father, but I'm unsure how she would react to the news..."

" Would really tell her the truth about Backup?" He asked.

" Of course, well I think I would tell her the truth..." I replied and looked at A sitting next to me as wiped a tear away from my cheek. " She would have the right to know about him like I said before, it's such a hard subject to make a decision about when I'm so unsure about it myself. I mean what if it affects her future? She may end up resenting me for keeping this information about her Father from her, what if she hates me after she's find out about him? It could ruin my relationship with my dau..."

" Elizabeth, please don't get upset!" He interrupted. " You've got plenty of time to make a decision yet about Eva visiting Backup, I don't want you to get upset over this stupid visiting order. I knew I should have thrown the damn thing back in L's face, he's got no right to keep upsetting you. This is my fault, I should have refused the damn thing!"

" It's okay Aiden, it's not your fault..." I said as I got up from the sofa. " I am going to go and get some fresh air, it's getting quite stuffy in here. Maybe I should sleep on this prison visiting order decision until tomorrow, today as been stressful enough already with their visit. L was watching me and Eva from the apartment's window not long before they left, he made me feel very uncomfortable..."

" Uncomfortable how?" He asked.

" Just the expression on his face, he looked so emotionless and creepy..." I replied.

" You shouldn't worry about him sugar, he looks like that all the time..." He smiled and got up from the sofa. " But I'll have a word with Watari about the visiting order, we'll sort something out and then whatever you decide I will support you. I promise, have I ever steered you wrong before with my advise?"

" I don't think I should answer that question right away, I may offend you with the wrong answer..." I replied.

" You're right, I don't want you to slap me silly just yet..." He chuckled.

I laughed slightly as I thanked him and told him he was sweet, but he made some lame joke about it's his job to be sweet for me. He doesn't have a clue that he's a really nice person even if he says he's bad for people, he always been there for me and I hope he knows how much I appreciate him. I rolled eyes at him with laugh and squeezed passed him, but he stopped me by placing his hand on my stomach. He asked me if I was feeling okay and I told him I was fine. I looked up at him and watched his facial expression soften, that's when I noticed his eyes. I've not gazed into his eyes since we were dating, I had forgotten what a pretty shade of blue they were. His gaze was giving me butterflies, I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and all of my old feelings for him flooded back without warning. It felt strange and right at the same time, I wanted to be with him more than anything right now.

I gently took hold of his hand and guided him closer towards me as I bit at my bottom lip. I gave him shy smile as he raised one of his eyebrow at me, I placed his hand on my hip and draped my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip toes and pulled him in for a kiss, but he stopped me before my lips could meet with his lips. He asked me what I was doing, I told him that I didn't know and I apologized to him for being stupid. He gave me a smile and gently cupped my face with his hands, he said it was okay. He slowly leaned in and softly kissed my lips, this feels so right I thought to myself as I pressed myself against him.

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself as I slowly opened my eyes, I rolled over onto my back and happily sighed to myself as I looked up at the ceiling. But the ceiling I was looking up at didn't belong to my bedroom, I bit at my bottom lip when I realized I was in A's bedroom. I closed my eyes and thought about what happened a few hours ago, I had slept with A. I quickly sat up in the bed when I heard Eva laughing from the other room, I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 5:21pm. I wrapped one of the blankets around myself as I scrambled from the bed and looked around the bedroom for my clothes. To my surprise I found my clothes neatly folded up on the end of the bed, I quickly put my underwear on and then my dress. I then folded up the blanket, I placed it at the end of the bed and quickly made A's bed for him. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I walked over to the bedroom's door, I slowly opened it and peaked through the little gap in the doorway.<p>

I saw Eva sitting on A's knee at the dinning table, he was feeding her some mashed bananas. I took a few deep breathes as I opened the door wide, I cleared my throat and walked into the room. A looked over at me and gave slight smirk as I closed the door behind me, I felt myself blush and smiled back at him. I walked over to the dinning table, I said hello to Eva and kissed the top of her head with smile. She held her hands towards me, I lifted her off A's knees and sat down on the chair next to him. I asked A what he had made for Eva's dinner, he told me just mashed banana because he wasn't sure what she liked to eat in the afternoon for her dinner.

" It's okay, I will make her something else to eat..." I smiled and tucked some of Eva's dark hair behind her ear. " You should have woken me when Eva woke up from her nap, I would have made you both something to eat for dinner. Would you like something to eat? I'm going to begin dinner when Eva's ate her mashed bananas, I was thinking I could make spaghetti bolognese for dinner..."

" That does sound great, but I don't have time to eat with you both tonight..." He replied. " I've got to go and check all of my spy equipment I will need to take with me to the hotel, but a snack would not go a miss while I'm packing..."

" I will see what's in the cupboard then for your snack, would you like me to make you some sandwiches for your over night stay at the hotel?" I asked.

" Sure, I'll probably need something to keep my strenght up while I'm working..." He replied with a chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair. " You've worn me out in a good way, but it was worth it. I'm not being vulgar in any form, but it was nice being able to spend some quality time with you and I was wondering if I could take you out somewhere maybe for lunch or a movie sometime. You know something grown up, not like when we were kids and going out was basically swinging from trees or paddling in muddy puddles on the orphanage's grounds. Something nice and romantic, what do you say?"

" Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked.

" I guess so, we could start again from the beginning..." He replied with smile. " Not rush into things like we did a few hours ago, just take each day as it comes until we'll ready to have a proper committed relationship and then we'll tell people we're together. When I say tell people I mean Nonie and Watari, I'm not telling L anything after last time. He would most probably try and make me fake my death again, but I'm taller than him now..."

" Then yes, I would like to go on a date with you..." I smiled. " But what about Eva? I don't really know anyone in Los Angeles in a friend way, I mean Nonie will not be returning to Los Angeles until the end of the year. I really don't want her to be looked after by a stranger, I have trust issues after everything that as happened to us in the last year..."

" I don't mind being the third wheel on our date, she's more then welcome to come with us..." He said as he spooned some mashed banana onto her spoon and held it towards Eva's mouth. " We're like The Three Musketeers, isn't that right short stuff? Me, you and your Mummy verses the world..."

" No!" She giggled.

" And I thought I had your full support Eva, you just broke my heart..." He pouted.

" I don't think she meant it, she tells me no all the time..." I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. " You love your Uncle A, don't you sweetie?"

Eva laughed and shook her head as she constantly repeated the word no, she is such a cheeky little girl. I watched A feeding my daughter the rest of her mashed banana, it wasn't long until her bowl was empty. She whined a little bit when she discovered that she had finished her mashed bananas, so I gave her back to A and went to the kitchen to make her something else to eat. I decided to make her some mashed corrots, potatoes with a drizzling of chicken flavoured gravy over it and a bottle of milk to go with it. I took her dinner over to the dining table, I sat down on the chair near A and mixed her food together with a spoon. I heard A tell me he needed to take a shower before he packed his over night bag, I told him fine and took Eva from him.

I watched him disappear into the bathroom, I feed Eva her dinner and placed her in her playpen while I cleaned the kitchen. I made a box of sandwiches for A, I quickly made myself some pasta and cheese for my dinner. I sat at the dining table and ate my pasta while I read a magazine about cooking. I looked over at Eva when I heard her laughing from her playpen, she was standing up and peaking over the rim of the playpen. I gave her a smile and told her to play with her toys for a little while longer, but she shook her head at me. I looked over at A's bedroom door when I heard it close, I watched him carrying a box of spy equipment and his backpack over to the sofa. He placed his belongings down on the sofa, he walked over to the coat-stand near the door and took his leather jacket from the coat-stand's pegs.

" Alright sugar, I'm going to meet Wedy now at Figueroa Hotel..." He said as he put his jacket on. " I've left the hotel's address, phone number and location if you need to contact me while I'm there over night by my telephone in my bedroom. Also Watari is still in the Los Angeles area until tomorrow, I've rang him and he said if there is any problems you can also contact him. I should be back by 9am if the plan runs smoothly, so remember to get up early and leave the lock off the apartment's door so I can get in..."

" Okay, but I assure you we will be fine..." I smiled.

" Are you sure?" He asked.

" Yes, It's not the first time I've been left alone over night with Eva..." I replied and ate some of my pasta. " We will most probably have a bath and then read a bedtime story before bed, we will be in bed by 10pm anyway. So go and do your job, if there is any problems I will call you..."

" It doesn't stop me worrying about you both though, I'll give call you before 10pm then just make sure you're both behaving yourselves..." He said with a chuckle as he walked over to sofa. " You know to say goodnight and check that you've remembered to lock the apartment's door before you fall asleep, I just have concerns sometimes about your safety..."

" I know, but we will be fine..." I smiled and got up from my chair at the dining table. " So go before I let Eva brush your hair for you, I don't want you to keep Wedy waiting at the hotel because it's bad manners. I have made you some sandwiches to take with you too, I'll go and get them from the kitchen for you..."

" It sounds like you're trying to get rid of me, have I done something wrong?" He asked.

" No, I just want you to try and find Autumn before it's to late..." I replied with sigh. " She always seemed like a nice girl when I knew her at the orphanage, I don't want her to suffer or get sold into human trafficking like poor Elèanore did. It's your job to protect the innocent, her safety is more important than mine and Eva's safety right now. You do understand that, right?"

" I fully understand what you're trying saying, I'll do my best to get her back..." He replied.

" Good, now go!" I smiled.

" Alright, I'll leave you girls to your cosy night in then..." He chuckled.

I hurried to the kitchen and took his lunch box from the counter side, I also grabbed a bag of his favorite toffee from the cupboard above the microwave. I walked over to the sofa, I held his lunch box towards him and told him I had made him some peanut butter sandwiches with tomato sauce on them. He thanked me as he took the lunch box from my hand, he put the lunch box in his backpack and stuffed the bag of toffee into his jacket pocket. I watched him hang his backpack over his shoulder, he picked his box up from the sofa and walked over to the apartment's door.

I picked Eva up out of her playpen, I carried her over to the apartment's door and opened the door for A. He said goodbye to Eva and told her to be a good girl for me while he was gone, she just gave him smile as she clapped her hands. I said goodbye to him and kissed his cheek, I also told him to be careful. He told me not to worry about him and that he would be back before I knew it, but I insisted that he had to be careful because I really wanted to go on this date with him. He told me fine with a smile before he walked through the doorway and make his way to his car. I gave him a quick wave before I closed the apartment's door, I locked the door and told Eva I was going to eat the rest of my dinner before we had playtime in the bathtub.


	24. When Eva met Beyond

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24! <strong>

I gently placed Eva down in her cot and covered her up with her blue blanket, it was now 8:45pm. I had fed Eva and bathed her, she had basically wore herself because she wanted to dance to some rock music on the music channel instead of me reading her one of her bedtime stories. I was to tired to argue with her and let her dance until she got sleepy, but I've got to tidy the apartment before I could sleep. I smile at her when she stirred in her sleep, she was such a beautiful and sweet little girl. She was nothing like Beyond which I guess is a good thing, she's just funny and adorable. I kind of feel sorry for Beyond though not being able to see her grown up and enjoy every moment of her life, he's missing out on so much which is sad in a way. I guess he made his own decision when he decided to commit those horrible crimes, but I don't understand why he wants to see her. Maybe he's had a change of heart and regrets what he as done, but I highly doubt that because he never told me why he murdered those innocent people. I sighed to myself as I switched on a star shaped night light that was attached to the wall above her cot, I kissed my daughter goodnight and left my bedroom.

I partly closed the door behind me as I switched my room's light off, I walked over to the kitchen and washed the tea set that had been used for L's visit. I yawned to myself as I put a load of dirty clothes into the washing machine, I closed it's door and set it for a hot wash. I made myself some tea and took a packet of cookies from the biscuit tin, I think I'm going to read the rest of my cooking magazine while I wait for A to call me. I walked over to the sofa, I placed my mug of tea down on the coffee table sat down on the sofa. I curled my legs underneath myself, I took my magazine from the arm of the sofa and opened it up. I slightly smiled to myself when a pink envelope fell from my magazine, it must be the birthday card that Nonie had sent Eva. I placed my magazine down on my lap, I opened the envelope and took the card from it.

There was a picture of a birthday cake on the card with pink balloons and the words happy birthday niece across the top of the card. I opened the card up and read the message she had written inside of the card, she ended the message with I will see you soon. I placed the card on the coffee table, I opened the packet of cookies and took a cookie from the packet as I slouched back on the sofa. I stuffed my cookie into my mouth as I began to read through my magazine, it wasn't long until my mobile phone on the arm of the sofa began to ring. I picked my phone up from the sofa's arm and looked at the caller's ID, it was A. I cleared my throat as I accepted the call and held the phone against my ear, now I must remember to use our other names instead of our real ones in case the phone line is being tapped by some unknown source.

" Hello, this is Lilly Tayler's phone..." I said as I picked my mug of tea up from the coffee table. " May I ask who is calling?"

" Hey Lilly, it's Akira..." I heard A say with a chuckle. " I'm just checking up on you, how's short stuff and my apartment? No wild parties I hope, but if you do have a wild party remember to save me some cake. I'm the landlord after all, it's only fair..."

" You know I wouldn't throw any wild parties without you, but the only parties that would be thrown in your apartment would be tea parties or a children's parties..." I smiled. " Short stuff is fast asleep and okay, I will be following her very soon into dreamland after you have ended the phone call. She's worn me out tonight, she wouldn't let me read her a bedtime story and she keeps dancing to rock music. Why do I have a feeling that you're the one to blame for her new taste in music lately, she's becoming like you..."

" Another me wouldn't be that bad, right?" He asked.

" No comment, I don't think I should answer that question right now..." I replied with giggle. " How are you? More to the point, how is Wedy? It's been along time since she visited us, is everything okay at your end?"

" I'm alright, we're both alright and everything is quiet at this end for now..." He replied.

" That's good I guess, do you think you will be back by the morning?" I asked and took a sip of my tea. " I was just wondering because we have plans tomorrow for short stuff's birthday, but it's okay if not. We can easily change it for the day after tomorrow, I don't think she would mind or notice..."

" I'm not sure yet sugar, but you don't have to change your plans because of me..." He replied.

" But I want you to come with us though, it would be nice for us to spend the day together as a family..." I smiled. " We are basically like a family already, also I bet short stuff would love you to come with us. She thinks the world of you and so do I, so the day after tomorrow it will be if you don't make it back by the morning. Do you understand that Akira?"

" Loud and clear Ma'am! " He said in an american accent before he laughed down the phone at me. " I like it when you show your dominant side or should I say your bossy side, I'm going to have to man up before I get into a relationship with you. I swear you were never this bossy when I dated you the first time around at the orphanage, you've changed Lilly Tayler..."

" It's mostly probably because I'm a adult now, I have changed a lot since I was 15..." I smiled as I bit at my bottom lip and looked down at my mug of tea in my hand. " I've been thinking Akira, I would like short stuff to meet her Father. I was watching her sleep earlier and it made me release that it wouldn't be fair on Beyond if he never got to meet his own daughter, he his on death-row after all. I mean what if I was in Beyond's shoes, how would I feel if I wasn't allowed to see my own flesh and blood? I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if I said no to him, he does have the right anyway to see his own child..."

" I understand what you're trying to say, but you don't have to make a decision yet about the visit..." He said.

" I know, but it's constantly on my mind though..." I sighed.

" I believe you will make the right decision, you're more sensible when it comes to decisions like this than me..." He said. " Look Lilly, I've got to go now. I've just got a signal from Wedy that something is going down, I'll see you in the morning..."

" Okay, be careful..." I sighed with a smile. " I want you back home in one piece, I like you..."

" I'm always careful sweetheart, I'll see you in the morning..." He said. " I also like you too, give short stuff a kiss from me and remember to lock up the apartment before you go to bed..."

" I will, goodnight..." I smiled.

I heard the call end on the other end of the phone, I smiled to myself and placed my mobile phone down on the arm of the sofa. I quickly drank the rest of my tea, I then made sure all of the apartment's windows were locked and I checked that all of the electrical goods in the kitchen were switched off. I switched the living room's light off as I walked to my bedroom, I opened my room's door wide and took one last look around the room before I closed my bedroom's door behind me.

* * *

><p>This week as gone by so quickly, I often wonder where all of the time is going. A had returned at 6am in the morning from his over night stay at the Figueroa hotel a week ago, much earlier than he said the night before when he rang me. I had to drag myself out of my bed to let him in the apartment, but I had concerns when I opened the apartment's door to him. He had returned home with a cut lip and a bruised face, but he told me not to worry about it even though he knew I would worry about his health. I asked him what had happened to his face, he told me it was nothing. It took me a while to get the truth out of him, but I managed to break him in the end with hug and some hot tea with a bag of his favorite Walkers toffee.<p>

A had told me that after he had completed his task he and Wedy had to storm the hotel room where Paul was making his human trafficking arrangement on the behalf of Michael Rackets, they had heard a woman screaming for help from the hotel room. He told me that he had no choice but to break down the door and rescues the woman, but he refused to tell me everything that had happened in that hotel room because it wasn't a pleasant scene. He said they had managed to arrested Paul and two of his associates, but he did mention that Autumn was now safe with Watari. I told him he was stupid and brave at the same time, but I'm happy that Autumn is now safe. A is still under stress though because the case is still on going until Michael Rackets is arrested, apparently Michael Rackets as now disappeared from the public radar as A calls it.

Today is the day I plan to take Eva to visit her Father, I'm not looking forward to seeing him at all. It's being playing on my mind all week, I have no idea what to expect from this visit or what he will say to my daughter. I'm actually nervous about seeing him person again too, the last time I saw him he was lying on a hospital bed covered in bandages and connected to many hospital machines. A keeps reassuring me that everything will be okay, he told me that there will be prison guards inside of the visiting room with us and also security cameras monitoring Beyond's every move. I wish I could believe him, but it's hard trusting Beyond after everything he had done.

I had fed, bathed and dressed Eva as I normally did every morning. I told her we were going to visit someone special today, but I didn't tell her it was her Father. I don't think she would understand what a Father was anyway, but she was excited because we were going out. I had packed her two bottles of freshly squeezed orange juice, a pot of mashed banana and a few nappies in her baby bag in case she had an little accident while we were out. We left the apartment around 9am, it took us over an hour and a half to get to California State Prison. Me and A didn't really speak much during the drive to the prison unless Eva said a random word out loud to us from the backseat of the car, I think both of our minds were lost in our own thoughts right now.

A parked his car on the prison's car park, I undid Eva's belt on her car-seat and hung her baby bag over my shoulder. I smiled at my daughter as she climbed out of her car-seat all by herself, she crawled along the backseat of the car and sat down near the open door of the car. She looked through the car's doorway and pointed over at some wilting trees near the prison's entrance, she then said the word broken. I told her they needed some water as I took her from the car, she just giggled and held her doll towards my face. I had forgotten that she had brought her doll that looked like Beyond with her, she takes it everywhere with her and even sleeps with it sometimes.

" Oh my little sweetie, why don't you leave your dolly in the car in case you lose it in that big building over there..." I said as I pointed over at the prison with sigh. " You will never find your dolly again if you drop him in there, he would be much more happier looking after your Uncle A's car..."

" No!" She frowned.

" Please baby, he doesn't want to come with us..." I smiled.

" No!" She yelled.

I sighed to myself and closed the car's door, she could be so stubborn at times. I watched A lock his car, he then told me to stay close to him and let him do all of the talking when we got inside. I gave him a nod and followed him to the entrance of the prison, thank god I have got A with me or I would be a nervous wreck by now. I whispered to Eva and told her to be a good girl as I followed A into the reception area of the prison, she rested her head on my shoulder and whispered no to me. I stopped next to A at the reception desk, he spoke with a female prison guard with grey coloured hair and showed her the visiting order. He also showed her what looked like a law enforcement police badge, I wonder where he got that from? She gave him a nod as she pressed a buzzer on the wall near her desk, she introduce herself to us as Nora and she said that we would need to be searched before we were allowed to go through to the visiting room.

A gently took hold of my arm, he led me over to another desk and told me to place my bag down on the desk. I did what he asked and watched another female prison guard going through my bag, I was also told that we would both need a body search before we visited Beyond Birthday. I sighed to myself and let the female prison guard from the receptionist desk hold Eva for me while I got searched by the another female prison guard. I looked over at A when I heard him say watch where you're putting your hands to a male prison guard, I laughed quietly to myself and watched him pull a face when the male guard ran his hands down his legs.

It wasn't long until they had finished searching us, I took Eva from Nora and thanked her for taking care of my daughter for me. She gave me a smile and told me to follow her to the visiting room. I looked over at A and saw him signing some papers, he told me to go with Nora. I asked him if he was coming with us, he told me he would catch us up after he had finished signing some paperwork. I gave him a nod and followed Nora over to a heavy metal barred door, she unlocked the door with her keys and led me through the doorway. I walked along the corridor with her until she stopped me by another metal barred door, she unlocked that door and told me to go inside. She opened the door for me, I walked into the room and took a look around the room.

There was a table in the middle of the room with three plastic chairs around it, one small window in the corner of the room with metal bars on it and another metal barred door on the other side of the room. The walls of the room were a light green colour, but the room was plain with no posters or pictures on the walls and there was also security cameras in each corner of the room. I sighed to myself and carried Eva over to the table, I guess Beyond will be here soon to see us. I sat down at the table with Eva, I softly kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. I looked over at Nora standing in the doorway, she gave me a smile and then looked along the corridor outside of the visiting room.

It wasn't long until A appeared in the doorway, he gave Nora a smile and walked into the room carrying two plastic cups and Eva's baby bag over his shoulder. Nora closed the door behind him, she then locked the barred door and stood in front of the doorway with her back to us. I smiled at A as he placed a cup of tea down in front of me, he sat down next to me at the table and placed my baby bag down on the floor near my chair. I heard Eva laughing, I looked down at her sitting on my knee and saw her trying to grab at the plastic cup of tea. I told her no and got her bottle of juice from the baby bag, she must be thirsty.

" Here we go sweetie, this drink will not burn your mouth..." I smiled and gave her the bottle of juice. " I will made you some lukewarm tea later on for a treat if you behave yourself, what do you say to that?"

" Yes!" She smiled.

I watched Eva drink some of her juice, I rolled my eyes at her when I heard her let out a loud burp. I looked at A sitting next to me when I heard him chuckling to himself, I often wonder if I have got two children sometimes instead of one. It wasn't long until we heard the door on the other side of the room unlock, I quickly turned my gaze to the door and watched it open. I saw a big male prison guard walk into the visiting room, that's when I saw Beyond being ecsored into the room by another male prison guard. He was dressed in a orange jumpsuit, he also had shackle chains connected to his ankles and wrists. I couldn't really see his face because his hair was covering it up, he was led over to the table by the prison guard and was told to sit down on the chair. He did as he was told and sat down on the chair, then the prison guard took some keys from his trouser pocket.

I wrapped my arms around Eva as he looked up at me from the table, to my surprise his face wasn't that scarred. I remember Nonie telling me that he had the best burn specialist in Los Angeles treating his burns, you could hardly see them. I gave him a weak smile and watched his gaze drop to my daughter. I heard Eva let out a excited squeal, she threw her bottle on the floor and held her hands out towards Beyond. The prison guard undid the handcuffs around Beyond's wrists, he then connected the handcuffs to a metal bar on the table and walked back over to the door they had used to enter the room. Both of the guards stood on each side of the door, they both put their hands behind their backs and kept their eyes on Beyond.

" Very clever Backup, she thinks you're her doll..." I heard A say. " I can't believe I didn't figure it out until now, I now understand why you gave Eva a doll that resembles yourself..."

" I am offended that you doubted my intelligence old friend, but I believe you may have solved the mystery behind the doll..." He smirked as he put his finger tip to his lips. " That was my plan with the doll all along, she would immediately recognize me and feel some kind of familiarity with my presence. With this form of experimental method I conducted she would not fear me, she would accept me and long for a connection with me..."

" So basically she thinks you're her dolly?" Asked A.

" That is correct my dear Alternative, am I not clever?" He chuckled.

" No, it's called manipulating the mind of a child..." He replied.

I looked down at the doll in Eva's hand, it now makes sense. I must admit his plan was rather clever, but it was also scary at the same time. I can't believe that he's manipulated my little girl's mind using a innocent doll, I am now wondering if it will have any other kind of affect on her mind. Eva let out another excited squeal as she tried to climb onto the table, she wanted to go to her Father. I looked at A sitting next to me, he shrugged his shoulders at me and told me it's up to you. I bit at my bottom lip and got up from the chair with Eva in my arms, I guess it wouldn't hurt if he had a little hold of his daughter.

I looked over at one of the prison guards and asked him if it was okay if Beyond held his child, he said it was fine with a nod of his head. I carried Eva over to Beyond, he held his hands towards me with a smirk on his face. I hesitated before I let him take her from me, I took a step away from him and watched him sit Eva down on the edge of the table in front of him. He gave Eva a smile as he ran his finger tips along her arm, he then placed his hand on her back and put his thumb under her chin. I bit at my bottom lip when I released what he was doing, he was giving Eva a physical examination.

" Elizabeth, may inquire about my daughter's health and diet?" He asked.

" I guess, she's perfectly healthy and a happy little girl as far as I know..." I replied. " Her diet mainly contains vegetables and fruit at the moment, I sometimes blend meat into her vegetables. She doesn't have all of her teeth yet and she mostly drinks powdered milk, so it would be hard for her to chew meat because of her teeth. She mostly likes to crawl and she took her first steps last month, but she prefers to shuffle around on her bottom because it's quicker for her to get around the apartment. I have also limited her sugar intake, she kind of as a sweet tooth for strawberry jam on toast..."

" How interesting, that little bit of information about the strawberry jam tickles me..." He chuckled as he took a look at her eyes. " But she seems healthy in my eyes, I can not see any imperfections that would effect her future. You are doing a good job with her dietary needs, but I would suggest you change her powdered milk to cow's milk in the next 2 weeks. She will soon be entering the stage where calcium will be important to her bones, will you take that little bit of advise I just gave you away with you my dear?"

" Yes of course, I will introduce cow's milk into her diet from next week..." I replied. " Is there anything else you would like to ask me about Eva?"

" Not at this very moment, you may now relax and take a seat..." He replied.

I gave him a nod and walked back over to my chair at the table. I sat down on the chair, I picked my cup of tea from the table and took a sip of it. I watched Beyond talking and playing with Eva's hands, it felt strange watching him interact with her. Eva didn't seem to mind being round him, she kept showing him her doll and laughing when he touched the doll's face with his finger tip. I smiled to myself a few times when Eva laughed, it was nice seeing her happy and enjoying herself in the most strangest of situations. I'm also surprised how good Beyond was with her, it's making me wonder what it would have been like if he hadn't decided to murder all of those innocent people. Maybe we would have been a happy and normal family unit, but I guess I will never know.

" Elizabeth, may I ask you something?" He asked.

" Sure, what is it?" I asked.

" With your permission may I recite something my Mother use to recite to me when I was a young child?" He asked as he made eye contact with me. " She wrote me a short goodnight poem when I was young boy to chase my nightmares away, it seems fitting that I should share it with my own child..."

" I guess so, there is nothing wrong with sharing poems..." I replied.

" Then I shall begin, you are most welcome to remember my Mother's poem..." He said with slight smile. " You can tell it to my little Eva when she as nightmares, I use to sleep so soundly after she recited the poem to me. It's one of the only good memories I have left of my dearly departed Mother, but feel free to use it when you must comfort my child..."

" Okay, thank you..." I smiled.

" If I could spend a minute with you, I would treasure you. If I could spend an hour with you, I would love you..." He said as he looked down at Eva sitting on the edge of the table with a smirk on his face. " If I could spend the whole day with you, we would eat ice cream until our skin turned blue. If I could spend all night with you, I would tell you stories about the man in the moon. If I could spend all of my life with you, we would sleep eternally together in my tomb..."

I felt a chill run down my spine when I heard him say the word tomb, the poem he just told my little girl made me feel unsettled. I opened my mouth to say something about the poem, but I was interrupted by laughter. I turned my full attention to Eva and watched her laughing as Beyond began to chuckle, she must have found the poem funny. I looked at A sitting next to me, he was staring at Beyond with a confused look on his face. I heard Eva say Mama, I turned my attention to her and gave her a smile as she held her doll towards me. All I could do was smile at her, I didn't really know what to say to her right. I looked up at Beyond from Eva and saw him watching me with a smirk on his face. I quickly looked away from his gaze and bit at my bottom as I sighed to myself, I can't wait for this visit to be over.


	25. Shocking News

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25! <strong>

It had been a month since we visited Beyond in the prison, he's been in touch with us twice over the last month by written letters. He wants to see Eva every month from now on, but I'm still unsure about taking her to see him again. I have to admit the last visit wasn't that bad, it was just the odd things that he did that unsettled me. Especially the poem he recited to Eva, I can't believe he would recite something like that to my daughter. It's making me wonder what his parents were like before they passed away, I mean who recites creepy poetry like that to their own child at bedtime? But I guess I should allow him to see his own daughter, I mean once a month isn't that bad and A said he would accompany me each time I took Eva to visit him.

But for now I don't have to worry about the next visit, I'm going to England with A to visit Nonie for a week. Apparently she as something important to tell us both, it sounded quite urgent over the telephone though. I'm going to visit Rose too while I'm in England and introduce her to Eva, she doesn't have a clue about my visit yet because I told Nonie to keep quiet about it in case our plans fell through. We plan to stay at my Aunt's cottage or should I say my cottage now, I had made a few arrangements with Watari over the telephone about refurbishing my cottage and making sure it would be safe enough for us to live in for the week. I forwarded him over £10,000 to repair any damages that had taken place to my cottage since I left England all of those years ago, I wanted most of my Aunt's old furniture to be returned from storage and placed back in the cottage though. I did order a few new things for the cottage, I was thinking I could use it as my holiday home or maybe I could rent it out to tenants in the future.

I had packed mine and Eva's suitcase a day ago, but as normal A was still packing his bag and making sure everything was in order before we left for England. Our flight wasn't for another 3 hours yet, we were catching the airplane to England from Los Angeles International Airport at 2pm. The Airport wasn't that far from Westchester, so we were doing okay for time just yet. I'm not really looking forward to the flight to England though, it will be a 10 hour and 45 minute flight. I'm not sure how Eva will react to Airplanes, she's never been on an Airplane before and the flight might get boring for her. I may buy her something from the Airport's shop before we get on our flight, they sometimes sell colouring books and crayons in the Airport's shop.

But before our flight I had to feed and dress Eva, she was still sitting around in her pajamas. I had made her some homemade vegetable soup for her early lunch, she seemed to like homemade foods. I called my daughter's name from the kitchen as I picked her bowl of soup up from the counter side, I took her pink plastic spoon from the cutlery draw and walked over to the dinning table. I heard her laughing from the living room area, I smiled to myself when I saw her peep her head from behind the sofa chair with a cheeky smile on her face. She disappeared back behind the sofa chair with a giggle, she was playing hide and seek like she always does when it's lunch time.

" Come on sweetie, your soup will get cold if you play games before your lunch!" I said as I placed her bowl of soup down on the dinning table and then walked over to the sofa chair. " We are going out in a few hours time to the Airport, do you remember those photographs I showed you? The ones of the Airplanes with the bright lights and big wings, you called them birdies..."

I stopped in front of the sofa chair, I heard Eva giggling from behind the sofa. I slowly walked around to the other side of the sofa chair, I saw her sitting with her back to me as she played with one of her socks. I slightly smirked as I crept behind her, I quickly scooped her up from the floor and carried her over to the dinning table. She laughed and kicked her legs as she looked up at me with a big smile on her face, I told her that I had got her now with a smile. She just laughed and continued to kick her legs until I place her down in her high chair. I sat down next to her high chair, I blew on her soup and picked her spoon up from table. I spooned some of the soup onto her pink plastic spoon, I blew on her spoon and fed her some of her soup.

" Good girl!" I smiled.

Eva gave me a big grin as she tried to grab at the spoon in my hand, I laughed slightly when some soup dribbled from her mouth. I wiped the soup away from her chin with my thumb, I sucked the soup from my thumb and looked over at A's bedroom door when I heard it open. I saw A carrying a few case file folders from his room, he made his way over to the kitchen and placed his folders down on the counter. I turned my attention back to Eva when I heard her say more, I gave her a smile and spooned some more of her soup into her mouth.

" Elizabeth, have you seen my denim jacket?" I heard A ask from the kitchen. " I've not seen it since Monday, I swear it was hanging over the back of my office chair a few days ago. I've got so much to do and so little time to do it in, why did I leave my packing until the last moment?"

" It's in the washing basket, I washed it for you a few days ago because I knew you would want to pack it in your travel bag ..." I replied and spooned some more of Eva's soup into her mouth. " I have also folded and ironed your t shirts for you, they are on the sofa in your room. I have also put all of your clean underwear in your top dresser draw and our passports are in your desk. Also help yourself to some homemade soup, it will need using before we leave for the Airport..."

" You're a lifesaver sweetheart, what would I do without you?" He asked.

" I have no idea, but you should hurry..." I replied as I looked over my shoulder at him with a smile on my face. " You've got under 3 hours now to finish packing your bag, also remember to switch off your computer system in your room. I will check before we leave the apartment, I know what you are like when it comes to switching off your electrical equipment..."

" Yes ma'am, whatever you say ma'am!" He chuckled and took his denim jacket from the washing basket. " Hey Elizabeth, did Nonie say anything to you over the phone about what she wanted to tell us? I'm quite concerned about her, I mean she didn't sound like her normal self to me. She didn't even insult me over the phone which is odd, she sounded anxious and all she wanted to do was talk to me about was the orphanage... "

" She seemed normal to be over the telephone, maybe you are over exaggerating again..." I replied.

" Weird, she's up to something if you ask me..." He sighed.

" Aiden, just because your Sister was being nice to you over the telephone doesn't mean she's up to something..." I smiled. " If you do recall she did ring you at 2pm yesterday, that would have been like 6am in the morning in the English time zone. She was most probably half asleep or busy with her work, I bet she's just fine and excited about our visit to the orphanage..."

" Maybe you're right, I could just be over exaggerating things..." He said with a sigh. " I'm probably just tired and over thinking stuff again, I've not been sleeping properly since I booked those damn airline tickets to England. I'm not looking forward to going back to the orphanage, it's been a very long time since I've been back to that place..."

" You will fine, also you will have me and Eva with you..." I said as I turned my full attention back to my daughter with a smile. " I promise I will give you all of the support you will need while we are there, but it maybe nice reconnecting with some of our old friends who attend the orphanage still..."

" Most of the students we once knew at The Wammy House left years ago, but Roger is still there..." He said. " I'm not looking forward to seeing him again, he was such a jerk the last time I saw him and he also confiscated a bag of my toffee from me before I left the orphanage. I just hope after all of these years he doesn't still hold a grudge against me over the car incident, I never apologized for borrowing his car without his permission..."

" I will protect you from Roger, he doesn't scare me anymore..." I said.

" Oh Elizabeth, your last brave words before you face the Roger monster!" He chuckled.

" Monster!" Yelled Eva.

" No sweetie, don't say monster..." I smiled and spooned some of her soup into her mouth. " You shouldn't copy what your naughty Uncle A says sometimes, he's going to get a detention if he keeps carrying on with his naughty behavior..."

" Roger monster..." He said.

" Don't push your luck Aiden, I will send you to your bedroom..." I sighed.

" Monster..." Whispered Eva.

" Roger monster!" He chuckled. " Come on and do something about it, I'm waiting for my punishment!"

" Now you're just being childish and getting Eva over excited, go and pack the rest of your travel bag like a good boy..." I laughed and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. " The Airplane is not going to wait for you slow coach, so move it!"

" Yes ma'am!" He said.

I looked at A over my shoulder and watched him walking back to his bedroom as he gave me a salute, I don't blame him for feeling nervous over this visit to The Wammy House though. A lot as changed since we were both students at the orphanage, I bet it will feel strange going back to where we use to live as children. I am now wondering if I will be allow to visit all of the places I use to play when I was a girl, I would also like to place some flowers on my Great Aunt's Thora's grave and visit Rose's tearoom. I turned my attention back to Eva and gave her a smile as she took her spoon from my hand, something tells me this is going to be a interesting visit to England.

* * *

><p>It was dark when our flight landed in England, it felt good being able to get off the Airplane though after the 10 hour flight. Eva had been good as gold on the Airplane, she slept through most of the flight and I had brought her some colouring books to scribble in while she was awake. A on the other hand had been pacing up and down the Airplane's aisle for most of the flight, he told me wasn't that keen on flying. He did relax after a while and helped Eva colour in some of the pictures in her colouring book, I think he enjoyed the colouring book more than she did in the end which made me laugh.<p>

We left the Airplane and walked along the Airplane's boarding corridor, it felt strange being back at Heathrow Airport in London after all of these years. I had to stop when we reached some seats in Terminal 5, Eva was complaining because she was hungry and cold. A told me to wait for him here while he went to get our luggage and arranged some transport for us to my cottage. I told him okay and sat down on a seat near the Airport's giant windows that over looked the Airport's take off grounds. I sat my daughter down on my knee, I opened up my handbag and took a half eaten white chocolate bar from my bag. It wasn't the most healthiest of breakfasts for my little girl, but it would hold her hunger for now.

I wrapped my arms around her and cuddle her closely while she ate some of the white chocolate bar, I had forgotten how cold England could be in March. It wasn't long until A returned to us with our luggage, he told me that he had rang a taxi for us and it should be meeting us outside of Heathrow Airport in 10 minutes. I got up from the seat with Eva in my arms, I looked over at a clock on the wall above the check-in desk and saw that it was now 7:10am in the morning. I hung my handbag over my shoulder and walked with A to the entrance of the Airport, but Eva wasn't happy at all when we stepped outside of the Airport into the chilly morning air. I stopped with A by some taxi parking pillars, Eva let out a cry and shivered in my arms.

" What's wrong with short stuff?" Asked A.

" She's just cold, I knew I should have dressed her in warmer clothes before we left the apartment in Los Angeles..." I replied as I comforted Eva and told her to hush. " I had forgotten how cold England could be in the winter, let's hope this taxi comes soon and then we can all have a few hours sleep before we visit Nonie at the orphanage. Hopefully my cottage is ready for us, I even asked Watari to make sure we had some food in the cupboards before we arrived in England..."

" Poor little kid, we'll all be snug as a bug in a rug before we know it..." He smiled.

" Speak for yourself, all I want right now is a hot mug of English tea and a packet of cadbury's chocolate biscuits..." I smiled as I gave Eva hug. " It's been a very long time since I ate any kind of British brands of biscuits, I think we should have a food day and eat loads of English sweets which they don't have in America. I want to try all of my favorite childhood sweets again like jelly babies, black jacks, parma violets and sugar mice!"

" It sounds like you'll be needing to see a dentist while we're here, do you want all of your teeth to fall out or something?" He asked.

" I don't care, it would be worth it!" I replied as leaned my shoulder against his chest and looked up at him with a smile. " I just thought about strawberry laces and toffee apples too, do you remember when we use to share chocolate limes on Monday afternoons in the orphanage's attic?"

" Oh course, it use to be the highlight of my week..." He smiled.

" We could do it again you know, but not in the orphanage's attic this time..." I said with a slight smirk. " It would be nice to relive some of our good old memories from our childhood, maybe Nonie would like to watch Eva for an hour or two this week for me. I know she's been looking forward to seeing Eva again, it would be nice to spend some alone time together in my cottage..."

" That does sound like a good idea, but let's hope our taxi driver turns up first before we turn into icicles..." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. " I've got to admit something though, I've kind of missed the cold weather. I know it sounds weird, but look up at that English skyline and appreciate those dark clouds blocking out the sun..."

" Aiden, it's still dark..." I smiled.

A told me to shut up with a chuckle, but I had to admit it did feel nice being cold for once instead of hot. It wasn't long until a black taxi cab pulled up outside of the Airport, A put our luggage in the boot of the taxi while me and Eva got into the back of cab. I gave the taxi driver the address of my cottage, the driver told me it would cost around £80 to get to Winchester from London, but I told him it was fine. A got into the taxi, he draped his arm around my shoulders as the taxi pulled away from the Airport and he took his mobile phone from his jacket pocket. He told me he was going to give Nonie a ring about visiting her this evening, I gave him a nod and told Eva that we were almost there now.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the taxi pulled up outside of my cottage, it took us over an hour and a half to get to Winchester from London. But to my surprise Watari's car was parked up outside of my cottage, I have no idea why he was here. He had told me over the telephone that he would put the cottage's keys under a plant pot near the front door, maybe my cottage is not ready yet for us or he his here to welcome us back to England. I glanced at A as he removed his arm from around me, he quickly got out of the taxi and took our luggage from the boot of the cab. I got out of the taxi, I closed the cab's door behind me and paid the driver. I carried Eva over to the gate of my cottage and told her that this will be her new home for the next week, but I stopped dead when I got to the gate. I saw Nonie standing in the doorway of my cottage, but she was not alone. She was holding a little boy with dark coloured hair in her arms, I heard A stop next to me at the gate and I looked up at him as I touched his arm. He looked down at me and mouthed who's the kid with Nonie, I shrugged my shoulders at him and opened the gate.<p>

I carried Eva through the gateway and walked down the pathway towards Nonie, but without warning A quickly walked past me. I quickened my walking pace to catch up with him, I'm not sure why he's in such a hurry. I gave Nonie a smile as I stopped next to A at the doorstep, I said hello to her and did a little wave at the boy with a smile. He only looked around 5 months old, he had beautiful dark brown eyes and a mass of dark hair. He was so cute, but then it hit me who he resembled when he gave me a little smile. I heard A dropped our luggage on the ground, I turned my attention to him and watched him cross his arms as he stared at the little boy in his Sister's arms.

" Who's this?" He asked.

" This is Blaze, he's my son..." She replied.

" What?!" He frowned.

" Didn't you hear me the first time?" She asked with a slight smirk. " This is my son, his name is Blaze and he's your Nephew. Do you need me to write it down for you or something? God Aiden, you've gotten slow since you touched down on English soil..."

" Who's the kid's Father?" He asked.

" Is that part really that important?" She asked

" Nonie, don't make me repeat myself again!" He replied with a frown. " Tell me who knocked you up now, I'll rip his fucking head off and hide his body on The Wammy House's grounds! I can't believe you kept this from me, you're not even an adult yet and you've had a kid! Jesus Nonie, how could you be that stupid?!"

" Whoa there Aidy, I wouldn't tell you anything unless you learn to control your temper!" She sighed.

I rolled my eyes as I listened to them both arguing over Blaze's parentage, nothing changes with these pair when they get together. I sighed to myself as I stepped between them both, I told them both to stop arguing and think of the children before they upset them. I gently placed my hand on A's chest as I looked up at him and told him to take a few deep breaths before he says something he will later regret. He did what I said, I then turned my attention to Nonie and suggested to her that we should all go inside now because it's getting colder. She gave me a nod, I followed her into my cottage and held the door open for A. I watched him pick our luggage up from the ground, he carried them into my cottage and I closed the door behind him.


	26. The Truth About Blaze

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also 50 reviews! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my fanficton, it makes me want to carry on my fanfiction each time someone gives me a positive review. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26! <strong>

I followed Nonie into the living room, it felt strange being back in my old home. But I had no time to look around my cottage, we had more important matters to discuss right now. I sat down on the old leather sofa my Aunt use to own, I'm surprised that it's still in good condition after all of these years. I placed Eva down on the floor and watched her crawl after Nonie. I smiled to myself slightly as Nonie placed Blaze down in his blue baby bouncer, I now understand why she asked me so many questions about babies before she left Los Angeles. But I don't understand why she kept this news from us, there must be some reason behind why she kept Blaze a secret from us for so long.

Eva stopped next to the baby bouncer, she gave Nonie a smile and took a look at Blaze in his baby bouncer. She's never really had that much contact with other children, it's always been me and A playing dollies with her or Nonie showing her how to build castles out of building blocks. But it would be nice for her to start having contact with other children, I think it would be good for her to make friends with Nonie's son while we are in England. I heard A's voice from the hallway, I looked over at the living room's doorway and saw Watari carrying a silver tray of breakfast foods into the room. He placed the tray down on the coffee table, he poured us all some tea and told us to help ourselves to the food on the tray. I took a look at what breakfast foods there were on the tray, but there was nothing that Eva would be able to eat on tray. There was breakfast pastries, chocolate covered strawberries drizzled in double cream, different kinds of fruit and eggy bread.

" Thank you Watari, but is it possible if you could find some kind of soft breakfast foods that Eva would be able to eat?" I asked and picked a teacup up from the tray. " She doesn't have all of her teeth just yet, do you have anything soft for her to eat like porridge or oatmeal?"

" My apologies my dear, it's been a while since I have catered for young children..." He smiled as he looked over at Eva. " Would you like me to take Miss Eva with me? She may like to come to the kitchen with me and choose something for herself for her breakfast, I know she as a sweet tooth for strawberry jam. I have many jam filled treats she may enjoy for a small morning treat while she waits for her breakfast, that's if it's fine by you..."

" Of course, it's okay by me..." I replied.

I watched Watari walk over to Eva, he gave her kind smile and said hello to her as he held his hand towards her. He asked her if she would like to come to the kitchen with him to get some breakfast, he also mentioned strawberry jam filled cakes to her. Her eyes lit up when she heard the words strawberry jam, it always made me laugh how she recognized those words. She gave him a big smile as she clapped her hands, she slowly got up onto her feet and took hold of Watari's hand. I smiled to myself as Eva carefully walked over to the living room's door with Watari, she glanced over at me before she left the room and gave me a wave. I turned my attention back to Nonie and Blaze as I took a sip of my tea, I watched them for a while before A joined us in the living room. He sat down on a leather sofa chair near a Victorian end table with vase of roses on it, he slouched back on the sofa chair and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

" Why didn't you tell me about Blaze?" He calmly asked as he looked over at Nonie. " It's one hell of a secret to keep from me, I'm you're Brother after all and I thought we had some kind of an understanding when it came to important family stuff like this. I feel so betrayed, I actually don't want to be in the same room as you right now..."

" It's awkward, okay! It's not as easy as you think, it happened so fast I didn't even have time to tell you or SJ about my pregnancy..." She replied with a sigh. " But I've made my choice, I plan to take care of Blaze when I'm in England. But when I'm working on cases he will be staying at The Wammy House with the nursery staff, also his Father will have interaction with him when he's around to..."

" Are you going to tell me who Blaze's Father is or am I going to have to ask Watari?" He asked.

" I would tell you the identity of Blaze's Father, but they way you just reacted outside of the cottage tells me it wouldn't be a good idea right now..." She replied.

" Nonie, please tell me now!" He frowned.

" Fine, it's L!" She yelled. " Are you happy now?! You now know Blaze's parentage, but it's not the way you think though. I was asked to carry his hire, I was given a choice and I said yes! So before you start going around raging like a paranoid Mother, I would ask you to sit there and let me explain to you what I meant when I said that I was given a choice!"

My eyes grew wide at Nonie's words, I can't believe she's had a child with L without our knowledge. I watched A's facial express change, he didn't look pleased at all over Blaze's parentage. I looked over at Blaze sitting in his baby bounce, he really did look like L. He had the same pale skin tone as his Father, the same sharped nose and the same dark hair. But he had Nonie's brown eyes, but I could also see a resemblance of Beyond in him too. I quickly looked back at A, he got up from the sofa chair and stormed out of the living room. I placed my teacup back down on the coffee table, I heard the front door of the cottage slam shut as I got up from the sofa. I told Nonie I would go and bring him back before he does something stupid, all she said was fine.

I left the living room and stopped in the hallway, I wasn't expecting my visit to England to be this dramatic. I looked over at the kitchen's partly closed door when I heard Eva laughing, I sighed to myself and opened the front door. I walked through the doorway, I gently closed the door behind me and took a look around the front garden for A. It was pretty over grown in parts and some of the fencing needed fixing, but it still looked like the same garden I use to help look after when I was young. I looked over at the garden's gate, it was now open. I walked along the the pathway towards the gate, that's when I saw A standing near Watari's car. I made my way through the gateway, I walked over to A and stopped behind him. I wrapped my coat around myself as gust of wind came from nowhere, it was absolutely freezing out here.

" Are you okay?" I asked.

" What do you think?!" He snapped.

" I will leave you alone then, I guess you need some time alone..." I said quietly.

" I'm sorry Elizabeth, I didn't mean to snap at you..." He sighed.

" It's okay, I understand why you snapped at me..." I said.

" No it's not okay, I shouldn't have snapped at you because you've done nothing wrong..." He said.

" Aiden, will you please come back inside before you catch your death out here..." I said as I placed my hand on his arm. " It's much warmer in my cottage, also I think you and Nonie need to talk about Blaze. You may as well accept what as happened and face the problem like an adult, I mean it's not Blaze's fault who is Father is after all..."

" I know, but how do you think it makes me feel?" He asked. " Of all the people in the world Nonie could have had a kid with she chose L, she knows I hate that guy with a passion! I can't believe she's done this, she's still a kid herself!"

" I do understand why you are angry, but please come back inside and talk to Nonie..." I replied.

" Talk?! Do you really think I want to talk to Nonie right now?" He asked and turned around to face me. " I know you're only trying to help, but at this very moment I need some alone time to gather my thoughts and get my head around what she's done!"

" Okay, I will give you some space..." I replied with a sigh. " But please come back inside, you can use my Aunt's study or should I say my study to gather your thoughts. You know which room it is upstairs in my cottage, I will get Watari to bring you something to eat when you are settled. In the mean time I will keep Nonie company in the living room, you can take all the time you need in the study..."

" Alright then, thank you..." He said quietly.

I told him it was okay, I gave him a hug and reassured him that everything would fine. I walked him back to my cottage, we lingered for a moment in the hallway and spoke quietly to each other before he went upstairs to the study. I went to the kitchen to check on Eva, she was happily eating strawberry jam muffins while Watari drank some tea. I also ask Watari if he wouldn't mind taking A something to eat when he had finished drinking his tea, I explained to him what had happened and he told me to leave it to him. I thanked him with a smile, I left the kitchen and made my way to the living room.

I took a deep breath as I opened the living room's door, I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I saw Nonie eating some of the breakfast pastries, she looked over at me as she took a bite of her pastry. I walked over to the leather sofa as I removed my coat, I hung it over the arm of the sofa and sat down next to Nonie on the sofa. I picked my teacup up from the coffee table, I took a sip of it and looked at her sitting next to me. She offered me a croissant, I shook my head at her and took another sip of my tea.

" Where's Alternative?" She asked.

" I have sent him to the study, he's not up to talking to you right now..." I replied.

" God, he's such a drama queen!" She smirked as she looked over at Blaze. " Now you see what I mean about your Uncle A, he's nothing but a big silly drama queen. I hope you're taking notes about how not to grow up, you've got to remember to be civil and hearken with people. You're allowed to show some of your emotions though, but try and keep it to a limit..."

" You talk to Blaze like he's an adult, do you think he understands what you are saying to him?" I asked.

" Maybe, I just don't want him to turn out like his Dad..." She replied and turned her full attention to me. " I think he does listen to me though, it's just a vibe I get from him. I guess you could say I'm drumming it into his head while he's young, it's probably the most obscure parenting method in the world. But I read somewhere that babies are like sponges, they learn everything from their parents..."

" I see, are you in a relationship with L?" I asked.

" Maybe, but it's not want you think..." She replied as she took a big bite out of her gooey cinnamon-pecan bun and then continued talking to me with her mouth full. " I am very fond of L, he's one of the most intelligent people I know on this planet besides my Brother. But we're not that close, well we are close in the terms of a working partnership and we do have a understanding when it comes to justice. My son was conceived by insemination, he was planned and I truly do love him with all of my heart. His purpose is to take his Father's place when he his older enough to become the worlds next greatest detective unless his successors fail, but for now he'll have a normal upbringing and I plan to take him back to Los Angeles with me for the next 3 years. I'm taking a break from detective work to concentrate on my Son, he will have a good and normalish life..."

" I see, I guess it's not that bad then if he's loved..." I said with a slight smile. " I am glad you are planning to come back to Los Angeles at some point, you are very welcome to visit us anytime you want with Blaze. We could arrange play dates, it would be nice if Eva could form some kind of friendship with Blaze. She doesn't socialize with other children yet, she mostly plays with her doll and me..."

" And what about my Brother?" She asked. " The way he reacted when I told him that L was Blaze's Father, do really think he would welcome us both into his apartment after that?"

" I will speak with him when he's calmed down, he just needs some time..." I replied.

" Fine, I'll take your word for it then..." She sighed and then took another bite of her breakfast pastry. " So SJ, what are have you been up to since I last saw you? I heard you took Eva to see Backup, hopefully he didn't creep her out too much..."

I sat and spoke with Nonie about everything I had been doing since I last saw her, but I didn't mention anything about my relationship with her Brother though. I thought it was best to leave that part out until A had got his head around Blaze's parentage. It wasn't long until Nonie decided it was time for her to go back to the orphanage, she said that Blaze needed to be fed before he took his afternoon nap. I told her I would give her a call tomorrow to arrange a visit to The Wammy House with A and Eva, but she told me to leave it for a day because she needed to speak with L first about A's reaction. After they had left I had to tidy the kitchen and unpacked all of our luggage, I even took Eva for a little stroll around the back garden. It felt strange being back in my old home, but I'm going to try and enjoy my time in England even if the situation is awkward right now.

* * *

><p>A day had past since Nonie introduced us to Blaze and told us the identity of her son's Father, the news was still sinking in that Nonie was now a parent. She's still so young and reckless with a lot to learn about life, but then again I had Eva when I was 18 years old. I've managed to cope just fine so far, but I've got A and a large inheritance to support myself for a very long time. It's all just one giant mess, who knew our trip to England would get this stressful. A was still angry over what L had asked his Sister to do, it took him a few hours to calm down after I spoke to him about the reason why Nonie had L's son. He had spent all of the night in the study upstairs and only left the study when he needed to use the bathroom. I had left him a plate of food, a bag of toffee and mug of tea outside of the the study before I went to bed. But when I woke up around 3am to use the bathroom this morning the food was still there, something tells me I'm going to have to drag him out of the study at some point before he becomes a hermit.<p>

It was now 7am and all of the cottage was quiet, I don't think Eva will be getting up anytime soon either because she was up till 11pm last night. She was fast asleep in her cot right now at the end of my bed, I had chosen to sleep in my old bedroom. I haven't really had time to explore my old home just yet, I think after yesterday's events I will not be able to properly look around my cottage until tomorrow. I sighed to myself as I sat up in my bed and yawned loudly, I may as well get breakfast started before Eva awakens. I pulled my blankets away from myself, I swung my legs out of my bed and put my slippers on. I grabbed my blue housecoat from the end of my bed, I put it on and walked over to my bedroom's door.

I opened my bedroom's door, I glanced over at Eva before I left my room to make sure that she was okay. I quietly closed the door behind me and looked along the landing at the study's door, the study's light was still on. I sighed to myself as I walked along the landing to the study, I knocked on it's door and slowly opened it. I peeped my head around the door and saw A looking through the room's window, he looked so lonely standing by the window all by himself. I tiptoed into the room, I closed the door behind me and took a look around the study.

The rooms layout looked exactly the same from when I was young, my Aunt's old furniture and her old photographs were placed where they had once been before she passed away. But the room's walls were now a dark blue colour and the golden coloured curtains that once hung around the window were now white. I walked over to A at the window, I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. I stepped in front of him and took a look through the window, all I could see were fields. I had forgotten how secluded the area was where the cottage was built, but the views from the upstairs windows of the cottage were beautiful. I heard A clear his throat behind me, I smiled to myself and rested my hands on the window sill.

" Good morning, how are you?" I asked.

" Tired and stressed, how about you?" He asked.

" I'm good, but I'm worried about you..." I replied as I looked at him over my shoulder. " You have not eaten the food I left outside of the study last night, you need to eat and drink something before you waste away into nothing. That's why this morning I'm planning to cook you some bacon and pouched eggs on toast, you need your energy levels up to get through today..."

" I'm not hungry right now, but I wouldn't say no to a cuppa..." He said.

" Okay, but you have got to eat something to..." I said as I turned around to face and placed my hands on his folded arms with a small smile. " Would you like me to feed you like a child? I will even call the spoon an airplane for you if you want, if not I will get Eva to feed you when she wakes up. You will eat today even if I have to force feed you, do you understand?"

" Alright, alright!" He sighed.

" Also try and remain calm when we go to the orphanage today, you need to control your temper while you are visiting Nonie..." I said. " I will be with you every step of the way, just remember that Blaze is part of your family now. He didn't choose to be born or decide who his parents would be, he's an innocent little boy and he needs his Uncle A in his life just like Eva does..."

" I'll try, but I can't promise you how I will react when I see the panda detective..." He said.

" I know, but for now I would advise you to go and take a shower before you come to the kitchen because you're kind of stinky..." I smiled. " I will go and start breakfast now, so don't be to long or I'll eat it all..."

" Alright, I'll try to be quick..." He nodded.

I gave him a smile and kissed his cheek before I left the study, I also told him not to use up all of the hot water. I went downstairs to the kitchen, I opened the kitchen's window's white blind and smiled to myself as I took in the view of the cottage's garden. I still couldn't believe I was back in my old home after all of these years, I never thought I would ever see this garden ever again. I clapped my hands once and turned my attention to the kitchen, it's time to get breakfast started.

I took all of the items I would need from the fridge, I put some bacon under the oven's grill and boiled a saucepan of water. I cracked four eggs into the boiling water, I put some bread into the toaster and quickly made a pot of tea. I set the kitchen table and mashed Eva some bananas for her breakfast, I also filled her pink sippy cup with warm cows milk. I plated the breakfast up, I yelled to A upstairs and heard Eva yell Mama. But A replied back saying he would get Eva for me, I told him okay and sat down at the table. I began to eat my pouched eggs while I waited for them, it wasn't long until A carried Eva into the kitchen. I placed my fork down on my plate, I got up from my chair and took my Daughter from A's arms.

" Good morning sweetie, you are late getting up today..." I smiled and softly kissed her forehead. " I guess that's means you are fully rested, it's a good job too because we are going to see Mummy's old school today and your Auntie Nonie..."

" Also your Uncle A's personal hell, I may need some toffee sauce on my bacon today for a quick sugar rush..." He chuckled as he walked over to the cupboard above the toaster and opened it wide. " Hey Elizabeth, I'm going to rent a car while we're England. I thought we could go and visit Rose this evening at her tea-house for afternoon dinner, do you think you're ready for that yet?"

" Of course, I think it's a lovely idea..." I replied with a smile. " But does that mean you are ready to face Nonie? You've got to talk to her and properly introduce yourself to Blaze, but stay away from L until maybe the end of the week. I don't want you causing any trouble while we're visiting the orphanage, do you understand?"

" I'll try to stay away from L, but I can't promise you anything..." He replied.

" Okay, let's eat breakfast first then before it gets cold..." I said and placed Eva down in her high chair. " Then we'll take the day slow, just try and behave yourself while we're at the orphanage. You are meant to be a person of importance to the students, I bet some of them are excited about your visit..."

" Most of the students don't even know who I am, I don't think they will be setting off party poppers and releasing balloons for little old me..." He said.

" Aiden, just promise me you will be on your best behaviour at orphanage..." I sighed.

" Alright, I'll be on my best behaviour then..." He said.


	27. The Orphanage

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also 51 reviews! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my fanficton, it makes me want to carry on writing each time someone gives me a positive review. Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story. **

**I have now finished The Wammy House Memories. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27! <strong>

We didn't leave the cottage until 10am, A had called one of his old connections in town who rented out cars and delivered them to the renters homes. The car that A had ordered surprised me, I thought he would have chosen something flashy and new like his car back in Los Angeles. But an old looking red coloured car with black racing stripes down it's bonnet was delivered to the cottage, he told me it was a 1968 Chevrolet Camaro. He told me always wanted to drive one since he was a kid, he also mentioned something about his Father giving him Chevy Camaro model cars to put in his bedroom window as a kid. He's never really spoken much to me about his Father, but I guess if it's one of his childhood dreams to drive one then it will be okay for our rental car in England.

My cottage was only a 20 minute drive to The Wammy House, the roads to the orphanage hadn't really changed much over the years. A pointed out a few times the routes he use to take to get to my cottage when he used to visit me as a child on his bike with his Sister. He pointed over at a field as we were driving past it and he told me he once dropped his bag of toffee in a cowpat in that field when he was messing around with Nonie. He also mentioned that he gave the cowpat toffee to Roger, he said he took the wrappers off them and put them in Roger's sweet jar in his office. I told him he was disgusting, but I had to laugh over it because it was quite amusing.

It wasn't long until we pulled up outside of the orphanage, I got out of the car and took Eva from her baby seat in the back of the car. I closed both of the car's doors, I took a quick look around the orphanage's grounds and took a few deep breathes. It was cold again today, but orphanage's grounds hadn't changed at all since I was last here. I walked around to the driver's side of the car and watched A lock up the car. I looked over my shoulder when I heard footsteps, I saw a boy with brown coloured hair running down the entrance's stone steps toward us. He quickly ran past us and stopped at the back of the car, I wonder what he's up to? I watched him pull his goggles away from his eyes as he got onto his knees, he placed his hand held game console down on the ground next to him and ran his finger tips along the car's bumper.

" Nice wheels, it's a 1968 Chevrolet Camaro if I'm correct..." Said the boy as he peaked under the back of the car. " Damn, look at that exhaust! This car is a thing of beauty, will your take me for drive in it one time?"

" Maybe later kid, shouldn't you be in lessons or something?" Asked A.

" Nah, I'm on study break..." He replied.

" You call gaming your study break?" Asked A with a chuckle. " I like your style, what's your name?"

" I can't tell you my real name, but people round here call me Matt..." He replied.

" Alright Matt, do you want to do me a favour?" Asked A as he walked over to him and took his wallet from his jacket pocket. " I'll pay you £20 if you watch my car for me, I'll give you £10 now and another £10 later. Do we have a deal?"

" I don't want your money, I want a ride in your car for my payment..." He replied and got up from the ground. " I basically have no need for money right now, I get all the things I need from Watari and Roger. But I totally have an interest in your car, where did you get it from?"

" Alright, I can arrange that for you..." Replied A. " A connection of mine in town is renting it out to me for the week, I'll give you the card for the motor trader if you take my friend here to the nursery department..."

" Wow, really?" He asked.

" Yeah, I've got the card in my wallet right now if you want it..." Replied A.

" Awesome, wait till I tell Mells about this car!" He smiled and picked his game console up from the floor. " Come on lady, I'll show you where to go!"

" Okay, lead the way..." I smiled.

I watched Matt run ahead of us, I walked with A to the entrance of The Wammy House an entered the building. The main hallway was the way I remembered it with it's giant wooden staircase and tiled floors, it hadn't changed at all. I turned to A and asked him where I should meet him. He said he was going to Roger's office, he also mentioned that Nonie was located in one of the private bedrooms on the third floor. I never knew there were private bedrooms on the third floor, A told me they were basically made for the teachers after I had left. I heard Matt telling me to hurry up, I said goodbye to A and followed Matt along the corridor which lead to the dinner hall if I remembered correctly.

I looked in a few of the classroom's windows as I walked past them and saw the orphanage's students taking part in their lessons, it felt so strange being back here. The classrooms hadn't changed that much at all, it was making me think that it wasn't that long ago when I was doing my school work in those rooms. I looked at Matt walking next to me, he was now playing on his hand held game console while he walked. I took a quick peak at his game, it looked like he was playing the Super Mario Bros or something. I heard Eva say the word play as held her hands towards Matt, he looked up at her from his game and pulled his goggles over his dark blue eyes with a sigh.

" Who's the baby?" He asked.

" This is my Daughter, I think she is interested in the game you are playing..." I replied.

" Oh okay, does she have a name or is she known as Daughter?" He asked as he smirked slightly and turned his attention back to his game. " I know who you are though, I remember you from years back. Aren't you the girl who my friend Mello kicked the football at by the main entrance of the orphanage? You had a bucket or something filled with dirty water, I heard that you ran away with Beyond Birthday. But I also heard it was just a rumour and you ran away because Alternative committed suicide, well that's what Roger said anyway..."

" I beg your pardon, did Mr Ruvie really start that rumour?" I asked.

" Yep, that's what I heard anyway unless you listen to the other rumour that you were to blame for Alternative's death..." He replied as he stopped me in front of door with a sigh. " I've also heard that Alternative is still alive, but that must be another rumour because he's buried in The Wammy House's cemetery unless that was another rumour made up by the powers that be or as I call them Watari and Roger. There's many rumours floating around the orphanage right now, but I wouldn't take much notice of them if I was you..."

" I have no idea what you are going on about right now, but can you tell me if Nonie is in her bedroom at this very moment?" I asked.

" You know Nonie?" He asked as he looked up at me from his game and pulled his goggles away from his eyes. " I think she's in her bedroom, but she could be in Watari's study because she's expecting visitors. I hacked into the Watari's private computer system through my computer and saw your name on his online visiting dairy, but you don't have worry SJ because I can keep secrets about your past..."

" So you know who I am after all?" I asked.

" Of course I do, I was just playing a game with you..." He replied and opened the door next to him. " This is nursery room, the main carer is called May Ruvie. I believe you may have meet her long ago when you were a student, she will take care of Eva for you until you're ready to leave this dump..."

" You are a very confusing young man, but thank you for your assistance..." I smiled.

" I'm not that confusing, I'm more of a smart-arse than confusing..." He said with a slight laugh. " But you're welcome, I'm going to go and claim that motor trading card now from that guy. What's his name, I don't think he gave me his name..."

" Akira, people call him Akira..." I said.

" Akira, the Japanese given name meaning bright or intelligent..." He said as he pulled his goggles back over his eyes. " I like it, I'll see you around..."

" Okay, goodbye..." I said.

I watched Matt walk back down the corridor where we had come from not long ago, he was such a strange boy. I carried Eva into the room and looked around it, there were only five children in the room with two adults. I saw Blaze sitting in his baby bouncer near some soft toys, I closed the door behind me and I was greeted by a young red-haired woman. I told her why I was here, she said she had been expecting me and she asked if Eva needed any special caring needs or arrangements while she was in the nursery department. I told her no as I placed my Daughter down on the floor and watched her crawl over to some books on the other side of the room. I turned my attention to May as she rushed over to greet me, she gave me a quick hug and welcomed me back to the orphanage.

We spoke for a few minutes about Eva, she then asked how I had been keeping. I told her I was fine, but it surprised me when she said nothing to me about Beyond or A. I guess not everyone at the orphanage knew about me running away with Beyond, but most of the students I had seen were new. I told May I wouldn't be long, she remeasured me that Eva would be fine under her care. She told me it would be snack time soon, she asked me if Eva had any food allergies or favorite kinds of foods. I told her she didn't have any food allergies and that she loved strawberry jam on bread. I thanked her as I looked over at Eva, she seemed happy enough in the nursery room looking at some story books.

I left the nursery and looked both ways down the corridor, I wonder if I can remember the way to Mr Ruvie's office. I put my hands in my coat's pockets and walked along the corridor towards the wooden staircase, I think his office was on the second floor of the building near the art room. I carried on walking along the corridor, I hurried up the staircase of the hallway's main entrance and turned right into another corridor near a stain glass window. I carried on walking until I got to a wooden bench, I looked at the door across from it and saw a golden plaque on the door saying Mr Ruvie's office in black letters.

I sat down on the bench and cupped my hands together on my lap, it's been a very long time since I've sat outside of Mr Ruvie's office. Then again I didn't really get into much trouble while I was living here, if I did get into any trouble it either involved Beyond or Nonie. I sighed to myself as I looked both ways down the corridor, I wonder how long A plans to be in Roger's office? I bit at my bottom lip and swung my legs as I hummed a random tune to myself, I should have stayed in the nursery room with Eva. It wasn't long until A walked out of Mr Ruvie's office, I got a quick glimpse of Roger as A closed the office's door behind him. He was sitting at his desk and looking through a book, he hadn't really changed much since I last saw him. I gave A a smile as I got up from the bench, he was holding a case file folder in his left hand.

" What are you doing here?" He asked.

" I was waiting for you, I wasn't sure if Nonie would be in her room because Matt told me she could be in Watari's study..." I replied. " He's a very confusing young man, he reminded me of you just a little bit when you were his age. He said he was coming to claim that motor trading card from you, did you give it to him?"

" Of course I did, he burst into Roger's office and scared the crap out of both of us. He's got no respect for Roger either, I'm beginning to like that kid... " He replied with a chuckle and took hold of my hand. " I guess we should go to Watari's study first, let's be quick then unless you want a detention in Roger's office. You were sitting on the bench outside of his office after all, I use to call it the bench of detention..."

" Very funny, I think I will pass on that offer..." I smiled.

" I don't blame you, I think you would enjoy a detention in my office instead though..." He chuckled.

" Aiden, don't say things like that while we're in an orphanage full of innocent children!" I giggled and quickly whispered into his right ear. " Maybe later though when we get back home, we also have two spare bedrooms to choose from in my cottage..."

" I like the way you think sugar, you've just got yourself a date..." He smirked.

" Good, I like dates..." I smiled.

" Quickly changing the subject because we're near the art room, did Eva settle in okay in the nursery department?" He asked.

" She seemed fine when I left her there, they were about to have some snacks.." I replied as I began to walk with A down the corridor. " Blaze was in the nursery room too, also May was running the nursery department. Can you believe that? I mean she use to help out in the kitchen and the laundry room, I am glad she's managed to get something more suited to her skills. I remember her looking after the children at the Halloween party when I was living here, she's a very kind person even if she is related to Mr Ruvie..."

" That's nice sugar, I'm glad it's worked out for May..." He replied.

" I know, maybe one day she'll have a bigger role at The Wammy House..." I smiled and glanced at the case file folder in his hand. " What's in the folder? Do you have a new case to investigate?"

" You're correct, but it's just some case notes on some random case I've been asked to take a look at while I'm in England..." He replied. " It's nothing important though, it won't interfere with our visit..."

" I see, then I guess it's okay..." I smiled and let go of his hand as we got to the hallway's wooden staircase. " So are you ready to face Nonie now? I know this is the second time I have asked you this today, but she's in the same building with us right now and you need to sort this situation out. Maybe you could go and see your Nephew when we go to collect Eva from the nursery room, you could say hello to him before we visit Rose..."

" We'll see, I just want to get the Nonie part dealt with first before I see him..." He replied with sigh. " But promise me you'll be with me when I see Nonie, I need my rock in this stormy place..."

" I won't leave your side, I promise..." I smiled.

* * *

><p>We left The Wammy House after lunch, I'm surprised how well the visit went with Nonie. A had kept his cool all the way through his chat with his Sister, he listened to what she had to say and he told her that Blaze as got his full support if he needs it in the future. I think Nonie was pleased that he had accepted her son, but she did take me to one side before we left and told me to keep A away from L's office if we visit the orphanage again while we were in England. I had agreed with her, I don't think I would be able to control him in front of L and if a fight broke out I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to split them up.<p>

Nonie also told me she would bring Blaze to visit us near the end of the week, she said it would be nice if we could spend sometime together as a family before we went back to Los Angeles. But for now we're on our way to see Rose, she owned a little cottage about 20 minutes from the town centre on a road called Garnier. Apparently it's near a stream, we got directions for her cottage from Watari and he informed us that her tea house was closed today. I was disappointed to hear that her tea house was closed, I wanted to see her business and maybe taste some of her homemade desserts again.

It wasn't long until A parked his car up near a wooden gate away from the road, we got out of the car and took a look at Rose's cottage. It was very pretty, it reminded me of cottages you would see in fairy-tale books. I got Eva from her baby seat in the back of the car, I carried her over to the pathway that lead to Rose's cottage while A locked up the car. I told Eva that we were visiting someone special today, she told me no and gave me a hug. I smiled and hug her back as I stopped in front of the cottage's door, she's such a loving child. I knocked on the cottage's door, it wasn't long until the door opened and Rose appeared in the doorway. She hadn't changed at all, but it's only been about 3 or maybe 4 years since I last saw her.

" Hello, maybe I help you?" She asked with smile. " Don't tell me, your car as a flat tire and you need to use my telephone. It happens a lot around here, the roads are quite gravelly at this time of year because of the gritter lorries..."

" Oh no, my car is fine..." I replied. " I'm actually here to see you, I'm surprised you haven't recognized me yet. It's only been 4 years since I last saw you, I am Elizabeth..."

" Oh my goodness, my little Elizabeth!" She smiled.

" I'm not so little anymore, I'm all grown up now..." I smiled.

" And who is this little one with you?" She asked as she stepped through the doorway and gave Eva a smile. " Don't say it's your Eva, she's gotten bigger from the baby photographs Nonie showed me months ago! I still can't believe you have a little girl of your own, it doesn't seem long ago since you were a little girl yourself. What a wonderful surprise, I can't believe you are here in England and no one told me about it! You've made an old woman very happy, I can't believe it's you..."

" It was meant to be surprise, I wanted to surprise you with our visit..." I smiled and glanced over my shoulder when I heard the cottage's gate open. " A is here with me, do you remember him?"

" Of course I do, the boy who played dead to get out of test..." She sighed.

" You know about his faked death?" I asked.

" Of course Rose knows about it, she and Watari were in cahoots when you went missing. You should have seen her yelling at Watari and Roger, she was a firecracker just like old Miss Havisham..." I heard A say from behind me with a chuckle. " I remember her giving me a thick ear over it too, but she's forgiven me now since I found you again. Well I hope she's forgiven me, I don't fancy getting another thick ear after all of these years..."

" You're still on hot coals young man in my books, but I will overlook it for now..." She said with smile. " But come on in my dears, let's get you something warm to drink and then I want to hear all about your life's in Los Angeles. I'm still surprised over how a young girl got to another country without any help, you must take after your dearly departed Great Aunt for your adventurous streak..."

" It's really not that exciting, it's quite boring when you've seen all of the sights..." I said as I looked over my shoulder at A. " A will back me up, how boring is Los Angeles?"

" It's dismal, all of those beaches and the constant beautiful weather is just hell to us British folk..." He replied with chuckle. " Give me British weather any day of the week, it suits me better..."

" Rightly said my dear, let's get the kettle on then..." She said.

I turned my attention back to Rose, I gave her a smile and watched her walk back through the cottage's doorway. I felt A put his arm around me, he told me to follow his lead and he'll explain everything to me later when we were alone. I gave him a nod as he remove his arm from around me, I followed him through the doorway of Rose's cottage with a sigh, I wonder what he's up to I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me.


	28. The Discovery

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28!<strong>

I placed Eva down in her cot, I covered her up with her blankets and kissed her goodnight. She had fallen asleep while she was watching cartoons about cats with me and A in the living room, I think today as taken it's toll on everyone. It's been a very long and exhausting day, it didn't help much with the lying part we had to do when we visited Rose in the afternoon. I felt bad that I had to basically lie about my life in Los Angeles, but I understand why I had to do it in the end. I couldn't really tell her the whole truth about everything that had happened to me while I was living in Los Angeles. I heard A call my name from the landing, I told him I wouldn't be long as I switched Eva's night light on.

I checked on Eva again before I left my old bedroom, I switched the room's light off and half closed the room's door behind me. I walked along the landing towards the bedroom that use to belong to Rose, I stopped near the bedroom's door and ran my fingers through my hair. I took some strawberry flavoured chap-stick from my housecoat pocket, I quickly applied some of it to my lips and took my housecoat off. I looked down at my short strappy pink cotton nightie and took a few deep breathes, I hated trying to be attractive in my nightwear. But I always made some kind of effort for A when we had some alone time together, he once told me he wouldn't mind if I wore a potato-snack to bed because he would still fancy me all the same which I guess is a good thing.

I smiled to myself and slightly shook my head at the thought, I may try that one time for a joke. I opened the bedroom's door, I walked into the room and partly closed the door behind me. I looked over at A siting crossed legged on the bed, he was drinking a mug of tea and going through that case file folder Roger had given him this morning. I rolled my eyes as I hung my housecoat on the back of the door, he was wearing some grey jogging bottom and black t shirt. I switched the bedroom's light off before I walked over to the bed, I climbed onto it and sat down next to him. I curled my legs underneath myself and rested my head on his shoulder as he turned a page in his folder.

" Did Eva go down alright?" He asked.

" Yes, she's fast asleep in my old bedroom..." I replied and sat up straight. " I think today as worn her out, it's been a long day for us all. Can I ask why you never told me that Rose knew about you faking your death? I mean it was meant to be confidential information, no one outside of the orphanage was meant to know about it besides Watari and L. It seems like I'm learning many new things today about you and the orphanage's system, you're like a mysterious wolf..."

" All the better to see you with my dear!" He chuckled as he closed his case file folder. " But as you very well know I never thought you would find out, it's quite complicated when you think about it. After you disappeared with Backup rumours began to spread around the orphanage like wild fire, it wasn't long before Rose heard some of these rumours and Watari had no choice but to tell her I was still alive. That's when she went firecracker mode on Watari's and Roger's butts, I had no choice but to follow you both to Los Angeles because I told her I would find you..."

" Did you ever tell her you were going to Los Angeles?" I asked.

" Nope, I told her after 3 months that I had found video footage of you at Hethrow Airport with an unknown student from the orphanage. I told her I hacked into the Airport's passager check-in system and found your flight details on a Los Angeles boarding checklist, but I left out the part that you were using a fake passports..." He replied. " I made a lot of stuff up just to ease her mind, I couldn't really tell her that you had ran away with a violent lunatic with sociopathic tendencies who later on became a serial killer. It would have half scared her to death, I don't like upsetting people and I would have felt so much guilt if I told her the truth because I actually like Rose. She's a nice old lady, also I like toffee cheesecake recipe..."

" You're sweet, I like how you put Rose's feelings first so she wouldn't worry that much about me..." I smiled.

" What can I say, I've got a heart when it comes to people's emotions..." He sighed. " I plan not to be like L with my detective skills, I've watched him while I was growing up around him and I saw the way he interacted with people. Yeah he's a good detective and everything, but the way he spoke to victims of crimes always made me angry..."

" That just makes you a good man, the people you help are very lucky to have you on their side..." I smiled as I got onto my knees and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. " I'm lucky to have you in my life too, I'm glad you came back into my life and saved me from the monsters. When I say monsters I mean the guy from the alleyway, I could have lost a lot that night..."

" And what about Backup?" He asked. " Did I save you from him to?"

" I don't know, it's kind of a hard question to answer..." I replied.

" I think sometimes some questions are meant to stay unanswered, so don't worry about it..." He said with a smile. " All that matters in the end is that I found you again, I brought you home safely and gained a family. Sure I've got a pain in the butt Sister and a half panda cub Nephew, but I've also you..."

" And what about Eva?" I asked.

" I adore Eva, she's like a cute little dolly mix with added sprinkles and a hint of mischief on the side..." He chuckled. " She's going to be trouble when she grows up, just like her Mother..."

" Hey, I'm not trouble!" I smiled.

" Yeah you are sugar, you're nothing but a toothache..." He chuckled.

" Aiden, you're meant to be nice to me because we've got a date planned tonight..." I said with a slight laugh and removed my arms from around him. " I made an effort for you too, why can't you say some nice things about me instead of calling me a toothache?"

" You should take toothache as a compliment, it basically means you're sweet..." He replied.

" But toothache is basically a bad tooth, are you trying to say am I rotting your teeth with my sweetness?" I asked.

" Give me a moment, I need to rethink my answers..." He replied.

" Okay, take your time..." I smiled.

I watched him drink the rest of his tea, he placed his mug down on the bedside cabinet and placed his case file folder in the cabinet's draw. He lay back on the bed and put his hands behind his head as he sucked at his bottom lip. I watched him for a while as he thought, I always imagined cogs turning around in his head when he was thinking about stuff. I smiled at him as I crawled over to him, I lay down on my stomach next to him and sighed. I leaned on my hand left as I continued to watch him, he made eye contact with me after a while and told me to stop watching him because I was distracting him. I told him that I liked watching him as rested my hand on his chest, he just laughed at me and told me to stop being a pervert.

" Alright, I think I can do nice compliments now..." He said as he blew his fringe away from his eyes. " I love you more than anything in this world, I don't think I will ever stop loving you until I'm six feet under and you make the best toffee cheesecake in all of the world. I'm not saying I just love you because you can cook and clean, I love you because you're just you. You're fun to be around even though Nonie says you're boring, your smile lights up every room in my apartment and you're short which I find very cute..."

" You are really bad at giving nice compliments, you really need to start saying romantic things to be before I fall asleep on you..." I smiled.

" Alright, I like the way your lips taste when I kiss you..." He said.

" You are putting no thought into your answers, I'm going to start yawning on you very soon..." I laughed.

" Elizabeth, all I can say to you is that I love you more than anything else in this world..." He smiled as he rolled over onto his side and leaned on his hand. " You have my heart for all eternity, I don't really have words to tell you how much I care for you. You're just the best thing that fate as ever put in my path, you're my girl and I count each day that I spend with you as a blessing..."

" And do you love me more than your precious toffee?" I asked as I gently blew some of his fringe away from his eyes with a giggle." If you did I would know you were serious then about loving me more than anything in all of the world, but I would feel guilty about making you choose between me and your precious toffee..."

" Of course I do, it would be a hard decision to make though..." He chuckled.

" Good because I love you too even though you're a bed hogger and you leave the toilet's seat up all the time in the bathroom, I need to train you just a little bit in some household departments..." I smiled. " But other than that I find you very satisfying, I just hope it lasts forever this time..."

" We're forever this time sweetheart, I promise..." He smiled. " You're getting pretty bossy and demanding since we got together, I think I like it..."

" Well someone as to look out for you, I guess that person will have to be me..." I smiled.

" Good, I don't think I would want it any other way..." He smirked.

I gave him a smile as I walked my finger tips along this his chest, I told him that I loved him and kissed his cheek. He cupped my face with his free hand, he softy kissed my lips and rolled me over on to my back. He kissed my lips again, I laughed slightly though because his fringe kept tickling my nose. I placed my hands on his chest as I told him to switch the light off, he blew his fringe away from his eyes and told me he would do it later after he had finished kissing me to death. I told him okay with smile as I ran my finger tips down his arm, he kissed me again and whispered that he loved me before he switched the bedside cabinet's lamp off.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I rolled over onto my back, I stretched my arms above my head and smiled to myself when I smelt bacon wafting through the cottage. A must be cooking breakfast I thought to myself as I sat up in my bed, I sleepy looked over at the alarm clock which was on A's side of the bed. But my eyes grew wide when I saw A sleeping soundly next to me, I quickly looked over at the bedroom's door and saw that it was now fully open. I bit at my bottom lip as I scrambled out of the bed, I hurried around the bed to A's side and roughly shook him. He groaned as he told me to go away, I shook him again and told him that someone was in my cottage.<p>

" Elizabeth, what are you going on about?" He asked.

" Didn't you hear me the first time? I think someone is in my cottage, I need you to go and check downstairs while I check on Eva..." I replied as I quickly walked over to the bedroom's door and grabbed my housecoat from the hook on the door. " Can't you smell bacon cooking? No one besides us know how to cook in this cottage unless Eva is a secret chef, but I highly doubt that because she's only 1 years old. Also the bedroom's door is wide open, I left it partly closed last night in case Eva woken up while we were in this room..."

" Oh yeah, I remember you partly closing the door last night..." He yawned.

I told him to get out of bed as I put my housecoat on, I watched him drag himself out of the bed and take a baseball bat from underneath the bed. I quickly left the bedroom and hurried along the landing to the bedroom Eva was sleeping in, the door to the room she was sleeping in was also wide open. I stopped in the doorway of my old bedroom, Eva wasn't in her cot anymore. I walked into my room, I quickly had a look around it and found Eva's doll lying on the floor near her cot. I looked over shoulder when I heard A yawn, I showed him Eva's doll and told him she wasn't here. I panicked slightly as I rushed over to him, he told me to remain calm as he took hold of my hand.

We both left my old bedroom and quickly walked down the stairs, A told me to stay behind him as he got to the bottom of the staircase. I told him no as I barged past him, I hurried to the kitchen's door and quickly opened it. I saw Eva sitting in her high chair, she gave me a smile and stuffed some sliced banana dripped in milk chocolate into her mouth. I jumped when I heard the pantry's door close, I quickly turned my attention to the door and saw Nonie holding a box of cereal. She gave a slight smirk as she walked over to the kitchen table, she empty some of the cereal into a bowl and cleared her throat as she then placed the cereal box down on the table.

" Good morning love birds, I hope don't mind that I let myself in..." Said None as she sat down at the table. " I did knock three times before I let myself in with the spare set of keys Watari gave me to your cottage, it's cold outside and I didn't want Blaze to catch a cold. But you guys on the other hand looked very cosy in bed this morning, are you going to tell me how long you guys have been seeing each other or have I got to ask Eva for all of the gossip around here?"

" Eva, don't say a word..." I heard A say from behind me with a chuckle. " You can't be proven guilty if you remain silent, also there is an ice cream cake in it for you if you keep quiet on this matter..."

" No!" Laughed Eva.

" We may as well come clean then if Eva won't keep our secret, we've been seeing each other for a few month now..." Said A as he wrapped his arms around me. " Do you have a problem with us being together? If so you know where the door is little Sister, this time we're for keeps..."

" Of course not, I think it's quite sweet in a creepy way..." She said with a smirk. " Just don't go sharing any disgusting details with me about your love life, you're my Brother after all and we have limits to our relationship as siblings. But it's great news, I guess you could say we're a family now. So when are you going to put a ring on her finger? Do I need to buy a wedding hat yet or something? I've always wanted to be the Sister in law from hell, I can't wait! "

" Whoa, to far ahead!" Sighed A.

" He's right, also we're far to young to be thinking about stuff like that right now..." I said with a giggle. " Where is Blaze? I thought you said he was here with you, where is he exactly? "

" Blaze is asleep in the living room, it's just after 7:35am after all..." She replied.

" I'm going back to bed then for another hour, I'll catch you girls later..." Yawned A.

" Don't you want any bacon sandwiches for breakfast?" She asked.

" Not right now, it's to early for breakfast..." He replied.

" Fine, that means there's more for the rest of us!" She said.

A kissed my cheek, he gave Eva a quick wave and told Nonie to save him some bacon sandwiches for later. He left the kitchen and hurried back up the staircase. I gave Nonie a smile as I walked over to the kitchen table, I sat down across from Eva and wrapped my housecoat tightly around myself as I cleared my throat. Nonie made me some tea, she asked if I would like some breakfast and I told her not just yet. I watched Eva eating some of breakfast, she was covered in chocolate and her hair was sticking up on one side of her head because she had squashed banana in her hair. I gave her small smile as I picked my mug of tea up from the table, I took a sip of my tea and turned my attention to Nonie. I watched her spoon some of her dry cereal into her mouth, she looked up at me from her bowl and glared at me. I quickly looked away from her and took another sip of my tea, I guess I should say something before it gets awkward between us.

" Thank you for giving Eva her breakfast, she seems to be enjoying it..." I said.

" You're welcome, I hope you don't mind her having some chocolate with her bananas for a change..." She said while she leant back on the chair and gave me a smirk as she curled a strand of her hair around her finger. " So you and Aiden, I can't actually say I didn't see that one coming. He's been in love with you for a very long time, I knew something would eventually happen between you. He's so predictable when it comes to you, he worships the ground you walk on which will end up breaking his heart..."

" I am not going to hurt him if that's what you are trying to say, I really do care for your Brother..." I sighed. " We were not ready to tell anyone about us, we're being careful this time because of what happened at the orphanage. We don't want L or Watari to find out about us just yet, so you will have to keep it a secret for us for a little bit longer..."

" I see, but what about Backup?" She asked. " I mean you're going to have to tell him at some point, you had a child with him after all. He may get jealous or something, he may disapprove about my Brother bringing up his Daughter..."

" I will tell Beyond when I'm ready, but I don't see why he would disapprove of Aiden bringing up his child..." I replied with sigh. " Aiden loves Eva, he would do anything for her and she thinks the world of him. I don't see why Beyond would disapprove about Eva growing up with a loving family around her, he would be pleased that she's safe and happy with people who would do anything for her..."

" You really don't know Backup like I know him, but I guess if Eva is happy there is no problem with your relationship situation..." She said and picked a bottle of milk up from the table. " Let's change the subject for now, I'm here to invite you on a trip to London Zoo with me and Blaze. I thought I wouldn't wait until the end of the week to come and see you, so do you want to come with us or not?"

" I guess, but it's just a little bit early for the Zoo right now..." I replied. " I need to take a bath, Aiden will most probably be asleep for the next few hours yet and Eva will need a bath too before we leave my cottage. I also need to tidy the kitchen and make the bed in my spare bedroom, it will probably be about 12pm by the time we are all ready for the Zoo..."

" It's okay, you can take your time..." She said.

I spoke with Nonie for another 20 minute, we talked about the orphanage and how our children's development was going on. It wasn't long until I decided to take a bath, Nonie told me to go and take a bath while she watched Eva for me. She also said she would make us some packed lunches for our trip to the Zoo, but I didn't really trust her sandwich making skills. The last time she made sandwiches they contained tuna and worcester sauce, they were vile. I told her I would make us some lunches after my bath, she said fine and told me that she would start tidying up the kitchen for me. I hurried back upstairs to my old bedroom, I took my wash bag from my dressing table's draw and made my way to the bathroom.


	29. Video Recordings

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29!<strong>

It had been 8 months since we visited England, it had been nice visiting my old home and reconnecting with Rose. I've stayed in touch with Rose since we returned back to Los Angeles, we speak once a week over the telephone and we send emails to each other quite often. I don't want to lose touch with her again, it's nice having her back in my life and she promised me that she would visit me soon in America. Nonie had returned back to Los Angeles when Blaze had turned a year old, she lives in an apartment in Culver City which is just outside of Westchester. I enjoy having her around sometimes, it's nice having some female company back in my life again.

Eva and Blaze had become quite good friends even if there was a 8 month age gap between them. Eva would feed Blaze his meals when he came to visit us for lunch on Wednesdays, she would always show him all of books and talk to him about many random things. He didn't seem to mind though, he would just sit there and listen to her talk. He was very laid back and quiet unlike his Mother, but I knew for a fact that he was very intelligent like his Father. I once saw him observing Eva while she was putting shapes into a wooden puzzle boxes shape slots, she had emptied the shape box after she had finished and told Blaze to have a try. In the matter of minutes he had put all of the shapes in the right slots, I must admit I was very impressive because he's only 1 years old. His Mother is very proud of him and so is his Uncle, he's such clever little boy.

Today was the 5th of November, it was my 20th birthday. I didn't want to make a big fuss about it, but A on the other hand insisted that I did something for my birthday even if it was just going out for a meal with him and Eva. But I told him no, I just wanted to stay at home and spend it with my family. He had told me fine, but he said he would buy me a cake from Angel Maid Bakery for a little birthday treat. But for now I had chores to finish and big pile of laundry to go through, it didn't bother me though because I found cleaning to be quite relaxing.

I put all of the dirty laundry into the washing machine, I switched it on and placed the empty laundry basket on top of the washing machine. I wiped my hands on the back of my jeans as I walked over to the stove, I switched one of the hobs off on the stove and took a boiling saucepan full of pasta from the hob. I emptied the hot water from the saucepan, I poured the pasta in a plastic bowl and put the saucepan in the kitchen's sink. I looked over my shoulder when I heard a soft giggle, I saw my Daughter standing in the doorway of A's bedroom with a folded sheet of paper in her hand.

Eva gave me a smile as she began to walk over to me, she wasn't very tall for her age. I turned around to face her as I gave her a smile, I knelt on the floor and held my hands out towards her. She let out a laugh as she quickly ran over to me, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her check. I pulled her away from me after a while and tucked some of her shoulder length dark hair behind her ears, she must have pulled her hair bobble out of her hair at some point I thought to myself. She looked up at my with her big blue eyes, she held the folded sheet of paper towards me with a big smile on her face. I took the paper from her hand, I took a look at it and saw many different coloured wiggly lines. I looked up from the paper at Eva, she placed her finger tip on the folded paper and told me it was a card.

" Mummy, this for you..." She smiled.

" Oh thank you sweetie, this is a very pretty card..." I smiled as I opened the card up and took a look inside of it. " Mummy loves it very much, I'm going to put it on top of the television so everyone can see it. You even put your name in it, did you write your name all by yourself?"

" Not me, Uncle A..." She replied.

" Well it's very good, thank you for your pretty card..." I smiled.

" Thank you!" She giggled.

" You are welcome sweetie, why don't you go and put your colouring stuff away now..." I said with smile. " Your lunch will be ready soon, also will you tell your Uncle A that his lunch will be ready too. You will also need to wash your hands like a good girl, you don't want those naughty germs to eat all of your lunch before you do..."

" Okay!" She nodded.

" Good girl, be quick..." I smiled.

I watched her run over to the sofa, I got up from the floor and saw her picking all of her crayons up from the floor. She put her crayons back into her pencil case, she then placed her pad of paper and pencil case into the coffee table's draw. She then pulled the back of her pink trousers up and hurried back to A's bedroom. I walked to the living area and placed my card on top of the television, I better get lunch started I thought to myself as I walked back to the kitchen.

I took all of the vegetables I would need from the fridge, I chopped them up and added them to the pasta. I set the the dining table and placed Eva's chair booster seat next to my chair. I called to A and Eva as I walked back to the kitchen to get a plate of chicken from the fridge, it wasn't long until I heard little footsteps running across the room. I closed the fridge's door, I saw Eva standing on her tiptoes as she tried to take a look at what was on the dining table. I walked back over to the dining table, I placed the plate of chicken down on the table and helped Eva onto her chair booster seat. I pushed her chair closer to the table, I spooned some of the pasta onto her plate and asked her if she would like some chicken. She told me two bits, I gave her a smile because I knew she meant two pieces. I placed two pieces of chicken on her plate, I sat down next to her at the table and plated up some food onto my plate.

" Eva, where is your Uncle A?" I asked.

" He said no food yet..." She replied while she stuffed some pasta into her mouth and continued talking to me. " He doing work, no food yet. Mummy, I want to go on swings today..."

" I see, I will go and take his lunch to him when we have finished our lunch..." I said as I picked my fork up from the table and looked at my Daughter sitting next to me with a smile. " Eva, will you please use your fork at the dinning table. You're not having sandwiches for your lunch today, you're going to make a mess or choke if you continue eating like a little monkey..."

" Mummy, pasta is good!" She said.

" I know baby, but I would like you to use your fork..." I smiled. " Do you remember the photograph of the old lady I showed you yesterday?"

" Scary lady!" She gasped as she looked up at me from her plate. " Auntie Thora, scary lady!"

" Yes, my Great Aunt Thora. She wouldn't approve of you eating like a little monkey, she would want you to act like a little lady..." I said with smile. " When I was young she taught me how to eat properly, she told me to straighten my back and only eat small pieces of my food at a time because lady's don't eat full pieces of their food in case they choke or embarrass themselves while they are in the company of others..."

" Why?" She asked.

" I really don't know why, but I don't want you to choke on your food because I love you more than the twinkling stars in the sky and buttercups..." I replied with smile. " Eat your food now sweetie with your fork, I will take you for a walk to the convenience store in a while to buy something delicious for my birthday dinner. Your Auntie Nonie and Blaze are coming over later for dinner, you can help me choose some after dinner treats for your dessert..."

" Mummy, can I see orange man?" She asked.

" Who is orange man?" I asked.

" The poorly man, he lives in green room..." She replied as she turned her attention back to her plate of food and picked up her plastic pink fork from her plate. " He's funny, go see him today please..."

" Oh not today sweetie, he is probably busy with grown up things..." I said.

" Oh..." She pouted.

" It's okay baby, we will visit him really soon when we get an invitation from the green room..." I sighed and placed my hand on her back with a smile. " Eat all of your lunch now, we need to be quick before our guests arrive for my birthday dinner. I was thinking we could have a finger buffet with sandwiches and butterfly cakes, there will be many fun foods for you to eat..."

" Okay Mummy..." She quietly said.

I bit at my bottom lip as I watched Eva stab a piece of pasta with her fork, she was on about Beyond when she said the orange man. For some reason she liked visiting him, she rarely spoke about him to A though because he told her that it was her Mummy's business. So she always asked me about him instead, I never told her who he was or why we visited him. She had just accepted him and called him her dolly friend, it was kind of sweet in a strange way. I did feel sorry for her though, she looked so sad when I told her she couldn't see him today. I removed my hand from her back, I turned my attention to my lunch and began to eat it.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until it was 5pm, it felt like I had been in the kitchen for hours preparing the finger buffet for my birthday dinner. I had made three different kinds of sandwich fillings and two different flavoured jelly's, it felt more like a children's finger buffet than an adults. But I wanted to cater for the children, it wouldn't be fair if I cooked something they wouldn't enjoy. Eva had chosen an array of American sweets for dessert, she told me that they were for her Uncle A and Auntie Nonie. She had chosen a jar of strawberry jam and a packet of chocolate chip cookies for herself, she also told me that Blaze would like some chocolate strawberries for his pudding. My shopping had cost me a fortune at the convenience store, but it had cheered Eva up which made me happy.<p>

I had laid out the dining table with many treats, I had even made some butterfly cakes with Eva and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries with rainbow sprinkles on them. There was also Twinkies, Reese's chocolate cups and skittles. Something tells me Eva with be bouncing from the walls by her bedtime, I guess I should keep them away from A too because he's even worse when he's full of sugar. I heard a knock at the apartment's door as I placed a bowl of crisps down on the table, I hurried over to the door and opened it. I was greeted by Nonie and Blaze, I told them to come in as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

I closed the door behind them, I lead them over to the living room area and asked Nonie if she would like anything to drink. She asked for a coffee while she placed Blaze down on the floor, I hurried to the kitchen and made Nonie a coffee. I returned back to the living room area a few minutes later, I watched Nonie give Blaze a bottle of juice and then I handed her the mug of coffee. I called to Eva as I walked back to the kitchen, I told her Blaze and Nonie were here as I switched the stove off by the wall. She hurried out of her bedroom and joined Blaze on the living room floor, she then told me that she was hungry now.

I told everyone to help themselves to the finger buffet, I poured Eva some orange juice and carried it over to the coffee table. I placed the plastic cup down on the table, I took Eva to the dining table and helped her choose some foods to eat. She asked me to do Blaze a plate of food too, she choose him four chocolate covered strawberries and two ham sandwiches. I helped my Daughter carried the plates over to the living room area, I placed Blaze's plate down in front of him and told him that his dinner was serviced. He glanced up at me with his big brown eyes, he removed his baby bottle from his mouth and picked one of the chocolate covered strawberries up from his plate.

I gave Eva her plate and told her not to make a mess on the floor, she gave me nod and told me okay. I walked back over to the dining table, I took a cheese sandwich from a plate and gave Nonie a smile as she joined me at the table. We spoke for a while about our children and discussed about arranging another trip to England next year. Without warning I felt someone pull at the back of my dress, I quickly looked over my shoulder and felt my sandwich being taken from my hand. I heard A laughing, I sighed to myself and turned my full attention to him. I playfully slapped his arm as I laughed and told him to sit with the children, he told me fine with a smirk. I watched him join Eva and Blaze in the living room area, he said hello to them both as he took a bite out of my sandwich. I watched him playing with the children for a while before I turned my attention back to Nonie, she shrugged her shoulders at me and picked a Twinkie from a plate on the dining table.

" You know SJ, you could have gone out with my Brother for your birthday instead of making loads of sandwiches and mushroom vol-au-vents..." She said as she took a small bite of her twinkie and continued to talk to me with her mouth full. " I would have had Eva for the night, she could have had a sleepover with Blaze and me. I just find it odd that you slaved over a hot stove for your own birthday, you should have made Aiden cook us something for dinner..."

" I don't feel like going out for my birthday, I just wanted a nice little family gathering with simple foods and polite conversation..." I said with smile. " I don't mind cooking for my birthday, also your Brother is a terrible cook. You would have ended up with chili and doritos for your dinner, that's his specialty..."

" I know, I've had the pleasure of tasting my Brother's cooking once before when I've stayed for lunch when you were out with Eva one time..." She chucked and sucked some Twinkie cream from her finger tip. " How have your visits been with Backup lately? Eva seems not to be affected by the visits with her Daddy and from what I've seen she seems very taken with him, it's quite sweet in a morbid way..."

" What do you mean by seen?" I asked.

" Oh nothing, I meant from what I've heard..." She replied as she turned her attention to a plate of butterfly cakes. " Oh look, butterfly cakes! I've not had one of these in like forever, did you make them yourself?"

" Nonie, you're hiding something from me..." I replied with a slight frown. " Tell me what you meant by seen? You know something, don't you? You could at least look at me when I'm talking to you, please tell me if you know something I don't..."

" God Elizabeth, you're getting whiny like my Brother!"" She replied with a sigh as she turned around to face me. " But if you want to know what I meant I will tell you, you are Eva's Mother after all. It would only be right for you to know because if it was Blaze I would feel the same way too, but you have to remain calm because of the children. I don't want to ruin this nice party environment, but your visits with Backup have been recorded by L..."

" What?" I muttered.

I looked over at A and watched him playing with the children, I can't believe L would record our visits with Beyond. I knew there would be security cameras in the visiting room, but I thought they would have been there for protection reasons. I bit at my bottom as I looked at Nonie and told her I wouldn't be a moment. I made my way over to the sofa, I asked A if I could talk to him in private. He told me sure as he handed a square wooden block to Blaze, he got up from the floor and followed me back over to the dining table. I poured myself a glass of orange juice, I took a sip of it and told A everything that Nonie had said to me about L recording out visits with Beyond. I watched him put his hands in his jean pockets as he blew his fringe away from his eyes, he looked quite surprised over the news. He looked at Nonie for a moment before he turned his full attention back to me, he took a step towards me and told me that he would deal with this matter.

" Okay, but can I ask you first if you knew anything about this?" I asked.

" Oh course not, if I even had an inkling I would have said something to Watari about this matter..." He replied.

" Are you sure Aiden?" I asked. " You better not be trying to protect me again from the truth, I want know about these recordings..."

" I swear I didn't know about them, I'll go and call Watari if you want me to..." He replied as he looked at his Sister. " I'll ask him for a copy's of these video recordings, I'm interested in what they have recorded now. If my deductions are correct there should be nine recordings of your prison visit with Backup since February, I'll make sure these video recordings are locked away or destroyed. Nonie, what exactly have you seen?"

" Nothing much, just the visits between you three and Backup..." She replied. " Your visits were recorded for Backup's criminal files at the orphanage. They will be privately cataloged and kept for future reference, he's a serial killer after all. Like any other serial killer out there he will put on The Wammy House's database, it's just the way it works..."

" I understand how it works, but this is just wrong..." He sighed. " What if these video recordings are ever viewed by the wrong people, it could put Elizabeth's and Eva's life's in danger. They need to be destroyed, you do understand what I'm trying to say?"

" Of course I do, I will try and help you to get rid of them..." She replied.

" Good!" He said. " Because if anything happens to them it will be on L's head, do you understand that part to?"

" God Aiden, I said yes!" She replied with sigh and picked a cake up from the dining table. " Now keep your voice down in case the children hear you, we're here to celebrate Elizabeth's birthday. So eat some cake and chill for a few hours, we'll get rid of these video recordings..."

* * *

><p>I pulled my knees to my chested as I sighed, this hasn't turned out to be a happy birthday for me after all. Maybe I should have gone out for a meal with A and Eva, at least these videos would have been unknown to me. I looked over at Eva sleeping soundly on the sofa chair, she had fallen asleep about 20 minutes ago. Nonie and Blaze left around 8pm, so it was way past Eva's bedtime. I decided that I would leave her sleeping on the sofa for a while longer before I put her to bed, I had to tidy the apartment still and put some left over food in the fridge. But for now I'm relaxing with a nice hot mug of tea and a girly movie, it's a shame that A didn't want to join me though.<p>

A had been in his bedroom for over an hour now, he was trying to get hold of Watari. He did appear for about 10 minutes saying that he couldn't get hold of Watari because he was in France with L, he was stressing over these videos Nonie had mention. I told him to not to worry to much about them, but he refused to listen to me and disappeared back into his bedroom with a tub of ice cream. I sighed to myself and took a sip of my tea, I guess I should leave him to it. I placed my mug down on the coffee table, I heard A's bedroom door open and I quickly looked over at it. I watched him walk out of his bedroom with a bowl in his hand, he walked over to the sofa and held the bowl towards me. I gave a smile as I took the bowl from him, I took a look in the bowl and saw many different kinds of ice creams with squirty cream on top of them.

" What is this?" I asked.

" It's a Tayler surprise, me and older Sister use to eat them all the time on birthdays or on Saturday mornings while my Mum was at work..." He replied as he sat down next to me on the sofa and draped his arm around my shoulders. " I thought it would be nice to start the tradition again, also I thought I would try and save your birthday. I may have gone over the top with the squirty cream though, but it's your birthday treat and you're allowed to have extra treats on your birthday..."

" Thank you, but I'm afraid to say I won't be able to eat it all..." I said. " I am full from dinner still, why don't you share it with me. I could save some for Eva for her dessert after her lunch tomorrow or I could eat rest of it later on, but it's a nice thought though..."

" I understand sugar, I even have to admit that I had to undo the top button on my jeans over an hour ago..." He chuckled and kissed the side of head. " I think I've ate to much, I'll be full for days now. You made enough food to feed an army, we should invite the neighbourhood next time..."

" I know, I must remember not to go over the top next time..." I sighed.

" Elizabeth, are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

" I'm still a little unsettle from earlier, it feels like our breach of privacy has been invaded since I learned about L recording our visits with Beyond..." I replied as I spooned some of the ice cream into my mouth. " It's making me wonder now if he's got cameras setup in the apartment, he could be watching and listening to all of our private conversations. I knew there would be cameras in the visiting room, I just thought they were for prison security reasons..."

" I highly doubt he's got cameras in my apartment, I've ran a magnetic camera sizzler system several times since you moved in with me which basically fries camera systems with magnetic waves and renders them useless ..." He replied with sigh. " It destroys the camera's memory boards, it burns the wiring and disconnects the spy system. I actually managed to get hold of a camera detector designed by Q about 2 years ago, it's constantly running 24/7..."

" I guess that's a good thing, it seems like you've thought of everything..." I said with a slight smile as I looked up at him from my bowl. " And what about audio transmitter bugs?"

" I've thought of everything, I'm Akira after all which basically means the best..." He replied with smile. " You don't have to worry about thing, you're pretty safe here in my apartment with me. I'm surprised how much you remembered from spyware and transmitter class, you use to spend your time drawing squares in the back of your textbook if I remember correctly in that class..."

" I wasn't smart enough for that class, but I do remember how to make a simple radio transmitter though..." I smiled. " My main area of expertise was art, I think that's how far my creatively went when it came to my education at The Wammy House..."

" I know sugar, but I promise I'll sort everything out when I get hold of Watari..." He smiled.

" I know, I trust you with this task..." I said while I placed my bowl of ice cream down on the coffee table. " I'm going to get Eva ready for bed now, she needs a bath before her bedtime. So don't wait up for me, I've got to tidy the kitchen yet unless you want to help me out by putting some of the food away for me..."

" Alright, you take your time with Eva then and I'll sort out the kitchen..." He said.

" Thank you..." I smiled.

I got up from the sofa, I picked Eva up from the sofa chair and carried her to the bathroom. She woke up when I switched the bathroom's light on, she asked me where Blaze and Nonie had gone. I told her they had gone home because it was their bedtimes, she told me okay as I placed her down on the bathroom floor. I filled the bathtub up with warm water while I undressed Eva, she told me she wasn't tired yet with a yawn. I told her I know as I brushed her hair down with my hands, I kissed her forward and told her I loved her more than sausages. She just giggled while she told me she liked sausages, I would do anything to keep my little girl safe.


	30. The Parcel

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30!<strong>

Months had passed by since Nonie mentioned those video recordings of our visits with Beyond to us, but A was having no luck in persuading Watari to destroy the videos recordings for him. Well it wasn't Watari exactly, it was more like L was being stubborn about destroying the recordings because he said they were important criminal information which he needed for future reference. A had seen a few of these video recordings, he told me it felt weird rewatching our visits with Beyond. I didn't really want to see them, the thought of reliving some of our visits with him unsettle me. But A reassured me that he would continue to pester L and Watari until the videos disappeared from the orphanage's criminal archives. I know for a fact though that it will be a hopeless fight, but I guess trying was the only option we had left right now.

Today had been Eva's 2nd birthday, I can't believe my little girl is 2 years old already. It doesn't seem long since she was a new born baby, it's scary how time is going by very quickly. We had been to Santa Monica Beach for Eva's birthday, she had enjoyed playing in the sand with Blaze and making sand castles with her Uncle A. Nonie had taken her for a walk to the ocean, they had paddled in the sea while we got some ice creams with Blaze. Today had been a fun day, I need more days like these with my family. But now Eva is fast asleep in her bed, my poor little girl is all worn out for the day even though it's only 6pm. I will be joining her very soon when I've unpacked my beach bag and put all of our sandy clothes in the washing machine, I think we've brought half of the beach back home with us.

I quickly got changed into a black vest top and some pink pajama shorts. I carried mine and Eva's sandy clothes to the kitchen, I then called to A and told him that I needed his clothes too. I heard him yell from the bathroom, he told me he was taking a shower. He said he wouldn't be long, but I knew for a fact he would be in there for over 50 minutes. He would probably end up having a shave and making sure he had no dirt under his fingernails, he was quite high maintenance for a man. I told him okay as I put our clothes into the washing machine, I put some washing power in a little plastic cup and placed it on top of the washing machine, I may as well watch some television while I'm waiting for him to finish in the bathroom. I made my way over to the sofa, I switched the television on and curled up on the sofa. I yawned to myself as some cheesy American soap opera came on the television, I hate cheesy soap operas.

* * *

><p>I moaned as I felt something soft brush against my chin, I partly opened my eyes and saw A looked down at me. He gave me a smile as he whispered hello to me, he then covered me up with a fleece and kissed my cheek. I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting for him to finish in the bathroom. I gave him a sleepy smile as I stretched my legs out on the sofa, I looked over at the television and saw that the news was on. I yawned loudly as I sat up on the sofa, I stretched my arms above my head and leaned back on a cushion. A sat down on the edge of the sofa, he switched the television off with the remote and placed the remote down on the coffee table.<p>

" What time is it?" I asked.

" It's just after 8pm, I didn't mean to wake you sugar..." He replied as he looked at me over his shoulder with smile." I've just had a phone call from Watari, he wants me to go and pick a parcel up on the behalf of L for him from San Diego Police Department. Apparently they will be visiting Los Angeles in two weeks time to collect this parcel, he wants me to look after it for him until they come and collect it..."

"But San Diego is miles away from Westchester, did he even mention what the contents of this parcel would be?" I asked.

" No idea, it could be the contents of candy mountain for all I know..." He replied.

" Very funny, but it's still miles away from Westchester and I'll worry about you until you are tucked up next to me in bed..." I sighed as I pulled the fleece away from myself and got up onto my knees. " It's also dark too, you have no idea who is lurking on the freeways at night. I mean it's not safe, did you hear what happened to that old couple last weekend on the freeway with that hitchhiker? They were brutality murdered while they were at a gas station by this hitchhiker person, why can't you pick this parcel up in the morning instead?"

" I know sugar, it's approximately 128 miles south of Los Angeles..." He replied with sigh. " It's not that far when you think about it, it's only a 2 hour and 47 minute drive if the roads are clear. Also seeing as it's night my drive will be straight forward, I'm a big boy now who is capable and strong enough to take on anyone who stands in my way. I think you forget sometimes I've been dealing with stuff like this since I was 16, you really don't have to worry about me..."

" I know, but your life is worth more than a box of sweets..." I sighed.

" Elizabeth, you really need to stop worrying about me..." He said with a slight smile. " I'll be back before you know, you've just got to let me do my job and then I'll be tucked up next to you in bed before you know it. I promise I'll be quick, you've got my word and I'll call you before I enter the apartment. You know the safety drill by now, four mobile rings and one knock on the door..."

" Okay, but ring me when you get to San Diego Police Department too..." I said.

" Alright, I'll see you in a few hours..." He smiled. " Oh by the way, that hitchhiker was caught on Saturday by the LA Police Department. So you don't have to worry about me stopping for random people, I'll only stop for you and the ice cream van..."

" Go before I change my mind by you going out at this hour!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. " Be careful Aiden, don't do anything stupid while you're out. No driving over the freeway's speed limit and keep your eyes on the road at all times, I love you..."

" I'm always careful, see you in a bit..." He chuckled.

He kissed my lips and then hugged me tightly in his arms, he told me not to worry about him. I hugged him back with a smile on my face and told him I would leave him some dinner in the oven for when he returned back home. He pulled himself away from me, he kissed me again and got up from the sofa. I crossed my legs as I watched him walk over to the apartment's door, he took his set of apartment keys from a blue bowl near the door and put them in his jacket pocket. He looked back over at me as he opened the apartment's door, he gave me smile and told me not to wait up for him before he left the apartment.

* * *

><p>After an hour Eva had woken up, so I had decided to give her a bath and make her a snack before her bedtime. She had strawberry jam on toast for her snack, she then had her bath and brushed her teeth. I picked her up from the bathroom floor as she began to yawn, I think it's way past her bedtime now. I switched the light off in the bathroom, I carried Eva to her bedroom and switched her star nightlight on in her room. She helped me close her bedroom window's pink curtains, we had decorated her bedroom a few months ago because I had moved into A's bedroom. We decided it was time for us to share a bedroom, so Eva now had her own bedroom which she adored. She had chosen all of the colours for her room's walls and the furniture, she really liked the colour purple.<p>

" Okay sweetie, let's get you all tucked up in bed for the night..." I smiled as I placed her down on her bed. " We've cleaned your teeth, I've changed you into some clean pajamas and now there is one more thing we need to do. Can you guess what it is?"

" Stories!" She replied with a smile. " Bedtime stories!"

" That's right baby, I will go and fetch your bedtime story book from the living room..." I smiled.

" Mummy, can I choose my story please?" She asked.

" Sure, which story would you like to hear tonight?" I asked.

" The panda story!" She replied.

" Oh sweetie, you know I'm terrible at telling you that story..." I sighed. " I'll go and get your bedtime story book from the living room, I think those stories are more suited for your sweet dreams..."

" Please, I like it..." She pouted.

" Okay, just the one story though..." I sighed.

I sat down on the edge of Eva's bed, I took a blue exercise book from the draw of the bedside table and told Eva to tuck her doll in bed. A had began to write random little stories he had made up with Eva, I guess it's a sweet idea because she loved reading them with him. But the problem was most of the stories in the book were about past events, he had changed them into funny and cute little stories for Eva. I opened up the book and flicked through it until I came to the page titled The Panda Detective. I looked at my Daughter lying in her bed, she gave me a smile as she sat up in the bed and took a look at the book. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head, she then told me to read her the bedtime story. I turned my attention back to the book with sigh, this was one of her favorite stories by her Uncle A.

" There once was a panda who traveled around the world solving crimes, he ate a lot of strawberry shortcake and he thought he was right all the time. But one day there was a crime he could not solve and that made him a sad panda..." I said as I turned the page in the book and continued reading the story. " Who took the panda detective's strawberry shortcake?"

" I took the panda detective's strawberry shortcake!" She giggled.

" Why did you take the panda detective's strawberry shortcake?" I asked.

" Because I ran out of strawberry jam..." She smiled.

" Will the panda detective ever catch Eva?" I asked.

" Never! Because he can't run as fast as Eva can!" She laughed.

" Okay sweetie, it's time for bed now..." I said.

" One more please, two stories..." She smiled.

" Maybe I'll read you two stories tomorrow night before your bedtime, I have a lot of stuff to do before my bedtime. We don't want a messy apartment for when your Uncle A comes back home now, do we?" I asked as I closed the book." What would you like for breakfast in the morning? I will cook anything you want because it's your after birthday treat, so what would you like?"

" Pancakes!" She replied.

" With strawberry jam or strawberry sticky sauce?" I asked while I placed the book down on the bedside table and then got up from the bed.'" I also have chocolate spread, I could chop some fresh strawberries up and put some squirty cream on the yummy top of pancake mountain...'

" I want sauce, red sauce..." She replied.

" Strawberry sticky sauce?" I asked.

" No, tangy sauce..." She replied.

" Do you mean tomato sauce?" I asked as I covered her up with her blankets and smiled at her." Just the way your Uncle A likes his pancakes, I should have known. It's time for you to sleep now sweetie, good night..."

" Okay, night..." She smiled.

" I will leave your bedroom door half open for you in case you need me, okay sweetie?" I asked with smile. " Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

" Okay Mummy, night..." She replied.

I kissed my Daughter goodnight and tucked her in her bed, she told me she loved me as she yawned. I told her I loved her back and kissed her goodnight again. I left Eva's bedroom, I half closed the door behind me and walked to the kitchen. I washed some left over dishes that were from this morning, I wiped down all of the kitchen's counter sides and switched the washing machine on. I made A some macaroni cheese and left it in the oven for him. I switched the kitchen's light off, I checked the bathroom and made sure the television was switched off by the wall. I switched the lamp off in the living room area and folded up the sofa's fleece, but then I heard some keys in the apartment's door. I looked over at the apartment's door as I hung the fleece over the back of the sofa, I watched the door slowly open and I quickly ran around the sofa to the coffee table. I grabbed the television remote from the table, I held the remote above my head and yelled that I was armed to the unknown intruder at the door.

" Who's there?!" I asked." I'm armed and my husband is in the bathroom! I am warning you intruder, I will not regret what I will do to you if your step into my home!"

" Your what?" I heard a familiar male's voice ask from behind the apartment's door." Elizabeth, did you get married while I was out?"

" Aiden?" I asked with a slight frown. " I thought it was an intruder or something, you normally ring me before you enter the apartment if it's late at night. You are so lucky I only have a remote for protection, I could have hurt you if I had decided to throw it at you..."

" Yeah it's me, I'm sorry if I scared you. My mobile phone as kind of been mislaid, let's say my phone is in someone else's hands right now..." He replied and peaked his head around the apartment's door with a smile on his face. " Hey there sugar, would you like to put your weapon down and put some milk on the stove for us. I need you to act in a none threatening way before you scare someone delicate, do you understand what I'm saying? "

" Why are you acting weird?" I asked.

" I'm not acting weird, this is normal behaviour from my point of view..." He replied.

" Have you been drinking?" I asked and placed the remote down on the coffee table. " You are classed as underage by American law for alcohol, what's wrong with you? Please don't say you've been hurt, I'll get the first aid box from the kitchen!"

" Nope, I'm fine..." He replied.

" Then why are you acting so weird?" I asked as I watched him disappear back behind the apartment's door. " What are hiding? Don't say you have brought a dog, I told you before that we don't need a dog. Eva is to young for a pet, she's too little to look after one..."

" It's just this parcel Watari told me to collect on the behalf of L is bigger than a parcel, I wouldn't even call it a parcel to be honest..." He replied. " It can breath and walk for a start, it's more like a human than a parcel..."

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Well..." He sighed.

I watched as A stepped from behind the apartment's door, he looked down at his leg and placed his hand on the top of a child's head. My eyes grew wide when I saw a little blonde haired girl clinging onto his leg, she peeped at me from behind his leg and stared at me with her big brown eyes. I gave her kind smile and said hello to her, but she quickly disappeared back behind his leg. I asked him who the little girl was while I walked over to him, he told me he didn't know because she refused to talk to him. I closed the apartment's door and locked it, I guess I will not be going to bed just yet then.


	31. Getting To The Basics

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as POPULAR as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, favorates, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story. I've also started writing an Attack on Titan fanfic, I need to stop! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31! <strong>

An hour had passed since A had returned back to our apartment with this unknown little girl, we still had no idea what her name was or where she had come from besides the Police Department. A had been on the telephone to Watari, he told him that he would ring him later on because he was busy working on a case with L right now. A had told me that the little girl had come with a box of file records, he needed me to watch her for him while he went and got them from his car. So I had decided to bathe her and make her something to eat before I found her a place to sleep in our apartment, she looked like she could do with a good meal in her stomach.

When I took her to the bathroom to bathe her she was hesitant at first, she wouldn't let me undress her or even touch her hair. I told her it was okay and that I wouldn't hurt her, so in the end I told her she could undress herself. I ran some warm water into the bathtub for her, I held a bath towel towards her and told her she could also bathe herself. She gave me a nod, she wrapped the bath towel around herself and got undressed under the towel. I picked her dirty clothes up from the floor, I took a close look at them and frowned when I saw blood stains on her clothes. I folded her clothes up, I helped her into the bathtub with the towel still wrapped around her and told her I was going to put her clothes in soak.

She gave me a nod and picked a floating sponge up from the water, I left the bathroom and called to A as I walked into the kitchen. He appeared from his bedroom with a case file folder in his hand, he placed the folder down on the kitchen counter and opened it up. I told him about the blood stains on her clothes, he hurried back to his room and returned with large plastic evidence bag. He placed the clothes in the bag, he told me he would also have to take some swabs from my mouth later to eliminate my DNA from the clothes. I told him okay as he placed the plastic bag down on the counter, he turned his attention back to the folder and began flicking through it's pages.

" Who is she?" I asked.

" I'm not really sure yet, I'm going through that box I was given by the San Diego Police Department now and looking for some information on her..." He replied." She won't talk to me, apparently she's the parcel that L wanted me to pick up. I don't know why Watari didn't just tell me the truth and that the parcel in fact was a child. I actually don't find it very amusing, what's L up to?"

" Did the San Diego Police Department tell you where she came from?" I asked.

" I'll tell you more about her found location later on when she's settled, do mind keeping an eye on her for me while I through these folders?" He asked.

" Sure, I'll go and get her a one of my clean t shirts from the laundry basket to wear..." I replied as I took a look in the laundry basket on top of the washing machine. " I will also make her some soup to warm her up before she sleeps, I did you some macaroni cheese by the way for your dinner. It's in the oven if you want it, also I will put the kettle on and make you some tea..."

" You should give the kid the macaroni cheese, they like that kind of food..." He said.

" Are you sure?" I asked and took one of my clean t shirt from the laundry basket. " It's got bacon mixed into it, one of your favorites if I remember correctly from our childhood. But if that's what you want to do with your dinner, I'll make you some vegetable soup instead..."

" It's fine, do as you please..." He said.

" Okay, I'll go and sort the little girl out in the bathroom then..." I smiled.

I watched A going through the folder for a while until he disappeared back into his room, I went back to the bathroom and gave the girl a smile as she pulled the towel around herself. I placed my t shirt down on the straw laundry basket near the sink, I crouched in front of the bathtub and asked her if she would like me to help her wash herself. She shook her head at me, she then poured some soapy water over her head and gasped when some water went into her eyes. I quickly grabbed another towel from the straw laundry basket, I wiped her eyes for her and asked if she would like to come out of the bathtub now.

I watched as she stood up in the bathtub, I held the clean towel towards her and she wrapped it around herself while the other towel fell into the bathtub. I lifted her out of the bathtub, I noticed a few bruises on her legs as I placed her down on the floor. I gave her smile as I grabbed smaller towel from the basket, I wrapped it around her head and to my surprise she let me towel dry her. I carefully dressed her in my t shirt, I took hold of her hand and led her out of the bathroom.

A was now back in the kitchen with a few other folders, he was going through them and talking to someone on his mobile phone at the same time. I led the girl over to the sofa and told her I was going to get her something to eat, she just gave me a nod as she glanced around the apartment. I lifted her up from the floor, I placed her down on the sofa and covered her up with the sofa's fleece. I told her I wouldn't be long, I hurried back to the kitchen and turned the stove's oven on to heat up the macaroni cheese.

" Have you found anything in those folders yet?" I asked.

" I've found half of a birth certificate in one of the folders, it could belong to the kid I brought home with me..." He replied while he held a sheet of paper in front of his face. " Most of the stuff in these folders are warranties, bill statements, insurance company letters, building societies statements, property ownership, contracts and counterfeit documents which I'll be going through when I've got access to my computer. There are many document references about Mafia activity and drug smuggling. It's all unorganized, it's going to take me a few hours to sort through it all..."

" That doesn't sound good, the poor little girl must have been surrounded by criminals..." I sighed as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear." What does the birth certificate say?"

" Angelique Barret, this as to be her birth certificate because no other children were found at the club..." He replied with a frown. " According to this her birthday is the 13th of April, the year of her birth is 2002 and Éléonore Barret is her Mother. Damn this is twisted, I can't believe Éléonore is her Mum! Ah shit, I had no idea she was in this much trouble. But I'm not sure if her name is Angelique Barret, she's basically unknown until I'm allowed to question her about her identity..."

" Poor Éléonore, you need to ring Watari right way and tell him about this birth certificate..." I said and took the birth certificate from his hand. " It's very important information, you need to find Éléonore and bring her home..."

" The problem is I don't even know if she's alive anymore, there were many casualties where she was found..." He said quietly to me as he took the birth certificate from my hand and placed it back in the folder. " I need to get in touch with the LA Police Department, they will most probably have the other files I will need about the crime scene. But for now I can't tell you anything with little Miss Blondie around us, it's not pretty from what I've held. But for now I need you to look after her for me, I know you'll keep her safe and warm until I know more about her situation..."

" I see, then I will take care of her like she was my own..." I said.

" Thank you Elizabeth, I owe you one..." He smiled.

I watched A gather up the folders, he hurried back to his room and left me to look after the little girl. I'm not sure if she is Angelique Barret, but whoever she is she needs to be looked after until Watari collects her in 2 weeks time. I took the macaroni cheese from the oven, it was now warm enough for her to eat. I switched the stove off, I got a plastic tray from the cupboard and one of Eva's plastic forks from the cutlery draw. I carried the tray over to the living room area, I sat down next to the girl on the sofa and placed the tray on her knee as I told her that it was hot. I watched her picked the fork up from the plate, she blew on the plate of macaroni cheese and then quickly began to eat her food.

" Careful you don't choke sweetie, you don't have to hurry..." I said softy with smile. " You sure are hungry, but please eat slow in case you get a tummy ache..."

The girl looked up at me from her plate of food, she wiped some cheese sauce away from her mouth with her hand and gave me a small smile. She turned her attention back to her plate, she began to eat her food slowly this time. It wasn't long until A joined us in the living room area, he told me that he had just spoken to Watari about the birth certificate and that the LA Police Department were going to fax him some more information by the morning. So for now we had to make the little girl feel safe and comfortable, it's a shame that we wouldn't know her true identity yet though.

* * *

><p>I had awoken around 10am, I had overslept which was unusual for me. I had spent most of the night with the little girl, it had taken her a while to fall asleep. I didn't blame her though, I bet she's been through a lot in her short life. I left my bedroom as I yawned, I saw A sitting at the dining table with the little girl and Eva. He had made them both some breakfast, I walked over to the dining table and said good morning to them all. But only Eva and A said good morning back, the little girl just gave me a smile as she ate some toast. I asked A what was going on, he told me that she may talk to him if there was another child present when he was questioning her. I wasn't sure about his idea, but she did seem a little bit more settled and happy with Eva sitting with her.<p>

I went to the kitchen and made myself some buttered toast, I then joined the others at the dining table. I sat down next to A, I took a look at some of his case file folders as I drank my tea. There was nothing important in them, he was right about there being many utility bills and bank statements in them. I'm glad I'm not a private detective I thought to myself as I took a bite of my toast, I don't envy A's job at all. I glanced at A sitting next to me when I heard him ask the little girl a question about her Mother, I quickly looked over at her when I heard her let out low sob. I gently kicked A's leg as I placed my toast down on my plate, he can be so thoughtless sometimes when he's working on cases.

" Aiden, you're upsetting her!" I sighed as I got up from my chair and hurried around the table to her. " It's okay, don't cry. We just want to find out your name and keep you safe. Do you understand that we are only trying to help you?"

" I'm sorry sweetheart, maybe I'm asking you the wrong kind of questions..." He sighed and took a toffee from his jean pocket." Would you like a toffee? They're really good, the best in all of Los Angeles because they're a British brand of toffee..."

" Aiden, I've told you before about offering people sweets when they are sad..." I said with a sigh while I picked the little girl up from her chair. " It's okay sweetie, no more tears my dear. He didn't mean to upset you, he really is trying to help you. Aiden is not a bad man, he's like a superhero without a cape..."

" I'm even better than batman, I don't have to wear leather to be cool or red underwear over my jeans..." He chuckled as he unwrapped the toffee and then held it towards the little girl." Toffee always cheers me up when I'm feeling upset, why don't you try a piece..."

" Enough with the toffee already, she doesn't need any..." I sighed.

" But she looks like she could do with a bit of sugar in her system, she looks awfully pale and skinny..." He said. " Do you think she needs to see a doctor? I could take to the nearest hospital, I know she had a medical at San Diego Police Department. But I would like to know if she's alright, I've not been faxed her medical and blood results through yet..."

" No, I think she's just malnourished..." I replied and gave her hug." She just needs a few good meals inside of her and shown some form of kindness. She will be right as rain before we know it, but a checkup wouldn't hurt her..."

" And some toffee, don't forget about the toffee..." He smiled.

" I'll make you some more toast, okay?" I said as I placed her back down on her chair and looked over at A. "And no toffee! Just continue looking through those files while I make her some toast. I'll make you some breakfast too, would you like some more tea?"

" I'll have a sweet tea if you don't mind, I need a sugar boost to get my cogs turning in my old cranium..." He replied as he popped his toffee into his mouth and turned his attention back to the folders on the table with sigh." Actually will you make that a pot of strong black tea, I think this is going to be a all day thing. Why do some files have to be so unorganized?"

" No idea, it's your department to know the answers to your questions..." I replied.

I heard A muttering something under his breath as he turned a page in the folder, I picked the plate up from in front of the little girl and asked her if she would like some strawberry jam on her toast this time. She quickly grabbed hold of my hand, she glanced over at A and beckoned me to come closer to her with her hand. I crouched next to the chair she was sitting on, she leaned forward towards me and whispered something to me.

" Angelica, my name is Angelica..." She whispered.

" Hey, you spoke!" I smiled.

" What did she say?" Asked A.

" She told me her name was Angelica, I think that's what she told me..." I replied with a smile. " You have a very pretty name, I like your name very much..."

" Hey Angelica, It's nice to finally hear your voice..." He said as he walked around the dining table to us. " Angelica is your real name, right? Maybe you have two name likes me, do you get called Angelique as well?"

" Yes..." She nodded.

" Well Angelica, maybe you can help me sort through these files while Elizabeth makes us some breakfast..." He said and crouched on the other side of the chair she was sitting on. " You can hold the warranties for me, do you think you could do that? We need to get these folders in order, it will make my job easier that way and that basically means I can help you much quicker that way..."

" Okay..." She said.

" It seems like you've got yourself a little helper there, I'll go and make you both some more breakfast now..." I smiled.

" I need all the help I can get, I may even have to call Roger to see if he's got Adèle Barret's old contact details still on the orphanage's system..." He said as he made eye contact with me and spoke to me in a low voice. " If I can get hold of Éléonore's twin Sister then Angelica wouldn't have to go to the orphanage, but I know for a fact that a lot of things happened after you left the orphanage. Adèle Barret disappeared from the orphanage, she basically ran away because she didn't want to be at The Wammy House anymore. She blamed Watari for her Sister's abduction, I have no idea where she is right now or any clues of her present location. It's going to be one hell of a challenge to try and track her down after all of these years, I may even have to ask for some assistance with this little task... "

" What you really mean is that you are not going to be around much for the next few days, I understand the drill..." I sighed and got up from the floor. " We'll talk more later on when the girls are not around, I've got a lot of chores to get on with for now though. So spend some time with Angelica for now and get to know her a little bit while she helps you sort out those files, she may open up to you more that way if you show some interest in her..."

" Alright sugar, thanks for the advice..." He smiled.

I watched A get up from the floor, he held his hand towards Angelica and she took hold of his hand as she slid from the chair. He led her to the other side of the dining table, he sat her down on his chair and began going through the folders with her. I turned my attention to Eva when I heard say Mummy, she held her plastic plate towards me with frown on her face as she looked over at A. I rolled my eyes as I took the plate from her hand, I've seen her pulling that face once before when Blaze was helping his Uncle with his work. She was getting jealous of Angelica getting all of his attention, I may have to have a talk with her later and try to explain to her why Angelica is staying with us for the next 2 weeks.


	32. Broken

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32!<strong>

Later than day when I put Eva down for her afternoon nap, I spoken to her about Angelica staying with us. She didn't seem to understand why Angelica got to spend all of her time with her Uncle A, she told me she wanted to keep her Uncle A all to herself. I told her she had to learn to share him with others, but she wouldn't listen to me and she ended up falling asleep crying over sharing her Uncle A with other people. I kissed her forehead and wiped a few tears away from cheek, she could be very stubborn at times.

I left my Daughter's room and walked to the kitchen, I needed to put a chicken in the oven for dinner. I got my chicken from the fridge and placed it on a oven tray. I looked over at A and Angelica sitting on the sofa a few times while I was preparing the chicken, they had been talking all afternoon. It was nice though, she had really opened up to A and after a while she had decided to sit on his lap. She had told him all about her Mother, but I did notice she got a bit upset when A asked her about her Father. I really did feel sorry for her, the poor little girl wasn't even 4 years old yet and her short life had been nothing but tragic for her so far.

I put the chicken in the oven, I switched the stove on and made three mugs of tea. I took a packet of chocolate biscuits from the cupboard, I placed everything on a tray and carried the tray over to the living room area. I placed the tray down on the coffee table, I joined A and Angelica on the sofa and picked one of the mugs up from the tray. I watched them talking for a while about colours and schools, she had told A that she would like to go to school when she grew up. I smiled and took a sip of my tea, she was such a sweet child.

" Angelica, why don't you help yourself to some biscuits..." I said as I curled my legs underneath myself with smile. " The blue mug is your tea, please be careful because it's still hot..."

" Okay, thank you..." She said.

" Let me take those papers off you so you can have your afternoon tea, we can go through the rest of the folders afterwards..." Said A as he took the papers from her hands and placed them down on the coffee table. " You better enjoy those biscuits though before I decided to eat them all, you better be quick and get one before I do..."

Angelica let out little giggle as she slid off his lap, she hurried to the coffee table and took a biscuits from the packet. I watched her dipping her biscuit in her tea, I turned my attention to A and ran my fingers through his blonde spiky hair. I asked him if he had any luck finding anything about Adèle Barret location yet, he told me not yet as he took my mug of tea from my hand. I crossed my arms as I leaned back on the sofa, I turned my attention back to Angelica and watched her take another biscuit from the packet. She was still wearing my t shirt from yesterday, none of Eva's clothes would fit her and she didn't bring anything with her from the Police Department.

" We need to buy Angelica some clothes, she can't keep wearing my t shirts until Watari comes and collects her..." I said. " Will you take us clothes shopping tomorrow? You don't have to come with me in the children's clothes shops, you can wait in the car with Eva and Angelica. You could even drop me off at the mall and visit Nonie for an hour. I could ring you when I'm ready, it would be nice for you to visit your Sister once and a while..."

" Sure, I'll take you to the store tomorrow with the girls..." He replied and took a sip of his tea. " That way you can pick up the bare essentials for Angelica, she will need a few items of clothing for the next 2 weeks. Maybe then we could go to the park and have some fun, a little break from all of these folders would do me good. What do you say to that Angelica? Would you like to go to the park?"

" What's a park?" She asked.

" It's a place where children go and play, have you never been to a park before?" I asked.

" Papa said I can't go outside to play, it was not allowed..." She replied as she looked over her shoulder at me and A. " Mama told me the bad men go outside to do bad things and make people cry. Papa said no Angelique, never go outside!"

" Why did your Papa tell you that?" I asked.

Angelica shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the packet of biscuits. I looked at A sitting next to me, he shrugged his shoulders at me and handed me his mug of tea back as he shuffled to the edge of the sofa. He grabbed one of the folders from the coffee table, he opened it up and flicked through it until he got to the back page of the folder. He took his pen from behind his ear, he jotted something down on the back page of the folder and then looked over at Angelica.

" Hey Angelica, I would like to ask you a few more questions..." He said with a smile. " They'll be questions about your Papa this time, is that okay with you?'

" Okay..." She replied.

" So princess, do you know your Papa's name?" He asked.

" No, his name was Papa..." She replied.

" Do you know his first name?" He asked.

"His name is Papa, just Papa..." She replied.

" How about his surname?" He asked.

" Just Papa..." She replied.

" So you don't know your Papa's first name or surname then?" He asked.

" Nope, just Papa..." She replied.

" This is going well, I'm surprised that she doesn't even know her Father's name..." He sighed as he closed the folder. "Something tells me I'm going to have to go through all this files just to find the information I need, it's going to be harder without Angelica's Father's name though. I'm just guessing from everything I've learned from these folder is that her Father held some kind of importance in the underground criminal network, if I had his name I could go through the criminal data base on my computer..."

" You've just got to be patient, you will find the information you are looking for at some point..." I said with a smile. " Why don't you take a break for a while and help me peel some vegetables in the kitchen, I could do with the extra hands today. Also Eva will be in a mood when she wakes up from her nap, she cried over you giving all of your attention to Angelica earlier. She can be so like her Father sometimes, so possessive and getting jealous over silly little things. I'm just hoping she's going through the terrible twos, I don't think I could cope with a mini Beyond..."

" My poor little Eva pops, I bet this is all confusing for her right now..." He sighed as he turned his full attention to me. " I didn't mean to make Eva feel left out, she knows I love her. But Angelica needs my full support right now, she been through a lot and seen so many horrible things. I can't just ignore her, you understand that right?"

" Of course I do, she will get over it in time..." I replied with smile. " Come on, you can be my kitchen assistant for the evening. There is a bag of vegetables that needs peeling for our dinner, you will be rewarded gratefully later on if you do a good job..."

" Alright sugar, you've twisted my arm with the promise of a reward..." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until dinner was ready, we ate it around 6:30pm. Eva had fallen asleep at the dining table half way through her meal, she had worn herself out with all the sulking and whining she did after she had woken up. Angelica on the other hand was curious about why Eva was upset, I told her that she would wake up grumpy sometimes after her afternoon nap. She seemed to except my answer and ate all of her dinner, she even had seconds. After dinner I bathed Eva and put her to bed, but Angelica on the other hand refused to let me bath her again. I told her it was okay and let her bath herself,she was still nervous around us sometimes.<p>

I made Angelica a little bed up on the sofa in the living room, it wasn't long until she was fast asleep on the sofa. A on the other hand was still going through that box of folders, he looked so tired and stressed out. He hadn't been sleeping much either lately which wasn't good for his health, I'm going to have to force him to go to bed I thought to myself as I put the last of the clean plates away into the cupboard above the sink. I finished cleaning all of the kitchen, I made two mugs of tea and walked to the living room area. I placed both of the mugs down on the coffee table, I turned my attention to him and took a folder from his hand.

" Okay Aiden Michael Tayler, it's time for bed now. You're going to make yourself ill if you don't get at least 7 hours of sleep a night, so take this as your bedtime call..." I said with a smile as I sat down on his knee and wrapped my arms around his neck." You can restart your research in the morning, you will feel much better after a goodnight's sleep..."

" Maybe you're right, I could do with some sleep..." He sighed.

" You know I'm right, I've also made you some chamomile tea to help you sleep..." I smiled. " I sometimes worry about you with the workload you have to bear, you are taking too much work on again...'

" But it's the way I've been brought up since I was 8 years old though, I'll cope somehow..." He smiled and looked over at Angelica. " I just want to find Adèle Barret for Angelica's sake, I don't want her to grown up in The Wammy House like we had to do. She deserves a happy life with a loving family and loads of fun, not like me who got worked to the bone by L..."

" I know, you will find Adèle in the end..." I said with a smile. " It may just take some time, but if you want we could ask Watari if Angelica could stay with us until you find her Aunt for her. At least you will know she will be safe and happy with us, it would be a shame for her to go after she's opened up to you..."

" And what about Eva?" He asked as he turned his full attention to me. " Do you think she would mind if Angelica stayed with us until I found her Aunt?"

" I think Eva would get use to her in the end, I think they need to spend some time together and get to know each other a little better. I may arrange some play dates with Blaze and Angelica to, it would be nice for her to widen her contact with other children..." I replied with sigh. " But first I need to learn about Angelica's situation, I need to know what happened to her before you collected her from the San Diego Police Department. You said we would talk later about it, so I'm ready to listen and learn..."

" I'm not to fully sure what happened to her, I only got told little of what happened to her from the Chief at the Police Department. But I had a brief chat with Watari while you were bathing Angelica, he's updated me on a unknown plan that L had arranged without my knowledge..." He replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed deeply to himself." Basically this plan he had arranged backfired on him, somehow word got around about the rescue attempt and well..."

" And well what?"I asked. "Aiden, what happened next?"

" Countless of innocent people were killed and a FBI agent was shot dead in the line of duty. There must have been some kind of social link between everybody who did business with Michael Rackets or a deceitful little rat in the justice system decided to squeak..." He replied and looked away from my gaze as his voice cracked." I killed him Elizabeth, I shot that god damn son of a bitch dead and he's still calling the shots from beyond the fucking grave!"

" I don't understand, what are you talking about?" I asked.

" It's a mess Elizabeth, everything is one god damn giant mess..." He replied. " I'm no better than the criminals I put behind bars, I've done so many terrible things over the years. Even Michael Rackets begged for his pitiful life before I pulled the trigger! I wish all of this was a nightmare, I want to wake up and pretend none of this had never happened!'

" You are not a criminal, it's okay..." I said softy.

" And how do you know?!" He asked as he rested his forehead against my chest. " The horrible things I've seen, the vile things I've done and the people I've killed in the name of justice for L. Doesn't that make me a criminal to? How does it feel knowing that you're dating a murderer? You will learn to hate me in the end, I don't think I could cope if I lost you again..."

"But think about all of the people you have saved, you are a hero in my eyes..." I replied." You are not a criminal Aiden, all the bad things you have done are just part of your job description that L had given you. You saved me, you came to my aid and helped me. You took care of me and supported me with everything I been through with Beyond. You were by my side when I gave birth to Eva, you gave me a home and a new hope for my future. You will never know how grateful I will always be to you for saving me, you are my hero..."

" I can't save everyone though..." He whispered.

" What do you mean by that?" I asked.

" I can't save where Angelica will be sent if I don't find her Aunt, she'll grow up in place being molded into something she'll learn to loath someday..." He replied as he looked up at me with a sniffle." If she isn't scarred enough already, her mind will be mentally scarred to go with it...'

" The Wammy House wasn't that bad from what I remember, just very demanding with it's students sometimes..." I sighed.

" Really?" He asked.

" Yes really, I know Mr Ruvie was hard on you and Beyond..." I replied as I tucked some of his hair behind his ear with a smile. " But you both seemed to be happy in lessons and when we use to sit together in there dinner hall. You even got good grades and got praised by all of the teachers. That's until...'

" Until I faked my death..." He Interrupted.

" Yes, I'm sorry I brought it up..." I sighed.

" It doesn't matter anymore, I just hope Angelica doesn't go the same way that I did..." He sniffled.

" What happened to her?" I asked quietly.

" She was found hiding in a wardrobe in a night club in down town Los Angeles. Angelica's Mother was found brutally stabbed in a back room in the club with a few other young girls..." He replied while a tear rolled down his cheek. " She must have heard and seen everything! No child should ever lose their Mother like this, there really is no justice in this world!'

" That's horrible, poor Angelica..." I said as I glanced over at Angelica sleeping peacefully on the sofa. " Please don't get upset, it's okay. Angelica is safe now with us, she can stay with us even if Watari says no..."

" I don't think any of this will ever be okay, my life seems to be get better and then memories from my past all come flooding back at once..." He said quietly. " I don't want to do this anymore, I want to be my own person and stand on my own two feet for once in my life. I don't want to be in L's puppet anymore, I just want some of my life back...'

" Mummy!" I heard Eva yell from her bedroom. "There is monsters!"

" I'm coming sweetie, just give Mummy one moment!' I called and unwrapped my arms from around him. " Tell L about how you feel, make him understand that you are not his puppet anymore. You're a 20 year old man who is more than capable of making his own decisions, you deserve to live a life of your own after everything you have done for him over the years..."

" I don't think he would listen to me again, you'll never know how long I pestered him for help when I no longer wanted to be his successor... " He sighed." Go and see to Eva, I've got a box full of files to go through yet before I turn in for the night..."

" No more folders Aiden, you need to go to bed..." I sighed and cupped his face with my hands. " Go to our bedroom, that's a direct order from me. We shall snuggle up in bed and talk about everything that is bothering you, do you understand?"

" Alright bossy boots, I'll go to bed then..." He sighed.

" Mummy, please!" Yelled Eva from her bedroom." Monsters and laundry gnomes!"

I yelled back to Eva and told her I was coming. I kissed A's forehead and told him to go to our bedroom again as I got up from his knee. He told me fine with a sigh, but he said he would check the apartment first to make sure it was locked up before we went to bed. I kissed him again and told him okay before I went to deal with my Daughter.


	33. The Orange Man

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story and an Attack on Titan fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33!<strong>

Angelica had been staying with us for over week now, she's settled in nicely with us. She had meet Nonie and Blaze a few days ago, she was very taken with Nonie because she told her she knew her Mother when she was younger. Eva on the other hand was getting more clingy with A, she wanted to sit with him all the time and she even got protective over Blaze when Angelica tried to play with him. She was becoming a nightmare, I have no idea why she is behaving this way. Nonie offered to take Angelica off our hands for the next few days so I could get to the bottom of why Eva was acting this way, but I felt kind of guilty when I agreed to her kind offer. Angelica didn't seem to mind though, she was pretty excited and told me that she couldn't wait to make new friends.

I packed Angelica a little suitcase of clothes, I gave her one of my make up bags to keep her toothbrush in and she thanked me before she left our apartment. After she had left Eva asked me where Angelica had gone, I told her she was having a few sleepovers with Nonie and Blaze. All she said was okay to me and went to play with her toys in the living room area, she didn't seem to care about where Angelica had gone. I crossed my arms and walked over to the sofa, I sat down on the sofa and watched Eva playing with her building blocks. After a while she decided to get her drawing pad and crayons from the coffee table's draw, she told me she was going to do some drawings now. She laid her crayons out in front of her, she opened up her drawing pad and picked a orange crayon up from the floor. I watched as she began to draw in her pad, she drew a circle and then drew what looked like legs coming from the circle.

" What are you drawing sweetie?" I asked.

" The orange man, he's my friend..." She replied with a smile. " We going to see him soon, right Mummy? I like seeing him with orange juice and biscuits from Nora, she is old lady..."

" I see, you will have to remember to take them for him the next time we see him..." I sighed and kissed the top of her head. " I'm just going to take your Uncle A's clean laundry to his bedroom, will you be okay while I'm gone for a little bit?"

" Yes Mummy, I am big now..." She nodded.

I told Eva she was a good girl, I kissed the top of her head again and got up from the sofa. I walked to the kitchen and picked a pile of clean folded up clothes from the counter side, I then made my way to A's bedroom. I gently kicked his room's door open with my foot and walked over to his bed. I placed his clean folded up clothes down on his bed as I looked over at him standing in front of his wipe board, he had been writing many of his thoughts down again on the board. I sighed to myself as I walked over to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. I heard him let out a quiet laugh, he asked me what I was doing while he wrote something else on his wipe board.

" I'm your laundry service, would you like anything while I'm here like some tea or maybe a snack?" I asked. " Maybe a plate of biscuits or some sandwiches to get you through the day, I don't mind making you something to eat..."

" I don't really need anything right now, but thanks for the offer..." He replied. " But I could do with your opinion on somethings, I'm having a brain storming moment and putting a few of my ideas together. I've just received some faxes through from Watari, he's sent me Éléonore Barret coroner report and Angelica's medical results...'

" Did Angelica's results come back okay?" I asked.

" Yeah, her results showed that she was anemic..." He replied as he looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a smile." But don't worry, everything else came back fine. I doubt she's even anemic anymore with all the good meals you've been cooking for her. I'll make her another doctor's appointment just to reassure you, we'll keep an eye on her until Watari collects her..."

" Okay..." I smiled.

" Éléonore Barret is Angelica's Mother though, but with some luck we maybe able to track her Father down by using Angelica's genetics..." He said while he turned his attention back to his wipe board and rested his wipe board pen against his lip bottom. " I'm not sure if they can trace Y-DNA which is normally the traditional male paternity signature, I did hear from D that he was doing some kind of research into chromosomes. I wasn't really paying much attention when he called because it's not really my area of expertise, but I know DNA databases are growing now since blood samples are being taken from criminals in special cases...'

" Who's D?" I asked.

" David Mansell or D as he was once known is one of the top Medical technologists in England, I'm surprised you don't remember him from the Wammy House..." He replied and put the pen's lid back on his wipe board's pen. " Anyway, he's going to try and find out the identity of Angelica's Father. When the forensics team did a sweep of the night club they found many samples of DNA, finger prints and hair strands. It maybe a long shot, but anything is worth a try right now..."

" Do you think D could find Angelica's Father?" I asked.

" Who knows, it could take days, weeks, months or even years..." He replied as he removed my hands from around his waist and then walked over to his desk. " There is progresses being made everyday in Biochemistry, I know there's been a breakthrough in Bionics recently. But keep that to yourself, I don't want L finding out that I've been gossiping again with Wammy House letters..."

" That's interesting..." I mumbled.

" Elizabeth, I would like you to at least fake some interest while I'm taking about science..." He said.

" I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something... " I smiled while I twirled a piece of my hair around my finger as I walked over to him." I was listening to everything you said though, so you still keep in touch with The Wammy House's letters?"

" Of course, we're team alphabet after all..." He replied.

" You're making that up, there is no team alphabet..." I said.

" And how would you know?" He asked while he glanced over his shoulder at me and picked a folder up from his desk with a chuckle. " You didn't make the grade, you're not cool enough to be a letter..."

" You're so funny, you're not even a letter anymore Akira..." I replied and sat down on the chair at his desk. " But I think sometimes you miss being A, wouldn't you ever want to be in L's place if you ever got the chance?"

" Nah, I'm happy where I am right now..." He replied as he sat down on the edge of his desk and blew his fringe away from his eyes. " I get the freedom that L will never get in this life time, could you really see me travelling the world with Watari?"

" No, I don't think Watari would be able to tolerate you..." I giggled.

" I'm feeling so loved right now, you're breaking my heart... " He said with a smile. " I would like you to know that me and Watari get on pretty well. I've known that guy since I was kid, I've got a lot of respect him and all the work he does for the orphanage. If it wasn't for him who knows where any of us would have ended up...'

" And what about Roger?" I asked.

" Don't get me started on that guy, we'll be here all day else..." He replied.

" So, who was on the telephone earlier?" I asked. " I heard it ringing from the living room before I brought you your laundry, was it Watari again?"

" No, it was Nonie saying she had gotten back to her apartment okay..." He replied.

" That's good, but on another note I better get back to Eva and see if she's keeping out of trouble..." I smiled and got up from the chair. "I left her drawing in the living room, she was drawing a picture for Beyond..."

" That's sweet, you're visiting him tomorrow right?" He asked.

" Yes, will you be able to take me to visit him as normal?" I asked.

" Of course sugar, you know I'll always take you to see him..." He replied with a smile. " You better go and sort Eva out now before she draws on something that isn't paper, you know what she's like when she gets into her drawing flow..."

" Okay, I'll call you want lunch is ready..." I smiled.

* * *

><p>I lifted Eva out of the back of A's car, I closed the car's door behind me and hung my bag over my shoulder. We were visiting Beyond today at the California State Prison, but A wasn't coming in with us this time. He wanted to go and check up on Angelica, he said he needed to keep an eye on her while she was staying at Nonie's apartment. He told me he would come and pick us up in an hours time, I told him okay and kissed him goodbye. He wished me luck before he started up his car's ignition, he blew Eva a kiss and gave her a wave. He told her to behavour herself and do what I tell her, she just shook her head at him with a giggle. I placed my Daughter down on the ground and took hold of her hand, she then waved to her Uncle as he pulled away from us in his car.<p>

We watched A drive out of the prison's car park, I walked with Eva towards the main entrance of the California State Prison and helped her up the stone steps that led to the entrance of the prison. We were buzzed in by Nora as always, we were both searched and met by a male prison guard at a barred door. I heard a buzzer go off as he unlocked the barred door, I followed behind him down the corner with Eva to the private visiting room. The male prison guard opened the private room's door for us, I led Eva into the room and sat down on some grey plastic chairs with her near at the table.I placed my bag down on the floor, I took the pictures Eva had drawn for Beyond and placed them down on the table in front of us. I watched my Daughter pick up one of her drawings, she rubbed at her eye and rested her head on my arm with a yawn.

" No Mummy, not today..." She quietly said.

" What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

" I want to go home, my tummy is hungry..." She replied.

" Aww baby, we can eat after we have visited our friend..." I smiled

" Please Mummy, I want a cookie..." She sighed.

" I know sweetie, I will buy you something from the vending machine before we meet your Uncle A..." I said with a smile as I ruffed up her hair with my free hand. " You can have anything you want and that even includes crisps, what do you say to that?"

" Okay Mummy, I want two sweeties..." She replied with a smile and looked up at me with her big blue eyes. " Please, I like crisps and Hershey's bar. I want two please, can I have two sweeties please?"

" Okay, but you've got to share them with Mummy..." I smiled.

" No, they for me..." She giggled.

I licked my tongue out at her and watched her sit up straight on her chair, she was such a cheeky little monkey at time. She slid from her chair and walked to the corner of the room where the toys were kept. This visiting room was mostly used for children visiting their family, but you would think they would at least put some colourful pictures on the room's walls. It was so plan and empty, I'm surprised children even wanted to come into this room. I looked over at the other door of the room when I heard it open, I saw Beyond being led into the room by two male prison guards.

I gave Beyond a slight smile as I watched him being led over to the table with his hands cuffed behind his back, I glanced over my shoulder at Eva and then turned my full attention to Beyond. One of the male prison guards sat Beyond down on the chair on the other side of the table and undid his handcuffs from behind his back while the other guard undid the chains from around his ankles.

" You've got an hour and you'll be monitored by surveillance cameras as normal..." Said one of the guards as he turned his full attention to me. " Just signal to the surveillance camera in the corner of the room if you need any assistance, you'll be monitored and watched at all times. Do you understand?"

" Yes, I always understand..." I replied.

I watched the two male prison guards leave the room, I looked at Eva over my shoulder and told her to join us at the table. She told me okay as she picked a few building blocks up from the floor, she hurried over to the table and placed them down on the table top. She hello to Beyond before she ran back over to the toys again and picked some more blocks up from the floor, I don't know why she didn't just bring the basket of blocks over to the table. I heard Beyond clear his throat, I looked up at him from the table and gave him smile.

" Hello..." I said.

" My little Eva seems to be full of energy today, I'm guessing she's been made the promise of sweet goods if she behaves herself. I've seen this kind of attractiveness before when I was young, very entertaining in my eyes..." He said with a slight smirk as his gaze wandered over to Eva. " Such a sweet scenario, I may intervene and see what happens when I approach her..."

" I don't understand, what are talking about?" I asked.

" It doesn't matter my dear, I plan to play and make her laugh with many of those colourful toys..." He replied and got up from his chair. " It seems like she needs help bringing those colourful blocks over to the table, may I help my only child with this little task?"

" Please don't say my child while Eva is around us, she doesn't know who you really are yet..." I said as I got up from my chair and spoke quietly to him. " You are allowed to help her, you can play and teach her silly little games if you want. But please don't tell her your true identity just yet, she is already confused enough with her home life at this very moment..."

" May I inquire what is going on in your home life then and where is my Alternative?" He asked.

" I can't discuss my home life with you and A is busy with work today, it will be back to the normal routine in a months time... " I replied with a sigh and picked the drawings up from the table that Eva had drawn yesterday for him. " Go and play with Eva before your visiting time runs out, she also drew you some pictures. You can put them on your cell wall if you are allowed, she does talk about you sometimes when we are at home though..."

" Then may I inquire what she says about me?" He asked.

" She always asks when will we see you again, she calls you her friend and the orange man..." I replied as I handed him the drawings and continued to talk quietly to him. " She does wonder about you I think, but now is not the right time to tell her that you're her Daddy. You have just got to be patient for now, she's just too young to understand your situation and I don't fancy explaining everything to her about what you did to end up in this place..."

" I see, then my lips are sown shut until the right time occurs for the truth to be known..." He smirked. " Now if you would please remove yourself from my presence, I have a little play date with my little successor..."

Beyond turned his gaze towards me for a moment before he walked past me, I sat down on my chair and rested my arm on the back of the chair as I watched them. Eva gave him a big smile before she gave him a few blocks to hold for her, she then told him that she would like to make a castle with a dragon and a mermaid. He knelt next to her and placed the blocks down on the floor, he told her that they should build the castle here instead of the table. She gave him a nod, she sat down on the floor and began to pile the blocks on top of each other.

I watched them talking and playing with each other, it was sweet in a strange way. Beyond was so good with Eva which scared me, he never seemed to be the type of person who would get on with a child. But I guess it's different when the child is your own, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Eva ask Beyond why he had a poorly face. Beyond looked over at me with a smirk on his face, I shrugged my shoulders at him and watched him turn his attention back to Eva.

" Eva, you shouldn't ask rude questions like that about people's appearances..." I said.

" It's alright Elizabeth, I will answer her question..." He smirked.

" I don't think that's a good idea, she may not like your answer..." I sighed.

" Please Mummy, I want stories..." She pouted.

" Don't be a spoil sport my dear, let me tell her about my scars..." He chuckled.

" Fine, but sugarcoat it for her sake..." I sighed.

" Well my dear I fell onto a barbecue one summer's evening when I was stealing strawberry jam from you my dear, my flesh sizzled like pork chops in a frying pan..." He chuckled and ran his fingers through Eva's dark hair. " The smell was divine like the stench of strawberries, does that quench your curiosity about my scars?"

My eyes grew wide at his answer, how could he tell something like that to my little girl? But to my surprise Eva laughed, she thought it was funny and continued to play with the building blocks. I sighed to myself and tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I turned my back to them both, I can't wait for this visit to be over.


	34. The Good With The Bad

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story and I've started to write an Attack on Titan fanfic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34!<strong>

A week had past since me and Eva visited Beyond, I don't think I want to visit him again without A escorting us. It was so unsettling the way he had explained to Eva about how he got his scars, he could have at least told her some sugarcoated lie or made something else up that didn't involve disturbing thoughts. But Eva didn't seem fazed by his explanation, she just laughed and continued playing with the toys. I'm happy she doesn't really understand what he was telling her, but someday she will understand everything he his telling her which worries me. I don't really want her to know the truth about Beyond being her Father, it would just confuse her and then she would get upset about him being in prison.

Angelica had returned back to our apartment about 3 days ago, she had enjoyed her time with Blaze and Nonie. Eva as started to accept her now, she even told me that she missed her while she was staying with her Auntie Nonie and Blaze. But then she asked me if she could have a sleepover at Blaze's apartment, I told her I would ask Nonie the next time she came to visit us. But for now Eva and Angelica were fast asleep in Eva's bedroom, they had started to share the same bed about a day ago. They told me it was like having a sleepover party every night, I thought it was quite sweet that they now enjoyed each others company.

I covered up my mouth as I yawned, it was getting late now. I heard my bedroom's door open, I looked up from my book I was reading and watched A closing the door quietly behind him. He was on his mobile phone again, he's been talking about Angelica to a few of The Wammy House's letters for the past few days. He wants to find her Aunt and reunite them before she get's sent to the orphanage, I've never seen him so serious about a case before I thought to myself as I watched him flip his mobile phone shut. He looked pretty pleased with himself for some reason, I guess that means he's finally getting somewhere with Angelica's case.

" Elizabeth, I've done it!" He smiled as sat down on the bed and placed his mobile phone on the bedside's cabinet. " I think I've found Adèle's location, but first the orphanage wants to make sure that they're related even though Angelica's Mother was Adèle's twin Sister. It's some stupid test they've got to do before Angelica is allowed to make contact with her Aunt, also they need to make sure it's Adèle because her surname as changed to Harlow. Maybe she's got married or something in the last few years, but I'm defiantly sure it's her..."

" That's great news, well done you..." I said.

" Thank you, but let's hope I'm right and that we'll get these results back quickly..." He said with a sigh. " But Watari doesn't seem to be wanting to pick up his phone right now, he must be busy or asleep or just avoiding my calls. I wanted to talk to him about Adèle's exact location, it puzzled me slightly which kind of worries me..."

" That's not like Watari to ignore your calls, but where is Adèle living and why is it puzzling you?" I asked.

" It's nothing sugar, I'll work it out in the morning when I'm more awake..." He replied.

" Okay, but on a good note this is still great news... " I smiled and closed my book. " Do you think Watari will now allow Angelica to stay with us because her Aunt's location is now known to the orphanage?"

" Maybe, I don't see it being a problem..." He replied as he looked at me over his shoulder with a slight smile on his face. " But you do realize that sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to, I mean what if they're not related by blood? I can't really say until checks have been made by the orphanage, but it looks very promising to me..."

" But Adèle and Éléonore were twin Sisters, they looked alike and they both share the same birthday. We knew them when we were children, so we know they exist... " I sighed. " Surely the orphanage knows that they are related because they have all of their medical files on record just like yours and mine, it's that or Warati as been very dense for the past 10 years..."

" Don't blame Watari, if anyone as been dense at the orphanage then I'd blame Roger because it's his department when Watari is not around..." He chuckled.

" Aiden, I'm being serious..." I said.

" So am I Elizabeth, but we've got to be realistic here..." He said while he took my book from my hands and then placed it down on the bedside cabinet. " I'll give D a call in the morning and see if he's got access to the medical files at the orphanage because my password as been block out for some reason in the last 24 hours. I'll try and pull a few strings until Watari gets in touch with me, I'll get these results back even if it kills me..."

" Okay, are you coming to bed now?" I asked as I lay back in my bed. " I won't be pleased if I hear you pacing around the bedroom again in the early hours of the morning, you've started to get dark circles under your eyes you know..."

" Don't said that sugar, I'm to young to be a panda detective..." He chuckled. " I'm going to take a quick shower and then get something to eat before bed, do you want anything from the kitchen while I'm there?"

" No thank you, I'll be asleep by the time you get back..." I replied.

" Alright, good night..." He said.

I gave him a smile before he got up from our bed, I watched him pull his t shirt over his head and hang it over the bed's wooden headboard. I rolled over onto my side and pulled my blankets over my shoulder as I told him to put his t shirt in the laundry basket. He said yes Mum as he took his t shirt from the bed's headboard, he told me good night again and left the bedroom. I snuggled my face into my pillow and yawned again, I guess I better get to sleep before A begins snoring for the night.

* * *

><p>I was woken by someone knocking on the apartment's door, I groaned as I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. I looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside's cabinet and saw that it wasn't even 1am yet. I heard the knocking at the apartment's door again, I sighed to my as I pulled my blankets away from myself and gently patted at A's arm with a yawn. I watched him stir in his sleep, he asked me what was wrong in a sleepy tone. I told him that somebody was knocking at the apartment's door, he quickly sat up in our bed and swung his legs out of the bed. He yawned as he ran his fingers through his messy hair as he glanced at the alarm clock, he switched the bedside cabinet's lamp on and got out bed.<p>

" What a funny time for visitors, this better be important or I'll knock whoever is at the door out..." He sighed and grabbed his hoody from the bottom of the bed. " Elizabeth, get your housecoat on and go to the girl's bedroom just in case it's an unwelcome visitor. I'll call you if it's safe, do you understand?"

" Of course I do, I know the drill well enough by now..." I replied.

I watched him put his hoody on, he zipped it up and made his way over to the bedroom's door. I grabbed my housecoat from the bottom of the bed and quickly followed after him. I put my housecoat on as he opened the bedroom's door, he took his baseball bat from behind his blue coloured sofa chair and left the room. I hurried across the room to Eva's bedroom, I switched the living room area's light on and gave A a smile before I disappeared into my Daughter's bedroom. I checked on the girls and smiled when I saw them snuggling together, they looked so cute I thought to myself as I turned my attention to the doorway. I walked back over to the door, I peaked around the door frame of the door and watched A unbolting the apartment's door.

I took hold of the door's handle and gave him a nod when he looked at me over the shoulder, I was ready to lock Eva's bedroom door in case it was an intruder. I watched him unlock the door, he quickly opened it and held his baseball bat in front of him in a batter's position. But to my surprise he lowered it, he stepped away from the doorway and I saw Watari standing on the doorstep. A gesture him into the apartment with his hand, Watari gave him a nod and entered our apartment. I stepped into the room and partly closed Eva's bedroom door behind me and wrapped my housecoat around myself with a sigh, I wonder why Watari is here?

" Watari, what are you doing here?" Asked A.

" I apologize for my late visit, but it's an emergency and I will need to escort your family to the hotel we are staying at for the rest of the night. I would suggest you pack an overnight bag and dress the children warmly, there is quite a cool chill in the air this morning..." Replied Watari as he removed his hat and gave me a kind smile. " But do not be alarmed, you will be safe in mine and L's company..."

" Alarmed? What do you mean by alarmed?" Asked A while he closed the apartment's door. " It's 1am in the morning and you've just woken us up to tell us you want us to spend the night at some hotel with you guys, I'm not going anywhere until you've given me a good reason to go with you. If there is some kind of trouble brewing then I would like to know about it, I'm not just going to wake up the girls for some idle threat.."

" I understand Akira, I truly do..." Replied Watari. " But this concerns Angelique Barret, we have discovered her Father's whereabouts in Los Angeles. I am afraid to say that the news is troublesome, it turns out her Father's true identity is no other than Alexander DiBiase. I believe you may have had a run in with him many years ago when you first moved to Los Angeles, so if you would please now pack yourself an overnight bag and follow me to my car. I will explain more to you both when we arrive at the hotel, I believe L will be more descriptive with the details than me..."

" The son of a bitch, this can't be true..." Sighed A.

" Akira, I would advise you to hurry..." Said Watari as he put his hat back on his head. " We are unsure yet if your apartment as been watched by gang members employed by Alexander DiBiase, I have been informed by a secret source that Miss Barret's Father as been searching for her since the attack on his night club. I regret to say that you could be in danger too which means your family is not safe here, I will help in anyway to make your escape quick..."

" Elizabeth, do what Watari says and get dressed too before we leave the apartment..." Said A as he looked over at me with a concerned expression on his face. " Go and pack a overnight bag for the girls, I'll explain everything to you later when we have time. Watari, would you also please call ahead to L and make sure Nonie is informed about Angelica's Father's identity. You see Angelica spent a few nights at her apartment with Blaze, just to be on the safe side I would advise you to get her to the hotel too... "

" As you wish sir..." Smiled Watari.

" Thank you, let's get moving then..." Said A.

" Okay..." I nodded.

I switched Eva's bedroom light on and grabbed a sports bag from underneath the dressing table, I'll wake the girls up when I've got dressed I thought to myself as I walked over to the dresser. I quickly packed them the bare essentials and a few board games so they didn't get bored. I hurried to my bedroom after I packed the girls an overnight bag, I got changed into some jeans and a light blue jumper. I helped A pack some of our belongings into a travel bag as he got dressed, he told me he would go and get the girls with Watari. I gave him a nod as I zipped up our travel bag, I switched our bedroom's light off and closed the door behind me.

I was met by Watari in the living room area, he took my travel bag from my hand and he told me to follow him to his car. He explained to me that A was already in his car with the girls, he then went onto tell me that I needed to lock the apartment up before I left it. I told okay as I picked my handbag up from the coffee table, I hung my bag over my shoulder while I followed Watari to the apartment's doorway and took my set of keys from the bowl near the front door. I switched the room's light off, I closed the door behind me and locked it.

I followed Watari down the steps of the apartment, he opened his car's back door for me and I got into the back of the car where the girls were sleeping. Watari closed the back door of his car for me, I turned my attention to A in the front of the car and watched him talking on his mobile phone. He looked at me over his shoulder and gave me a slight smile, he then mouthed the word Nonie at me. It wasn't long until Watari got into the driver's seat of the car, he started up the car's ignition and told us we were going to The Ritz-Carlton which was over an hour from our apartment. I crossed my arms as the car pulled away from our apartment, something tells me we wouldn't be getting much sleep today.


	35. The Hotel

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35!<strong>

It had taken over 2 hours to get to The Ritz-Carlton hotel, I really didn't understood why it took us so long to get to the hotel. But when Watari explained the reason why to us it became clear, he was such a clever man. He wanted to make sure we were not being followed, so he had decided to take the scenic route to the hotel. He parked his car in the underground car park of the hotel, we had to use the stairwell to get to the reception area of the hotel. But the hotel was stunning, I've never seen anything like it in all of my life. It was enormous and so fancy, I kind of felt under dressed while we waited for Watari in the hotel's lobby to get us a spare room card-key for the hotel room.

Angelica had woken up when we got to the hotel, A had offered to carry her but she said she would like to walk. Eva on the other hand was still fast asleep in my arms, she was a deep sleeper sometimes which wasn't a bad thing. It wasn't long until Watari joined us in the lobby, he handed A the hotel room's card-key and told us that the room's number was 102. He then went on to tell us that he had some important business to attend to and that we had to escort ourselves to the hotel room. I took hold of Angelica's hand as he told us that our room was on the 19th floor, he also told us that Nonie had already arrived at the hotel a few minutes before us with Blaze.

We said goodbye to Watari and took the elevator to the 19th floor. We walked along the corridor until we found room 102, A unlocked the hotel room's door with the card-key and opened the door for us. He walked into the hotel room with Angelica following close behind him, I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I heard a raised female's voice coming from one of the rooms as I walked into the main living room area, I saw two boys and Blaze sitting on a black leather sofa near a coffee table. I recognized one of the boys from the orphanage, his name was Matt if I remember correctly. The other boy had chin length blonde hair and blue eyes, he was eating a Hershey bar while watching television.

I gave Blaze a smile as he slid from the sofa, he ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my leg. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes, he said hello to me and gave me a small smile. I said hello back to him and asked him where his Mummy was in the hotel room, he told me she was shouting at his Daddy again. I gently stroked the top of his head as I looked over at A, he placed our overnight bags down near a back coloured sofa chair and told me that he was going to see what all of the commotion was all about in the other room. I gave him a nod and watched him hurry into the other room, I then told Angelica to come and stand with us while we waited for A. She hurried over to me, she also wrapped her arms around my other leg and then told me she was getting cold now.

" It's okay Angelica, you will be all cosy and tucked up in bed before you know it..." I smiled.

" What about me?" Asked Blaze.

" And you too, we've just got to wait for your Uncle A and then we will know which room we will be spending the night in..." I replied as I looked over at the two boys sitting on the sofa. " Maybe one of those young gentlemen over there would be kind enough to help us..."

" Mello and Matt, my friends..." Said Blaze while he pulled himself away from my leg. " Mello is meanie, he my Mommy's friend..."

" I'm not mean Blaze, you're just getting on my nerves with your constant questioning about everything..." Sighed Mello as he looked up at us from his Hershey bar and nudged Matt with his elbow. " Hey Matt, who are these people anyway?"

" Do I look like your personal secretary?" Asked Matt as he looked up at us from his handheld game console. " Hey lady, don't I know you from somewhere?"

" Yes we meet over a year ago at The Wammy House, I once was a student there just like you..." I replied.

" Ah yeah, I took you to the nursery part in the orphanage..." He said while he turned his attention back to his game. " L should be back in a while after Nonie as finished giving him a scolding, she's kind of pissed at him because he's put everyone's life in danger over the parentage predicament of that little kid over there..."

" I see..." I said.

" Why don't you take a seat in the mean time, I'm sure they'll be back soon..." Said Matt.

I gave him a nod while I told Angelica and Blaze to let go of my legs. They did what I asked and followed me over to another black leather sofa near the hotel room's giant window. I placed Eva down on the sofa, Angelica sat down next to Eva and Blaze decided to take a look through the hotel's window. I sat down on the arm of the sofa and watched Blaze taking in the view of Los Angeles, there was a great view of the city of angels from the hotel. So many bright and colourful lights, I had forgotten how big this city was sometimes. Blaze glanced at me over his shoulder, he pressed his finger tip against the glass of the window and asked me a question.

" What's that one called?" He asked.

" I'm not sure, but it's a very big and brightly lit building..." I replied.

" Oh, what's that one called?" He asked.

" I'm not sure, I'm not very good at knowing the names of buildings in Los Angeles..." I replied and looked at the building he was pointing at with a smile. " You should ask your Uncle A, he knows a lot things about Los Angeles..."

" Okay, what's that one called?" He asked.

I told him I didn't know with laugh, he's such a curious little boy. He always wanted to know what things were called or he would ask questions about everything you were doing, he's like sponge wanting to soak up all of the knowledge he could get his little hands on. After a while he got bored of asking me questions, he told me he was going to play with his building blocks. I told him okay, he walked over to the coffee table and began to play with his blocks. It wasn't long before A returned, he told me that our room was near the second bathroom on the left and that he was going to keep an eye on Blaze for his Sister until she as finished having words with L. I told him fine as I got up from the arm of the sofa, I carefully lifted Eva up from the sofa and told Angelica it was time for bed.

* * *

><p>I had overslept and woken up to an empty room, I really didn't get to sleep until about 4am. I had been listening to Nonie yelling at L for most of the night, she wasn't pleased that he had put their son's life in danger because of Angelica. I heard A telling his Sister not to blame a child over their parentage, I'm happy Angelica was fast asleep while they were arguing about her. I quickly got dressed and made my way to the living room area, the children were busy eating their breakfast at a dining table near the window while Watari was talking with A. There was no sign of Nonie or L though, I guess that was a good thing because I don't feel like listening to Nonie shouting at L again.<p>

I was greeted by Watari, he told me to take a seat at the dining table. He went onto tell me that he would get me bowl of fresh fruit for my breakfast when he had finished discussing some business with A, I'm surprised he had even remembered what I use to have for my breakfast as a child at the orphanage. I gave him a nod and joined the children at the table, they were all busy eating their breakfast. The table was set beautifully, it was laid out with many breakfast treats and delicious looking muffins. To my surprise there was even a fruit bowl in the middle of the table and chocolate covered strawberries, Watari surely knew how to make a hearty breakfast. I said good morning to the girls and Blaze, but the other two boys didn't greet me. Matt was busy playing on his handheld game console while eating his cereal, Mello was eating chocolate spread on toast and looking through some case file folders. It wasn't long until Watari serviced me some tea and a bowl of fresh fruit, I thanked him and began to eat my breakfast while I spoke to the girls about what they had for their breakfast.

" I've had bananas and porridge, it's delicious..." Said Angelica.

" That does sound delicious, how about you Blaze?" I asked.

" Chocolate strawberries..." Replied Blaze.

" Sounds good, what about you Eva?" I asked.

" Mummy, I had blueberries and apples..." Smiled Eva as she showed me some crushed blueberries in her hand. " They pretty colours and taste sweet, I like them..."

" They are yucky, not nice..." Said Blaze.

" No!" Frowned Eva.

" Yucky..." Smirked Blaze.

" No!" Frowned Eva as she held her crushed blueberries towards Blaze's face. " They nice, eat them!"

" No!" Frowned Blaze.

" No arguing Eva, you will make a mess if you are not careful..." I sighed.

" Allow me to clean Miss Eva's hand, blueberries are tricky stains to remove from white table clothes..." Smiled Watari.

" Thank you Watari, where is Nonie this morning?" I asked.

" She's gone out for a morning walk, she needed a break from our detective lordship..." I heard A say from the sofa. " You most probably heard everything last night from your room, she's not pleased about our little situation..."

" I know, when will she be back?" I asked.

" No idea, I guess she'll return when she's cooled down and gathered her thoughts..." Replied A as he got up from the sofa and joined us at the dining table. " But until she returns I guess we should enjoy the peace and eat some breakfast while we've got the chance, we've got a busy day ahead of us. That goes double for Mello and Matt, you boys are shadowing me today..."

" What?!" Frowned Mello.

" Hey, that's not fair!" Sighed Matt as he pulled his goggles away from eyes and looked up at A from his game. " I'm not a successor, I shouldn't have to shadow you if I'm only third best score wise at the orphanage. Can't Near take my place instead? He's been asleep since yesterday in L's bedroom, he needs to wake up and get his brain in gear!"

" I'm not working with the sheep!" Yelled Mello.

" Alright kids, calm down..." Sighed A.

" Yeah Mells, calm down..." Chuckled Matt. " I mean give it a go, you and Near may find some mutual ground. What I basically mean is if Akira can work with a serial killer, then you can work with Near..."

" I doubt Near is a serial killer, if he was then it would be an interesting investigation..." Smirked Mello as he looked over at A. " How did you manage to hold a friendship with Beyond Birthday? From what I read in his criminal records he was nothing but a violent lunatic with sociopathic tendencies, would you like to elaborate on him for me?"

" Orange man!" Giggled Eva.

I dropped my spoon into my bowl and quickly got up from my chair, I need to get Eva out of here before Mello says something else about Beyond. I asked Watari if I could excuse myself from the table with Eva, he gave me smile and told me it was fine. I picked Eva up from the chair she was sitting on, I heard Blaze ask his Uncle A where we were going while I carried Eva to the bedroom we were using. I closed the door behind me and placed my daughter down on the floor, I didn't even know that she knew Beyond's name. I told Eva not touch anything while I got her some clean clothes, she shook her head at me and ran over to one of the bed with a laugh.

" Sweetie, you are going to get blackberry stains on the bed sheets if you're not careful..." I said while I followed after her. " Come on now, let's get your dirty clothes off and get you freshened up for the rest of the day. We're going to use one of the hotel room's fancy bathrooms, you can have a shower with Mummy if you want and then we will play some board games until it's lunch time..."

" No Mummy, I want orange man!" She laughed.

" Eva, please be good..." I sighed.

Eva quickly climbed onto the bed, she pulled some blanket over herself and laughed as I tried to pull the blankets away from her. I blew my fringe away from my eyes and sat down on the bed with a sigh. I looked at my Daughter peeping at me from underneath the blankets, I gave her a smile and curled up next to her on the bed. She ended up pulling the blankets away from her face with a giggle, she told me she loved me and wanted some cuddles before bath time. I told her okay as I draped my arm over her and kissed her forehead, she then went onto tell me that she wanted to play the like game. She would name foods or people and objects she liked, it came in handy when it came to cooking her favourite foods.

" Okay, what else do you like besides blackberries?" I asked.

" I like toast!" She replied as she rested her finger tip against her bottom lip with smile. " I like strawberry jam, bananas, crayons, Uncle A and you..."

" I like you too..." I smiled.

" Mummy, I like orange man..." She whispered.

" I see, do you know his name?" I asked.

" Yes, he as funny name..." She replied.

" I know..." I sighed.

" I like Blaze, Angelica and Beyond Birthday..." She giggled.

" Okay my little monkey, let's go and take a shower..." I said as I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed with a smile. " We better get showered before we start attracting flies or we get ants in our pants, I don't fancy getting ants in my pants..."

" Okay Mummy..." She said.

I got up from the bed and walked over to my overnight bag while Eva bounced on the bed. I opened my bag and took my vanilla scented shower gel from it, I then told Eva to stop bouncing on the bed before she breaks it. She jumped down from the bed as her Uncle A entered the room, she hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around his legs with a giggle. He greeted her and lifted up from the the floor, he then told me that a decision had been made about Angelica's future. I told him to close the bedroom's door behind as I sat down on the bed, he did what I asked and joined me on the bed. He placed Eva down on the floor and ruffled up her dark hair with a chuckle, I then told her to get changed into her housecoat while I spoke to her Uncle A in private. She gave me a nod and hurried over to her overnight bag, I hope the decision about Angelica is not a bad one.


	36. Time Is Precious

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36! <strong>

The decision about Angelica's future was grave, it kind of broke my heart learning that she had to go and stay at the orphanage until they found out more about her Aunt. But I agreed it was in ours and Angelica's best interests, I mean she would be safe at the orphanage. It would also insure that we would also be safe in our apartment and that Angelica's Father wouldn't be able to fine her all the way over in England. I was dreading breaking the news to her, but A said he would talk to her and explain to her why she was moving to England.

A had sat Angelica down in hotel's living room area with Nonie and told her that she was going to live with Watari in England. She was kind of upset at first over the news, she even asked him if he didn't like her anymore and if he was sending her away because she had been a bad girl. But he told her no and explained to her that she would be safer in England than Los Angeles, he also told her he would visit her when he visited England in a months time. She just gave him a nod, she then left the living room to go and find Watari. I felt bad leaving her at the hotel with complete strangers, but she gave me a big smile and a hug before we left the hotel for our apartment.

I promised Angelica that I would ring her when she had settled down at the orphanage, I told her I would always be part of her life even if I was thousands of miles away from her. But that was over nine months ago now, I hadn't spoken to Angelica in person yet over the telephone which worried me. Watari rang me and updated me on her progress every two weeks, but I would like to talk to her in person. Eva missed her too, she still asks about her now and again. I always told my Daughter that Angelica was fine, she seem to accept what I told her and carried on with her day to day play times.

I on the other hand missed Angelica, it was nice having two children around the apartment and Eva had a full time playmate. It was a shame it had to end this way, but at least she is safe and happy in England. I sighed to myself as I picked an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter side, I took a bite of it and flicked through the pages of my cooking magazine. I looked up from my magazine when I heard A close his bedroom door behind him, I watched him walk into the kitchen and pour himself a glass of milk. He put the bottle of milk back in the fridge, he walked over to me and put his arm around me as he placed his glass of milk down on the side.

" Good afternoon sugar, hows you feeling?" He asked.

" I'm okay, how about you?" I asked.

" I can't complain, do you want to go out somewhere today?" He asked as he took my apple from my hand and took a big bite out of it. " We could do something fun with Eva, I was thinking we could go to The Cove Water park or the beach. You know just get out of the apartment and get some sun, we're all getting milk bottle like in here..."

" What are you talking about?" I asked with smile and took my apple from his hand. " You burn when the sunlight makes contact with your skin, but a day out does sound fun. I don't know if I could tolerate a water park though, maybe we could just go for a walk to the convenience store to buy some more groceries..."

" That's not a day out, I mean family time..." He replied.

" Oh I see, I don't know if I feel like having family time today..." I sighed while I turned a page in my magazine. " I'm feeling a bit under the weather right now, I think I may have caught that tummy bug from Eva that she had a few days ago..."

" And you tell me right after I took a bite of your apple, thanks for that Elizabeth..." He chuckled.

" I'm sorry, maybe we could do something tomorrow instead..." I sighed and leaned on my hand as I looked up at him. " I've got a lot to do today, I need to ask Eva what she wants for Christmas and we also need to sort the Christmas tree out. I am falling behind on Christmas arrangements this year, it hasn't been easy for any of us in the last few months. Do you think we could do a Christmas parcel for Angelica and send it to the orphanage? I don't think Watari would mind us doing one for her, what do you think?"

" I don't see it being a problem, I'll give him a call later for you..." He replied while he tucked some of my hair behind my ear. " But if you want for a change we could book a flight to England and stay at your cottage for Christmas. We could invite Nonie and Blaze to come with us, then Angelica would be able to stay with us for the Christmas holiday..."

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah, I think some time away from Los Angeles would do us all a world of good..." He replied.

" I will have a think about it and ask Eva if she would like to spend Christmas in England. But speaking of Eva I better go and see what she is up to in her room..." I said with a slight smile. " She's been in her bedroom by herself for over an hour now, she said she was going to make a Christmas cards for Nonie and Beyond Birthday. I have told her not to use his real name, but she ignores me and still says it..."

" So she's still calling him by his real name, that's not a good sign..." He sighed.

" I know, but I can't scold her every time she says his name..." I said.

" Then it's settled, we're going to England for Christmas and having a proper festive holiday..." He smiled. " We'll have an old fashioned Christmas like the ones you use to tell me about from your childhood, I bet Eva would love making popcorn tinsel and chocolate tree decorations..."

" That does sound nice, I think I like your idea..." I smiled.

" Great!" He said with a hint of excitement in his voice. " I'll give Nonie a call to find out if she wants to come with us, then I'll book us some tickets online for next month..."

" Okay, I better go and find out what Eva is doing then..." I said.

" Alright then, well I guess if we're staying in for the day I could go and look over that new case Watari sent me a few days ago..." He said as he took an apple from the fruit bowl. " It should keep me good until bedtime, I also need to make a call to a connection of mine in Japan. It's been a long time since I spoke to him, but he should remember me because I'm not hard to forget..."

" Japan, really?" I asked.

" Yeah, don't sound surprised that my circle of connections widens outside of Los Angeles..." He chuckled as he kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. " You better go and see what short stuff is up to before she glues glitter on her bedroom wall again, she's got a bad habit of doing that lately. Also take bath, you're starting to feeling clammy..."

" Are you saying I smell?" I asked.

" Do you want a truthful answer?" He chuckled.

I pushed him away from me with a laugh and told him to get to his room before I punished him, but as normal he took my idol threat as a perverted joke. I gentle slapped his arm and made my way to Eva's bedroom, I'm dreading seeing her room in case she's made a mess again. But to my surprise she hadn't made a mess at all, she had made her Christmas cards and fallen asleep on her yellow bean bag with one of her crayons in her hand. I took a look at the cards she had made, they were very colourful and glittery. She had drawn what looked like a snowman on the card she has made for Nonie, she even wrote Blaze's name inside of the card with a heart around his name which I personally found adorable.

I then took a look at the card she had made for Beyond, she had drawn some strawberries on it with two matchstick men holding hands. I am guessing that the little matchstick man was her because it was covered in pink glitter, I took a look inside of the card and sat down on her bed. She hadn't wrote anything inside of his card yet, I guess I could help her write something inside of his card later when she wakes up. I placed both of the cards down on the bedside cabinet, I got up from Eva's bed and put my Daughter down for her afternoon nap.

* * *

><p>It was now December, we had arrive in England four days before Christmas. Eva was very happy about being able to see Angelica again, she told me she couldn't wait for Santa to come and visit us this year. When I asked her why she said because she wanted some new shoes and some more strawberry jam for her toast on Christmas morning, she always wanted the most random things for Christmas. Nonie and Blaze were not coming until Christmas evening, they wanted to spend the day at the orphanage with the children. I guess with them staying at the orphanage it would give me more time to concentrate on my cottage and get it ready for when they visited us with Angelica.<p>

I had took Eva to visit Beyond the day before our flight to England, she couldn't wait to give him his Christmas card and tell him all about going to England for Christmas. He seemed slightly interested in what she had to say about going on an airplane and making popcorn tinsel, but when she gave him the Christmas card she had made for him he didn't really look at it. He was acting odd and his full attention wasn't on Eva for our visit this time, his attention was set on me. He kept glancing above my head and giving me strange little smirks when I made eye contact with him, he was making me feel uncomfortable throughout our visit. But I didn't tell A about Beyond's strange behavior when we meet him in the prison's reception area, I acted normal around him and told him that I needed to go now because I hadn't finished packing the rest of Eva's clothes yet.

But for now we were in England until the new year, I didn't want to think about Beyond or any of my other problems and enjoy Christmas with my family. We had spent most of the day decorating the cottage with festive decorations, I had found the old decorations my Aunt Thora use to put in the living room when I was young. Most of them were broken, but I managed to fix some of them and place them where they use to go in the living room. We had gotten a fake Christmas tree from town as well instead of a real one, I didn't fancy hoovering up pine needles for most of the holiday.

Eva had help A to put some coal in the fireplace with some twigs from the garden, but for some reason Eva had ended up with a little black mustache under her nose. She laughed about it and found it funny, she then asked if it was time to make popcorn tinsel. I told her to go and get the popcorn from the kitchen while her Uncle A lit the fire. She hurried out of the living room and quickly returned with the bag of toffee flavoured popcorn, I then got my sewing kit from the hallway. We settled down on the sofa and began to make tinsel popcorn, but A didn't want to help us because he was busy watching some old Christmas movie on the television. I had to slap A's hand a few times because he was eating all of the popcorn, I knew I should have brought sweet flavoured popcorn instead of toffee I thought to myself as I watched his hand disappear back into the bag of popcorn again.

" Aiden! Stop eating all of the popcorn, we will not have enough to make popcorn tinsel at this rate... " I sighed and moved the bag of popcorn away from him. " There is a box of cookies and custard creams in the kitchen if you are still hungry, but just remember to leave at least two cookies for Santa if you are planning on having some of the cookies..."

" But it's cold in kitchen, I plan on not moving my butt from the sofa until I need the bathroom or it's bed time..." He chuckled as he placed his hand on Eva's shoulder. " Hey short stuff, do you want to go and get your Uncle A some cookies from the kitchen? There's a share in it for you too, what do you say to that sweetheart?"

" They for Santa, he likes cookies..." She replied.

" You girls are getting lazy, I'll get them myself then..." He sighed.

I watched him get up from the sofa, he left the living room and soon returned with the packet of custard creams. He sat back down on the sofa next to Eva, he opened the packet of biscuits and looked at his mobile phone on the arm of the sofa when it rang. He answered his phone as he took a biscuit from it's packet, he spoke to whoever was on the phone for about 5 minutes until he removed his phone from his ear and told me who he was talking to. He told me he was talking to a prison guard from the California State Prison, he said there was going to be a call from Beyond being directed to his mobile phone in a few minutes times. He went onto tell me that he wanted to speak to Eva, he asked me if it was alright for Beyond to talk with Eva. I gave him a nod and said it was fine even though I didn't really want him taking to her over the phone, but I didn't want to be cruel by saying no to him.

" It's for you short stuff, it's a surprise caller..." He said.

" Is it Santa?" She asked.

" I hope not sweetheart, I'll be having nightmares for a while if he was Santa Claus..." He replied with a sigh as he gave Eva his mobile phone. " Don't touch any of the buttons on the dialing pad this time, I don't think Watari will appreciate a 40 minute chat again with you about banana muffins..."

" Okay!" She smiled.

I watched Eva put the mobile phone against her ear, she said hello as she put her finger tip to her lips. I smiled slightly when a big smile appeared across her face, she was always happy when she spoke to Beyond for some reason. We listened to her talking about what she was doing right now and what she was having for Christmas, she even told him that we were in my cottage in England. She must have been speaking to him for over 15 minutes now, it wasn't long until she held the phone towards me and told me that Beyond Birthday wanted to talk to me. I glanced at A as I took the phone from Eva's hand, I got up from the sofa and made my way to the kitchen. I closed the kitchen's door behind me, I held the mobile phone against my ear and walked over to the kitchen's window with a sigh.

" Hello..." I said.

" Elizabeth Mirabella Mayhem, how is the seasonal period treating you?" He asked.

" It's treating me just fine thank you, can I ask why you wanted to talk to me?" I asked while I drew the window's curtains. " There must be a reason behind it, you never really want to talk to me unless it's about Eva's development..."

" Why would you think that my dear?" He asked with a slight chuckle. " You were the carrier of my successor, you have some form of importance in my life still. This call is not for unpleasantries, I'm just calling to wish you an enjoyable and delightful seasonal holiday. Remember to treasure your time with our creation, life is shorter than you think..."

" Oh I see, I need to go now and get Eva's supper ready..." I replied.

" Why so hasty my dear?" He asked.

" I am not being hasty, I've got a lot of things to do before supper..." I replied as I rested my hand on the counter side with sigh. " I will see you when I bring Eva to visit you next month, I don't know what you do in prison for Christmas or New Year. But seasonal greetings from me and Eva, I hope you have an enjoyable holiday too..."

" Don't be like that with me Elizabeth, you don't have much time left for pleasantries..." He said.

" And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

" Nothing for you to worry about my dear, I just want you to have a good evening with your family..." He replied with a low chuckle and then spoke to me in a creepy tone. " Goodnight Elizabeth Mirabella Mayhem, may angels guide you to the sugarcoated land of dreams..."

I quickly hung up on Beyond and placed the mobile phone down on the counter side, so much for forgetting about Beyond for the holidays. I got myself a glass of water, I took a big swig of it and placed my glass down on the side. I looked over my when I heard someone knock on the kitchen's door, I picked the mobile phone up from the counter and hurried over to the door. I opened it wide and smiled when I saw A standing in the hallway with the bag of popcorn we were using to make tinsel, he asked me if I was alright as he stuffed some popcorn into his mouth. I told him I was okay as I took the bag of popcorn from his hand, I gave him another smile while I took hold of his hand and told him we should get back to Eva before she did something mischievous.


	37. Our New Future

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37! <strong>

Christmas had past by quickly, it was now New Years Eve. The festive season had been enjoyable so far, we had loads of fun with Eva and the rest of our guests over Christmas. It was lovely seeing Angelica again, she had grown so much since we last saw her and Eva was happy to see her too. We spent Christmas Day playing games and eating loads of food, it had been wonderful. Nonie brought Blaze over for Boxing Day, she stayed over for night and we ended up reminiscing about past holidays at the orphanage while we roasted marshmallows over the fireplace.

Nonie did bring up a few embarrassing stories about A when he was young though, he didn't appreciate her telling me about the time he ripped the back of his jeans on a swing and then fell head first into a sandpit in front of a group of girls. He even blushed over it and had a little sulk about it in the kitchen, but he got his own back on his Sister with some embarrassing stories from her childhood. He told me she got her hair stuck in an electric fan because she thought she could cut her hair with the fan's blades, his Sister ended up punching him over that story. It was nice even though Beyond was not far from our thoughts, he was part of our childhood too. But I enjoyed spending time with my friends and just talking to them about normal things for a change.

It was now 10pm and Eva was fast asleep on the rug in front of the television, she had tried so hard to stay up with us for the New Year. I placed a pillow under her head and covered her up with her blue fleece, I didn't want to move her just yet in case she woke up. I settled back down on the sofa with A, we planned to have a nice and quiet night in front of the television instead of partying the night away like Nonie was doing right now. She was helping out at the orphanage, they were having a New Year's party like they did every year for the children. We did get an invite from Watari though, but we didn't fancy bringing in the New Year with past memories of the orphanage and Roger would be there spoiling the fun for the children.

I watched as A flicked through the television's channels, there was nothing but New Year celebrations around the world and old movies on the television at the moment. He settled on the news channel for a while until a missing person's report came on, so he ended up putting some cheesy horror movie on called Werewolves on Motorcycles. It was terrible and full of gore, I really don't know why he likes watching these kind of movies. I ended up taking the television remote off him in the end when a naked woman began dancing around a fire, he laughed at me and told me to relax. I told him he wouldn't be laughing if Eva woke up to this film, he agreed with me and let me put an old Carry on Laughing film on.

" Oh Carry on Camping, I like this one..." He smirked.

" Is there anything else on the television that does involve some form of female nudity?" I asked.

" Not that I know of sweetheart, it's all New Year events around the world and movie reruns..." He replied as he draped his arm around me. " We could get a board game out and welcome the year 2006 in with a glass of white wine, also some doritos..."

" How romantic, you really know how to show a girl a good time..." I giggled while I pulled my fleece over my myself with a sigh. " But wine and doritos does sound like a good idea to me even though I'm not a big drinker of alcohol, I guess one glass will not hurt me..."

" That's the spirit, I'll go and them from the kitchen then..." He said.

" Oh and get that chocolate orange from the cupboard above the sink, if we are going to be lazy in front of the television then we may as well do it right..." I smiled.

" Yes ma'am, right ma'am!" He chuckled.

A kissed my forehead before he left the living room, I also yelled to him to make sure the back door was locked in the kitchen. He said alright as I turned my attention to Eva sleeping on the rug in front of the television, she had a chocolate button stuck on her forehead for some reason. I laughed slightly as I leaned forward and removed the chocolate button from her forehead, I wonder where that came from I thought to myself as I leaned back on the sofa. I popped the chocolate button into my mouth as A returned back from the kitchen. He was carrying a tray with the bottle of wine and two wine glass on it, he also had our treats tucked under his arm.

I took the bottle of wine from the tray and took a look at the name of the wine on it's label, it was called Château d'Yquem. Watari had brought it for us for Christmas, he told me it was one of my Aunt Thora's favorite wines. A sat down next to me on the sofa as I opened the bottle of wine, I poured us both a glass and A placed the tray down on the end table near the sofa. I took a sip of my wine and pulled a face over the taste of it, it was very strong. A on the other hand necked his glass of wine back, he placed his wine glass back on the tray and opened the bag of doritos.

We curled back up on the sofa together and chatted to each other while we watched television, we even found a good movie to watch. After a while I began to feel a little bit tipsy and drowsy, I think the wine was going to my head. I took another sip of my wine, I sat up straight on the sofa and looked at A sitting next to me. I leaned towards him while I giggled and kissed his cheek, he gave me a smirk as he told me to behave myself before he sent me to bed. I shook my head at him with a laugh and told him no, he can't tell me what to do because I'm an adult now. I partly crawled onto his lap and looked up at him with a smile on my face, I love this man. I don't think he will ever know how much he means to me, I sometimes wonder why he chose to be with me. I wasn't smart or pretty like the other girls at the orphanage, he could have chosen anyone because he was very popular with the girls while he was growing up. I gave him another smile as he brushed my fringe away from my eyes, he truly means the world to me.

" Elizabeth, what are you doing?" He asked. " You're acting like a child, do you have ants in your pants or something?"

" I love you, but don't tell anyone that I told you that because it's meant to be a secret..." I hiccuped.

" Alright sugar, you're getting tipsy now... " He chuckled while he took the glass of wine from my hand and then placed it down on the tray. " I think it's time for you to have a nice cup of tea and some chocolate to line your stomach, you want to be awake for the New Year right?"

" But Aiden, I was enjoying that wine..." I pouted.

" I know, but I don't fancy carrying you to bed tonight..." He smiled and took a bag of haribo sweets from underneath the cushion he was leaning on. " I was saving these for Eva, but I think your need for sugar right now is greater than hers..."

" Can't I have some chocolate instead?" I asked.

" Maybe later with your tea, I think you'll enjoy these sweets..." He replied.

I told him okay as I climb off his lap and sat back down on the sofa. I wrapped my fleece around myself and tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I watched him open the packet of haribo. He took a red gummy bear from the bag and popped it into his mouth, he then told me to close my eyes. I asked him why and he said it was a surprise, I told him fine as I closed my eyes with a sigh. He told me to count to ten and then open my eyes, I wonder what he's up to I thought to myself as I itched my cheek. I counted to ten in my head, I opened my eyes to be greeted by A holding a green coloured jelly ring in front of my face. He had one of his goofy smiles on his face, I gave him a smile and took the jelly ring from his hand.

" A jelly ring, seriously?" I asked with a giggle. " I don't know if it's the wine talking, but people may think you're proposing to me..."

" Maybe I am..." He replied.

" Aiden, are you asking me to marry you?" I quietly asked.

" Yeah, is that alright with you?" He asked while he took hold of my left hand with a smile. " You can say no to me, it's not like I'm pressuring you into marriage. I know you told me long ago when we were kids that you never planned to get married, but now we're older and we've been together for a very long time. I just thought that it maybe time for us to take the next step in our relationship because I can't imagine my life without you in it, so I'll ask you properly this time. Elizabeth, would you do me the greatest of honors by becoming my ball and chain?"

" Your ball and chain?" I asked.

" You know what I mean princess, I want you to be my wife..." He replied with chuckle. " I would get down on one knee, but my foot as fallen asleep and I'm to lazy to move from the sofa right now..."

" Then in that case I accept your proposal, I mean yes!" I smiled.

A gave me a big smile as he took the jelly ring from my other hand, he slipped the jelly ring on my marriage finger and told me he would buy me a proper engagement ring when we got back to Los Angeles. I told him okay as gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, he then went onto tell me that I had made him the happiest man in the whole of Winchester. We both agreed that we would keep quiet about our engagement until we got back home to Los Angeles, we planned to have a small party in our apartment and then tell everyone our happy news. But for now we planned to celebrate what was left of 2005, I poured us both some more wine and made a toast to our happy new future in 2006.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I opened my eyes, my head was throbbing and I had the most horrible taste in my mouth. After A had proposed to me we had both decided to finish the rest of the bottle of wine off between us. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I'm regretting the idea. I sat up and looked around at my surroundings, I was still in the living room. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa I thought to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair, I sighed to myself and placed my feet down on the floor. I winced when I heard someone running down the stairs, I'm guessing Eva and A must be awake already. I looked over at my Aunt's old carriage clock on top of the fireplace, it was just after 9:35am.<p>

I got up from the sofa and slowly walked to the kitchen, I could smell toast wafting through the hallway from the kitchen. I felt my stomach turn as I entered the kitchen, I sat down the kitchen's table and covered my face up with my hands. I peeped through my fingers when I heard the kitchen's back door open, I saw A walk through it's doorway with Eva following close behind him. I removed my hands from my face and said good morning to Eva as she sat down on the chair at the table across from me, she told me she had been eating her toast in the garden with her Uncle A. I gave her smile and asked her if she had ate all of her breakfast, she shook her head at me while she went onto tell me she had given some of her toast to a little robin in the garden.

I gave my Daughter a smile and told her that was very kind of her, she told me I know with big grin on her face. I leaned on my hand and continued to talk to her about what else she had been doing this morning, she had a lot to tell me as normal. But I didn't mind at all, I loved listening to what she had to say even though sometimes it would be about crayons or cookies. It wasn't long until A joined us at the table, he placed a mug of hot tea down in front of me and asked me if I would like any breakfast. I told him no and thanked him for the tea, he said it was fine as he sat down at the table.

" How's your head lightweight?" He asked.

" I will tell you when my head stops throbbing, do we have any paracetamol?" I asked as I picked my mug of tea up from the table. " I am never drinking again, I feel terrible..."

" I don't think we have sugar, I can't even buy you any because everywhere is closed today. It's New Years Day after all, the shops don't open until tomorrow..." He replied with smile. " But don't you worry, I'll give Nonie a call and ask her to bring some with her when she comes over for dinner this evening, I bet the orphanage's hospital wing will have some..."

" Thank you, I think I need to go and take a bath before I begin preparing dinner for the evening even though I don't think I could face food right now..." I said with a yawn. " Will you be able to watch Eva for me while I take a bath?"

" Sure, why don't you take a nap after your bath and I'll deal with short stuff here for a few hours..." He replied as he turned his attention to Eva and ruffled up her hair. " I was going to take her for a walk across the field at the back of the cottage and show her the bridge where we use to play sometimes as kids, it will give you a few hours of peace to make yourself presentable. What do you say short stuff? Do you want to have an adventure with your Uncle A?"

" Yes, I like walking!" She replied.

" Okay, that sounds nice..." I smiled and looked over at Eva. " Remember to wrap up warm, also wear your wellies and your hat. When you get back Mummy will be feeling all better, then we can make a start on those banana muffins for Blaze and Angelica..."

" Yes Mummy!" She smiled.

" Good girl, I would go and get your things before your Uncle A leaves without you..." I smiled.

" Okay, let's go now!" She giggled.

" I'll catch up with you sweetheart, I'm going to go to the bathroom first and get my scarf from my bedroom..." He smiled as he booped her nose and gently pinched her cheek. " I'll be quick, I promise. So move your little tushie and hurry up, we don't have all day..."

" Okay!" She laughed.

" Be careful sweetie, your wellies are in the hallway by the shoe rack..." I said.

I watched Eva slide from her chair, she hurried over to me and gave me kiss before she left the kitchen. I told A to make sure she zipped up her coat, he gave me a nod and kissed my forehead before he went to the bathroom. I drank some my tea and quickly made Eva a lunch box of snacks to take with her on her walk, I also put a bag of toffee in the A's jacket pocket for a surprise. I put the lunch box in Eva's backpack and poured a flash of hot tea for A. It wasn't long until they returned back to the kitchen, I put my Daughter's backpack on for her and told her to keep away from stinging nettles. She gave me a nod and hurried to the back door of kitchen, she couldn't wait to go out. I kissed A goodbye and gave him the flask of hot tea I had made for him, he told me they would be back soon. I waved them off and watched them walk down the pathway that led to the field at the back of the cottage, I guess I better go for my bath now I thought to myself as I closed the kitchen's back door.


	38. Big News

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38! <strong>

Today was Eva's 3rd birthday, she was really excited about turning 3 years old this year. She told me it was getting closer for her to starting kindergarten, but she then sulked when I told her she had 2 more years to go until she can start school. She really wanted to learn how to read and own her very own school bag, it was quite sweet in it's own way. I told Eva I would start teaching her how to read tomorrow even though A thought she was still a little bit to young to remember words, but he forgot that she could write her own name by the age of 2 and a half years which was good for her age group.

We had also announce our engagement to Nonie, she was kind of shocked about it and had to leave he apartment for an hour to get her head around it. But when she returned she congratulated us and promised me that she would be my Sister in law from hell, I just laughed it off while I hoped she was joking about it. Eva on the other hand was excited about the news, she couldn't wait to be a bridesmaid. I had asked Nonie to be my maid of honor and A for some reason told me he wasn't going to have a best man, but he did mention something to me about having Blaze to be his ring bearer.

We had spent most of the morning blowing up yellow balloons and making party food, we were tired before the party had even began. I didn't really decorate the living room area, we thought a few balloons and a happy birthday banner would be enough. There was only two guests coming anyway, so it would be pointless by going over the top. I placed a pink paper table clothe over the dining table with a few silver stars scattered across it, I then laid out the party food while A tied some balloons to one of the chairs. The apartment was looking great, we just needed our guests to arrive now.

I dressed Eva in one of her frilly princess dresses, she had chose to be a blue princess for today. I tied her hair up and placed her toy tiara on her head, she looked really cute. She then told me I had to wear a blue dress so we would match, I gave her nod and made my way to my bedroom while she played with her toys. The only blue dress that I owned was my summer dress, so I decided to wear a yellow cardigan over it. I quickly got changed and did my hair, but then I noticed A on his mobile phone again.

I rolled my eyes as I got up from the sofa chair, he was always on his phone lately which was quite annoying at times. He told me he was talking with his friend from Japan about a case, I mouthed it's nearly time for Eva's birthday party to him and he gave me nod. I looked over at the bedroom's doorway when I heard a knock at the apartment's front door, I left my room and hurried over to the door. I heard Eva run out of her bedroom as I took the chain off the door, she giggled with excitement and asked me if she could open the door. I lifted my Daughter up from the floor, we both turned the door handle together and opened the door wide.

We were greeted by Nonie and Blaze, I invited them both in as I placed my Daughter back down on the floor. I closed the door behind them, I said hello to Blaze as he held a pink box towards me. He told me it was for Eva, I took the box from him and thanked him for Eva's birthday present. He gave me a big smile and turned his attention to Eva who was pulling at his jacket's sleeve, what he did next surprised me. He pulled his arm away from her while he told her no, I looked at Nonie and she struggled her shoulders at me. I looked back down at the children and watched Eva trying to hug him, but he wasn't cooperating with her.

" Blaze, let's play..." She smiled.

" No Eva, don't touch me!" He frowned as he pushed her away from him and then wrapped his arms around his Mother's leg. " You have girl germs, not today Eva!"

" But I had bath today..." She pouted.

" No!" He frowned.

" Don't mind him, he's going through the silly cooties faze..." Smirked Nonie while she glanced down at her Son. " He told me that his Uncle Aiden told him about little girls having cooties, he refuses to believe me when I tell him that cooties are not real. So I'll be having words with my Brother in private at some point today, where is he anyway?"

" I see, he's in his bedroom on the phone to his friend from Japan again..." I replied as I walked over to the dining table and placed the present down on the table. " He should be joining us soon, but until he joins us please help yourself to some food and drink. That's unless you want a coffee or a tea, the choice is yours..."

" A coffee sounds good right now!" She said.

I walked to the kitchen and switched the kettle on while I spoke to Nonie about what I had brought Eva for her birthday. She then asked about Beyond, she wanted to know if he had sent Eva a present in the post for her birthday. I told her nothing came in the post for Eva expect for a card from Watari, but it made me wonder why she asked me about a present from Beyond. I made Nonie a coffee and sat with her at the dining table, then we got the children some plates of food. They went to sit on the sofa and watched some random DVD Eva had chosen from her room, it would keep them good until it was time for birthday cake.

It wasn't long until A joined us, he apologized to us for taking so long. He grabbed a plate from the table and helped himself to some food while he chatted to Nonie about a case his friend from Japan was working on with the Japanese Police Department. Nonie knew more about the case for some reason than A, he told her they would have to swap notes after Eva's party. I took a ham sandwich from the plastic tray I had laid them out on and placed it down on my plate, but then I noticed that A had a big pile of party food on his plate. He was putting food on his plate and stuffing crisps into his mouth from a bowl, he hasn't really changed much since I first met him.

" Aiden, do you really need that much food?" I asked with laugh. " Nonie will start thinking that I never feed you, but than again your eyes have always been bigger than your stomach..."

" But I'm a growing man, I need the energy to keep my brain functioning..." He replied.

" More like you're being greedy, I will have to make some more sandwiches at this rate..." I smiled.

" Yeah save some for the rest of us greedy guts, we're all being going hungry at this rate..." She smirked while picked her mug up from the table. " Remind me to take you to an all you can eat restaurant one time, but you'll most probably do them out of business though..."

" You girls are hilarious, I can't stop laughing..." He sighed.

Nonie told him to shut up and sit with the children for being a greedy guts, he told us fine while he took a chocolate muffin from the cake stand. I couldn't help but laugh when he went to sit with Blaze and Eva, he told them he had to sit with them because his eyes were bigger than his belly. Blaze ended up questioning A about why his eyes being bigger than his belly, his Uncle told him his stomach was the size of an eyeball because he didn't eat his vegetables as a kid. I think that scared Eva and Blaze, they both came back to the table for carrot sticks after they had ate their food. Me and Nonie couldn't help but laugh about it, it was quite amusing even though it wasn't true.

" Aiden is going to make a great step Daddy for Eva, he can scare her into eating vegetables with silly stories..." Said Nonie with smile. " I reckon after you're married you should have a kid with him, he would love a kid of his own someday..."

" I think it's too soon to be thinking about having children with him just yet, but he's brilliant with Eva though..." I smiled as I leaned on my hand. " I would love to have children with him someday though, I think Eva would love to be a big Sister. Wouldn't it be funny if I had a child with Aiden and it turned out just like him, it would be adorable..."

" I don't think the world is ready for a copy of my Brother just yet, I think one Aiden is enough for the world..." She laughed and then took a sip of her coffee. " So have you chosen a date for your Wedding Day yet? I will need to put it in my dairy, I've got a life outside of your apartment you know..."

" We're not sure yet, we were thinking 20th of January 2007..." I replied.

" The day before Eva's birthday?" She asked.

" Yes, I think it would be nice having Eva's birthday the day after because it would mean double the celebrations..." I replied as I picked a ham sandwich from my plate. " We want to get married as soon as possible, life is short after all and we want to be a proper family. The last few years of mine and Aiden's life's have not been that great, we just want to be happy..."

" I understand, but don't you think that's kind of rushing it?" She asked with a smirk. " That's like just under a year, you do realize you need to book a place to get married and also you will need to choose a wedding dress. Things like this can't be rushed, that's why I'm offering to help you with your venue and anything else you will need..."

" You don't have to help, I am sure we'll be fine..." I smiled.

" It's totally fine, I don't mind helping my Sister in law to be..." She said with chuckle and leaned on her hand. " Also I can tell you the honest truth about if you look fat in wedding dress, let's say it's my wedding gift to you both. I'll even watch Eva for you while you try on dresses, I could also use some help with choosing something for me and Blaze to wear..."

" Okay, we have a deal..." I smiled.

" Great, this going to be so much fun!" She said.

I thanked her for her kind offer and took a sip of my tea, but then I remembered the last time Nonie offered to help me with my clothes. She ended up making me look like a tramp so A wouldn't want to spend time with me anymore because she was jealous of our friendship, but then again we were children when it happened and I hope to god that she's grown out of that faze by now.

* * *

><p>It was now coming to the end of November, the last few months have been busy with wedding preparations. We had decided to get married in England, there was a church in Winchester about an hours drive from my Aunt's old cottage. It made sense to have our wedding there because my Aunt was buried in the church's graveyard, also it meant Rose and Angelica would be able to come to the our wedding. We didn't really have many people on our guest list, so it would be a quiet affair and we could have the wedding reception at my cottage. It was all coming together now, I can't wait to become A's wife.<p>

Today I was going dress shopping with Nonie and the children, we were going to buy everything we would need from J Birds Bridal Boutique in Culver City. Nonie had already brought Blaze a black coloured suit with a light blue tie, she said he looked like a little cocktail waiter. I had chosen a powder blue dress for Eva with a white fluffy coat and white shoes, she looked like a cute little snowflake. I had chosen a powder blue dress for Nonie, she didn't even complain about it which surprised me. I gave her a choice of a lace coat or a fluffy coat like the one Eva would be wearing though, she chose the fluffy coat and told me she wanted to be a cool little snowflake like Eva.

It was now my turn to find my wedding dress, there was so many dresses to chose from and so many shades of white. I had an idea what I wanted though, I wanted nothing to flash or low cut. I wanted something plan and elegant that would not show of my curves, maybe something flowy. But Nonie had other ideas, she told me to try on a few dress and then make a decision about a style. I agreed with her while I chose three different styled dresses from the rail, I carried them to the changing room area and tried one of the dresses on.

The first dress I tried on looked like a something a barbie doll would wear, it was covered with dress jewels and very frilly. The second dress wasn't that bad, it was flowy and pretty. The third dress I tried on was tightly fitted with a jewel encrusted bodice, I could hardly walk in this dress and breathing wasn't easy either. I drew back the changing room's curtain and made my way to the shop's show room, I wonder what the others will think of this dress I thought to myself as I entered the room. Nonie was sitting on a cream coloured puffy sofa with Eva and Blaze, they were sharing a family bag of doritos between them.

" What do you think?" I asked.

" It looks fine, I think you should buy that one..." She replied.

" I am not sure, do you think it makes my bottom look big?" I asked.

" What?!" She chuckled as she put her arm around Eva and looked at her with a smile on her face. " You're Mom is crazy, she thinks her butt looks big in that dress. You look fine, just choose one already before we all die from the boredom..."

" Uncle Aiden likes your tush, he love it..." Said Blaze while he ate a dorito and spoke to me with his mouth full. " He says it nice, he love it!"

" Uncle A say that about my Mummy's tushie?" Asked Eva.

" Yes..." He nodded.

" Blaze sweetie, me and you will be having a long talk later about you copying off your Uncle Aiden. His terms of words are not suitable for 3 year olds to copy, do you understand?" She asked with a sigh. " But on that note we can safely say that your bottom doesn't look big in that dress..."

" It feels tight around my waist though, maybe I need to try the next size up..." I said while I looked over my shoulder at my reflection in the mirror. " It could be the style though, I think I may cross the idea of a tightly fitting dress out and go for something flowy instead like the 2nd dress I tried on not long ago, I may buy that one if I can't see anything I like..."

" Do you want to look like a toilet roll doll holder?" She asked.

" No, but I want a dress where I can breath and talk at the same time..." I replied.

" Point taken, I'll see what's on that other rail near the window..." She sighed as she got up from the puffy sofa. " Hopefully we'll be out of here by dinner time, I think Eva and Blaze are getting hungry now. Also we're meant to be meeting A at 5:30pm at El Pollo Loco..."

" Okay, I will try on one more dress and then we'll call it a day..." I said.

I made my way back to the changing room while Nonie went to look for another dress for me to try on, I was kind of getting fed up of trying dresses on myself now. I carefully took the dress off and hung it back on it's hanger, it wasn't long until the sale assistant came to the changing room. She had a dress Nonie had chosen for me, I took it from her hand and handed her the other dress I had tried on. The sale assistant drew the curtain behind her, I took the dress from the hanger and put it on.

I took a look at myself in the mirror and placed my hands on my hips, this wedding dress was quite elegant. It was plan with no dress jewels, it was silky with lace overlay and flowy. It was perfect, who knew Nonie would chose me something so nice. I drew back the curtain and walked back to the shop's show room. I was greeted with a thumbs up by Nonie and Eva, but Blaze had lost interest. He was busy looking through the shop's window, I couldn't really blame him though because I guess dress shopping is boring for a little boy.

I went back to the changing room and got changed back into my clothes. I hung the dress I had chosen back on it's hanger, I hung my bag over my shoulder and took my wedding dress to the sale assistant. I paid for our items and Nonie's dress because it was only fair, she was my maid of honor after all. The shop was going to hold onto our items for me until January, I planned to pick them up a few days before we left for England. I took hold of Eva's hand as we left the shop, it was time to go and meet A at the restaurant across the street.

Nonie and Blaze quickly walked a head of us, Nonie said Blaze needed to use the restaurant's bathroom. Eva on the other hand was taking her time, she wanted to stop and look in each of the shop's windows along the street before we got to the traffic lights. I picked Eva up when we got to the crossing, she pressed the button and we waited for the green man. We crossed the road and quickly made our way to El Pollo Loco. We meet A, Nonie and Blaze inside the restaurant, they had already ordered some drinks for us. I placed Eva down on a seat and told them I was going to the bathroom, but I told A to order me a classic salad before I left the table.

I walked to the bathroom while I opened my handbag, I chose the first toilet cubicle and locked the door behind me. I put the toilet seat down, I sat down on it and took a box from my bag, there was something I needed to do before I ate my dinner. My period was a week late which was very rare for me, it was normally like clockwork. I had brought myself a pregnancy test from the chemist yesterday while I took Eva out for food shopping, I needed to find out because if the test says positive then this news could change my future with A even more.


	39. Where Do The Butterflies Go?

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I'm back working on this fanfiction now, but it's going to be slow updates from now on and I'm not sure if people are into this fanfiction anymore. I may just stop writing it until I've got the time to continue it and I'm going to be busy until August. So I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, it changed since my first Beyond This Love.**

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39! <strong>

It was now coming to the end of December, we were flying out to England in two weeks time. The pregnancy test I took about 4 weeks ago was positive, I was pregnant with A's child. I was in a state of shock for the first few days, I don't even know how this had happened because we were always careful. I booked myself an appointment with my doctor and left Eva with None for a few hours, I told Nonie I was going for a check up at the doctors before we went to England because I had been feeling nauseous for the last few days. Nonie said it was most probably wedding nerves, she said I should go anyway just to put my mind at ease. I told her not to tell A about my doctor's appointment though, he would just worry and think something was wrong with me. She said she would keep quiet about my appointment, but she wanted to know what the doctor said when I returned back to her apartment.

I gave her nod and kissed my Daughter goodbye, I told her I wouldn't be long. I caught the bus to the doctor's surgery at the end of the street, it wasn't long before I was sitting in the waiting room with other patients. I decided to read a magazine while I waited for the doctor to call my name, it normally took a while anyway. I was half way through the magazine when I heard a nurse call my name, I left the waiting room and made my way to the doctor's room. I sat down on a chair at the nurse's desk and explained to her why I was here, she told me she would run some tests for me.

The nurse took my blood pressure, she felt my stomach and took some bloods from my arm. She even did me another pregnancy test, but that read positive too. She calculated that I must be 5 to 6 weeks pregnant, she went through my medical records on her computer and she said she would like to book me an appointment at the hospital for scan. I said that was fine, but then I told her I was getting married in a few weeks time in England and I asked if it was okay for me to travel by airplane. She gave me the cons and pros about flying when pregnant, but she said she didn't see it being a big problem. She made me a scan appointment for the 3rd of January 2007, I said goodbye to her and left doctor's surgery.

It wasn't long until I caught a bus back to the street Nonie's apartment building was on, I stopped outside of a cake shop and decided to buy some cream cakes as a thank you present for Nonie. After that I walked along the street as I chewed at my bottom lip, I guess I will have to tell Nonie why I had an appointment at the doctors I thought to myself as I walked up her apartment's steps. I stopped outside of the apartment's door, I tucked some of my hair behind my ear and then knocked on the door. It wasn't long until I heard Eva's voice on the other side of the door, she sounded excited. The door opened and Eva rushed out to greet me, she said me she had missed me. I told I had missed her too as I gave her the box of cakes, I told her to go and give Blaze one. She gave me a nod and hurried back inside of the apartment. Nonie invited me while she told me Eva had been good as gold, I told her that was great as I walked through her apartment's doorway. She told me to take a seat while she made me some tea, I gave her nod and sat down on her black leather sofa.

I looked around her apartment as I placed my handbag down on the floor, it was tidy for a change. She normally had piles of case file folder on the coffee table and Blaze wasn't the most tidiest of children, he would normally leave stacks of colourful blocks around the living room. I noticed a few new photographs on her wall of Blaze and herself above the fireplace, she also had a framed picture of dragon Blaze had drawn on the wall near her computer desk. It wasn't long until she returned with two mugs of tea, she placed my mug down on the table and sat down next to me.

I looked over at Blaze's bedroom door when I heard Eva's voice, she was telling Blaze she was going to give me and Nonie the two left over cakes. But then I heard Blaze ask why, she told him because we have to share or the cake monster will eat our toes and replace them with cherries at night time. Nonie laughed over what Eva had told Blaze, she told me that I needed to have a word with her Brother about telling Eva silly little stories. I turned my full attention to her and gave her smile, I said I know while I picked my mug of tea up from the coffee table.

" So why did you go to the doctors anyway?" She asked while she quickly glanced above my head and then gave me a smile. " Are you sick or something? You look well enough to me, I bet your nerves are kicking in about marrying my Brother..."

" It went okay and I am not sick, it's more complicated than you think..." I replied.

" Complicated? What's that meant to mean?" She asked.

" I'm pregnant..." I quietly replied.

" What?!" She asked with a hint of surprise in her voice. " I may have misheard you, but did you just say you are expecting?"

" Yes, you heard right..." I replied.

" That's just crazy news! You've got to tell my Brother right away, he will be thrilled!" She smiled. " I mean holy shit, this is great news!"

" I'm only 5 to 6 weeks, I wanted to wait until I was at least 3 months just to be on the safe side..." I said as I picked my mug of tea up from the coffee table. " But the nurse said everything looked okay, my blood pressure is fine and I will be able to fly to England. I have got to take it steady and just carry on as normal, but I could do with you help when I go for my baby's scan..."

" Sure, I will do anything you want!" She smiled.

" Thank you, but just keep quiet about my news until I'm ready to tell your Brother..." I said with a smile. " I may even tell him on the wedding day, I think that would be a good time to tell him. We can celebrate the future, also Eva's birthday the day after the wedding and then our baby news. I think 2007 is going to be a great year for us all, I can feel it in my bones..."

" Don't you think the baby news would over shadow Eva's birthday?" She asked. " I mean it's Eva's birthday, she should be the center of attention on her special day. She wouldn't like sharing her birthday with someone else even if it would be her future Brother or Sister. She would want loads of balloons, cake and her Mommy all to herself..."

" You're right, maybe I should wait until after Eva's birthday..." I replied.

" You know I'm right, I'm just thinking about Eva..." She smiled as she glanced over at the other side of the room. " Speaking of the devil, it looks like we're being watched by her right now. Hopefully she didn't hear our conversation, she's just like Backup with her sneaking around sometimes..."

I looked over at Blaze's bedroom's doorway and saw Eva standing in the doorway with the box of cakes. She had cream around her mouth, she gave me a big smile and hurried over to the sofa. She placed the cake box down on the coffee table and told Nonie that Blaze had cake in his hair, she went onto tell us that she also needed to go potty. I placed my mug of tea down on the coffee table, I got up from the sofa and took hold of her hand. I asked Nonie if we could use her bathroom, she told me it was fine as she jumped up from the sofa and then hurried to Blaze's bedroom. I glanced down at my Daughter and gave her smile as I led her to the bathroom, but she stopped me outside of the bathroom's door.

" Mummy, why you go doctors?" She asked.

" You nosy little parker, you should not listen into private conversations..." I replied and crouched down in front of her with a smile. " Mummy is okay, my stomach as been feeling poorly for the last few day. But the doctor give me some medicine and my stomach is all better now..."

" Okay..." She smiled.

" Come on sweetie, let's get you to the bathroom..." I smiled.

* * *

><p>The weeks had passed by quickly, there was now three weeks and a half left until my Wedding Day. I had been for my baby scan with Nonie, we left the children with A and told him I needed to get a few things for our flight. I did feel guilty about lying to him about where I was really going, but he will forgive me in the end when I tell him the good news. The baby scan went fine though, all my blood result were perfect and I was told my due date would be the 23rd of September. I was beginning to feel excited over the baby news, it was a surprise but a good surprise. I had brought three copy's of the baby scan, I planned to give A and Eva one the day after my Daughter's birthday.<p>

But for now I was resting and having a moments peace before Eva asked for her dinner. She was in her bedroom right now playing with her toys, she was still excited about visiting Beyond today. She still loves seeing him for some strange reason, I'm surprised she's not mentioned anything to him yet about me marrying A. I don't think he would care if he did know anyway, he ignored me sometimes when I took Eva to visit him. He only kept his attention on Eva unless he wanted to ask me a question about her development, but he did give me one of his odd creepy gazes before I left.

I picked my book up from the table, I opened it up and began to read it. It wasn't long until I heard tiny footsteps running across the room's wooden floor, I looked up from my book and saw Eva standing next to the coffee table. She was wearing her yellow princess cape, she glanced over at me and chewed at her bottom lip. I gave her smile and watched her place her Beyond doll down on the coffee table, she had been taking that doll everywhere with her lately. She turned around to face me, she unfastened her cape and let it fall to the floor. She pouted at me and then looked down at the floor as her bottom lip began to tremble. I placed my book down on the sofa and asked my Daughter what was wrong, but she refused to tell me.

" Mummy can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, you can tell me anything..." I smiled while I shuffled to the edge of the sofa. " Have you done something naughty? I won't be angry if that's what's upsetting you, please tell me sweetie..."

" I wet my pants..." She quietly said.

" Oh baby, is that all?" I asked.

" I embarrass myself..." She replied.

" It's okay sweetie, I will get you some clean underwear..." I said as I got up from the sofa and took hold of her hand with a smile. " I will run you a nice hot bubble bath and then you can get changed into your pajamas. I bet you would love to watch a film with Mummy to cheer you up, I think we should have a cuddle hour with some afternoon tea. Doesn't that sound nice?"

" Yes..." She nodded.

" That's the spirit sweetie, let' get you cleaned up..." I smiled.

I took Eva to the bathroom, I bathed her and changed her into yellow kitty pajamas. She ran to her bedroom after that telling me she was going to get her fleece, I told her okay as I made us both some lukewarm tea in plastic pink teacups and took a packet of chocolate biscuits from cupboard. She soon returned with her fleece and placed them on the sofa, she seemed much happier now. I placed our afternoon tea on a tray and carried it to the living room area. I placed the tray down on the coffee table, I sat on the sofa with my Daughter and covered her up with her fleece. I told her to be careful as I gave her one of the plastic teacups, I took my teacup and the packet of biscuits from the tray.

We cuddled up on the sofa together and found a film for us to watch on the television. We spoke about the wedding and Eva had a lot to tell me about a dream she had last night, she told me she had dreamed that she had lost her shoe in the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh, she had a big imagination for a little girl. I put my arm around her and gave her a biscuit, she then asked me when would her Uncle A be home. I told her I didn't know, he was out right now in San Diego working on some case with the police department. She told me okay as she dipped her biscuit into her teacup, but then she asked me a strange question.

" Mummy, where do the butterflies go?" She asked.

" What do you mean by that sweetie?" I asked.

" The butterflies that flutter on people's heads, where they go?" She asked as she looked up at me. " Mrs Marder butterflies are fluttering away, they going to the sky. I like Mrs Marder, she give me tootsie roll..."

" Do you mean Helen our next door neighbour?" I asked with a smile. " Has she been telling you about her day trip to the beach again?"

" No, her butterflies going to the flowers..." She replied.

" I don't understand what you are talking about sweetie, do you mean the butterflies that live outside of Helen's apartment?" I asked while I watched her eat her biscuit. " They go everywhere I guess, they flutter to each flower on there way down the street and then go to sleep inside of roses..."

" I can sleep in flower?" She asked.

" I think you are a little bit to big to be sleeping inside of flowers, you will have to sleep in your bed like a big girl..." I replied with smile. " We could buy you a flower duvet cover for your bed, that would be like sleeping inside of a flower..."

" Orange man said we sleep in boxes one day, I want flower box..." She smiled and offered me some of her biscuit. " Take bite please, it's good! I have no germs today, I had bath..."

" Thank you sweetie, but that's your biscuit..." I said.

" Please..." She pouted.

" Okay, just a little bite..." I said.

I took a small bite of her biscuit and told her it was delicious with a smile, she turned her attention to the television while I took a sip of my tea. I can't remember Beyond saying anything like that to her while I was around them, it's making me wonder what other things he's been telling her without my knowledge. I think I'm going to have to talk with A about what she just said to me, I need to know what Beyond as been saying to Eva in secret over the telephone or when he takes he to play with toys in the corner of the private visitor's room. I sat and watched television with my Daughter until she told me she was ready for her dinner, she said she wanted soup for dinner. I told her okay as I kissed the the top of her head, I placed my teacup down on the tray and made my way to the kitchen.


	40. To The Future

**I'm not sure if my rewrite is going to be as popular as my xreader, but I'm going to keep writing it the way I want it. So if you don't like it, then don't read it as normal. I want to finish my fanfictions, that goes for Eva Birthday and The Red Ribbon Straggler which will be my third part in my Birthday Trilogy.**

**Also to my old readers who have read and reviewed my rewrite, thanks! I'm glad you're going to follow me again, that means a lot to me! Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**This will be the last chapter for BTL, I will be continuing from Eva's point of view. So thank you for all the reviews and keep an eye out for Eva Birthday, it will be a rewrite with some tweaks from my old Fanfiction account. **

**Also I've started writing A's side of the story, it's called The Alternative Story and I will be continuing it at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40! <strong>

When A returned back to our apartment I spoke to him about what Eva had said to me about people ending up in boxes, he listened to what I had to tell him and he said he would look into it. But I knew there would be problems, he couldn't really get hold of our recorded visits anymore since L placed them in The Wammy House's private storage holdings. It was kind of frustrating not knowing what Beyond had told my Daughter, I could even say it was frightening in it's own way. I had asked Eva several times about what the orange man had spoken to her about when we went to visit him, she always told me it's a secret and that she couldn't share secrets with me because her nose would fall of her face.

I didn't really want to keep asking her about it because she ended up crying the last time I asked her about the orange man, she thought she had done something wrong and she kept saying she was sorry. I decided after that I would not ask her again about it, I didn't want her thinking that she had done something wrong. But A said the next time she visited him he would somehow attach a microphone to Eva's jacket, he told me he could easily make a small wireless microphone transmitter. I'm glad he understood how important it was to me to find out what was going on when Beyond spoke with Eva in private, I just want to keep my Daughter safe.

Lucky enough we didn't have to visit Beyond until we returned from England, so for now my mind was on our packing and last minute arrangements before we left Los Angeles. We had two more days left until our flight to England, I had collected my wedding dress and the bridesmaid's dresses a day ago from the bridal shop. The invitations had been sent and I had ordered a wedding cake from Rose's tearoom, she had told me over the telephone that she would be honored to make me a wedding cake. She even offered to help me with the buffet and the wedding decorations around the cottage, I was grateful for her help.

Watari had arranged for us to use L's private jet for our flight to England, he said it would be a wedding present from him because he wouldn't be able attend our ceremony. A told me he was surprised that L was even allowing them to use his private jet, but then again Blaze and Nonie would be traveling with us. It would also save us some money and we wouldn't have to put up with other passagers, it will be a nice traveling experience for all of us. I know Blaze and Eva were excited about going on the jet, they had planned to have seats of their own with endless snacks to eat on their plane journey.

But for now I was on packing duty, I had so much to pack for our stay in England. We would be staying for a week in my cottage after the wedding, I am not sure if we are having a honeymoon yet. I had packed Eva's suitcase over a day ago, she had helped me choose what clothes she wanted to take with her and she also told me she needed to buy some new hair clips from the convenience store before we traveled to England.

I told her that we would go to the convenience store today after lunch, she jumped for joy over the news. She quickly ate her lunch and hurried over to the little coat peg we put next to the hat stand where she kept her coat. She put her coat on and went to her bedroom to get her bag while I put all of our dirty dishes in the sink, I'll wash them when I get home I thought to myself while I put my coat on. I called to Eva as I opened the apartment's door, she hurried from her bedroom and through the door's doorway. I closed and locked the door behind me, I then told my Daughter to be careful as we walked along the pavement together.

It wasn't long until we arrived at the convenience store, I took a shopping basket from the pile of them next to the store's entrance and followed after Eva down one of the store's aisles. She was heading to the cosmetic section of the store, she liked looking at the bottles of perfumes and hair accessories when we visited the store. When I finally caught up with her she was already looking at the hair clips, I stopped next to her and watched her looking at all of the different kinds of hair clips as she sucked at her finger tip.

" What kind of hair clips are you looking for sweetie?" I asked.

" Don't know..." She replied.

" Well they are all very pretty, I like the hair clips with the yellow and white flowers on them..." I said with a smile. " Which ones do you like best?"

" I like the strawberry clips and the star clips..." She replied as she took a purple kitty hair clip from it's merchandising hook. " This nice, I want this one please!"

" Okay sweetie, you can have that one..." I smiled and took hold of her hand. " We better go and buy something for dinner, we haven't got anything yummy in for your Uncle A's dinner for when he gets back from work. What do you say to lasagna and chips?"

" No please..." She replied.

" Okay, you can choose something for yourself then..." I smiled.

" Can I have noodles?" She asked.

" We will see, let's go and take a look in the freezers first though before we make a decision..." I replied.

" Okay Mummy..." She smiled.

We left the aisle and made our way to the frozen section of the store. I picked what I would need for mine and A's dinner while Eva looked in the freezer where they had other frozen meals. I looked over my shoulder at her a few times when I heard her talking to herself, she had been talking to herself a lot lately which was strange. Me and A thought she may have an invisible friend, but when we asked her about it she would tell us that no one was there. I walked over to where she was standing and placed my hand on her shoulder, she then told me she wanted mashed potatoes for dinner with fish fingers. I took a box of fish fingers from the freezer and placed them in my shopping basket, but then I felt Eva wrap her arms around my legs. I looked down at her and asked her what was wrong, she told me we were being watched from the freezer behind us.

" Who is watching us?" I asked.

" The girl with no eyeballs, she scare me..." She replied while she pointed over to the convenience store's freezer behind as she peeped from behind my leg. " She talks to me at bedtime, I don't like her..."

" Is she your invisible friend?" I asked and glanced over my shoulder at the freezer. " I don't see anyone in the freezer though, I bet you have been watching scary films with your Uncle A again. You need to stop doing that sweetie, you are to little for those kind of films..."

" No Mummy not since Tuesday, she sad girl..." She replied while she looked up at me. " She wants her Mummy, she cried cause bad man broke her eyeballs..."

" I think your imagination is playing tricks on you, it must be the lights reflecting on the freezer's glass doors..." I said with smile. " Why don't you go and choose some chocolate cake for our dessert, we can buy some marshmallows to go with it. Also a tub of vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles, doesn't that sound delicious?"

" Yes Mummy, I like that idea..." She replied.

I gave my Daughter a smile as I took hold of her hand, she gave me big smile and began to led me down the aisle. She did look over her shoulder a few times as we walked together though, but she did seem more at ease when we got to the cake aisle. She chose a double chocolate cake with white chocolate stars and whipped cream, she then asked if we could go home now. I gave her nod and carried the shopping basket over to the checkout, she then helped me put all of our items on the checkout's counter. We paid for our items and left the convenience store while Eva spoke to me about the eyeless girl in the freezer, I think I'm going to have to have words with A again about letting her watch horror films with him before her bedtime.

* * *

><p>Today was the day we traveled to England, I was excited to be going back to my proper home again even though I lived in Los Angeles. It always felt right when I went back to my Aunt Thora's cottage in England, I had grown up there and I could say it was my true family home. A felt the same sometimes, he missed Winchester even though he disapproved about how The Wammy House was being run since he left it. He would complain constantly to Roger or Watari about it, but he couldn't do anything about it though since he was nothing to do with the orphanage anymore. I always tried to take his mind off the orphanage when we were in England, but it was a hard task to complete when his mind was set on it.<p>

A and Nonie had taken all of our luggage to the Airport about an hour ago, it would be easier this way because we wouldn't have to wait around for our luggage to be checked-in with the children. All we would have to do is check ourselves in at the Airport's check-in desk and get our boarding passes, then we would make our way to the plane terminal. Eva and Blaze stayed with me while our luggage was being taken to the Airport, they were really excited about the plane journey. Eva was telling me about how you can see the clouds from the plane's windows and Blaze was on about what would happen if the plane's engines caught on fire, he was getting more like his Mother which crept me out just a little bit. He was a sweet boy though even if he liked drawing pictures of monsters and headless people, but I always told myself it's a faze he's going through. It wasn't long until they returned back to the apartment, Nonie took the children to A's car while I checked if all of the apartment's lights were switched off and the electrical items were unplugged. I did laugh a few times though because I heard the horn of A's car being pressed, it must be either Blaze or Eva. It could be Nonie though, it wouldn't surprise me at all if it turned out to be her.

I had checked both of the bedrooms, the bathroom and living room area. I was now in the kitchen unplugging electrical appliances while A made sure all of the windows were closed and locked. It wasn't long until A closed his bedroom's door behind him, he made his way over to the kitchen and learned back on the fridge as he told me to hurry up. I told him I was nearly finished as I walked over to the kettle, I heard him sigh loudly while I switched the plug's socket button off. I looked at him over my shoulder and told him to be patient, but he pointed at his watch with a smile on his face.

" Are you ready to go yet?" He asked.

" Yes, I think I am ready now..." I replied while I unplugged the kettle. " I am just making sure everything is unplugged and switched off in the kitchen before we leave, we don't want any accidents while we're away..."

" The apartment will be fine, you've checked everything about five times now..." He chuckled as he walked over to me and took hold of my hand. " Do you want us to be late for our flight or something? I don't think the pilot will appreciate us taking our sweet time, I bet he wants to return back to England as much as we do..."

" We don't have a set time for our flight, it's L's private jet after all..." I replied with a smile. " It takes off when we get there, but I agree about the pilot. I bet he doesn't want to be left waiting around for us, do you think I should get him a thank you present?"

" I think his wage will be enough for him, so move your butt already princess!" He replied.

" So rude, I thought I would have taught you some manners since I moved in with you..." I smiled and stopped him near the sofa. " I am beginning to think that you are desperate for me to get out of your apartment, are you planning to change the locks on me?"

" Don't be silly, why would I do that to you?" He asked.

" I am only joking with you, I would the one changing the locks on you..." I replied with a giggle. " But this is really happening, I'm so excited about our wedding day. I keep getting butteries when I think about it, how about you?"

" I'm nervous about it if that counts, this is a big step we're taking here. But just think the next time we step inside this apartment we'll be husband and wife, it's going to be great..." He smiled as he pulled me into a hug. " We can get on with our life's and be happy forever until we're old, but never grey because I'm going to dye my hair when it gets to that point of my life..."

" You are so vain, you should embrace old age and count yourself lucky that you have gotten that far..." I smiled while I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled my face into his chest. " But I can't wait to be Mrs Tayler though, it's going to be a fresh start for the both of us..."

" And what about Backup?" He asked while he pulled me away from him. " Are you planning to tell him about us getting married? I'm surprised Eva as not mentioned anything to him when we visit him, she'll have a lot to tell him when we return from England..."

" I know, but I plan to deal with Beyond when I get back..." I replied.

" Alright sugar, we'll both deal with him when we return home..." He smiled and kissed my forehead. " But for now we've got a flight to catch, we've got an 10 hour flight ahead of us with two kids under the age of 4 and a grumpy adult to deal with until we land in England though..."

" Don't forget about you, I've got to sit with the snorer of the group..." I giggled and took hold of his hand. " Come on, we better go now before one of the children breaks the horn to your car. Whoever it is they don't sound very patient when it comes to waiting, did you remember to lock all of the windows?"

" Yeah, I've even rang the electricity company and they said they will disconnect our electrical connection in half an hours time. I've even unplugged my computer system in my bedroom and left my work mobile phone in my safe, there will be no interruptions while we're in England..." He replied. " I've also given Aiber a spare key to our apartment, he said he would keep an eye on it for us while we are away..."

" That's nice of him, but it's a shame he couldn't come to our wedding..." I said as I led him by his hand to the apartment's doorway. " I would have liked him to be there because he's been like your Father since you moved to Los Angeles, but I guess family time with his son is more important than traveling to England for just one day. That goes for Wedy too, I would have liked her to be there as well if she wasn't working on a case in France..."

" You know about Aiber's kid?" He asked.

" Of course I do, he told me all about him the last time he came to visit us... " I replied.

" Oh right, but you should keep that bit of information to yourself though. Identity protection is a must when you're in the kind of job me and Aiber are in, I don't go around telling everyone about my family..." He said while he stopped me in the doorway of the apartment. " But then again why would I want to share you with the world? You're mine for keeps unless you want out right now, you can refuse to marry me if you like..."

" Are you getting cold feet?" I asked.

" I would say more like lukewarm feet, I'm excited and scared at the same time..." He replied.

" And you act brave all the time, I'll hold your hand all the way to England and to the altar if you are getting nervous..." I smiled and glanced through the doorway when I heard the car's horn beep again. " I don't plan to leave you behind this time like I did when I was young, you are coming with me if you like it or not Mr Tayler..."

" Should I be scared?" He asked.

" Defiantly..." I replied.

A let out a nervous laugh as he took his set of apartment's keys from the glass bowl near the door, he switched the room's light off and told me we should get moving before the jet leaves without us. I gave him a smile as I led him through the doorway, he locked the apartment's door and walked with me down the apartment's steps. I got into the back of the car with Eva and Blaze while A got in the front with Nonie. He then started up his car and told us to belt up, we all did what he asked while he switched his car's radio on.

The car pulled away from our apartment and Eva waved goodbye to our home, I looked through the car's window as we drove to the Airport. It felt weird knowing that when I returned back home I would be someone's wife and housekeeper, I never thought in a hundred years that I would be with A again when I first came to Los Angeles with Beyond. It's funny how life works out in the end, but I know one thing is for sure. My life will be bright and my family will grow, I will make sure that my future is going to be a good one.


End file.
